Aftermath
by Freddie23
Summary: Follow-up to 'Mirkwood's Plague'. In the wake of the devastating plague that wrecked their kingdom the people of Mirkwood must come to terms with the terrible consequences. And Legolas finds help from an unlikely source. Legolas/Glorfindel. COMPLETE.
1. Realisations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II: **

**Aftermath**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Ok, here we go. The sequel to 'Mirkwood's Plague'. This fic is a follow-up to that story and you really do need to read it before you start this one or it'll make very little sense to you.**

**A quick warning: later on in this story there will be a romantic relationship between Legolas and Glorfindel – nothing at all explicit will be taking place and it will be more of a comfort thing. However, if that's not your thing then don't read it and I won't hold it against you. If you do like this kind of story though I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave a review, I love getting them. If you leave a signed review then I'll try to get back to you, at the very least to offer a thank you.**

**Right, after all that, let's get on with the story.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 1 - Realisations**

**~*~**

Thranduil tapped lightly on Legolas' door, balancing a tray holding a mug of steaming tea and a slice of buttered, toasted bread. After receiving no response Thranduil knocked again, slightly louder and called out his son's name softly. "Legolas, may I come in?" he asked but there was still no answer. Ignoring the lack of invitation Thranduil turned the handle and entered his son's spacious rooms. All the doors inside were open so Thranduil walked straight into the bedroom.

Legolas had closed all the curtains, shutting out the sunlight and casting the room into pleasant semi-darkness. Thranduil placed the tray on the table and sat down on the edge of his son's large bed. Legolas had not even stirred when his father entered and he didn't seem to notice him even now as he stretched out his hand and placed it on Legolas' warm cheek.

Smiling, Thranduil took his son's thin hand. "Legolas," he called softly, squeezing his hand. Still the younger Elf didn't so much as stir. Despite himself, Thranduil laughed softly. Although he had come in especially to wake Legolas, Thranduil could honestly have sat there all day long watching his son sleeping peacefully. He looked so peaceful laid there, snuggled beneath a mass of thick, warm blankets. He lay slightly on his side, his long blonde hair fanned out on the pillow beneath his head. His eyes remained closed and although it looked slightly strange to see him sleeping deeply rather than in the usual light Elven reverie there was no doubt that the Prince of Mirkwood had earned the right to rest peacefully.

However, the King had come here to wake his son and he had to do so, no matter how much he hated it. "Legolas, come on, time to wake up, ion nin." Legolas rolled fully onto his side and mumbled something incoherent. "I know," Thranduil soothed sympathetically.

Rather reluctantly, Legolas opened his eyes and focused on his father. "Ada?" he asked croakily, detaching Thranduil's hand from his own and rubbing his eyes to clear the blurriness away.

"I am sorry to wake you," Thranduil smiled as Legolas propped himself up on the pillows, obviously still sleepy. "I brought you some breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," Legolas sighed.

"I wanted to. Besides, you need to eat something," Thranduil told him, placing the tray on his son's lap.

"I'm really not hungry, Ada."

"Maybe not but you still have to eat, even if only a little. You need to build up your strength." Legolas sighed dramatically. "Would you please just let me do my father thing and fuss over you for a little while?" Legolas smiled up at his father. "I think after everything you've been through – everything I've put you through – it's only right that I get to spoil you a bit. So, I have brought you breakfast. Now, eat it and stop complaining."

"Ada, you know I don't blame you for…"

"I know, I know. You've told me a hundred times. But I still feel bad for leaving you in the thick of it with no support whilst I slept peacefully."

"You weren't sleeping, you were unconscious. I said it wasn't your fault and I meant it. This isn't in any way your fault," Legolas said firmly, reluctantly taking a small bite of his toast and a sip of the tea, if nothing else than to please his father. Although Thranduil wanted to continue this conversation he knew Legolas wouldn't say anything further so he dropped the subject and watched his son slowly eat his breakfast. "Ada, later today I thought I might…"

"No," Thranduil said shortly, stopping what he knew was coming.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Legolas protested incredulously.

"You were going to ask to go down and help with the repairs or to see if there is anything you can do in the Great Hall and I'm saying 'absolutely not'."

"I just think that I…"

"…Should be lying in bed, not worrying about anything but getting better."

Legolas sighed. "I feel bad just lying here doing nothing whilst everyone else is trying to help Mirkwood recover. What if someone needs me?"

Thranduil smiled gently and removed the tray from Legolas' lap so he could talk to his son properly without distractions. "The only thing I need you to be doing is resting, not worrying about what is happening outside this room. I can handle everything. Besides, Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond are still helping. Listen, I know you feel helpless just sitting here but you have done more than enough already. Just let me take the reins for a while. There is nothing that you can do right now anyway. Trust me, sometimes even I feel like I'm getting in the way down there."

For a moment Legolas didn't look at his father. He didn't dare to look at him. He finally summoned up the courage to meet his eyes and Thranduil was startled by the emotion shining in them. "I'm worried about you," he admitted quietly.

"Legolas," Thranduil whispered softly, taking his son's hand. "You don't have to be concerned about me. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You can't be," Legolas said, again looking away from his father.

"Why not?" the King smiled.

"Because I'm not fine."

Legolas looked up to find his father watching him in surprise. He was obviously not expecting such a confession from his proud son. He smiled softly. "I suppose you're right. But it wasn't me who led our people through this. It wasn't me who put my life on the line to protect Mirkwood's people. By no stretch of the imagination do I believe that I saved all those lives. That was all you, Legolas. You have done more than enough and I don't want you under that kind of pressure right now. Elrond says you need to rest, to recover – and before you say anything, I agree with him." Legolas nodded softly, not sure how much longer he could continue arguing this matter with his father; he was growing tired of it. "So, go back to sleep and try not to worry about me. I am taking it easy, I promise and the others are all helping me, alright?"

Legolas nodded wearily. "Alright."

"Try to go back to sleep now."

"You need to rest too," Legolas said as his father helped him lie flat again.

"I will, I promise. Rest now."

This time Legolas didn't argue and found himself quickly drifting back off into much-needed sleep. Thranduil watched him sleep for long minutes. It was hard to believe what his son had gone through and that he had still come out the other side. He wondered whether he would have had the strength to carry on in the face of everything that had happened in the kingdom during his son's forced rule. After all, he had crumbled at the very first hurdle. Rumil's death had sent him over the edge and yet the young prince – always the quieter of his two boys – had pulled himself together and not only recovered from that loss but had endured having to watch his old friends and subjects slowly dying, knowing there was nothing he could do to help them. It was difficult to picture Legolas doing all that when he now looked so small and vulnerable buried beneath the mass of blankets. Not that the prince didn't deserve the rest he was allowed now because he really, truly did. He too had suffered greatly from the disease, more so than most, and he was still paying for it now. It was a chore for him to even get out of bed anymore.

Thranduil decided to give his son some time alone to rest. He went straight to the Great Hall, which remained one giant healing hall for the still-recovering patients. The healers had sent a great number of people back to their own homes in an effort to clear the palace but some were still too sick to move and Elrond had ordered them to not even bother trying. Over the past couple of days, Thranduil had been trying his best to help with the clean-up but Elrond and the others had taken up most of the slack, wanting the King to rest up as much as possible after his own sickness. Trying to keep the King away from his people was harder than it had been to keep Legolas away so eventually they had all but given up. Aragorn was charged with keeping a close eye on him, something the young King of Gondor was eager to do anyway. If nothing else it had offered him a distraction from the terrible death and destruction all around him.

People were already getting better but the palace was still filled with the cries of the sick and the dying. Unfortunately, although the palace was slowly being cleared, Aragorn found it difficult to escape the cruel reality of what had happened. Patients still lay in the rooms in all the beds they had left. People still milled around the corridors looking sad and lost. Some were patients who wanted to offer help but most were healers, obviously still in shock at everything that had happened.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Thranduil immediately searched for Aragorn. As usual, the man was walking through the people, offering help wherever he could.

"King Elessar," Thranduil formally greeted as he approached.

Aragorn looked up when he heard the official title. Thranduil had always refused to call him anything other than 'Aragorn' or 'Estel' up until a few days ago. He seemed to have greatly warmed to the King of Gondor of late. "King Thranduil," he smiled back warmly.

Thranduil returned the gesture despite the terrible scene in the hall around him. "I've just been to see Legolas."

"Ah. How is he?" Aragorn asked, now giving Thranduil his full attention.

Thranduil's smile fell and he became serious. "He's still putting on a brave face but I can see that he's exhausted."

Aragorn nodded grimly. "He probably will be for a while. He suffered a great deal with that disease. And the cure wasn't exactly without its side-effects."

"I know. He just seems so…"

"He went through a lot, Thranduil. Just give him some time. Let him recover from the physical effects before you start questioning his emotional state."

"I know. I just wish there was something more I could do."

"Just let him rest for a while. He deserves to have a little down-time."

Thranduil's smile returned. "Thank you. I really appreciate everything you are doing, Aragorn. I heard you were a massive help to my son through all this. I cannot thank you enough for that."

Genuinely surprised, Aragorn didn't quite know what to say. It wasn't like the King to be nice to anyone, least of all the King of Men. "I didn't do anything," he said modestly.

"No. You got him through it. Thank you." To Aragorn's utter shock – bordering on horror - Thranduil wrapped him in a tight hug. Aragorn was too surprised to return it though. He honestly didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before and he was unsure as to the protocol of such a situation.

"You…uh, you are welcome," the man said, finally returning the hug stiffly and patting the king's back. Thranduil held onto him for a moment longer but then released him, obviously sensing the man's discomfort. "Right, well, I should get on…" Aragorn cleared his throat.

"Yes." Aragorn went to move away back to his station but Thranduil stopped him. "Actually, Estel, I don't suppose you could just look in on Legolas for me. Elrond's been out in the villages and hasn't really had time today. I'm sure he's fine but if you could just stick your head around the door…"

"Of course," Aragorn exclaimed.

"Thank you. He's sleeping now but I'm sure he'd like to see you anyway. If you haven't got the time now it can wait until you're free."

"No, I'll go now. He's still in his rooms?" Aragorn asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't be overheard. The public didn't need to know where the prince was hiding out. People had been asking about him ever since the cure had been distributed and although grateful for their concerns neither Aragorn, Thranduil nor Elrond were particularly keen for him to be swamped with grateful patients, not least because if Legolas found out people were asking for him he would undoubtedly want to help them, which wouldn't help his own recovery at all. No one who knew what Legolas had been through was eager for that to happen, wanting him to rest as much as possible.

Aragorn slipped from the Great Hall before anyone could halt him and made his way down the corridors to the royal chambers, practically the only place in the palace that remained completely untouched by the plague. It was also the quietest place in Mirkwood right then.

"Aragorn," a voice stopped the man in his tracks. He spun around to find Gimli striding down the corridor after him, wiping his dirty hands on a rag. The Dwarf had been working almost non-stop building as many funeral pyres as possible for the hundreds of dead. No one had officially asked him to do it but he had insisted that he wanted to help and seeing as he was by far the best at building things, he quickly took charge of the proceedings. It wasn't easy. The Elves he was directing were obviously still in shock, most of them having lost friends and relatives, and others were still overwhelmed by the gruesome task they were now confronted with.

"Gimli," Aragorn smiled grimly. "How are you?"

"Just grand," the Dwarf quipped.

"How are things going?" Gimli just nodded, not comfortable with going into too much detail after everything he had had to do over the past weeks. Aragorn felt the same way and didn't press for an answer.

"Where are you going?"

"Gimli…" Aragorn sighed.

"Are you going to see Legolas?" the Dwarf asked eagerly. He had been desperate to visit his friend for a while but people had just kept turning him away. "Let me come with you."

"I'm not staying. I just have to look in on him," Aragorn said.

"I can look too."

"Gimli, I really don't think…"

"He won't mind. He'll probably be glad to see me; a friendly face and all that."

"I know you are eager to talk to him but he is sick, Gimli and he needs rest not visitors."

"I'll be quiet. I won't even say a word, I promise." Aragorn was about to object again so the Dwarf continued. "Please, Aragorn. I just want to see for myself that he's alright. I won't say a word. I won't fuss or disturb him. I only want to see he's alright with my own eyes. Please, Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed. "Fine. But no noise, alright?"

"Not a peep. Unless he speaks to me first," Gimli added as they continued walking down the corridor. Aragorn looked sharply down at the Dwarf. "He's the Prince of Mirkwood, I can't exactly refuse him."

When they reached the king's quarters Gimli was confronted with two impeccably dressed guards stood on either side of the door. Gimli went to stroll past them as Aragorn had done but they instantly stepped sideways, blocking the door.

"He's with me," Aragorn said firmly and the guards dutifully backed off. He and Gimli entered the sitting room and Aragorn went straight to a set of double doors and knocked. He received no answer but entered the bedroom anyway. Legolas remained asleep, having drifted off as soon as his father had commanded him to rest. Unable to suppress a smile, Aragorn walked in with Gimli shadowing him and trying to catch a glimpse of his friend. Ignoring the Dwarf, Aragorn stepped up to the bed.

Rather surprisingly, Legolas woke when Aragorn approached the bed. The man smiled softly down at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said softly.

Legolas struggled to sit up, suddenly becoming more alert. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently, assuming Aragorn had come to him because something had happened within the kingdom.

"No, nothing's wrong. Stay still," Aragorn reassured, stopping Legolas attempting to sit up. "Your father just asked me to look in on you. I didn't mean to alarm you." Legolas relaxed, lying back against his headboard now he knew nothing was seriously wrong in the palace. "So, how are you doing?" Aragorn grinned. Of course Legolas didn't answer and Aragorn knew it was a stupid question anyway and didn't blame his patient for not bothering to form a reply. "Anyway, we should get going and leave you to your sleep."

"We?" Legolas asked, opening his eyes, not having realised anyone else was with his friend.

Gimli stepped forward. "How are you feeling, Elf?" the Dwarf's gruff voice called, stepping forward next to Aragorn.

"Gimli," Legolas smiled. "I didn't know you were here."

"I couldn't keep him away," Aragorn grinned.

"It seems like ages since I have seen you all. How is everyone? The Hobbits? Gandalf?"

"Stop worrying about them and concentrate on getting yourself better. Everyone else is just fine."

"The Hobbits are eating you out of house and home as usual," Gimli laughed loudly, causing Aragorn to glare down at him in annoyance for breaking his promise of silence. "And Gandalf is fussing over everything…"

"They are all fine, Legolas. We are all fine," Aragorn reassured simply, stopping Gimli's babbling. "Everyone is worried about you though."

"I'm alright, Estel," Legolas muttered tiredly.

"I know," Aragorn whispered as Legolas' eyes slipped closed. "You are going to be fine, so long as you sleep. You must rest. You're no good to anyone only half alive," the man said not unkindly. He reached out and stroked Legolas' hair softly. The Prince opened his eyes and smiled blearily up at his old friend. "Go back to sleep. We have everything under control." Legolas nodded. "We'll leave you to rest."

"Actually, maybe I should stick around for a few minutes," Gimli innocently suggested.

"Legolas is just going to be sleeping. There's no point in you staying," Aragorn ground out.

"I'll be very quiet."

"Gimli, he needs…"

"It's alright, Estel," Legolas whispered, his eyes remaining closed.

Although Aragorn shot Gimli a thunderous look, he nodded. "Alright. Well I'll be around if you need me. Just send for me if you require anything at all." Another small nod from Legolas. Aragorn slowly left the room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

There was a long silence in the bedroom and Gimli thought for a moment that Legolas had fallen straight back to sleep. However, when he inched closer to the bed he found Legolas' bright blue - only half open - eyes watching him intently. For a second Gimli had the urge to follow Aragorn out of the room and leave Legolas alone to recover.

"Gimli, what's going on?" Legolas asked so quietly that Gimli had to strain to hear.

Suddenly and unexpectedly nervous around his old friend, Gimli shuffled on his feet, now wishing he didn't have to burden Legolas with what he had come to say. "I…No, don't worry. It's nothing. It can wait until you're feeling stronger. Stupid of me to even…I'll leave you to…well, you know…"

"Gimli, what is wrong?" Legolas asked a little more firmly, somehow disconcerted with his strong friend's sudden shyness.

For a second their eyes met and Gimli knew he could no longer avoid what he had come here to ask.

"I didn't want to say…but I couldn't talk to your father…" Seeing Legolas' slightly impatient look, Gimli stopped stalling and finally said what he had come to say to his friend. "You know that I have been building the funeral pyres with the other Elves?" Legolas stiffened but nodded anyway. "Well, it's about…It's about…I mean I wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want to ask Thranduil after last time…We don't know what to do about your brother. Whether you wanted a funeral or…" Legolas turned his face away from his friend at the mention of Rumil. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I'm sorry," Gimli stuttered. He went to walk out and leave the Prince to gather himself but Legolas' hushed voice stopped him.

"After everything we've had to deal with I had almost forgotten about…"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

For a moment Gimli didn't think Legolas would say anything more but he suddenly forced himself up into a sitting position. "No, I'm glad you did," Legolas said softly, suddenly appearing distant. "I…I haven't really thought about it…I'm sorry, my friend, you shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything else you're doing for us."

"I don't mind," Gimli said sincerely, sitting on the chair beside Legolas' bed. "I want to help if I can."

"And I appreciate it."

There was another long silence as Legolas considered the problem and Gimli didn't feel inclined too break it. He knew he was walking in dangerous territory. Not only did he know nothing about Legolas' family situation but he knew nothing about Elvish tradition either, hence his need to find out what exactly the deceased Crown Prince of Mirkwood would need for a proper funeral.

After such a long pause that Gimli started to fidget uncomfortably in his chair, he gently prompted Legolas and the Elf looked up, seemingly surprised to find his friend still there. "Forgive me, Gimli. I…I can't. Excuse me." He suddenly shoved the sheets aside and struggled to his feet. Gimli dashed over to him, steadying him when he stumbled slightly.

"Hey Elf, calm down," Gimli commanded gruffly. Legolas stopped trying to struggle away from him. "It's alright. Sit back down." The exhausted Elf did as he was told, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry," he said once he had calmed down a little.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising. I shouldn't have come to you with this."

"Forgive me but I…I just can't." Legolas trailed off, lowering his eyes when tears stung them.

"It's alright. Lie back down. Aragorn would kill me if anything happened to you." He helped Legolas back into bed and pulled the blankets back over him. "There. Now rest. I'll speak to Elrond about…Well, I'll sort it out."

"Gimli…"

"Don't worry about it. You rest. I'll just leave you to it." Before Legolas could protest again the Dwarf had fled from the room, slamming the door behind him. Once outside in the corridor, Gimli leant back against the wall. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. How could he have been so thoughtless as to assume that Legolas could handle something like that at a time like this? The prince had already been through so much.

Gimli's thoughts were interrupted by Elrond's soundless approach. "Gimli?" the healer asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing," the Dwarf stuttered, rushing away before Elrond could stop him. He hadn't been surprised by much lately. The whole palace seemed on edge – everyone was beginning to feel the pressure. Of course, Gimli had been right in the thick of it – with Legolas as well as with the clear-up. He was bound to be feeling the pressure just as much as the Elves. Shrugging, Elrond opened Legolas' door and stepped inside. He hadn't seen the prince since early that morning when he had had to dose him with something to help him sleep and he wanted to check that the young Elf was still alright. When he entered the bedroom, his eyes immediately went to the bed where he expected the prince to be resting but quickly found it to be empty. His eyes flicked to the bathroom to find Legolas slumped against the doorframe. "Legolas," he exclaimed, rushing forwards and helping the prince stand up straight. "What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Elrond asked as he held Legolas up. "Did you need…?" he discreetly nodded towards the bathroom. Legolas shook his head, closing his eyes against the dizziness. "Then let's get you back to bed."

They walked slowly towards the bed, Elrond still supporting the unstable blonde Elf. "I just needed to stretch my legs," Legolas explained weakly.

"You shouldn't try to push yourself too soon."

"I know. I'm sorry," Legolas said as he sat down heavily on the bed.

"It's alright. Let's just sort you out," he said kindly, smoothing out the rumpled bed clothes and plumping Legolas' pillows. He was about to tell Legolas that he needed to lay back down when he noticed the prince was trembling, his hand clamped over his mouth to stifle his sobs. Elrond waited silently for a moment in case Legolas hadn't wanted him to see his moment of weakness and just needed a couple of minutes to compose himself privately. However, the prince didn't seem to be able to prevent these concealed sobs so Elrond felt he had to go to him. "Legolas?" he asked gently, stepping around the bed. Legolas turned his face away from Elrond as he sat down next to him. "Mellon nin?" the healer said, placing his hand on Legolas' trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, his breath hitching as he cautiously removed his hand from his mouth.

"It's alright. I know how hard all this has been on you."

Legolas shook his head, unable to stop the sob that escaped him. "It's not…I'm sorry."

Elrond didn't remove his gaze from the young prince. "Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"It's nothing. I'm just being…stupid. It's nothing," Legolas choked.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing and I'm willing to bet it isn't stupid either. You can tell me."

"Gimli was talking about…I had forgotten. My brother…"

"Oh Legolas," Elrond whispered, immediately pulling the prince into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. What with everything else…It had slipped my mind." It was the truth. He'd been so busy helping with the patients and handing out the cure to everyone in the kingdom he hadn't had time to think about the eldest Prince of Mirkwood and Thranduil hadn't mentioned it either.

Legolas nodded, allowing Elrond to hold him but not returning the hug, knowing the Elven Lord wouldn't be expecting it anyway. "I…I had forgotten too," Legolas said softly, unable to keep his voice from cracking but making a supreme effort nonetheless. "I forgot about my own brother, Elrond."

"Legolas, you had a thousand other things to worry about – your kingdom was falling apart, your father was so ill, not to mention the fact that at times you could barely think straight through your own illness. It wasn't like you even had time to stop and think during all this. And I know that your brother would have been immensely proud at how you've handled this crisis, just as your father and everyone in Mirkwood are." Elrond smiled down at the young prince and eventually Legolas nodded, although it was accompanied by another poorly stifled sob. Elrond held Legolas tightly to him as the young Elf cried against him for a few moments. The healer knew how close the brothers had been and although Legolas had been deeply devastated by his brother's death he had not been given the time to grieve. It was only fair that he should be allowed to do so now.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright," Elrond whispered.

Slowly Legolas regained a little composure and was able to speak. "I'm sorry, Elrond. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with this," he said tiredly.

"Hey, you have no need to apologise for anything and it is not a burden. You've every right to grieve for Rumil," Elrond told him quietly. Legolas nodded but didn't seem entirely convinced. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep and I'll send your father in to sit with you?"

Legolas sighed and removed himself from the dark-haired Elf. "He was here earlier."

"Well, I'm sure he can stand a little more time in your company."

"It's probably best not to bother him."

"He's your father, Legolas. I don't think he considers visiting you a chore." Legolas nodded slowly, flashing Elrond a weak smile. "Alright. Rest for a while. I'll send your father in a little later. It might do you some good to spend some time alone with your family. As for your brother…" Legolas dipped his head. "How about I find you somewhere you can say goodbye in peace? A nice quiet room, somewhere away from everyone else. That way you can take as much time as you need to…Well, it'll give you the opportunity to say your goodbyes. How's that?" The Elven Lord's voice was quiet and soft all the way through, knowing this was a delicate topic. Legolas nodded, quickly wiping away a silent tear that slipped down his cheek. "Alright then. Come on, lie back down and get a couple of hours' sleep."

Legolas did as he was told, allowing Elrond to pull the sheets back over him. Even the short excursion to the bathroom and back had completely drained him of all his energy and he was already sleepy again.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. Elrond, I don't think I could have done it without your help," Legolas said quietly, blinking blearily up at the healer.

Elrond smiled softly. This was by no means the first time Legolas had thanked him. In fact, he had mentioned it nearly every time Elrond came within sight of him. And he had learned to be gracious about accepting the praise, understanding that Legolas liked to thank him and it was the only way he could show his continued appreciation. "As always, you are welcome, mellon nin. Now go to sleep. I'll make sure you're not disturbed for a few hours."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered, already on the verge of sleep. He vaguely recalled hearing Elrond slip out of the room before he fell back in deep sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**

**Translations**

**Ion nin – **My son

**Ada – **Dad

**Mellon nin – **My friend


	2. Tearful Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**The Aftermath**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: I know these updates are a little all over the place but they will get more regular, I promise. Please, please, please review. I love them…also it was my birthday yesterday so it would be a good present for me. Yes, I am not beneath using the old sympathy ploy…Enjoy.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 2 ~ Tearful Goodbyes**

**~*~**

Elrond and Thranduil led Legolas slowly down the dark, cold corridors, holding onto his tightly gripping hands for support. It was fairly slow progress but the prince managed quite well, only having to stop once to catch his breath. Elrond had allowed him to get changed into his formal robes but had insisted that he not stay out of bed for too long. Legolas had argued that it was hardly appropriate to say a final farewell to Rumil in his nightclothes and Elrond had to agree.

Although Legolas would never admit it, one of the reasons he was going a little slower than normal was because he was genuinely nervous of this part – seeing his brother again. Elrond had very subtly assured him earlier that he and Aragorn had properly prepared Rumil so that he was presentable for Legolas to see. Apparently, Thranduil had already been to sit with him and Legolas had been disappointed to see his father's eyes shining with tears when he returned. He had rather hoped that his father would be his source of strength but he then realised that it was hardly fair to ask that of the King – Rumil was his son after all and he was still grieving his loss.

When he could no longer draw out the walk, they reached the room where Rumil was laid out. He took a deep breath, knowing this would be the last time he would ever see his brother.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked, looking across at the pale prince. "You don't have to do this now if you don't feel up to it. You can always come back later."

Legolas shook his head. He had to do this now before he lost his nerve completely. "I'm alright," he said softly, the crack in his voice betraying his uncertainty.

Thranduil put his arm around his son's shoulders. "I can come in with you if you want," he offered gently, not wanting to push his son in case he wanted some time alone with his brother. But Legolas nodded gratefully, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat. The King pulled his son close, holding him tightly for a moment and Legolas leaned against him, feeling much safer in his father's arms. "Are you ready?" the King finally asked, pulling back a little so he could look into his son's eyes.

Elrond released Legolas' arm as he stood up straight and braced himself for the task ahead. "I'll give you two some time alone. Take as long as you need. I'll see to it that you are not disturbed," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Elrond," Thranduil said gently with a weak smile. He pulled the door open and walked with his son inside. He smiled sadly before closing the door on Elrond and the others. The healer turned away only to be faced with Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and the four Hobbits. He smiled softly. "Come, my friends. I think we should leave our Prince alone for a while." They nodded and started to depart, all but Aragorn. "Estel please, give them some peace."

"I'm not going to disturb them. I'm just going to wait out here for a while just in case they need anything."

"Estel…"

The others had all stopped now and turned back. Gimli was the next to speak, so firmly that Elrond couldn't protest. "I'm staying too."

"We're staying as well," the Hobbits chimed in almost happily, pleased at the notion they could help their friend.

Elrond went to speak again but Gandalf said, "I think this is one fight you can't win, mellon nin. Let them stay for their friends. I'll remain here and make sure they don't disturb them."

Unable to argue with the Wizard's wisdom, Elrond nodded in agreement. "Alright. Just please keep your distance. I'll be in the Great Hall if I'm needed." The others all dragged chairs into the quiet corridor so they could sit outside whilst Elrond left to check on the Great Hall and its sick occupants.

Inside the meeting room, which had been turned into an appropriately sombre place for the Royal Family to say their farewells to their lost family member, Legolas stood just staring at the lifeless form of his older brother, lying in a simple coffin. For a moment he found that he couldn't even move but could only stare in amazement at the form. He didn't know why he froze. He had already seen his brother in this state once. Now though it seemed so much more real. He didn't have anything else to worry about now, only the loss of his brother, the fact he would never speak with him again, never play another prank on Thranduil with his brother's somewhat reluctant help again. It was almost too much to bear when he really thought about it.

Concerned by Legolas' lack of movement, Thranduil held him tightly. "Legolas?" he asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

Legolas shook his head, tears escaping his eyes at the same time as the sob that had previously been caught in his throat. Thranduil pulled him into a proper hug and Legolas cried loudly onto his shoulder. For a while Thranduil held onto his son, stroking his hair back and whispering reassurances. "Shh, it's alright, ion nin," he continued to whisper as Legolas' cries died down a little. When he was a little more composed, Legolas pulled back from his father but stumbled slightly, still exhausted even though it had only been a short walk to the meeting room. Thranduil easily steadied his son. "Here, let's sit you down," he said kindly, leading his son over to the chair positioned next to the coffin. Legolas sat down heavily, his eyes never leaving the lifeless body of his brother.

Thranduil watched as more tears ran steadily down Legolas' pale face and he placed his hand on his son's stooped shoulder in support. "Go on, say goodbye to your brother," he said quietly. "I'm going to wait outside to give you a few minutes alone, alright?" Legolas nodded, wiping tears from his face. "Take your time. I'll be right outside if you need me." Thranduil stepped quietly out of the room to be greeted by a concerned looking Fellowship.

"Is everything…?" Aragorn started but Thranduil merely held up his hand to stop any questions or comments, unable to properly answer them anyway. The man was immediately silenced and returned to his seat without another word.

Meanwhile, Legolas looked in despair at his brother's lifeless body, illuminated only by candlelight. The pale orange light flickered around them giving the strange illusion of movement. Rumil looked a lot different to how Legolas last remembered seeing him. He was dressed in his best clothes, his hands crossed neatly over his still chest. Another cry escaped Legolas as he took in his brother's face, now devoid of both expression and any of the bruises he had displayed upon returning to Mirkwood. He looked almost peaceful.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Legolas whispered to his motionless brother. It didn't seem right that he should be alive whilst his brother was lying lifeless before him. "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again until his voice cracked. He buried his face in his hands and wept openly – it wasn't like he had to be embarrassed in front of his brother. After a couple of minutes he removed his hands, looking up to his older brother once more and slipped off his seat so he was kneeling beside the coffin. Placing his hands together and bowing his head, the prince began to pray to the Valar for his brother's spirit.

When Thranduil entered the room a couple of hours later – his son not having exited – he found Legolas kneeling on the floor next to his brother's coffin, his hands clasped tightly together, his lips moving in silent prayer. On silent feet, Thranduil approached his son, crouching down next to him.

"Legolas?" he asked in a whisper. Legolas moved into his father's embrace as soon as Thranduil placed his arm over the Elf's stooped shoulders, crying into his chest as the King rocked him gently back and forth. The others, who had also crept into the room, looked on sadly. "Shhh," Thranduil soothed, stroking his son's hair. "It's alright, sweetheart, it's alright," the King said, tears falling from his own eyes at seeing his two sons like this. Legolas simply continued to cry against his father.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked softly, taking a step forward.

The King held up his hand, stopping the man. This was, of course, Thranduil's territory. This was his family, no matter how bad a condition they were in. After all, one of his sons was already dead and the other – having already been in a poor state after returning from the Fellowship – was fast falling apart.

"Come on, sweetheart, you can't stay down here. It's freezing. Let's get you back to bed, shall we? You're exhausted, you have to sleep." Thranduil pulled back from his son, wiping tears from his face. "Come on, sweetheart."

Legolas shook his head, covering his face with his hands. "I want to stay here. I want to stay with him," Legolas cried softly.

"You can't stay down here." Legolas cried out again, almost bending double under the weight of his grief. "Alright. It's alright," Thranduil soothed, pulling his son into another hug. "Why don't we put you back to bed and if you want you can come back later." His son didn't respond though. "Alright, let's get you up off this cold floor," he said, pulling back again. Instead of trying to force his son to stand though Thranduil simply pulled him up into his arms, lifting him easily off the floor. Legolas could do nothing but cry onto his shoulder, burying his face in his father's tunic as if trying to block out the devastating reality of his surroundings. "It's alright. I've got you. Shhh, shhh," Thranduil whispered, carrying his son past the shocked members of the Fellowship. "I've got you."

Thranduil carried Legolas through the corridors, taking the fastest route to the prince's bedroom. He encountered a couple of servants along the way but no one commented on the distressing sight. Aragorn opened the door for the King and he took Legolas inside. He laid Legolas down on the bed and then lay down next to him, pulling his sobbing son into his arms, holding him tightly.

"My Lord, is there anything we can do?" Aragorn asked gently, standing nervously by the bedroom door.

"No, thank you, Aragorn," the King said softly, dismissing the man and Aragorn respectfully retreated to leave the family alone in their grief.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright," Thranduil whispered before pulling a blanket over them both and pressing a kiss into his son's golden hair. "It's going to be alright now."

Whilst Thranduil held onto his surviving son as he cried himself into an exhausted sleep, Aragorn went straight to the Great Hall where he knew his own father would still be treating patients. It was a lot quieter than it had been before, most people having settled into sleep and it didn't take a second for the King of Gondor to find his foster father looking over his patients. He didn't shout out to him, not wanting to attract more attention than necessary so he waited for the Elven Lord to look up and spot him from across the room. The man nodded softly indicating that he wanted to talk and Elrond immediately abandoned what he was doing and walked over, carefully stepping over sleeping patients.

"Estel, is everything alright? Is it Legolas?" Elrond asked as soon as he was close enough not to be overheard. Aragorn just nodded, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat, rendering him temporarily unable to speak. Embarrassed by his emotional reaction, Aragorn looked away, blinking his tears back as best he could. Elrond, however, wouldn't let his son escape so easily and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Estel, what's wrong?" Aragorn merely shook his head, sending his father a weak, apologetic smile. "Come and sit down." Elrond led Aragorn into the corridor so they could sit privately on one of the benches along the large hallway. As soon as he was sat down, Aragorn took a deep, juddering breath and wiped his hand across his slightly moist eyes.

"Sorry," he smiled.

Elrond smiled sympathetically back, replacing his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "It's alright." He waited a minute for his son to regain his composure. "It was that bad?" he asked, knowing it had been Legolas who had upset the King so much.

Aragorn nodded. "I've never seen him like that. He was…" Aragorn stopped, unable to find the right words.

"He lost his brother."

"I know. But he looked…I don't know…broken."

"I'm sorry. I know he is your friend but this is one thing you really can't help him with. He just needs some time to work through it. He never had the chance to grieve for his brother. He at least deserves that. And the only thing you can do for him right now is stand back and give him some time. If he wants your help, you'll know. For now though, I'm afraid that all we can do is leave him alone."

Aragorn nodded slowly. He had known all this before he came to find Elrond. The clarification was appreciated though. "He was just sat there, praying."

Elrond smiled gently. "Good. That's good, he needs to say goodbye properly; to let go. I know it was probably distressing to watch but it was what he needed to do."

"I know."

"I assume someone is with him now."

"Yes. Thranduil took him back to his rooms. I thought it best to just leave them to it. I think I was only getting in the way."

"That's probably for the best. I'll check in on them a little later to make sure they're both alright. You go and get some rest. Sleep in tomorrow morning. It's been a long couple of weeks; you could probably do with the rest."

"Thank you, Ada."

"You're welcome." Elrond pulled him into a brief hug. After just a few seconds though Elrond sat up straight and exclaimed, "Arwen."

"What?" Aragorn asked, pulling back in confusion and surprise.

"Arwen," Elrond repeated, standing as Aragorn turned around to see his wife sweeping down the corridor, her face pale and serious. She threw herself into her father's arms and they hugged tightly for a minute.

"I heard the rumours, Ada," Arwen said, her voice choked. "I thought they were exaggerated. I never thought…" She pulled back and looked over at her startled husband.

"The rumours weren't exaggerated, Arwen," Elrond said, glancing briefly at Aragorn. Arwen then turned her attention to her husband, who had recovered enough to stand and stare at the beautiful Elf maiden. Sensing that he was no longer needed, Elrond excused himself. "I should get back inside. I'll speak to you later. And check in on Legolas."

Aragorn nodded, not looking away from his wife. "Arwen," he murmured, pulling his wife into his arms and holding her close. She was somewhat surprised by how tightly he held onto her and rubbed his back gently. "Arwen, what are you doing here?" he asked seriously when he had released her.

"I heard that there was trouble in Mirkwood and that you were involved. I had to come as there was so little news. So I set out to Mirkwood immediately with Glorfindel," she explained.

"You shouldn't have come, Arwen. We still can't guarantee it is safe here."

"Estel, tell me what happened. The streets were deserted when we rode through them and when we did find someone to ask they wouldn't tell us, in fact they barely spoke at all. Please, tell me what's going on and why does Ada need to check on Legolas? Is he alright?"

"No, not really. It's Rumil." She looked confused. "He died, Arwen. A couple of weeks ago."

"Dead?" she repeated in disbelief. She and Rumil had not been particularly close but she knew him reasonably well through Legolas and it came as quite a shock to hear that the prince was dead. "How?"

Aragorn knew he would have to explain and that it wasn't going to be short and simple. "Come to my rooms and I'll explain everything." Arm in arm they walked through the corridors – still completely deserted – and Aragorn told Arwen everything that had happened to the Royal Family and the entire kingdom.

~*~

Just a couple of hours before dawn Elrond slipped silently into Legolas' rooms. It was dark inside but Elrond didn't need candlelight to negotiate his way across the room. Moonlight – cold silver – illuminated the two sleeping figures on the bed. Legolas was curled up against his father, who had wrapped his arms around his son. The healer was about to slip back out when Thranduil's voice whispered his name.

"I didn't mean to wake you," the dark-haired Elf whispered back. "How is he?"

Thranduil looked down at his sleeping son. "Exhausted." Elrond nodded in understanding. "We're going to be alright though."

Elrond smiled. "Of course you are."

"We just need to rest."

"Then rest. Stay with your son. Don't worry about your kingdom. Let Gandalf and me handle that."

"Thank you, Elrond. For everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go back to sleep. I'm fine. Call me if you need anything."

Thranduil nodded against his son. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Thranduil," Elrond smiled, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Legolas to sleep peacefully in his father's arms. He then went off to find his Seneschal, Glorfindel, who had travelled with his daughter from Rivendell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**Translations**

**Ada – **Dad

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ion nin – **My son

**A/N: I know that Legolas is a little out of character in these first chapters but don't worry, he'll soon be back to his most self-sacrificing. Please review.**


	3. Handing Over Responsibilities

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and also thanks to everyone who added me to their favourites/alerts lists. Please keep reviewing. And now enjoy the chapter.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 3 ~ Handing Over Responsibilities**

**~*~**

When daylight woke Thranduil late the next morning he found his son still lying exhausted in his arms, his blue eyes open but vacant in thought rather than Elven reverie. He was pale and quiet, his eyes red-rimmed from his tears the night before. He didn't appear to even notice that his father had also awakened, although Thranduil remained silent so far; content to just watch his young son – even though his arm, on which Legolas was lying, was now numb.

"Legolas?" he asked after another couple of minutes. "How are you feeling?" The only response he received was a quick flick of the eyes towards him. "Have you been awake long?"

Legolas shook his head. "No." His voice was gravelly and hoarse from all his crying.

The king shifted and stroked Legolas' hair again. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Legolas shook his head again. "Alright, just rest for a while then." After a couple of minutes Thranduil shifted again, uncomfortable at being in the same position all night. "I'm sorry, ion nin, but I can't stay still any longer. I have to get up." He disentangled himself from his son and Legolas obligingly removed himself from his father's arm. He remained lying on the bed though, obviously too tired to get up himself.

Thranduil stood up and stretched, flexing his arms and legs to get rid of the stiffness. Casting one last look back at his son lying on his side on the bed, Thranduil walked into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. He opened the shutters, allowing sunlight to flood the large bathroom. He ran some water into the basin, after going to the bathroom, and splashed some water onto his face in an attempt to wash away some of the exhaustion that still clung to him. He caught a glimpse of his features in the mirror and looked up sharply, examining his face. The once proud, startlingly handsome features were now strained and tired, his complexion still sickly and pale, his previously sharp, ice blue eyes slightly dulled. When he couldn't stand to look at the person staring back at him any longer, he sighed and splashed more water onto his face then dried himself off with a towel.

He pulled the bathroom door open and looked to the bed. Legolas was laid in exactly the same position as when Thranduil left him. He threw the towel onto the chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside his son.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked, stroking his son's hair back. Unsurprisingly, Legolas didn't answer so Thranduil tried something else. "Are you hungry? How about I order us some food? It's a little late for breakfast but I'm sure the kitchens can whip us up something if we ask."

"I think the kitchens are closed," Legolas replied softly.

Thranduil thought for a second. "Right, of course they are. Where are those Hobbit friends of yours when you need them?" he laughed but his son didn't find the humour in it and just blinked up at him. "There must be a servant about somewhere." Thranduil got up and walked through to the living room and opened the door, about to call for a servant. To his surprise Elrond's Seneschal, Glorfindel, stood up to attention to greet him. "Captain, I didn't know you were here. When did you…?"

"Last night. I came here with Lady Arwen."

"Oh," was all Thranduil could think of to say in response to the answer.

"Lord Elrond asked me to find out of you needed anything – due to the current lack of capable staff in Mirkwood."

"So you stayed out in the corridor?" Thranduil asked, looking down at the empty mug and book on the floor by Glorfindel's chair. The Captain just smiled. "You could have come inside and slept on the couch if you insisted on staying here to wait on us."

"I didn't want to disturb you, my Lord. Or your son. How is…?"

Thranduil looked behind him and stepped out into the corridor before pulling the door closed to protect his son from prying sapphire eyes. Glorfindel immediately recognised his mistake and respectfully stepped back. Surprisingly, Thranduil answered Glorfindel's question. "He's exhausted and obviously still upset. My other son is no longer with us. Did Elrond tell you?"

"Yes sir. I am so very sorry."

The king nodded. "I was just about to call for a servant to get Legolas some breakfast. It seems everyone is still in their homes. I don't suppose you could…?"

Glorfindel's critical eyes swept over the king and Thranduil found himself squirming under the wise blue gaze. "Might I make a suggestion, my Lord?" Thranduil nodded curtly. "Perhaps you could go to the kitchens and prepare something. And on the way go to your own chambers and change your clothes."

"I need to be with my son, Captain," Thranduil snapped.

"I can sit with him while you're gone. It will give you a chance to clear your head." Thranduil looked like he was about to protest so Glorfindel assured, "I'll take good care of him in your absence, Your Majesty."

Slowly, Thranduil nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He went to walk away but suddenly turned back. "You'll stay with him? Do not leave him alone."

"Of course not, my Lord. I won't leave his side."

"Alright. Thank you. I won't be long." Glorfindel nodded, smiling at the king as he walked backwards down the corridor until he reached a corner and had to turn away. As soon as the king was out of sight Glorfindel opened the door to Legolas' chambers and strode through the sitting room. Legolas was still laid on the bed, his eyes closed, so Glorfindel walked softly into the bedroom, hoping not to disturb him. Legolas, however, woke as soon as he heard Glorfindel's first footfall.

"Glorfindel?" the prince asked, his heavy blue eyes looking up at the blonde seneschal.

The captain smiled down at him. "Sorry, Your Highness, I was trying not to wake you."

"I…I wasn't asleep," Legolas croaked. He pushed himself up so he was propped against the headboard – even this small action feeling like it was draining every ounce of his strength and energy. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly realising that Glorfindel didn't usually come to Mirkwood.

Glorfindel sat down on the bed. "I came last night with Lady Arwen. We heard rumours that something was wrong. Arwen grew anxious about King Elessar so asked me to accompany her here."

"Just you and Arwen?" Legolas asked, somewhat disappointed that it was only two Elves rather than the entire Rivendell healing staff.

The Seneschal seemed to realise what Legolas was thinking and a sad smile crossed his handsome face. He placed his hand on Legolas' leg and said, "There were a couple of guards with us. I sent them to help Elrond and Gandalf in the healing halls and I have already sent word to Imladris and Gondor asking for their help."

Legolas breathed a shuddering sigh of relief and bowed his head. "Thank the Valar," he whispered, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't alone. "Thank you, Glorfindel," he corrected, looking up into bright blue eyes.

"You're welcome," the captain smiled.

"Where did my father go?"

"To the kitchens to make you some food and then he was going to his rooms to freshen up and change his clothes." Legolas nodded tiredly. "Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord?"

Legolas thought for a moment, considering this offer. "I could really do with a bath," he finally said, looking sheepishly at the bathroom.

"Of course, my Lord. Shall I run it for you?"

"Thank you, Captain," Legolas whispered as Glorfindel got up. He closed his eyes and listened as Glorfindel pottered around in the bathroom. The sound of running water was strangely soothing and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

It was only when Glorfindel placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder that the prince started awake. "Sorry," he muttered, clearing his throat.

"It's alright. Your bath is ready," Glorfindel smiled.

"Thank you," Legolas said, swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly seeing the devastated Mirkwood in his mind for some reason.

"Your Highness?" Glorfindel asked, concerned.

"Sorry," Legolas muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm alright," he continued, opening his eyes and looking up at the Seneschal.

"Sir?"

"It's nothing," Legolas assured, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Glorfindel stopped him though before sitting down on the bed next to the prince. "Elrond told me some of what happened here. Not everything but…Legolas, I am so very sorry," the captain said softly. Legolas shook his head even as tears fell down his face. "Sir, I know it is not my place but if there is anything at all I can do."

Clearing his throat again, Legolas said, "Thank you Captain Glorfindel. Thank you, _Glorfindel_," the prince stuttered nervously.

The older Elf stopped his babbling by putting his arm across his shoulders and squeezing gently. Legolas put his hand, which was shaking slightly, across his eyes, trying to gather control of himself in front of the ancient Elda. "I'm sorry," he said shakily, avoiding prying eyes.

"May I speak candidly, my Lord?" the seneschal asked quietly.

"Of course," Legolas said, still not looking over at Glorfindel.

"I think maybe you need to stop saying sorry. It's alright to need to take some time to grieve for your brother. It's alright to just stop and let everything sink in."

"I can't," Legolas shook his head.

"Can't what?"

Legolas sighed deeply, reluctant to answer the question lest he completely fall apart in front of a person he not only greatly respected but also admired – and had done ever since he had first heard the tale of Glorfindel's heroic battle with a Balrog and subsequent return from Mandos' Halls. He and Glorfindel were good friends even now but the tension between them was still palpable as Legolas remembered the events of several years before. It didn't appear that Glorfindel was having the same uncomfortable feelings or if he was he was hiding it extremely well – no doubt for the prince's sake.

Perhaps Glorfindel was the only thing Legolas had to cling on to for the time being. It seemed the prince was grasping at straws as it was. Even if that were the case and Legolas had absolutely no feelings for him anymore there was still a massive amount of respect between them. Either way, Glorfindel was still the infamous Balrog slayer and ancient Captain of Gondolin and Legolas remained the Prince of one of the three most powerful Elven Kingdoms on Middle Earth.

"Legolas, can't what? You can talk to me, mellon nin. I mean, I'm here if you need me." Glorfindel released the prince's shoulders and got up.

"Every time I close my eyes I see their faces," Legolas said before Glorfindel could walk away. "I just see their…their bodies burning on the pyres and hear their cries of pain and…" He looked up desperately to find Glorfindel watching him closely. "I can't block them out of my head. I can't stop their cries going through my mind." Glorfindel slowly sat down beside the prince, not taking his eyes off him. "I can't even see my brother, Glorfindel. When I was sat with him yesterday I wasn't even thinking about him. All I could see were my people dying in the Great Hall. I couldn't even feel sad for my brother." Legolas finally looked up into Glorfindel's eyes and saw sympathy swimming in the beautiful orbs. "When they came near me they held me so tight, begging me to save them, to make things better. But I couldn't help them, I couldn't stop them dying. I had to watch my friends pleading for me to do something and I did _nothing_. I hid away with my father…"

"From what Lord Elrond has told me, you did everything you possibly could. He told me that you never gave up on your people, that you never abandoned them even though you yourself were in pain and were suffering," Glorfindel reasoned softly, placing his hand once more on Legolas' arm. "I don't think you could have done anything more."

Legolas looked to Glorfindel again. "But what if I had sent word to Rivendell and asked for help? What if I had been quicker on the up-take and ordered someone to look into what this was before it got so bad? What if…"

"Legolas," Glorfindel stopped him with a smile. "You could spend the next hundred years running through all the possible 'what if's' and drive yourself absolutely stark raving mad in the process. All you can do is accept the decisions you did make and come to terms with the fact that you did everything you could and that there is nothing more you can do now. Don't dwell on the past, mellon nin, not while you have so much to deal with in the present."

"I can't get them out of my head," Legolas choked out.

"It's hard, I know. Seeing people you love die is never easy." Glorfindel rubbed Legolas' back gently as he spoke softly. "But you can't let it consume you. You have to let them go and move on. It'll take some time but you will start to come to terms with it and it will become easier to bear."

"I don't want to come to terms with it," Legolas shouted unexpectedly. His voice dropped when he continued though. "I don't want to forget about them."

"I didn't say you should forget about them," Glorfindel said calmly, showing no hint that he was offended by Legolas' words. "There is a difference between moving on and forgetting. You can go on and remember them at the same time. It'll take some time but you will get there."

"And what do I do in the meantime? Just lie here, putting up with them calling out every time I close my eyes? I can't…I can't keep doing that. I just can't," Legolas said, his voice becoming rushed and desperate again.

"I know," Glorfindel whispered.

Legolas turned to him suddenly. "What do I do, Glorfindel? How do I stop them haunting me? Please, tell me what to do," Legolas begged.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Legolas snapped back almost angrily.

Once again, Glorfindel took this insult in his stride. "Can't," he answered coolly. "I can't tell you what course of action is for the best because I honestly don't know. Valar knows I wish I could give you something to help. I wish I could do or say something to stop the pain you're feeling. And I know it hurts and that right now you can't ever imagine it stopping but it will in time." Legolas shook his head. "It will. What you need to concentrate on now is getting yourself better. You'll have time to grieve for your brother when you're ready. You don't need to be sat next to him to do that."

"I can't do this, Glorfindel," Legolas cried. "I can't."

Glorfindel pulled Legolas into a hug and held him tightly as the prince cried onto his shoulder. "Right now you don't have to do anything, Legolas." The captain looked down at the golden-haired Elf in his arms and assured, "You're going to get through this, mellon nin. I know it doesn't seem like it now but you are. You're come this far already. That's got to show you something, hasn't it?" Legolas just continued to sob against the seneschal and Glorfindel held onto him, as tightly as Legolas' father had done that night.

"I'm so sorry," Legolas sobbed, apologising for the deaths of his people. He still felt responsible despite what the Captain said.

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for. There was nothing more you could have done. No one could have asked any more of you. Everyone believes that under the circumstances you did everything you could. It wasn't as if you could have sent people to Imladris or anywhere else – you could have risked the spread of the disease. People understand why you did what you did, Legolas. And they are proud of your actions. As is your father. As your brother would have been." The prince didn't respond but Glorfindel continued anyway. "It's going to be alright."

For a while Glorfindel held the proud Prince of Mirkwood in his arms as he cried on his shoulder. It was a strangely freeing experience for Legolas to be with someone other than Elrond or his father. Although Glorfindel was technically his subordinate when it came to rank he felt more comfortable with him than he ever did with his own family or other friends. He always had. Also to speak with someone who hadn't been involved in what had happened in Mirkwood – somehow it made him feel better to just sit with someone objective, someone who had not been affected by his decisions – right or wrong - during the plague. And for that someone to tell him that it was alright and that he had made at least some good choices was comforting. Also for that to come from a person he respected so much was even better. It meant more. And Glorfindel seemed to appreciate that.

After a while, Legolas pulled back, having regained a little composure and looked blearily up into the seneschal's clear blue eyes. Glorfindel smiled weakly and gently wiped fresh tears off the prince's pale face with delicate, long fingers.

Legolas quickly cleared his throat and looked away. Glorfindel respectfully pulled his hand back to give the prince some space if he wanted it. He didn't, however, let Legolas brush him off completely and as soon as Legolas opened his mouth to apologise Glorfindel stopped him.

"Shhh, you don't need to be sorry for anything." Glorfindel smiled kindly, although Legolas found it somewhat harder to return the gesture. "Now, I told your father that I would look after you. I don't think this was quite what he had in mind. So, let's get you into a warm bath then into some clean clothes. You'll feel better after that, I'm sure."

Glorfindel stood up, leaving Legolas sat alone on the bed and went over to Legolas' wardrobe. He rifled through clothes for a moment before finding appropriate nightclothes. Upon seeing the tall blonde doing this, Legolas looked down at himself. He hadn't even realised that he was in the same formal clothes he had worn to visit Rumil. He hadn't realised he had slept in them last night and suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the wrinkled robes. He shrugged off the heavy over-robe, wondering why he had ever chosen something so heavy. When a cold shiver rippled through him though he remembered: purely for the warmth. Glorfindel noticed this and handed him a thick dressing gown.

"Come on, my prince, let's get you warm again. Then you can sleep for a while. It's been a long few days for you." He brushed Legolas' hair aside from where it fell in a curtain over his fair face. Legolas looked up, his eyes still sparkling with tears he hadn't allowed to fall. "Come on, before your water gets cold." Legolas just watched him for a second, trying to gather enough energy to pull himself off the bed and make it to the bathroom. He didn't want to try too soon lest he make an even bigger fool of himself in front of the Elda than he already had done. It seemed though that Glorfindel was impossible to fool as he held out his hand for the prince to take. "Here," he offered.

Suddenly embarrassed by his lack of strength, Legolas snapped, "I can manage." Glorfindel obediently stood back, withdrawing his hand and crossing his arms over his chest, watching the prince closely. His eagerness to turn down Glorfindel's help proved ill-judged, as soon as he went to stand tiredness and weakness pulled him back down again. To his credit, Glorfindel didn't interfere. He watched without a hint of humour or judgement as Legolas closed his eyes and recovered himself.

With his eyes closed, Legolas didn't see Glorfindel move to sit on the bed but felt the mattress dip slightly as the older Elf sat down next to him. "Let me help you, Legolas. You don't have to do everything alone anymore." Legolas glanced across at him. "Let me take care of you for a while." Although another tear escaped Legolas' eyes he didn't argue any more. "Come on, mellon nin."

Once more, Glorfindel stood up and held out his hand to Legolas and this time the prince took it, allowing the Elda to pull him up and support him into the bathroom. He helped Legolas undress although he did his best to avert his eyes out of respect. As soon as Legolas was immersed in the tub of warm, fragrant water, Glorfindel stepped back, picking up the prince's wrinkled dress robes from the floor then going into the bedroom and quickly placing the clean sheets on the bed. He didn't dare leave Legolas alone for too long though, just in case he needed anything.

When he re-entered the bathroom Legolas was reclining in the bath, his eyes closed, savouring the warm water swirling around his chilly body. He didn't bother to open his eyes when Glorfindel came in, too tired to be concerned about the Elda. And the other Elf didn't seem too inclined to bother him. He sat down on the chair beside the bath, waiting around in case he was needed. When, after a couple of minutes, Glorfindel looked across at the prince he was disheartened to see that silent, crystalline tears were falling down Legolas' face.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked quietly, twisting in his seat. "What's wrong?"

Slowly, Legolas opened his tired eyes and looked up at Glorfindel with a weak smile. "Nothing," he whispered, closing his eyes again and resting his head back against the edge of the bath, more tears slipping past his defences.

Smiling softly, Glorfindel reached out his hand and stroked Legolas' hair back from his forehead, allowing the young prince to cry to himself. He understood that these were not tears of pain but of relief. This was a relief for the younger Elf – not having anything to worry about, knowing that the seneschal was in control for now. And in truth, Glorfindel was happy to accept that responsibility, to give the prince who had been through so much the time to be sad and pull himself together. Who better to assume that responsibility than the loyal Seneschal of Imladris? Glorfindel and Legolas had always been close – far closer than they ever let on in public – and despite the gap that had formed between them over the past few years, it appeared that that gap had been bridged enough to allow some comfort between them.

He repositioned himself on the edge of the bath, still smoothing the young Elf's blonde hair. As Legolas took a deep, shuddering breath the Captain sighed sadly. "It's alright, mellon nin. It's alright," he soothed.

"I'm sorry," Legolas whispered, passing his shaking hand over his eyes.

Glorfindel smiled softly, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Don't be. It's alright." Slowly, Legolas leaned to the side so he could rest his head against Glorfindel's side and closed his eyes. The captain held onto him, resuming his soothing. After a while longer Glorfindel looked down at him and saw him shivering slightly. "I think it's time we got you washed and out of this bath before you freeze," he said.

Legolas shook his head. "I just want to sleep," he muttered.

"I know. You can sleep as soon as you're clean." When Legolas still didn't move, Glorfindel smiled and reached over to retrieve the soap and flannel. Once he began washing the prince gently, Legolas sat up slightly, allowing Glorfindel to wash him quickly in the cooling water. When he was done, Glorfindel stood up and snatched a thick towel from the chair on the other side of the room next to the lit fire. "Come on then, Legolas, let's get you to bed," he smiled turning to see that Legolas hadn't yet moved. "Legolas?"

The prince looked over to Glorfindel, his eyes flicking away quickly when Glorfindel caught them with his own. "Legolas, are you alright?" Glorfindel asked again.

Legolas shook his head sadly. He seemed almost nervous to tell Glorfindel what was wrong but the Elda waited patiently for him to speak. When he did it was so quiet that Glorfindel had to strain to hear. "I can't get out." Legolas did everything he could not to look at the Captain during the long, uncomfortable silence that followed the tragic confession.

Glorfindel nearly kicked himself for being so stupid. Of course, Legolas was still weak from his illness, not to mention the fact that he was exhausted from grieving for his brother.

Spurred suddenly into action, Glorfindel strode purposefully towards to the bath, towel over his arm. "It's alright. Let me…let me help you," he stammered. As he pulled the plug to drain the water away, Legolas looked firmly in the other direction. "Let's get you out of there," Glorfindel muttered as he wrapped a large towel around the shivering prince. "Put your arm around my neck."

Unfortunately, Legolas had to face the Elda to do as instructed and Glorfindel saw the blush on his cheeks and the shame in his eyes. Once Legolas' arm was secured around his neck, Glorfindel placed one arm around his back and another under his legs and carefully lifted him out of the bath, semi-covered in a towel. Unable to turn away from Glorfindel now, Legolas settled for hiding his face in azure robes and Glorfindel allowed it, knowing this was hard for the younger Elf. Somehow knowing that Legolas wouldn't have the strength to stand on his own, Glorfindel carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He took Legolas over to the fire and stopped.

"Do you think you're strong enough to stand?" Glorfindel asked quietly, looking down at the Elf in his arms. Legolas nodded against him so Glorfindel carefully placed him on his feet. Although Legolas swayed slightly, he managed to stand on his own as Glorfindel retrieved a dressing gown from the bed and returned to Legolas, helping the prince on with the thick garment. Legolas moved stiffly to help and tied the robe up by himself. He was obviously still not strong enough though and he swayed slightly on the spot, almost instinctively leaning towards Glorfindel for support. The Seneschal held onto him to steady him and Legolas gratefully leaned against him.

Again, to his disappointment, he heard Legolas trying to control the cries bubbling up from his chest. Sighing, Glorfindel pulled the younger Elf closer and enveloped him in a hug. Legolas almost collapsed against him, sobs overcoming him again. Glorfindel held him up when the prince almost sank to the floor.

"It's alright," Glorfindel whispered, having to steady himself when Legolas' hands grasped at his robes. "Alright, I've got you," he said over the prince's loud, heart-wrenching sobs. "I've got you. I'm not going to let go." And he didn't. He held onto the golden-haired prince through his desperate cries until he exhausted himself and could do nothing but try desperately to control his cries, the effort so great that he trembled.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, looking down at the shaking Elf. "Come on, let's sit you down. Sit down for a moment." Glorfindel pulled back a little and led Legolas the couple of paces to the chair in front of the roaring fire and sat him down. He knelt beside the large armchair as Legolas leant on his elbow on the arm and placed his head in his hand so he was facing the fire away from Glorfindel. The Captain wasn't going to let him just ignore him though and placed his hand on Legolas' free arm, attracting the blonde's attention. Glorfindel managed to summon up a small smile but Legolas turned his face away, wiping his eyes to stop more tears falling.

"It's alright," Glorfindel said softly.

Legolas shook his head. "Sorry," he said, his voice gravelly and hoarse. "I'm sorry, I can't…I don't know what's wrong with…" Legolas looked across briefly at Glorfindel. "I can't do this. I can't…" Legolas looked sharply away to the fire again and Glorfindel could visibly see him fighting to control himself.

"Legolas, it's alright." Glorfindel stood up and then sat on the arm of the chair, placing his hand on Legolas' shaking shoulder. On the touch a sob escaped the prince but he stubbornly swallowed the next one. Glorfindel placed his arm over Legolas' shoulders and pulled him close, ignoring the fact that Legolas didn't even look at him. "It's alright."

"Sorry," Legolas repeated, until he couldn't say anything else. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, don't be sorry. It's alright. Just stop fighting, Legolas. It's alright to just let go," Glorfindel said as softly as he could.

Legolas shook his head firmly, pressing his palms against his eyes. "I can't," he said, his voice tense.

"Don't try. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're safe here. It's just you and me," Glorfindel assured softly. "I'm right here." The Captain pulled Legolas closer to him, waiting. "It's alright."

Unable to hold back his sobs anymore, Legolas bent forwards slightly, gasping for breath. "Glorfindel," he gasped, reaching out of the Elda's hand and Glorfindel obligingly grasped it back.

"I know it hurts," he said softly, knowing Legolas could hear him. "It's alright." Again, Legolas shook his head. And Glorfindel knew why he was resisting this, why he was fighting so hard. "It's alright to let go, Legolas. You don't have to stop." It was almost as if those simple words broke the dam. Legolas sobbed hard into his hand for a moment before turning to Glorfindel and burying his face in his robes. Glorfindel held onto the trembling young prince, running his hand through his golden hair.

"Glorfindel," Legolas cried, his voice muffled by the Elda's robes.

"I'm here. You're alright. I'm here," Glorfindel whispered softly.

"He was my brother."

"I know, mellon nin. I know," he soothed.

"Please make it stop, Glorfindel. Please."

Glorfindel sighed softly. "I wish I could." He pressed a kiss into Legolas' flaxen hair. "It's alright. It's going to be alright."

After another couple of hours, during which Legolas' cries slowly died down, Glorfindel was still holding onto him tightly. It appeared as though the young prince was barely conscious, lying against the seneschal, his eyes half closed, his breathing slow – although Glorfindel noticed how it hitched occasionally. He had been happy to sit with Legolas in his arms but he knew the poor prince was exhausted and really needed to sleep.

He carefully pulled back a little so he could look at Legolas properly. The prince sat up on his own but barely even registered Glorfindel's presence. "Legolas, shall we get you into bed so you can get some sleep? You have to sleep. Legolas? It's alright you don't have to talk to me. Let's just get you comfortable. Come on," Glorfindel said, standing up, pulling Legolas into his arms and lifting him up. He carried Legolas over to the bed and placed him down. Reaching for the blanket at the bottom of the bed, Glorfindel placed it over the prince at the same time as Thranduil returned.

The king stopped short when he saw his son though and put the tray – on which was the food Thranduil had gone to get over three hours ago and a mug of hot tea – down on the desk and rushed forwards. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Glorfindel looked down at Legolas opening his mouth to explain but Legolas looked imploringly up at him with clouded blue eyes and shook his head, not wanting his father to know the truth about what had just happened between them. And, of course, Glorfindel wouldn't betray that confidence so he turned back to the king, who was waiting for an answer.

"Nothing happened, Your Majesty," he said.

As expected, Thranduil didn't buy that pitiful answer and pushed past Glorfindel to sit on the bed. "For Valar's sake, Glorfindel, I asked you to look after him. What have you done to my son?"

Before Glorfindel could answer, Legolas spoke up, although his voice was coarse. "Ada, Glorfindel hasn't done anything. I'm alright."

"You are not alright," Thranduil snapped. "You said you'd take care of him." He looked back to his son, who seemed to have reverted back to his previous semi-conscious state. "Legolas, ion nin?"

"I'll go get Elrond," Glorfindel said, going for the door.

In truth, he was glad to be out of the room. Being alone with Legolas was fine but the spacious chambers suddenly seemed too confined with the king throwing accusations at him. So he went in search of his Lord, first trying the Great Hall. There was no sign of Elrond although Gandalf was sitting in front of the fire by himself, smoking his pipe. Certain that the Wizard would know where Elrond was, Glorfindel navigated his way around the sleeping patients to the Wizard. Gandalf didn't hear the almost silent Elf so Glorfindel cleared his throat. "Gandalf."

Gandalf turned around in his seat and smiled. "Glorfindel, Elrond said you were here with Arwen. How was your journey from Rivendell?"

"Long and tiring. Actually, Gandalf, I was hoping you knew where Elrond was. I need to speak with him," Glorfindel said.

Gandalf took a long draw on his pipe before speaking. "It's about Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yes. Our poor young prince has been through an awful lot in these past few weeks. Seeing this happen to his kingdom, watching the people he loved die. So much pain for one so young to bear - and through his own suffering as well. He was quite ill by the time Elrond found the cure. Nearly dying can't be easy either. And with the loss of his brother on top of everything. You remember how close they were. Yes, it has been a most trying time for him. I think he could use a shoulder to cry on at the moment." Gandalf's eyes raked across Glorfindel's slightly dishevelled form. "Although it looks like he has already found one."

Glorfindel immediately dropped his eyes from Gandalf's. "He…he needed to…He…" the Captain stuttered, uncharacteristically inarticulate.

"He needed a friend," Gandalf said for him. Glorfindel nodded sheepishly. He had lived two long lives on this earth and yet the Wizard still made him feel like a small child. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Gandalf broke the contact. "Elrond went to the guest rooms to rest. But I'm sure he won't mind being woken."

"Thank you," Glorfindel nodded, turning and walking away. Gandalf watched him go before taking another long drag on his pipe and returning his attention to his staring into the fire.

**To Be Continued…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Translations**

**Ion nin – **My son

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad


	4. Past Relations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. This chapter explores the relationship between Legolas and Glorfindel.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 4 ~ Past Relations**

~*~

It didn't take long for Glorfindel to find Elrond's rooms in the guest quarters. Every door but Elrond's on that floor was open and the rooms contained a couple of patients each. Glorfindel knocked on the door and waited until he heard Elrond mumble, "Come in," in a rather annoyed tone. Bracing himself for getting yelled at by his over-tired Lord, Glorfindel opened the door and stepped inside. The room was only half-lit by the silver moonlight flooding in from the open windows. "Glorfindel," Elrond muttered, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked unusually shortly.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my Lord."

Elrond looked up to his seneschal and instantly knew that something was wrong. He sat up a little straighter, bracing himself for whatever Glorfindel had to say. "What is it?"

Glorfindel pulled himself together and answered, "I was hoping you could come and take a look at Legolas."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I…I'm sure it's nothing. I just think he's…I don't know, a little overwhelmed."

"I see. You spoke with him," Elrond stated knowingly.

The blonde nodded. "Yes sir."

Elrond frowned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sir? I can't remember the last time you call me 'sir'."

Blue eyes swept away from Elrond's probing brown ones. "Sorry. I…I just wasn't expecting…" Glorfindel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not knowing when he had suddenly lost the ability to put a full sentence together.

"Alright," Elrond saved him. "Let us see to our young prince. And then you should rest. The journey from Imladris can't have been easy on you."

"I am fine, my Lord," Glorfindel assured, helping Elrond shrug into his dressing gown.

Elrond smiled up at him. "Yes, of course you are, my friend."

The Elven Lord followed his seneschal through Mirkwood's deserted corridors, admiring how confidently the tall blonde walked despite what was going on around him. Perhaps it was because he had not yet seen the full extent of the horror and damage, or maybe he was just stronger willed than most. Either way, Elrond couldn't help but admire him.

When Glorfindel and Elrond entered Legolas' rooms they were greeted with a very annoyed looking King Thranduil. The healer just swept past the fuming Thranduil and went straight to Legolas was still lying in bed staring vacantly into space.

"Legolas, can you hear me, mellon nin?" Elrond asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Legolas?" The prince didn't move or respond to Elrond though. Honestly, he hadn't really been expecting an answer. From the look of him, Legolas was barely aware of their presence. "Alright, you don't have to speak if you don't feel up to it. I'm going to give you a sedative. It's going to knock you out for a few hours, allow you to get some proper sleep. It'll stop the pain," Elrond explained simply.

Elrond took Legolas' silence as an affirmative and stood up to retrieve the medication from the healing pack that had been left in Legolas' room in case of emergencies.

Before he could return to Legolas though, Thranduil grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What is wrong with him?" he asked in panic. "Tell me Elrond, please."

"There is nothing wrong with him, Thranduil. He's exhausted. He's had a lot to cope with. I'm going to give him something to help him sleep."

"And that…that'll make him better?"

"No, it won't make him better. But it'll get him through tonight, which is as far forward as I'm willing to look at the moment. Take one day at a time."

Thranduil continued to stare at Elrond even after he turned away to administer the sleeping draught. That had not been the answer he had been hoping to hear. He had expected Elrond to tell him that he would make everything alright.

Meanwhile, Elrond had already moved over to Legolas. He sat back down on the bed. "Just drink this down. It'll help you sleep, alright? Glorfindel, can you help me please?"

"Of course, my Lord," Glorfindel said, quickly stepping forward. He slipped his arm under Legolas' back and carefully eased him into a sitting position so he could drink the thick liquid Elrond put to his lips. Gently, Glorfindel laid him back down whilst Elrond found another blanket under the bed and placed it over him.

"I suggest we leave him to get some sleep," Elrond said kindly, smiling down at the semi-alert prince.

"I'm going to stay here, just in case he needs anything," Thranduil said and Elrond knew there was no point in arguing with the stubborn king over the matter of his son.

Meanwhile, Glorfindel was bent over Legolas, smiling gently. He smoothed the prince's hair back and Legolas looked blearily up at the blonde Elda. "Go to sleep now, mellon nin. You'll feel better in the morning."

Legolas blinked slowly, his eyelids already becoming heavy. His hand sought Glorfindel's and the seneschal gladly took ahold of it, squeezing slightly. He leaned closer when he realised Legolas was trying to speak. "It's alright, don't try to talk," he assured when Legolas' first attempt failed.

Legolas had another go though and was a little more successful this time. "Thank you," he whispered.

Glorfindel pulled back and smiled kindly. "I didn't do anything really. But you are welcome all the same. Sleep now."

Elrond cleared his throat behind the seneschal and prompted, "Glorfindel."

One last squeeze of Legolas' hand and a sweet smile and Glorfindel released Legolas' hand and backed off the leave Thranduil to comfort his son. Once they were outside the door Elrond sighed deeply and ran his hands through his long, loose hair. He hadn't realised until Glorfindel had woken him just how tired he was. It had been a long few weeks and he was ready to go to sleep and not wake up for days. He had had to take on a lot, what with the Royal Family in tatters and Mirkwood in ruins. Not to mention the fact that he had assigned himself as lead healer, having to organise the other healers as best he could. It was only natural that they should seek to promote him as leader – he was by far the most experienced among them. But even the best healers needed rest and he had had a distinct lack of it of late.

"My Lord?" Glorfindel startled Elrond from his thoughts on the third time calling his name.

Elrond smiled tiredly. "He'll be alright," he assured, seeing the worry swirling in beautiful eyes. "Don't worry, Glorfindel. He just needs time."

"I know." Glorfindel watched his Lord for a long moment, taking in his tired features and stooped shoulders. "Perhaps you should go and rest now, my Lord."

"What?" Elrond asked, shaking his head. He hadn't been paying any attention to his seneschal.

"I said you should go back to bed. You look terrible."

Elrond laughed at his old friend's bluntness. "Thank you. I'm sorry, Glorfindel. It's been…."

"…A long few days," Glorfindel finished for him, having heard those words several times already.

"Yes."

"I'm sure I can keep things running smoothly until you wake," Glorfindel offered. "Go and get some sleep, my Lord."

"Thank you, Captain. I will be in my rooms should you need me."

"I won't disturb you," Glorfindel said firmly, going to turn away.

"Glorfindel."

"Yes sir."

"What Legolas said to you…"

"My Lord, I really don't think it is my place to…"

"No, of course not. He trusts you and I think he'll need a friend in the next few months. Take it easy, Captain."

Glorfindel smiled. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight, Glorfindel."

"Sleep well." With that Glorfindel turned away and swept down the corridor in a flurry of confident blue and silver finery. With a sigh, Elrond returned to his own bedroom where he promptly collapsed gracelessly onto the bed and fell instantly into an exhausted sleep.

Glorfindel spent the night restlessly exploring Mirkwood and he didn't like what he found. Throughout his search he became more and more aware of what Elrond and Gandalf had alluded to upon his arrival – just how vast the damage was. Wandering the grounds was even worse. A couple of funeral pyres were still smouldering but Glorfindel didn't stick around long enough to get a good look. By the time his tour came to an end he almost wished he hadn't started.

"Not what you were expecting?" Gandalf's low voice boomed from behind him, making him jump.

"Gandalf! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I am sorry. I didn't realise I was sneaking," the Wizard smiled slyly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You did not scare me. You just startled me, that's all," Glorfindel corrected, straightening out his robes.

"Well, I'll see that it doesn't happen again." Glorfindel nodded smartly. "How is Legolas?" the Wizard changed the subject as they walked down the corridors together.

"He was sleeping when I saw him earlier. Elrond gave him something."

"Good. That's good." They walked in silence for a while. After a few not so discreet glances across at the tall blonde Elf – which he noticed but chose to ignore – Gandalf finally spoke up reluctantly. "So…"

"Gandalf, please stop stalling and speak what is on your mind," Glorfindel said, becoming frustrated by the delay.

The Wizard smiled broadly. "Very well, my friend. I was just wondering…your relationship with Legolas…"

Glorfindel stopped dead, startling the Wizard at the suddenness of his halt. Blue eyes boldly met twinkling grey orbs and for a second Gandalf was shocked by the sudden guard put up around Elrond's seneschal. "I beg your pardon?" the Elf said once he had recovered enough to speak without choking.

"Ah," was all the Wizard said and Glorfindel grimaced when he realised he had just unwittingly confirmed his friend's suspicions. "So…"

"It's not what you think," the blonde said a little too quickly. Gandalf raised his eyebrows in question. "It's not…I mean, I don't…"

"You don't have to explain."

"I am aware of that."

The seneschal's whole demeanour had changed from warm and friendly to defensive and frosty in a matter of seconds and as usual when he was around Elves Gandalf never knew what to expect. They changed too quickly to keep up with.

"There's no need to get defensive. I didn't intend to offend you, to over-step the mark." Glorfindel nodded curtly and started walking again. "Captain, whatever there is – or was – between you two, Legolas could really use your help right now. I know everyone here is trying to remain optimistic but he's not doing as well as he makes out."

They reached the main lounge and Glorfindel sat down with Gandalf sitting opposite him. The Elf sighed and put his head in his hand. "I know he's not."

"You could tell then?"

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair and thought for a long moment, undecided as to whether or not to confide in his old friend. When he opened his eyes he had apparently come to a decision as he sat forward.

"It…We started it when he came on a visit to Imladris nearly a thousand years ago."

"Before the Fellowship?" Gandalf interrupted, much to Glorfindel's displeasure.

"Yes, before the Fellowship," the Elf replied tersely. "It wasn't…the attraction wasn't physical. Not really. We just sort of…" Glorfindel didn't know exactly how to word this. "It just kind of happened. It wasn't about the, well, the…"

"Sex?" Gandalf finished bluntly.

For a moment there was another tense silence then Glorfindel ground out, "Yes." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he continued. "He needed…comfort. After that, things just sort of progressed." He looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "No one else knows. We didn't tell anyone."

"Nobody else knows? Not even Thranduil or Elrond?"

"Can you imagine Thranduil being anything other than outraged if he found out the truth? Elrond would understand but I don't think he'd be over the moon about it." Gandalf nodded understandingly. Another long silence followed and Glorfindel watched Gandalf deep in thought. When he could no longer stand the tension in the room, the Elf asked shortly, "Well?"

"Well what?" Gandalf asked, startled from his thoughts. Glorfindel sat back with an exasperated sigh of disbelief. "Forgive me, Captain, I didn't realise you were waiting for a response."

"I…I just thought you would have…you know, questions, comments."

"Criticisms?" Gandalf asked knowingly and Glorfindel nodded. "Well, I do have one small one."

Glorfindel looked nervously at the Wizard, bracing himself for the lecture he had been expecting. "You could have gotten here a little sooner."

Glorfindel immediately relaxed and smiled. "My apologies."

"Are you two…Are you still…?"

Once more Glorfindel's mood changed and Gandalf tensed slightly, knowing the answer from the Elda's body language. "No. It didn't work out."

"May I ask why?" As soon as he said it, Gandalf knew he had touched a nerve. His suspicion was confirmed when Glorfindel merely smiled thinly at him. "I am sorry. That's really none of my business." He watched the Elf for a couple of minutes before standing up. "Well, I really have to get going. There is still plenty to do in the Great Hall. Perhaps you would care to join me a little later. When you're ready, of course."

"I'll come now. It will give you the opportunity to catch me up on everything that's been going on."

**To Be Continued….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~***

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend


	5. Understandings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 5 ~ Understandings**

**~*~**

When Elrond entered the dining hall the next morning after being summoned at just gone ten o'clock, he looked to the large table and was surprised to find it full of food and Gandalf, the Hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen and Glorfindel were all sitting around waiting to eat. "Good morning, my Lord," Glorfindel chimed. Elrond just winced in response to the overly cheerful voice of the Imladrian seneschal. "We prepared breakfast."

"So I see," Elrond said flatly, sitting down at the empty place at the table and wishing he was back in his nice warm bed. Once he was in his seat everyone took it as a cue to start eating. "I don't suppose anyone thought to look in on Legolas and Thranduil this morning," he said a little grumpily.

Glorfindel shot everyone a humoured look and Aragorn politely answered his father. "I checked in on Legolas just before I came here. Thranduil was still with him and he was looking a little better."

"Good." Elrond poured himself some tea and picked up his knife and fork.

"Did you sleep well, my Lord?" Glorfindel asked, tucking into a pastry.

"Perfectly well, thank you. That is, until someone started pounding on my door and summoned me to the dining rooms," Elrond grumbled.

Aragorn grinned over at his normally good-natured father. "I don't remember you ever being grumpy in the mornings in Rivendell, Ada," he smiled, buttering his toast.

"Now Elessar, your father is tired," Gandalf chastised, barely able to keep a straight face as he said it. "Give him a break."

"Thank you, Gandalf," Elrond smiled grimly, apparently unaware of the Wizard's mocking of him. Although Aragorn looked down at the table in shame, the twinkle in the Wizard's eyes told him that he was just joking and he smiled discreetly, as did his wife at his side. "I must admit that a good nights' sleep does the world of good. Glorfindel, did you get to bed last night?" he asked, looking up from his plate to his seneschal.

"No, my Lord. I was busy assessing the extent of the…damage." Glorfindel's constantly alert eyes flicked over to Gandalf only briefly as if gauging his reaction. He was a little concerned that the Wizard might mention something of their discussion the night before.

"All night?" Arwen asked in confusion, wondering what could have taken so long.

"I…Uh, no…I…."

"We met up in the Great Hall and I filled him in on everything he had missed. I'm afraid I went into rather a lot of detail," Gandalf smiled kindly, saving the seneschal from groping for an explanation.

"Well, just make sure you go somewhere quiet and get some rest some time today. It must have been quite a ride from Rivendell for you to have made it here so quickly," Elrond said, looking seriously over at his friend with a trained healer's eye. He knew that the loyal Elda would want to help Mirkwood as much as possible and probably over-exert himself in the process.

"Yes, my Lord," Glorfindel sighed, hating being dressed down by his Lord, especially in front of other people and especially about his own well-being. Not that he would ever say anything to his friend for he knew the concern was genuine enough.

Breakfast remained a cheerful affair, everyone relishing the few minutes of quiet they could get before having to dive right back in to the misery and chaos of the bustling Great Hall. Once they were all finished eating they departed to return to their respective positions within the Mirkwood palace. Before Glorfindel could leave with the others though, Elrond grabbed his arm, holding him back. The seneschal waited dutifully with his Lord until the dining hall was empty. As soon as they were alone, Elrond turned to him.

"Captain, I realise that you have only just arrived but I could really use your help around here. These people are terrified and scattered and I'm not sure there's a great deal more I can say to reassure them. I want you to start spreading the news that help will be soon arriving from Gondor and Imladris. It shouldn't take long for the word to spread. Start by telling the healers, they of all people could use some good news. A little morale boost won't do any harm. Then I want you to take a walk around the outlying settlements. Check that everything is running smoothly within them. I'm afraid that in all the chaos around the palace lately the villages have been somewhat left to their own devices. They have all been given the cure of course but I suspect they still suffer."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And Glorfindel, prepare yourself. I can't imagine it's a pretty sight out there. Take Gimli with you."

"A Dwarf? Is that really necessary?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond smiled at his friend's reaction. "Yes, it is necessary. He has been invaluable throughout this crisis and people trust him."

"And they don't trust me?" Glorfindel asked, obviously a little offended. He had, after all, been coming to Mirkwood far longer than the Dwarf, not to mention the implication that his own people would trust a Dwarf over another Elf.

"Of course they do, mellon nin, but these people are fragile at the moment and you are a new face around here and they have come to trust Gimli during this crisis. Please, just humour me this once."

"Very well. I will do as you ask, sir."

"Thank you, Glorfindel. I must admit to being extremely grateful that you came."

Glorfindel smiled. "I was concerned you might think me overly rash for bringing Arwen here."

"Indeed, it was rather rash but I figured word would travel eventually and that she wouldn't wish to remain in Imladris long after hearing Aragorn was in trouble." Elrond smiled gently. "You did the right thing, Glorfindel. I'm glad you came."

"And what about Legolas? Will he be alright?" Glorfindel asked nervously.

"I'm sure, given time, he'll pull through. He has Thranduil with him. I'm sorry you had to be the one to…pick up the pieces yesterday."

Glorfindel shook his head, waving off Elrond's concerns. "I was pleased to help."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine after a little rest. I'll be in the Great Hall if you need me."

"Thank you, my Lord."

~*~

When Elrond entered the lounge later that night he was startled to find Glorfindel sitting in the dark on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand and a half-empty open bottle on the table before him. He appeared to be in deep thought and didn't notice Elrond's entrance.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond asked softly but the Elda didn't seem to hear him. So he called his name a little louder, "Glorfindel." The blonde jumped, nearly spilling the wine from his glass. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Elrond," Glorfindel said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry?"

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Elrond asked, closing the door and lighting a lamp so they could at least see each other. "Captain?"

"What?"

"I said why are you sitting in the dark?" Elrond asked again, walking over to him.

"I…It wasn't dark when I sat down," Glorfindel answered vaguely, looking out the window as though surprised that night had fallen. "I didn't realise it was so late."

"Is anything wrong?" Elrond asked, suddenly concerned.

"No. I mean, yes." Glorfindel looked almost pleadingly up at the Elven Lord. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly understanding what was wrong, Elrond sat down next to the blonde Elf who was again reclining back in his seat. "Is it the villages?" Glorfindel looked across at him but quickly looked away again when he met with Elrond's probing brown eyes. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, mellon nin. It must have been quite a shock. I should have better prepared you for it."

"What? Yes. I mean, no. It wasn't your fault." Glorfindel took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm sorry; I seem to have lost the ability to speak lately." Elrond merely smiled understandingly. "I didn't know it would be quite that bad."

"Welcome to my world," Elrond laughed grimly.

"I'm sorry, Elrond." Glorfindel downed the contents of his glass in one.

"Don't be." Elrond watched Glorfindel for a long moment. The seneschal looked worn out. "Did you get a chance to catch some sleep earlier?"

"Uh, no; it completely slipped my mind," Glorfindel admitted.

Elrond took the glass from the Elda and placed it on the table in front of them. "Go to bed. There is nothing more you can do tonight."

"Yes." Glorfindel nodded, thinking that was the best suggestion he had heard since he came to Mirkwood. He stood up to leave but turned to look at his Lord. "How is Prince Legolas?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's still sleeping. I think that medicine knocked him out. Don't worry about the prince; I've left a healer with him in case he needs anything."

"Then King Thranduil is not with him?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, he went to rest a while back. But Legolas is in good hands."

Glorfindel thought for a moment then came to a decision. "If you don't need me tonight I'll go and find somewhere to lie down for a couple of hours."

"Please do. I believe there are some spare servant's quarters on the lower level."

"I'll find somewhere, thank you."

"Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight, sir."

Instead of searching for somewhere to sleep though, Glorfindel went straight to Legolas' rooms. He nodded to the guards at the door and they dutifully stood aside to let him pass. He slipped inside and crept across the living room before opening the bedroom door. A healer stood from the chair by the fire and looked to the Seneschal of Imladris.

"You can leave now. Wait outside, I'll stay with him," Glorfindel whispered and the healer nodded and left quietly, closing the doors behind him, rather disappointed at being dismissed from the simple and pleasant task of watching over the sleeping prince. Still, he could hardly say no to Glorfindel.

Now he was alone with Legolas, Glorfindel walked quietly up to the bed, carefully taking a seat on the edge. For a few minutes he simply watched the golden prince sleep, revelling in the beauty of the sight. Although he was clearly unwell, Legolas looked warm and content lying in his bed, his eyes closed, the glow of the fire creating the illusion of his cheeks being more full of colour than they really were. Reaching out his hand, Glorfindel gently brushed sleep-ruffled hair from Legolas' face, his fingertips ghosting over the prince's fine features.

Even though he was extremely gentle in his touches, his actions still disturbed Legolas from his sleep. Blue eyes fluttered open and briefly searched the ceiling in confusion before finally finding Glorfindel at his side. The Elda smiled down at him. "Glorfindel?" Legolas asked, his eyes still heavy from sleep.

"Hello," the seneschal whispered, still smiling down at the slightly dazed prince.

Slowly, Legolas became more alert and he managed to pull himself into a semi-sitting position, leaning against the headboard. "What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly.

The question seemed to stump Glorfindel for a moment. "I…I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come. You're obviously tired. I'll leave you to rest."

Legolas laughed gently and Glorfindel stilled. "No, I meant what are you doing in Mirkwood?"

"You…you don't remember me telling you last night?" Legolas shook his head. "Of course you don't. I came here with Lady Arwen. She was concerned about Estel."

Surprisingly, Legolas dropped his gaze to the bed sheets. "Arwen," he whispered almost sadly.

Glorfindel seemed to realise his mistake and hastily assured. "I was worried too. But I didn't know whether you would really want me here," he confessed quietly. "I didn't want…I mean, after everything…"

"I'm glad you did come. I'm pleased you're here," Legolas admitted, his eyes steadily meeting Glorfindel's once more. "I'm sorry about last night…"

"Do not apologise to me again," Glorfindel laughed brightly.

"I wasn't exactly showing my best side. And this is the first time you've seen me in nearly four years. I had hoped to make a better impression upon our next meeting but it appears it was not to be," Legolas laughed softly, tugging at the wrinkles in his nightshirt and pressing a hand to his untidy hair.

"I think you look just fine," Glorfindel complimented genuinely.

"Liar," Legolas laughed. He rested his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I'm so tired," he whispered.

"Probably the stuff Elrond dosed you with."

"What?" Legolas asked, opening his eyes and looking up at the seneschal.

"You don't remember that either? He gave you something last night to help you sleep."

Legolas sighed. "Well, at least we know it is working."

Glorfindel watched Legolas dozing peacefully for a while, the sight heart-warming after witnessing so much death and devastation during his tour. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in the same room as the Elven prince. All his troubles seemed to melt away as Legolas slept. Their split had been mutual, both realising that their relationship couldn't continue under the circumstances. It had been Glorfindel's indiscretion. He had been the one who had brought about the end and to this day he regretted it deeply; hated that he had hurt the young prince so much. To his utter amazement though, Legolas had not been openly angry with him. He had calmly spoken to Glorfindel and together they had agreed that they should end things before it got out of hand. Stunned by Legolas' reaction, Glorfindel had numbly agreed, not wanting to hurt Legolas any more and agreeing to whatever it was the prince said he wanted. They had finally parted not long before the forming of the Fellowship of the Ring and had had virtually no contact ever since.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked after a while, looking down to the prince.

"Yes," Legolas prompted sleepily.

"You know that I'm sorry, right? About…what happened."

"That is all in the past now," Legolas said, not bothering to open his eyes. "I really have more important things to worry about right now, Captain."

Although slightly hurt by the words, Glorfindel understood. "Of course." He cleared his throat and stood up, straightening out his robes. "I'd better leave you to rest now, Your Highness," he said, rather more coldly than he meant to.

Legolas opened his eyes at the sudden change in tone and looked up at the Elda, who was still watching him closely. "Glorfindel, I didn't mean…"

"You don't have to explain, my Lord. I'm sure I'm needed in the Great Hall."

"How are things in there? People seem so reluctant to tell me the truth lately. Is it still that bad?" Legolas asked, slipping down a little so he was flat on the bed again.

Glorfindel watched the younger Elf for a long moment before answering. "Yes, it is," he spoke truthfully much to Legolas' surprise. People had done nothing but tell him that everything was 'fine' since he had collapsed outside the healing room. To hear someone contradict that was quite a shock.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, now more alert.

"Things are still pretty bad out there, especially in the surrounding settlements. But Lord Elrond and King Elessar appear to have everything under control," Glorfindel added.

For a few beats Legolas couldn't think of anything to say.

"I appreciate your honesty," he finally settled on.

"I figured enough people must already be lying to you about the situation. I don't want to add to that deception," Glorfindel said rather bluntly.

"Thank you," Legolas whispered uncertainly. He looked up in concern at Glorfindel.

"You should rest now. I'm sure your father will return soon."

"Glorfindel, why did you come here?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"I already told you, Arwen wanted to check everything was well with Estel."

"You know that's not what I meant. Why did you come here _tonight_?"

Glorfindel sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I was worried about you. I wanted to see that you were alright after last night. No ulterior motives, I promise." Legolas just stared at him. "I shouldn't have come here, should I? I knew this was a bad idea. First thing tomorrow morning I'm going to tell Elrond that it would be best for me to return to Imladris. You have enough to deal with without this…" Legolas merely watched him silently, his piercing blue eyes seeming to search Glorfindel's soul. "I'm sorry, mellon nin."

"Stay," Legolas said before Glorfindel could turn away.

"Excuse me?"

"Please stay," the prince repeated quietly. "I want you to stay."

"You…you're certain?"

"As certain as I can be at the moment. Glorfindel, you're my friend. Whatever happened between us is in the past. We can't dwell on it forever. Not to mention that I could really use some help around here right now."

Glorfindel smiled gently. "Then I'll stay, if that's what you want." Legolas nodded. "I should go and start helping in the Great…"

"Actually, I was hoping you might stick around here for a while," Legolas said quietly, looking sadly down from Glorfindel's gaze.

"Yes, of course." Glorfindel sat slowly down on the chair next to the bed and took Legolas' outstretched hand. "You should go back to sleep now," he advised although it was rather redundant now as Legolas already looked ready to drift off. He received a nod and a small smile before the prince fell asleep and he found that he never wanted to leave the young Elf's side again.

**To Be Continued…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Translations**

**Ada – **Dad

**Mellon nin – **My friend


	6. Final Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but…please, please, please. Ok, done now. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**~*~**

**Chapter 6 ~ Final Goodbyes**

**~*~**

Legolas sat in front of the mirror of his dresser, straightening out the high collar of his black velvet tunic. He was dressed entirely in black with gold trimming; a tunic, trousers and a long over-robe with the Royal crest of Mirkwood on the breast. Today was Rumil's funeral and a day Legolas had been absolutely dreading since he had been informed of its approach. He hadn't slept at all that night, unable to get the image of his dead brother out of his mind. Over the past couple of days, Legolas had been left pretty much alone to rest and he had gladly taken the opportunity to do so, remaining in his bed most of the time and using the hours he wasn't sleeping to build up his strength. He knew he had to get up for this though. He could hardly miss his own brother's funeral, even though Thranduil had advised that he remained indoors on this cold, winter's day.

A soft knock at the door revealed the king. Thranduil was dressed in much the same garb, his eyes sparkling slightly suggesting he had already shed tears this morning. Thranduil smiled sadly now he walked up to his son, placing steady hands on his shoulders.

"How do you feel this morning?" Thranduil asked.

"Better," Legolas reassured not entirely truthfully, watching his father's reflection in the mirror. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Thranduil smiled, running his fingers through Legolas long blonde hair a couple of times, looking intently at his son's reflection. "I'll be fine once we get through today." Legolas nodded, still not standing to leave. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you would stay inside today? It's freezing outdoors and you are still weak," Thranduil tried again, knowing that his son was still unwell and felt the cold more easily now.

"Ada."

"I know. But it was worth a try." Legolas smiled weakly at his father. "Are you ready?" Legolas nodded reluctantly. Thranduil moved aside so the prince could stand up, leaning heavily on the dresser for support. Thranduil held onto his son's arm to steady him and together they left the spacious rooms. Waiting outside for them were the Fellowship, Arwen, Elrond and Glorfindel. Legolas smiled sadly at them, knowing they wouldn't expect anything more of him. "Alright, let's go," Thranduil said, walking with his son and their followers down the hall.

When they got outside, Legolas was first hit by the icy wind and he shivered slightly beneath his thick robes even though none of the other Elves felt the chill. The next thing he noticed were the huge amounts of people gathered in the courtyard. A good portion of Mirkwood's people had turned out of their homes on this cold, wet day to say goodbye to their Crown Prince. Legolas hadn't even considered that anyone else would be in attendance, even though he didn't know why he should be so surprised, Rumil was their prince after all and they had loved him just as much as they loved Legolas.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked, wondering why his son had stopped dead.

Elrond stepped forward in concern. "Are you alright, mellon nin?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on Legolas' arm.

"Yes. Sorry, yes I'm fine."

"Let's go and sit down," Thranduil said gently, leading Legolas to a row of chairs on a slightly raised platform at the end of the courtyard. Legolas allowed his father to help him sit and watched the people as his friends sat on the platform also. This was the first time since his collapse weeks ago that he had properly seen all his people together and he was a little shocked. Most were wearing thick robes or cloaks – they all felt the cold too, apparently – and all looked sickly and pale, clutching to each other, their faces grim, tears streaking down some faces, others merely set in a respectful frown.

Before Legolas could digest all this, Thranduil stood up and started talking. Legolas listened in complete silence, his eyes downcast to avoid the stares of the audience. He barely took in most of what the king was saying.

"And so we say farewell to the Crown Prince of Mirkwood," Thranduil said, his voice only cracking slightly. People were silent for a couple of minutes, their lips moving in silent prayer. Thranduil sat down for a moment, looking across at his remaining son and putting his arm around Legolas' shoulders and pulling him into a hug when he saw tears running down his son's face. Legolas cried softly against him for a while, the king whispering reassurances through his own tears.

Once Legolas had sufficiently calmed, Thranduil pulled back wiping tears from his son's face. "Are you alright?" he asked. Legolas just flashed him a shaky smile, wiping his hand over his eyes to rid them of tears. Now Thranduil stood up again, nodding to Aragorn who swapped seats so he was sat next to Legolas and placed his hand on the prince's shaking shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the king started, killing the whispers that were rippling through the crowd. "Today is a day for mourning. The loss of our son, brother, friend and prince is hard for us all to bear. But we must continue nevertheless. We must rebuild the kingdom and recover from this terrible tragedy. It was not just Rumil who lost his life to this plague. So may of you have lost the ones you loved. And although it may seem as though this is the end we must now look upon it as a new beginning. And we must start by naming a new Crown Prince. Legolas." There was a small cheer from the crowd and Thranduil smiled faintly at the people's kindness. "Your prince pulled this kingdom through this terrible time, through so much pain and death and destruction. When everything else was falling apart around him he remained strong. Even with the terrible personal loss, he remained a strong and reliable leader." Thranduil turned to his son who was looking down in embarrassment. "Your Crown Prince," Thranduil declared and upon these words the previously subdued crowd exploded into applause, gladly cheering their new Crown Prince. "My son," the king whispered, walking back to Legolas who now looked up at him. Thranduil held out his hand and helped Legolas stand up unsteadily. The prince leaned on his father as he stood, watching his people cheering joyously.

After a while the noise died down and Thranduil turned to his son. "Do you want to say a few words?" he asked softly.

Legolas looked down at his people, all waiting quietly and respectfully for his response. He turned to his father and shook his head. "I…I can't," he stuttered, letting go of the king and striding off stage as quickly as he could, eliciting confused murmurs from the crowd and a frown on concern from the king. It was Aragorn and Arwen that followed him, leaving Thranduil to explain to the bemused people of Mirkwood.

"Legolas," Aragorn called. The prince hadn't managed to get very far. He was sat on a bench in the corridor his head buried in his shaking hands. "Legolas, are you alright, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked, crouching down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Estel," Legolas whispered, not looking up.

"It's alright. I don't think anyone noticed," the King of Gondor joked, much to the disgust of his wife.

Arwen roughly pushed her husband aside and knelt in his place. "Maybe you should go back to bed for a while. It might not have been such a good idea to push yourself too soon." Legolas nodded. "We'll walk you back to your rooms."

"Thank you."

~*~

Legolas was sat on the edge of his bed, fumbling with the clasps on his tight collar, when a knock came from the door. Legolas sighed heavily, assuming it was his father coming to talk to him about his inappropriate actions at the funeral. "Come in," he sighed, slamming his hands down on the bed in frustration at not being able to even loosen his confining collar.

"Your Highness?" a familiar voice called and Legolas looked up sharply. His father would never address him like that in private.

"In here," Legolas said. "Glorfindel." The Seneschal stepped inside, carrying a mug of steaming tea in his hand.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Your Highness," Glorfindel said formally.

For a few seconds, Legolas was struck speechless and just stared at the captain before finally finding his voice. "No. No, you're not disturbing…Please, come in." Glorfindel smiled and entered the bedroom, holding out the mug for the prince. "Thank you."

"It's herbal tea. I thought you could use something to soothe your nerves after…"

"Thank you." Glorfindel smiled, watching as Legolas sipped the drink gratefully. "So, my father sent a messenger instead of coming himself. It must have been bad," Legolas half-heartedly quipped.

"Your father didn't send me. He's still outside thanking and consoling people, I believe. I thought I'd come and check that you were alright."

"I'm fine," Legolas assured, looking down into his mug. When he did finally look back up, Glorfindel was staring at him with bright blue eyes. "Just how bad was it?" he finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Glorfindel smiled and moved to sit down next to Legolas on the bed. "Not your finest hour, I'll admit, but people didn't expect much from you."

"Good because I think I made a bit of a fool of myself."

Glorfindel shrugged. "It happens to us all."

"Really? How many times have you gone on stage, completely frozen then run off to hide in your rooms?" Legolas asked dryly.

"Never." Legolas laughed softly and looked over to his old friend. "But they were exceptional circumstances. It was a funeral, Legolas. You weren't expected to recite poetry."

"I suppose not."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his robes and Glorfindel smiled. "Perhaps you should change into something a little less formal," he suggested kindly.

The prince looked down at his robes. "I was just trying." He gestured down to his tight collar and Glorfindel seemed to understand.

"May I?" Legolas nodded and Glorfindel reached out and easily undid the clasps and buttons and Legolas breathed a deep sigh of relief. "There, Your Highness." He looked up to find Legolas gazing deeply into his eyes. "Legolas?"

The prince shook his head and took Glorfindel's hand, squeezing it hard. "I've missed you."

Glorfindel smiled. "I've missed you too," he said genuinely in return. "Well, I should get going before your father finds me in here. The last thing I'd want is for him to get angry at me after I've just gotten into his good books." Glorfindel stood to go but Legolas didn't release his hand. "My Lord?"

"You don't understand," Legolas said, pulling Glorfindel back down to sit on the bed. "I really, really missed you."

Legolas leant forward to kiss the blonde Elda and Glorfindel understood what he was trying to do just before their lips touched. He pulled back sharply, ripping his hand from Legolas' and jumping up, shock plain on his features. "I…I," he stuttered before taking a deep breath and starting again. "Legolas, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Legolas asked in a trembling voice, wishing he was strong enough to stand and face his love properly instead of being rendered immobile.

"Because…"

"You don't feel the same way?" Legolas interrupted. "I know a lot has happened between us but I think maybe we were a little rash about ending it so abruptly. I think we could make it work if we just tried again…"

"Legolas," Glorfindel whispered kindly, stopping the prince's hurried declaration. He returned to sit on the bed and took Legolas' hand again. Looking up into dazed eyes, he said, "You know that I love you; I always have and I always will." Legolas eyes glistened with tears and he moved forward again to kiss Glorfindel but the captain resolutely pulled back. "But I don't think that you are in the right state of mind to be making such big decisions right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You just attended your brother's funeral."

"I…"

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here if you need me and when – if some day – you feel like you can forgive me, I'll be waiting. But at this moment I think you need to be concentrating on getting yourself and your family better. Don't make any hasty decisions, alright?"

Slowly, Legolas looked up and nodded. Glorfindel smiled softly at him. "I forgave you for what happened before I even left Imladris," Legolas said in little more than a whisper. All the captain could do was smile slightly. Without even thinking what he was doing, Glorfindel leaned forwards and kissed Legolas' lips gently. For a couple of beats all Legolas could think about was the beautiful Elf before him. It was strangely freeing to think of nothing else. Then it all came crashing back again when they parted.

"You should rest now," Glorfindel said, standing again. "I'll leave you to change."

"Glorfindel, thank you," Legolas said before the seneschal left.

"Ah, captain," Thranduil exclaimed, nearly running into Glorfindel as he walked out. "What are you…?"

"I was just bringing Prince Legolas some tea," the seneschal explained quickly.

Thranduil nodded and stepped past Glorfindel. "How is he?"

"He is…I'm sure he'll be alright in a while, my Lord."

Thranduil sighed sadly. "I think maybe I made a mistake today. I pushed him too far." It wasn't like the king to ask advice on personal matters from anyone and Glorfindel felt somewhat at a loss all of a sudden. What exactly could he say to the King of Mirkwood? "Forgive me, Captain, I shouldn't be troubling you with my family's problems. I should go and speak with him." Glorfindel nodded gratefully and left the king to speak to his son alone, hoping he would have more luck in cheering him up.

At another knock at Legolas' door, he looked up sharply, a smile gracing his face at the thought of Glorfindel's return. His smile dropped though when his grim-faced father stepped into the room. Obviously, Glorfindel didn't have the same kind of reunion in mind.

"Legolas are you alright?" the king asked, closing the bedroom door behind him.

The prince recovered from his disappointment and smiled as best he could. "I'm fine."

"I owe you an apology," the king said, sitting down on the bed. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. It was stupid and inconsiderate of me. I'm sorry."

Legolas shook his head. "It was my fault. I'm sorry, Ada. I shouldn't have run off."

"Let's just concede that we are both to blame and leave it at that," Thranduil smiled, reaching out to smooth his son's long hair. "You miss your brother," he said softly, taking in his son's pale complexion and pain-filled blue eyes. Legolas just nodded, tears falling steadily down his face once more. "I know. It's alright," he whispered, pulling his son into a hug as Legolas cried softly against him and Thranduil cried with him. Together, the two surviving Royals grieved for their lost Prince.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Translations**

**Ada – **Dad

**Mellon nin – **My friend


	7. Cures For Cures

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 7 ~ Cures For Cures**

**~*~**

Legolas was dozing by the fire in the lounge while some of the Fellowship was sitting at the table playing cards and his father was sat in the chair opposite him reading by the flickering firelight. Occasionally he would look up at his son, not that the peaceful Legolas ever noticed. The King wasn't the only one watching the prince. Elrond glanced over every so often as he deftly shuffled the deck of playing cards.

"Ada, I know you're losing all your money but, please stop stalling," Aragorn said in a light voice, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Here, you deal, I'll be right back," Elrond told Glorfindel, handing the startled blonde the deck.

"Chicken," Gimli muttered under his breath. Elrond turned back, his face set. The Dwarf merely smiled at him, showing he meant no real offence.

"I will be right back," Elrond repeated sternly. He walked over to Legolas as Glorfindel skilfully dealt the cards. Elrond gently placed his hand on Legolas' arm and the prince started awake. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked in a whisper, crouching down so they could speak with a little more privacy. "Do you want to lie down for a bit? It's getting pretty late."

Legolas smiled softly at the Elven Lord's thoughtfulness. "I'm alright, thank you. I like it here."

"Alright. Just checking." Elrond reached over to the spare chair and retrieved a blanket, placing it over Legolas' legs. "Keep warm." Legolas nodded and Elrond considered himself dismissed and smiled softly, leaving Legolas alone to rest whilst he returned to lose more money in the poker game.

"Back to waste more silver, are you, Elf?" Gimli laughed, swallowing the last of his wine and tucking gratefully into the plate of chicken at his side.

"I am," Elrond grinned, taking his seat.

"Is everything alright?" Glorfindel asked distractedly, looking over to Legolas, who was again dozing in his chair. In the gentle firelight, Legolas looked just as perfect as Glorfindel remembered him being when they were together in Rivendell. How could he have given up on what they had so easily?

When they separated, Glorfindel had of course been upset. He had wanted Legolas back with him and had spent months brooding on their relationship alone in his rooms in Imladris. Having no one to talk to about his loss had not helped. In times like that, he wished he could have revealed the truth to Elrond. His old friend would surely have understood. Every time he went to speak the truth though, his nerves got the better of him and he backed out.

He never saw the maiden he had cheated on Legolas with again. After the prince had left his side it had all seemed pointless. With Legolas gone he knew what he had lost and also knew that no other could ever fill that space in his heart.

"Everything is fine," Elrond smiled, looking up at the seneschal and seeing something in the clear blue eyes that he had never seen before.

Unfortunately, before he could identify what it was the glint was gone and Glorfindel turned back to revealing the winning hand and pulling a stunned Gimli's silver towards him with a wicked smile.

"Right, I'm done," Aragorn declared, throwing a handful of silver coins across the table in Glorfindel's direction.

"Finally run out of money then?" Gimli asked, changing his own meagre winnings from hand to hand, showing it off in front of the penniless King of Gondor.

"No," Aragorn muttered sulkily, putting the empty coin purse in his jacket pocket. "I just…"

"Arwen doesn't like you gambling?" Gimli laughed heartily.

"You've crossed a line, Dwarf," Aragorn growled, half standing from his chair even though he knew he would never do anything to harm his old friend.

"Ah-ha! So it is true. The misses has you under her thumb after only a couple of years of marriage."

"That is my daughter you are speaking of," Elrond smiled.

Whilst Gimli, Aragorn and Elrond talked and laughed, Legolas was woken from his restful sleep by something. At first he didn't know what it was that was out of place and he closed his eyes again, assuming he had been woken by something in his muddle of dreams. For a couple of minutes he drifted in semi-sleep, warm and comfortable as he listened to his friend's laughing and chatting – something that was rare in Mirkwood these days. However, before he had the opportunity to properly drift off again a sharp pain shot through him, piercing his stomach and his eyes shot open and he bent forwards in surprise, which also seemed to alleviate the pain slightly. Upon Legolas' sudden action, Thranduil sat up straight, lowering his book to his lap and looking over to his son.

"Legolas, are you alright?"

Taking a rather shaky, deep breath, Legolas nodded and slowly sat up straight again. "I'm fine," he said with a slightly wobbly smile, wrapping his arm around his stomach protectively.

"Are you sure?" Legolas nodded again and carefully leaned back in his chair. After a couple of minutes though – during which Thranduil stared intently at him – the pain came back with a vengeance and he leant forwards again, screwing his eyes shut in pain. Thranduil instantly leapt out of his seat and reached for his son. "Legolas, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Obviously Legolas couldn't answer. "Elrond," Thranduil yelled, startling the Elven Lord and everyone else at the card table. Elrond jumped out of his seat, closely followed by Aragorn; both healers rushed over to Legolas.

"Where does it hurt, mellon nin?" Elrond immediately asked Legolas. Although the prince didn't answer, Elrond could tell and wasn't entirely surprised. Some of the other patients had suffered similar symptoms, ranging in severity. Most had avoided it but just looking at the prince now it was clear that Legolas hadn't been so lucky. "It's alright. You're not the first patient to display these symptoms. I think they are a side-effect of the remedy. It'll pass."

And eventually it did subside, although it left him feeling slightly nauseous and unstable.

"Legolas, if you think you can move maybe we should get you back to bed. Can you walk?" Elrond asked kindly.

"I think so," Legolas answered softly.

"Alright." Thranduil and Elrond both helped the prince to his feet, holding onto him as he looked rather unsteady. "There we go. Nice and slowly," Elrond advised as he and Thranduil walked Legolas past the others, who were looking on in concern.

Unfortunately, the stabbing pain came back before they could reach Legolas' rooms and he doubled over in agony, allowing his two props to hold him up. Thranduil decided that it was unfair to force his son to continue like this and went to lift him into his arms but Elrond stopped him, knowing the King was not yet at his full strength. "Maybe I should," he offered, easily sweeping Legolas up into his arms and holding him securely. He carried him back to his rooms, the prince lying in the healer's embrace, trying to control the urge to cry out at the gripping pain in his stomach.

Once in Legolas' rooms, Elrond gently placed him down on the bed. He immediately curled up on his side, his arms wrapped firmly around his aching stomach. Thranduil went about lighting the candles to brighten the room whilst Elrond placed his hand on Legolas' forehead, checking for a fever, which was mercifully absent. Legolas awkwardly twisted away from the Elven Lord, not wanting him to see his face creased up in pain.

"I wish there was something I could give you to stop the pain. Maybe I can raid the healing supplies in the Great Hall but I'm afraid they tend to have a minimal effect and they are in rather short supply."

"Give it to him," Thranduil snapped without hesitation, not understanding Elrond's reluctance. Elrond looked to Legolas but the prince shook his head slightly. "Legolas, it might help you. Right, Elrond?"

"I…I can't guarantee that."

"Elrond…" Thranduil started to protest.

"Ada," Legolas said softly, thankful for a small lull in the pain. "They're short of supplies as it is. If it's not going to help then there's no point in wasting valuable resources."

"I hate seeing you like this though," Thranduil said softly, his voice much calmer now under his son's blunt reasoning.

"Ada, please," Legolas said, taking a deep breath as pain cramped his stomach again.

"Alright, alright," Thranduil muttered, humouring his son. He sat down next to him on the bed, taking ahold of his hand, which Legolas gratefully squeezed.

"How about I go get make some ginger tea? It might settle your stomach," Elrond offered.

Legolas nodded. "Thank you."

Elrond nodded and left to go to the kitchens. He had only just stepped out when he bumped into Glorfindel who had evidently been waiting just outside Legolas' doors for news on the prince. "How is he? What's wrong with him?" the Captain asked before Elrond could even greet him.

"He'll be alright in a few hours," Elrond said slowly and Glorfindel instantly berated himself for being too quick off the mark and eager with his questions, knowing that Elrond would be suspicious of him now. "I was just going to make him some ginger tea," Elrond said, mercifully breaking the horrendous silence that now hung between them.

"I can do that for you. You should get back to him," Glorfindel said, already making to leave.

"Glorfindel, Thranduil is with him." Elrond watched him for a moment before finally speaking. "Come and help me." Right away, Glorfindel knew he was in trouble. It didn't take two people to make a single cup of tea. Even so, he followed his Lord dutifully to the kitchens. Once there, Elrond went about brewing the tea, using it rather more sparingly than usual due to the fact that, like everything else, it was becoming increasingly hard to come by in Mirkwood. Due to the fact that news had spread that a disease that affected Elves spread through Mirkwood killing hundreds, people had started avoiding the kingdom, making resources scarce. Medical supplies were the worst affected; being used on so many patients it was to be expected.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Glorfindel?"

"My Lord?"

"You've been acting strangely ever since the funeral."

"I…Have I?"

"You know you have. I understand that all this must have been quite a shock but…"

Before Elrond could continue, Glorfindel turned away, blinking back tears. He didn't know what prompted his sudden lapse in control. The seneschal and ex-Captain of Gondolin was not known for his emotional outbursts. "Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, understandably surprised by the reaction.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. It's nothing."

"Glorfindel, how long have you been my seneschal?"

"It's been a while," Glorfindel smiled weakly.

"Exactly. So I know when you're lying to me." Glorfindel avoided looking into his Lord's eyes, which only served to confirm Elrond's suspicions that something was not right with him. "Is it the prince? I understand that he is your friend and that you are close…"

Glorfindel laughed softly at the irony, wiping tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's not…You wouldn't understand," he said firmly, straightening his shoulders and facing Elrond properly.

Sensing that Glorfindel wasn't going to enlighten him any further that night, Elrond nodded and picked up the mug of tea and left Glorfindel alone with his thoughts. Elrond went straight back to Legolas' rooms to find the prince in the same position as before he left. Thranduil was hushing him softly but Legolas didn't appear to be listening and Elrond couldn't really blame him.

"Drink this, Legolas. It might make you feel a little better," Elrond said, helping Legolas to sit up in bed and handed him the mug. Legolas drank it down carefully, hoping to would ease his pain and nausea at least a little. "Do you think it would help if you laid down?" Legolas shook his head, wishing the room would stop spinning.

Elrond sat with Legolas and Thranduil until the prince finally managed to drift into an uneasy sleep, tucked up tightly in the sheets. Occasionally he would roll over and groan in pain but always shifted to get himself into a more comfortable position and went straight back to sleep. At nearly four in the morning, Elrond extracted himself from his chair, quickly telling Thranduil, "Will you be alright here alone? I'm going to check everything's alright in the Great Hall."

"Of course. Go," Thranduil whispered back, looking up from the book he was reading. "He looks pretty out of it," he added, looking over to his sleeping son.

"Hopefully he'll sleep right through it," Elrond said, following his gaze. "I'll be around if you need me."

"Thank you." Elrond nodded and quietly slipped from the room. Thranduil sat reading his book by the bed for a while until he was disturbed by a low moan from Legolas. He looked up as his son turned over in bed, gripping the sheets tighter to himself. Thranduil thought he would just go back to sleep as before but this time he shifted again and after a restless couple of minutes he finally sat up in bed, his arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked, standing up and walking over to his son, who was sitting there with his eyes closed. He sat down next to Legolas. "Are you alright, ion nin? Shall I call for Elrond?" Legolas shook his head. "Just sit here for a moment then. Is there anything I can do?" Another slight shake of the head.

Suddenly – startling Thranduil – Legolas jumped up and stumbled into the bathroom, reaching the sink just in time. Thranduil went to follow him but Legolas slammed the door before he could enter. "Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked but the younger Elf didn't answer. "I'm going to get Elrond. I'll be right back." Thranduil ran from the bedroom and to the Great Hall where Elrond was checking on the remaining patients. "Elrond, come. I need you to…It's Legolas," Thranduil called across the room, oblivious to the sleeping patients. Elrond looked up in surprise and came quickly to Thranduil.

"What is it?" he asked.

Thranduil just grabbed his arm and dragged him towards Legolas' rooms. He decided not to fight Thranduil and allowed himself to be pulled along, sensing the King's panic. When Thranduil flung the door open Elrond stepped inside, expecting to see Legolas on the bed but it was empty.

"He's in the bathroom," Thranduil said and suddenly Elrond understood.

Realising that Thranduil was only panicking and that wasn't something Legolas needed right then, Elrond decided to dismiss the king. "Why don't you go and make some more ginger tea for Legolas and I'll sort him out. Go on, mellon nin. We'll be fine." Thranduil nodded and reluctantly stepped out of the room, leaving Elrond to tend to his son. As soon as the door closed, Elrond went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Legolas, it's Elrond. Can I come in?" He received no response so he knocked again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Legolas called weakly.

"Obviously you're not fine. Just let me in. Maybe I can help."

"I'm alright," Legolas said again, sounding even less convincing than he had done a minute ago.

"Just unlock the door," Elrond called. "It's alright, your father's gone. It's just you and me."

There was a long silence before Legolas answered. "I…I can't reach the door," he confessed quietly.

"Legolas, I'm going to come in," he warned the prince and instantly began picking the lock. It didn't take him long and he finally opened the door to find Legolas sitting on the floor against the bathtub. "Legolas," he exclaimed, striding into the bathroom and kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was…" He stopped and looked away from the healer in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Let's get you up off this cold floor. Can you stand?" Elrond asked, standing up himself and holding out his hand. Legolas shook his head sadly, avoiding Elrond's gaze. "Alright, let me help you," the healer offered kindly, taking Legolas' hands and slowly pulling him up, allowing Legolas to lean on him for support. "Were you done in here?" Elrond asked diplomatically and Legolas merely nodded. Unwilling to cause the younger Elf any further embarrassment, Elrond remained silent until Legolas had shuffled across the room, leaning heavily on Elrond. When Legolas was safely on the bed Elrond said, "Your father's gone to make you some ginger tea. It helped settle your stomach last time, didn't it?" Legolas nodded, leaning forwards slightly as pain shot through him again.

Elrond placed his arm around Legolas' shoulders and the prince leaned into him, allowing Elrond to hold him close. "I know it's horrible but it doesn't last long, I promise," he reassured as Legolas whimpered against him.

"It hurts," the prince whimpered against the healer's tunic.

"I know." And Elrond did know. Some of the patients who had been treated with the cure he had made had been suffering with the same symptoms. There was nothing the healers could do but offer comfort and support. When Elrond had made the cure, whilst half of Mirkwood was sick and dying, he hadn't even considered the awful side-effects might continue until the first patient started complaining of stomach cramps. Unfortunately, lack of medical supplies meant that Elrond couldn't afford to even try to make a cure for the cure. It was hard watching anyone in pain but Legolas writhing in his arms was even worse, after everything he had been through.

A minute later, Elrond pulled back. "Why don't you lie down? Maybe you'll be more comfortable."

"My head is spinning," Legolas admitted.

"Come and lie down," Elrond repeated, standing from the bed so Legolas could slip beneath the sheets. He tucked a blanket around the prince as he curled up onto his side. "Is there anything I can get you? Your father should be back with the tea soon." Legolas closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply through the pain.

"What time is it?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

Elrond strolled over to the windows and hitched open the curtains to look outside. "It's not far from dawn," he said. It was still dark out but light would soon be spilling over the forest.

Elrond looked back to Legolas who was lying in the same position as before, his eyes still closed, whether from tiredness or pain, Elrond didn't know. He closed the curtain and moved to stoke the fire. When he looked back, Legolas was sat up and struggling to disentangle himself from the sheets.

"What are you doing?" Elrond asked, striding over to stop the sick young Elf climbing out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"I feel…" Legolas didn't need to finish, Elrond understood and released the prince to snatch a bowl off the shelf, handing it to Legolas, who promptly brought up what little food he had managed to force down at lunchtime. Elrond moved back, giving him some space.

When he was done, Legolas sat back, blinking away tears. Elrond stepped forwards and took the bowl off the shaking prince. "Feel better?" he asked, putting the bowl in the bathroom out of the way.

"Sorry," Legolas said hoarsely.

"It's alright. Lie back down," he advised.

As embarrassing as that had been he did actually feel better. The pain in his stomach had lessened slightly, even though everything was still spinning annoyingly. He did as he was told and laid back down, shifting beneath the sheets just as Thranduil returned with a mug of steaming tea.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any ginger tea so I made you herbal instead," Thranduil fussed, bustling through the rooms and handing the mug to Elrond.

"I'm sure that's fine, mellon nin, but I don't think Legolas should be drinking anything just yet."

"Oh right. Of course," Thranduil mumbled, abandoning Elrond to go to Legolas. He sat down on the bed and started stroking Legolas' hair back. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

No matter how much Legolas loved his father, whilst he was feeling like this he couldn't have the king fussing over him. He just wanted to be left alone for a while. "Ada," he sighed, wanting to curl up quietly and go to sleep.

Again it was Elrond who saved Legolas. "Thranduil, maybe we should leave Legolas to rest. Give him some space," the healer suggested.

"But…"

"Come, Thranduil, there's nothing more you can do tonight. It's probably best to leave him to sleep for a while anyway. I'll stick around here whilst you go and get some sleep."

Thranduil seemed reluctant at first but then nodded, turning back to his son. "Call me if you need me, alright?" he said softly. Legolas nodded, not opening his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"I'll wake you if there are any problems," Elrond assured, sensing the king's reluctance.

"Thank you," Thranduil smiled, leaving them alone.

"Thank you," Legolas echoed to Elrond, looking up at the Elven Lord.

Elrond smiled knowingly. "I know he can be a little over-bearing at times." The healer sat back down on the chair by the bed, close enough should Legolas need him but far enough away so he wasn't crowding the sick prince. "Try and go to sleep for a while now." Surprisingly, Legolas realised the pain had lessened slightly now and he thought he might actually be able to get some rest. And soon he managed to drift off into a restless sleep with Elrond watching over him.

~*~

Bright sunlight disturbed Legolas from his peaceful sleep and he was completely woken when Aragorn's deep voice snapped, "Gimli, close the curtains. You're going to wake him up."

The light dimmed and Gimli mumbled, "Sorry." And then he heard heavy footsteps stomping across the room. "I'll just stand here and do nothing."

"Good. Just stand and do nothing quietly," Aragorn snapped in a harsh whisper.

"I'm not being loud," Gimli muttered under his breath but loud enough for Aragorn – and Legolas - to hear.

"Would you shut up? You're going to wake him."

"He's already awake," Legolas mumbled, attracting the attention of the two visitors.

"You idiot," Aragorn snapped at Gimli, strolling over to the bed. "How do you feel?" Aragorn asked more kindly to Legolas. The prince didn't answer but Aragorn hadn't really expected him to. "Do you need anything?"

"I could get you some tea," Gimli offered.

Legolas smiled softly, closing his eyes. "I really just want to sleep," he said in a whisper. He still felt exhausted after last night, his limbs felt stiff and sore after his sickness. A slight chill still ran through him and he unconsciously pulled the blankets further around himself.

"Of course. You should sleep," Aragorn reassured. "We'll leave you alone. It'll be quieter for you with the Dwarf gone," the man reasoned, shooting an annoyed glance at the Dwarf. "I'll send Elrond in a little later to check on you." Legolas nodded, already drifting off. So, Aragorn and Gimli left the prince to rest and truthfully, Legolas was glad for the silence. Before, he hadn't wanted to be alone but now he liked the solitude. He drifted in that blissful state between sleep and waking, content for the first time in weeks and he eventually fell into a deep sleep once again.

A tapping at the door woke him and he forced his heavy eyes open, looking to the door in time to see his father enter, walking on tiptoes. Legolas smiled and said softly, "I'm awake."

Thranduil relaxed and smiled brightly, strolling over to the bed. "Good morning," the king greeted.

Legolas pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes, looking towards the window. "Morning?" he mumbled. "How long did I sleep?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows and pulled the curtains open. "All day?" Legolas asked sharply. He groaned and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Thranduil smiled, sitting down on the bed. "It's been a long few weeks for you. It'll do you some good to catch up on a little sleep. Besides, it's not like there's anything else you need to be doing right now. You should make the most of it and rest up whilst you have the chance." Legolas nodded, lying back. Thranduil stroked his son's hair back from his forehead and Legolas closed his eyes again. "Ion nin," he whispered, still stroking. "My brave son." Legolas didn't hear him though; he had already fallen back to sleep and Thranduil was reluctant to wake him so he stood carefully and slipped silently out of the room.

When he left the room, Thranduil walked right into Elrond, who was obviously going to check on the prince. "Thranduil," Elrond exclaimed, steadying the king. Thranduil regained his composure and closed the door to Legolas' rooms. "I was about to check on your son," Elrond continued, looking to the door.

"I've just been speaking with him. He's sleeping now," the king informed the healer.

"Ah, good. He needs as much rest as possible."

Thranduil sighed softly. "Yes. He suffers more than he lets on, I think. Goodness knows, he's been through enough."

"Indeed. I'll leave him be for now." Elrond looked King Thranduil up and down. In truth, he had been so concerned with the young prince's well-being in the past few days that he had almost forgotten that the king himself had been affected by the disease. And all the recent strains of realising what a state his kingdom was in had taken its toll on the proud King of Mirkwood. He face was pale and strained and there were dark circles beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. Worry made his eyes sharp but tired. "Listen, why don't you and I have some lunch, somewhere quiet, then you should get some sleep. You look tired, mellon nin. You wouldn't want your concern for Legolas to affect your own health. He wouldn't want that."

Thranduil hesitated. "I think I should stay with my son. But thank you, Elrond," he smiled.

"He'll be fine," Elrond assured. "I'm sure he'll sleep for a while longer anyway." Still Thranduil didn't look convinced. "I'll leave a healer with him. Or Glorfindel, if it makes you feel better."

"Alright, fine," Thranduil sighed. "Leave a healer with him. He had better not be left alone. I don't want him by himself right now."

"Not a problem," Elrond smiled, leading Thranduil down the corridor towards the quieter dining halls. Thankfully, healers were slightly more available now so it wouldn't be too much trouble to find someone to sit with the prince – a far more desirable job than being in the Great Hall or in many of the makeshift healing rooms scattered around Mirkwood.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad

**Ion nin – **My son


	8. From Bad To Worse

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 8 ~ From Bad to Worse**

**~*~**

Whilst Legolas remained in a deep, peaceful sleep being watched over by a healer, and Elrond was wandering around amongst the patients in the Great Hall with his ever-loyal seneschal, Thranduil finally returned to his own rooms to rest. After closing the door on an over-protective bodyguard, Thranduil sat down heavily on the couch, strategically placed near the roaring fire and pulled his boots off and loosened his high collar before leaning back with a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes and allowed his over-taxed body to relax for a moment. It was nice to just sit in silence for a while, knowing that his son and realm were safe and protected.

His quiet reverie was suddenly and expectedly interrupted by a gravelly voice from behind him. "King Thranduil."

The king immediately jumped to his bootless feet, spinning around to face the intruder in his rooms. "Who are you?" the King demanded, trying to place the dark-haired Elf. He was clearly affected by the plague. His face was so pale that he looked almost ghost-like in stark contrast to his raven hair and dark eyes, which were wild but cold at the same time. He was dressed in black robes, identifying him as a member of the Mirkwood Royal Guard in formal attire. His shoulders were stooped and he looked dead on his feet.

The Elf laughed at Thranduil's innocent question. A high, hysterical laugh. "Of course you don't know who I am, Thranduil. I'll bet you didn't know my wife either," the Elf accused angrily.

"I…"

"She's dead now," the dark Elf said coldly.

"I'm sorry," Thranduil consoled softly.

"Really? You're sorry? You never even met her so how can you be sorry? She worked in your kitchens for nearly a hundred years and you never noticed her once."

The king frowned. Truthfully, he didn't know who this Elf was, nor who his wife had been. "I am sorry," he repeated lamely.

"So am I." Tears began to roll freely down the guard's pale cheeks and he took a small but obviously threatening step forwards.

"Listen, why don't you sit down and we can talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? You killed my wife."

"What?" Thranduil snapped impatiently, trying to think quickly about how he could talk sense into a madman.

"She was dying and you did nothing," the Elf yelled. "You weren't even there. You were hidden away, leaving your son to pick up the pieces of your shattered kingdom. Tell me, what kind of king does that make you?"

"I…I was…"

"I'm not the only one who thinks this way. Everyone else agrees with me. You just left us all to die." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the tell-tale red blotches on his skin, a sure sign of the disease. "You left me to die," he yelled.

Thranduil took another step backwards, looking to the door and wishing that he had not dismissed his bodyguard. "There is a cure now," he said, looking back to the distraught Elf in front of him. "You can be cured. Lord Elrond…"

"I don't want to be cured," the Elf shouted. "My wife is dead. What have I got to live for now?"

"I…" Thranduil suddenly bumped into the wall behind him, now at a dead end and unable to back further away from the threatening Elf confronting him.

"Shut up," the guard cried, whipping his knife from its sheath in one fluid movement. Thranduil jumped at the sight. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I really am."

"Put that down. What do you think you are you doing?"

"Avenging my wife."

Before Thranduil could dive out of the way, the guard was pinning him up against the wall, one hand around his throat cutting off his air so he couldn't call for help. "If you have anything to tell your son, tell me now. I promise, I'll make certain he gets the message." The Elf sounded so calm in saying this that it sent a chill through Thranduil and he shivered slightly.

"Please don't do this," the king urged, his voice hoarse as he tried to draw in enough breath to speak.

"When you get to the Halls of Waiting, tell my wife that I love her and that I am sorry for everything."

At these seemingly touching words, the guard plunged his knife into the King of Mirkwood's heart. Thranduil looked down with wide eyes to his chest in shock, his hands going to the handle as if to check it was really there and not just an illusion. The guard ripped the knife out, releasing him, and Thranduil slipped slowly down the wall, losing all his strength, his hands falling limply to his sides. His bright blue eyes looked up to the dark Elf, his hands covered in the king's own blood.

"I promised it would be quick. I'll tell your son that you love him." And with frightening calmness the dark Elf bent down and with a sad look and a small smile, slashed the knife across Thranduil's exposed throat. The king gurgled for a moment on the edge of death then went completely still. And so, the King of Mirkwood passed away; staring lifelessly at the opposite wall as his killer wiped the bloodied knife on his black robes, his eyes never leaving the corpse.

~*~

"Well, congratulations on getting him to stay away from the Great Hall for a while," Gandalf laughed to Elrond who smiled broadly at his achievement.

"Thank you, mellon nin."

"It seems that our king and prince are at least becoming a little more settled now. The kingdom and its people will repair themselves over time, I have no doubt. Elves are the most resilient creatures. Are they not, Captain?"

Glorfindel glanced across at the Wizard. "Indeed, sir."

The Wizard put his arm over Glorfindel's shoulders and smiled. "So formal, Captain. Cheer up. Soon all this will be over, mellon nin, and you can return to Imladris with your Lord." Glorfindel just smiled gently, knowing the Wizard was teasing him.

Elrond also grinned at his seneschal's seeming indifference as he turned the handle to Thranduil's rooms. He had promised to give the king an update that evening and he wouldn't break his word, especially as nothing important had happened in the kingdom that day, so he wouldn't have to distress the king at all. He pushed open the door but stopped dead when he saw inside the room.

Thranduil was sitting against the wall, completely lifeless but barely recognisable. He was covered in blood. His throat had been slashed, coating his clothes in dark, drying blood. His face had also been slashed, rendering him almost unrecognisable for scratches and cuts. The floor was covered in congealed blood, which had spread all around the dead king. On the couch, an Elf calmly sat facing the flickering fire. The knife was still held in his hand, almost stuck on with drying blood.

The three people in the doorway couldn't move for a couple of beats, too stunned to do anything. It was Elrond who moved first, running into the room and straight to the king. Glorfindel was next, whipping his knife from his belt and going to the Elf sat on the couch. He just sat quietly as Glorfindel quickly snatched the knife from his hand, throwing it across the room so it was out of his reach.

"Get up," he yelled at the dark Elf. Receiving no response, he grabbed the guard's bloody robes and unceremoniously yanked him to his feet. The Elf obligingly followed Glorfindel across the room and the captain threw him against the wall, pinning his hands behind his back so he was properly restrained. "Don't move," the captain growled, pushing the blood-covered Elf forcefully against the wall with his free arm.

Whilst Glorfindel was restraining Thranduil's murderer, Elrond and Gandalf moved towards the king. Elrond bent down, knowing already that the king was dead but needing to check anyway. There was no way he could check the pulse in Thranduil's neck – there wasn't enough of it left – so he placed two fingers against the king's cold wrist but found nothing. His horror-filled chocolate eyes flicked up to meet Gandalf's and he shook his head. He sat back on his heels, looking across at Glorfindel, who was watching him closely, almost willing the king to be alive.

"He's dead," Elrond confirmed Glorfindel's worst fears.

The Captain's bright blue eyes turned to the dark Elf he was holding, who was just standing passively, not even attempting to get free. It seemed as if this indifference to the situation tipped Glorfindel over the edge and he pulled the Elf away from the wall and shoved him out of the door. Once outside, followed by the watchful Gandalf, who slammed the door behind him, Glorfindel pushed the murderer against the far wall before forcing him roughly to his knees.

"Gandalf, go and fetch some guards to escort this murderer to the dungeons," Glorfindel said coldly.

"Captain, I don't think…" Gandalf started to protest, not trusting that Glorfindel wouldn't find his own form of justice on the Elf.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just get some guards," Glorfindel assured. Although the Wizard looked concerned he nodded and rushed off to find someone to help the seneschal. Once he was gone, Glorfindel pushed the Elf hard against the wall again, causing him to grunt in pain. "Why? Why did you do it?" he asked coldly, his knife at the ready. The Elf mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"He killed my wife," the Elf repeated louder but it still made no sense to Glorfindel.

"What are you talking about?"

"He killed my wife. He left her to die."

"You're insane."

"Tell Legolas that I love him," the Elf whispered.

At these words, Glorfindel shoved him forward against the wall so hard that he swore he heard a bone crack. "Don't you dare say his name," the captain growled.

"Tell Legolas that I love him."

"I said, shut up," Glorfindel shouted, grabbing the Elf's hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck before placing his knife against the Elf's throat.

"Glorfindel," Elrond warned sharply from the doorway. "He's not worth it."

"I think he is."

"Don't," Elrond said firmly.

Luckily, before Glorfindel could do anything rash, Gandalf returned, bringing several fully armed guards with him, including the king's personal bodyguard.

"Take him to the dungeons and lock him up," Elrond instructed as Glorfindel handed over the prisoner to them.

"No need to be gentle," the captain added.

"What happened?" the king's bodyguard asked Elrond, appearing almost frantic with worry. "Is it the King? Is he alright? Tell me."

Elrond looked to Glorfindel before answering, "No, the king is dead."

"What?" the Elf breathed. "That's not possible." He pushed past Elrond into the room and found Thranduil's body. A moment later he exited more slowly, white as a sheet and trembling slightly. "By the Valar," he whispered.

All three just stared at each other for long moments until healers and guards started flooding into the corridor, having heard something had happened to their king and wanting to find out what exactly was going on.

The Captain of the Mirkwood Guard calmly approached Elrond and Glorfindel. He didn't look too well himself, having clearly been affected by the disease. His uniform had obviously been pulled on hastily as his tunic was only half buttoned and his shirt was wrinkled. Despite all this he carried himself with authority that made all his soldiers present stand to attention and focus on his words. "The prisoner has been taken to the dungeons?" he asked, having obviously been filled in despite only a few minutes having passed, and they both nodded. "The scene has been secured?" More silent nodding. "And what of Prince Legolas? Is he safe and under guard?"

"Oh my. Legolas," Elrond exclaimed before any of the soldiers could answer.

Glorfindel also suddenly tensed. He hadn't even considered that they would have to tell the prince about this. "He won't know," he whispered, his voice bordering on despair, which Elrond might have commented on had it been a different time.

"Someone should tell him soon before he finds out on his own," the guard said firmly, always thinking of the safety of his charges.

"Yes of course," Elrond said slowly. "I guess I should be the one to tell him." He sighed sadly. Of everything in the world, telling Legolas that his beloved father was dead was the worst thing he could think of doing. Legolas doted on his father. This would crush him.

"I'll come with you," Glorfindel offered.

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to."

Elrond looked deep into bright blue eyes for a second before saying, "I really think it would be best if I did this alone."

"Elrond, please. He'll want me there. Please."

"Alright but just stand back and let me…"

"I promise I won't interfere."

"Then we should go now, tell him as soon as possible." The Captain of the Mirkwood Guard nodded his consent that they leave them started issuing orders to his guards.

They walked slowly down the corridors, neither wanting to reach their destination. They briefly stopped off at a bathroom to clean themselves up. It would be hard enough for Legolas to hear the truth without the messengers being covered in the blood of his father. When they reached Legolas' rooms, Elrond tapped on the door and received an 'enter' from inside. Slowly, he opened the door to reveal Legolas standing in the living room fully dressed and actually looking a little better. He looked up and smiled at the pair of visitors.

"Elrond, I was just coming to find you. I thought I might go and take a walk around the palace. Just slowly, of course. And maybe find Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits. They must be feeling rather abandoned lately," Legolas said, doing up his buttons with steady hands. He continued speaking, feeling better than he had done in ages. Elrond and Glorfindel just stood there watching him in silence, neither able to speak just yet. Legolas carried on, oblivious to his friends' discomfort. "Anyway, I won't go too far."

"Legolas," Elrond finally interrupted him gently, snapping from his fear induced silence.

"I really mean it this time, Elrond. I won't wander off and you can even stay with me if you like."

Legolas went to make for the door but Elrond stopped him, placing his hands on the prince's arms. "Legolas stop," he said softly.

For the first time, Legolas actually looked at Elrond. The healer was pale, his brown eyes wide and saddened. Glorfindel looked much the same, watching him with what could only be described as pity. He pulled back sharply from Elrond, suddenly and inexplicably terrified of the healer.

"What?" he asked slowly. When Elrond didn't answer but instead glanced over to Glorfindel who lowered his gaze to the floor, Legolas felt a strange chill ripple through him. "Elrond, what's wrong?" His main thought was that something was happening in the kingdom; that people were getting sick again.

"Maybe we should sit down," Elrond suggested, his voice wavering slightly.

"I don't want to sit down. Tell me what's going on," Legolas said with false firmness. "You're scaring me, Elrond."

"I…I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm not trying to frighten you."

"Then just tell me what's wrong," Legolas said with a small, nervous laugh.

Elrond looked to Glorfindel once more but received no help from him. "Legolas, I…I'm sorry, I don't know quite how to tell you this but…your father…"

Suddenly Legolas' terror peaked. "What about him? What's wrong? Elrond, please tell me. Is he alright? Is it the disease? It's back…"

"No, there's no more disease. There was an Elf – a guardsman. He had a knife." Elrond looked sorrowfully up into Legolas' innocent blue eyes. "Legolas, he's dead."

Surprisingly, Legolas just looked confused instead of heartbroken. "A dead guard? What has that got to do with my father?"

Elrond shook his head, swallowing his grief. "No, I'm sorry, Legolas. It's your father. Your father…he was stabbed. I'm so sorry, your father is dead," Elrond finally said as carefully as he could.

Legolas just looked at him steadily for a long time before glancing over to Glorfindel and smiling softly. "What?"

"Legolas…"

"Why would you say something like that?" he accused, his voice shaking horribly.

Elrond stepped forwards to console him. "I am so sorry…"

"Why would you say something like that?" Legolas now shouted. "And you…" he turned on Glorfindel who was now watching him closely. Something in the seneschal's clear blue eyes suddenly banished any doubt from Legolas' mind. Those eyes could never lie although for the first time in his life Legolas wished they could. "Glorfindel?" he asked, his voice breaking as he almost begged for the captain to tell him that this was just a cruel joke.

Unfortunately, Glorfindel couldn't grant Legolas' wish and he nodded his head gently, confirming what Elrond had just told him. "I am sorry."

Legolas turned away, unable to look at the two older Elves. Elrond and Glorfindel just watched him as he stared unblinkingly at the fire. Suddenly, the prince turned to face them then strode to the door. "You're lying," he stated desperately. "I want to see my father."

Elrond grabbed Legolas to prevent him from leaving. "No, Legolas, don't," Elrond said firmly.

Legolas pulled himself harshly away, stepping back. "Let me out, Elrond. Now."

"Please Legolas. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Legolas yelled. "Let me see him right now."

"Legolas, you don't want to see him right now," Elrond reasoned. "Just try to calm down and let me explain."

"No! Let me out, Elrond." Legolas took a threatening step towards the healer. "Get out of the way."

Elrond remained admirably calm in the face of this intimidation. "Just…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Legolas grabbed his arm and physically shoved him out of the way and reached for the handle. This time it was Glorfindel who intercepted him, merely placing his hand over his own, immediately halting his actions. Legolas looked up, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Come and sit down, mellon nin," Glorfindel said gently, taking Legolas' trembling hands. "Come on."

Slowly, Legolas nodded and allowed Glorfindel to lead him away from the door. He was sat down and the captain sat beside him. "I have to see him," Legolas told the seneschal quietly, looking pleadingly up into his eyes.

The captain steadily held his gaze. "Alright, listen to me now. You don't want to see him just yet. Elrond will…well, he'll make him more presentable and you can go and see him later on."

Legolas jumped up suddenly, startling the others. "No, I want to see him now."

Glorfindel slowly stood beside him, placing his hands on Legolas' arms to hold him back. "Look at me." Legolas looked up, meeting his eyes almost reluctantly. "You do not want to see him like that, Legolas." His voice was so soft; Elrond had to strain to hear it.

"Have you…seen him?" Legolas asked nervously.

Glorfindel nodded gently, his hands gently stroking Legolas' arms to calm him further. "Yes."

Legolas looked down at the floor, a sob catching in his throat. "Is he…Is it bad?" the prince managed to squeeze around the lump in his throat.

"Yes," Glorfindel answered honestly. It wasn't as if he could lie to the prince, it wouldn't be fair. "You don't want that sight to be the final memory of your father. He wouldn't want you to remember him that way, would he?" Legolas shook his head, choking on another sob. Not knowing what else to do, Glorfindel pulled him into a tight hug and Legolas sagged against him, finally crying noisily into his chest. "It's alright," Glorfindel soothed, holding onto the sobbing prince and swaying slightly on the spot to offer comfort.

"He can't….He can't be dead. He can't be," Legolas cried. "He can't leave me here all alone."

"Shhh, it's alright."

"Glorfindel…please."

"I'm right here, mellon nin."

When Legolas had calmed down a little bit, Glorfindel carefully pulled back. "Now come and sit down for a minute, you've had a massive shock."

"I want to see my father. I want to know what happened."

"Alright, you sit here for a while. Elrond will go and sort everything out and then someone will come and explain what happened to you, alright?" Glorfindel said calmly, trying to convince the prince through his grief. Legolas nodded with a small whimper, wiping at his eyes. "Alright."

Elrond stepped forwards. "I'll be back soon." Glorfindel nodded in Legolas' place. "Will you remain here with Legolas?"

"Of course," Glorfindel answered without hesitation, as if he would even consider leaving the prince alone at a time like this.

"Should I inform Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship?"

"Yes but on one but them should know," Legolas said as firmly as he could manage.

"Guards were at the scene. I doubt it will remain a secret for long but of course I will respect your wishes as much as possible," Elrond said, knowing he wasn't sounding as kind and sympathetic as Glorfindel but someone needed to remain strong and in control. Legolas needed that right now even if he was unaware of it. "I'll go and take care of everything. I want you to sit here for a while and regain your balance."

"Thank you," Legolas managed to choke out quietly, not bothering to meet the Elven Lord's gaze.

Elrond nodded and left quietly, knowing Legolas was in safe hands with his loyal seneschal. He first went to the healing halls where the guards had quietly taken the body of the King of Mirkwood. All the guards and healers in the room – and there were a fair few who wanted to see their king – were pale and tears were falling freely down their proud faces. Elrond approached the crying healers and instructed them to begin the gruesome task of cleaning up the king for his son's viewing. After assuring almost every person in the room that Legolas was well and had been informed of the king's demise, he assured them that their prince was being well looked after and that he would pass on their heart-felt condolences. Finally, he managed to get away from the room and grimly went off to find Aragorn and the others.

Luckily, Aragorn, Arwen, the Hobbits and Gimli were all in the same place – the dining hall. None of them noticed Elrond quietly enter and for a moment he just watched them laughing and joking with one another, oblivious to the grief that would soon swamp them. It was Arwen who first noticed him and alerted the others to his presence.

"Ada, come and join us," she smiled, her hand tightly entwined with her husband's.

"Aye. For Elves you have good food here," Gimli laughed, saluting Elrond with a well cooked chicken leg.

"Ada, what's wrong?" Arwen asked when her father just stood in the doorway not even cracking a smile at their good cheer. Everyone else looked to Elrond for an explanation for his silence. "Ada?"

Elrond finally stepped into the room, dreading this only slightly less than he had telling Legolas. "I have some…bad news," he said quietly.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked, instantly resuming his healer's tone. Like Legolas he assumed it was something to do with the deadly disease.

"It's King Thranduil."

"What about him? Is he sick again?" Aragorn asked urgently.

"No, he's not sick."

"Then what?" Gimli grumbled.

"Yes, spit it out," Pippin laughed, obviously a little tipsy from the fine wine that had been served with dinner.

Elrond waited for the Hobbits to stop giggling before breaking the news. "Thranduil is dead. He was murdered. We found his body an hour ago in his rooms. I've just come back from telling Legolas."

The words resulted, unsurprisingly, in a completely stunned silence. Everyone froze, not quite believing what they were hearing.

"This is a joke, right?" Merry asked innocently.

Rather more sternly than he intended to, Elrond said, "No, it is not a joke."

Arwen put her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp, followed by a quiet, "By the Valar." Meanwhile, Aragorn pulled himself up from his seat. "Where is Legolas?" he asked, his primary concern being his best friend.

"In his rooms." Aragorn immediately went to leave but Elrond stopped him. "Glorfindel is with him. He's safe."

"You don't understand, Ada. He won't survive without his father. This will devastate him."

"I know but I don't think he wants nor needs a big crowd of people around him right now. Glorfindel will make sure he is alright. And the killer is behind bars out of the way," Elrond explained calmly.

"He's still alive?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"We found him sitting with the king, still holding the murder weapon."

"And you locked him in the dungeons?" Gimli growled fiercely. "Let me near him with my axe and I'll rid you of the problem."

"No, this has to be done properly," Elrond snapped.

"I can't believe it," Frodo whispered softly, bringing them all back to the present.

Aragorn slowly sank back down and put his arm around his wife, holding her close to his side and she cried softly against his shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?" the man finally asked for all of them, considerably calmer now.

"Plenty. But right now you need to stay here and keep quiet about this. For now the fewer people who know the better."

"And Legolas?"

"We'll look after Legolas. Don't worry, ion nin."

~*~

**A/N: Please don't hurt me.**

**~*~**

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad

**Ion nin – **My son

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Seeking Answers

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 9 ~ Seeking Answers**

**~*~**

Whilst Elrond broke the tragic news to the others, Glorfindel sat in silence with the distraught prince. Legolas just sat quietly on the couch, staring off into space. Glorfindel didn't dare break the tense silence, afraid he might upset Legolas even more. Occasionally, Legolas would shiver slightly and although Glorfindel was tempted to say something comforting, he chose not to, wanting to give the prince some space. After the longest time, Legolas turned tear-filled blue eyes to the waiting seneschal.

"What am I going to do?" he asked thickly.

Glorfindel watched him for a minute before answering as honestly as he could. "I don't know, mellon nin. I'm sorry I can't give you a better answer."

"What am I supposed to do without him?" he repeated in distress. Not knowing exactly how to answer, Glorfindel pulled the younger Elf against him and allowed Legolas to cry onto his chest as he held him. Despite the terribly tragic circumstances, having Legolas wrapped in his arms somehow just felt right. The prince shared the sentiment, although it was barely recognisable through the burning pain of sadness that ached in his heart. Still, there was no one else he would rather be with right then than his old friend.

Glorfindel held onto the prince as he cried, having no words of comfort to offer. And Legolas seemed content to rest against him.

"How am I supposed to live without him?" Legolas asked against his old friend, his voice muffled slightly in Glorfindel's robes.

"Hey," Glorfindel exclaimed, pulling back so he could look Legolas directly in the eyes. "You can't talk like that, mellon nin," he said firmly.

"I'm the King of Mirkwood now." Legolas seemed completely dazed and panicked by this revelation. It was a terrifying thought – he was in charge now. It had nearly destroyed him having this responsibility on his shoulders during the plague and he couldn't bear the thought of it now.

Glorfindel noticed his rising panic and took his hand. "Don't worry about that right now. You don't have to concern yourself with anything just yet."

"I have to be concerned, Glorfindel," Legolas shouted, standing up abruptly. "I can't even think straight," he muttered, walking to the fireplace with his hand on his forehead as if warding off a headache.

"Legolas…" Glorfindel started to placate him but Legolas interrupted him. "I just…Please leave me alone," he said softly, striding from the sitting room and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him before Glorfindel could reach it.

The captain went to the door and tapped lightly on it. "Legolas, mellon nin, please let me in."

"Go away," Legolas called back, his voice muffled.

"Legolas…"

"Please, Glorfindel, go away. Please go away," Legolas cried from the bedroom and Glorfindel heard such pleading in his voice that he couldn't refuse the request.

"Alright. I'll be right out here when you…if you need anything." He received no answer but didn't really expect one and had to hope that Legolas had heard his offer. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands; he had been so good at this just a few years ago. Back then he had known exactly what to do or say to make the young prince feel better when he was upset. After arguments with his somewhat sterner father and brother, Legolas had instinctively come to Glorfindel for friendship and Glorfindel had gladly given it, finding the intelligent young Elf enchanting. Over the years though they saw gradually less and less of each other as Rivendell and Mirkwood relations grew more strained. Eventually, the two had found a different kind of solace in each other. At first their desire for each other hadn't been quite so evident even to them. It had been tentative and undefined. However, as they grew closer and bolder with one another their secret relationship had blossomed. It had never been about the physical pleasures – although when they had eventually become more comfortable with each other it had certainly been a most pleasurable development. Their relationship had always been based on companionship. And that friendship had soon grown into love.

And Glorfindel regretted how cruelly he had betrayed the prince every day of his life. One stupid indiscretion and everything had fallen apart. It had been his own fault. Legolas had done nothing wrong. He had always been kind and attentive and yet Glorfindel had let the fickle woman's charms get the better of him. Legolas didn't deserve to be cheated on and Glorfindel, despite being devastated, couldn't blame him for leaving when he found out. He had hurt the innocent young prince in the worst possible way. When, not long after their painful split, Legolas had agreed to go to Mordor with the Fellowship, Glorfindel had wanted to grab him and stop him from leaving but Legolas had cunningly stayed with his other friends, studiously avoiding the seneschal and Glorfindel could do nothing to stop him. He had lost that right. He had thrown it away. As reports slowly trickled in about the fate of the Fellowship, Glorfindel had met each messenger with barely disguised trepidation. Every day he feared he would hear word that Legolas had been killed but the terrible news had never come and finally Glorfindel had heard that Legolas had safely reached Gondor after the destruction of the Ring. The next time he saw the prince was at Minas Tirith for Aragorn's coronation. Although their reunion had been slightly awkward, they had parted amicably. Things could never be how they once were but at least there wasn't the cold, frosty silence…only a slightly warmer one.

That meant that now, after so many years of non-communication, Glorfindel had absolutely no idea what to say to make Legolas feel better. He suddenly felt at such a loss. He almost wished Elrond would come back and take over. At least his Lord could talk to the prince without all the extra baggage. And maybe that was what Legolas needed right now. Maybe Glorfindel being there was only making things harder. And Legolas had to be the priority.

When Glorfindel finally looked up he was surprised to find that the fire was now nothing more than smouldering embers. He hadn't realised he had been sat deep in thought for so long. Looking to the closed bedroom doors confirmed that Legolas had not yet left the room and he hadn't been so engrossed in memories that he wouldn't have noticed someone walking right past him. He stood to go to the doors but hesitated. He couldn't just ignore Legolas, he decided. Knocking briefly, Glorfindel entered despite the fact he received no response.

Legolas was laid on his side on the bed facing away from the door. He was still fully dressed and hadn't bothered to pull the sheets up over himself, worrying given his state of health and the fact that the windows were wide open and the fire burned out, leaving the room rather cold.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked in a whisper, but still received no answer. He walked on silent feet around to the other side of the bed to find the prince fast asleep. The slight dampness on his pillow told Glorfindel that he had cried himself into an exhausted slumber. Glorfindel was understandably reluctant to disturb him so he crept across the room and pulled the windows closed. He also stoked the fire, adding more wood so it burned more strongly and finally he carefully placed a thick blanket over the sleeping prince. Brushing Legolas' golden hair back from his pale face, Glorfindel smiled sadly.

"Sleep well, mellon nin," Glorfindel whispered, bending down and kissing Legolas' cool forehead. Legolas briefly stirred but remained asleep so Glorfindel slipped from the room, pulling the doors closed with a soft click.

He turned around to find Elrond, Aragorn and Arwen all standing in the living room, obviously waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Glorfindel asked, slightly more coldly than he meant to.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to wrestle Gimli away from the dungeons."

Glorfindel sighed and perched on the edge of an armchair. "You should have just let him down there."

"I agree," Aragorn stated.

"Estel," his wife whispered, taking her husband's hand as if to restrain him.

"Killing him isn't going to bring the king back," Elrond reasoned calmly.

"It'll make me feel better," Aragorn and Glorfindel muttered at the same time.

Elrond chose to ignore this though and asked Glorfindel, "How is Legolas?"

"Sleeping," Glorfindel answered, looking sadly to the bedroom door.

"By the Valar, does he know about…?" Arwen didn't need to finish for the others to guess she meant about the imprisonment of the person who killed the King of Mirkwood.

"I didn't say anything. He was upset enough as it was."

"Probably for the best," Elrond said and the others nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I should go in and check on him," Aragorn announced after a moment.

"I only just looked in on him. He's flat out," Glorfindel said, not really wanting Legolas disturbed.

Elrond agreed. "It's probably best to let him be then. There's no point in disturbing him if he's peaceful."

"Fine but I'm staying here," Aragorn said rather more sulkily than may have been considered appropriate for the King of Gondor in front of three high-ranking officials.

"There really is no point," Glorfindel said.

Aragorn was about to protest but once more Elrond jumped in. "Glorfindel is right, Estel. Don't disturb him. We should all just give him some space." Again Aragorn went to protest but Elrond implored, "Arwen."

"Come, Estel. Father is right, Legolas needs his space. He won't want to feel crowded when he wakes up. We should just leave him be for now." Her voice was so convincing that Aragorn nodded in acceptance.

"You'll send for me if he needs anything?" Aragorn asked his father seriously.

"Of course."

"Alright, fine. We'll be in the Great Hall."

"Aragorn, people are going to be talking. Try and keep the speculation to a minimum. This is going to be mainly about damage control over the next few days," Elrond told his son. "Let's do everything we can to keep the rumours at bay, if only for Legolas' sake. I don't think he'll be up for answering a lot of questions for a while."

"We'll do what we can to help, Ada," Arwen promised.

"Thank you. I will join you in the Great Hall as soon as I can." They went to the door. "And, Aragorn, stay away from the dungeons."

"Alright," the man sighed.

"Estel."

"I said alright. I won't go near him."

With that Aragorn and Arwen left, leaving Elrond and Glorfindel to talk more freely about their friend. Elrond slowly sat down opposite Glorfindel. "So, how is Legolas really?" he asked. He hadn't expected a proper answer in front of the others. They both knew how prone to over-reacting the man was and Glorfindel wouldn't want to prompt him into doing anything irrational, particularly when he was already rather wound up.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He didn't really say much; just cried for a while and then went to bed. I don't think it's really properly sunk in yet."

"Well, it's a lot to take in." Glorfindel nodded. "He'll be alright. He's strong."

"No, he's not strong. Not when it comes to his family. It nearly broke him losing his brother. I don't know how he's going to get through this, Elrond. He's already talked about…" Glorfindel hesitated.

"About what?" the Elven Lord prompted gently, his voice concerned.

"He said he didn't know how he was going to survive on his own. If he's already talking like that then there's no hope…I just don't know if I can sit back and watch him die," Glorfindel despaired, his already shaky voice cracking as he looked up at Elrond.

"He is not going to die. I need you to be on top of this. Legolas trusts you above all else, he always has. He has always turned to you when he needs help and I have no doubt that that is what he will do now. You have to be strong for him. Show him you're strong and in control because he'll need that grounding now." Glorfindel didn't look convinced of his own ability to offer comfort to the prince though and Elrond was surprised at the usually confident seneschal's sudden self-doubt. "If you don't think you can do it, however, I'll find someone who can but I know Legolas would want you to be here for him."

"And I will be," Glorfindel finally said firmly. He looked up once more at his Lord. "Elrond, there's something I have to tell you; about me and Legolas."

Elrond held up his hand to stop his seneschal. "Don't. Not right now. I don't need to know. My concentration needs to be solely on Legolas and Mirkwood at the moment."

Glorfindel wanted Elrond to know the truth about their relationship, to understand why this task was so hard for him. He found that despite the circumstances he couldn't deny his Lord so he shoved his own discomfort aside and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"Alright. I'm going to find Gandalf. Will you be alright here?" He stood and looked severely down at Glorfindel.

"Yes sir."

"Thranduil is laid out in the main healing room in case Legolas asks. I would strongly advise against him seeing him though; not that I think he'll accept that." Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "Keep a close eye on him and send for me if you need to."

"Yes sir."

"It'll be alright, Glorfindel, I promise," Elrond assured before he left.

After a couple of minutes, Glorfindel pulled himself from his thoughts and wandered back into the bedroom. Legolas remained in the same position in the bed, looking so small and vulnerable beneath the blanket Glorfindel had placed over him. Glorfindel sat down beside him, looking at the prince. His careful actions had disturbed him though and he turned over to face the seneschal. Legolas blinked blearily up at him, apparently still dazed.

The fact that Glorfindel couldn't even crack a smile dawned on Legolas and his eyes dropped to the blanket covering him. "I was hoping it had just been a terrible nightmare," he whispered croakily.

"No, I'm sorry," Glorfindel confirmed softly.

Legolas nodded to himself. "How many people know?"

"A few guards, a couple of healers and your friends, of course. Elrond is trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Until you are ready that is."

"Ready for what?" Legolas asked coldly, looking up at his old friend.

Glorfindel hesitated. He didn't really know how to answer that. "I don't know," he confessed.

"People will have to be informed soon." Legolas' voice was so devoid of emotion that it scared the Elda.

"You don't have to worry about that yet."

"Someone has to. There's no Crown Prince and no King to rule Mirkwood."

"Legolas, you don't need to think about it right now. No one is expecting anything from you today, mellon nin."

"I'm all alone now," Legolas whispered to himself.

The statement sent a pang of grief through Glorfindel's heart and his words caught in his throat for a moment. When he looked down at the prince tears were once more running down his too-pale face. Suddenly feeling the need to protect his friend, Glorfindel took Legolas' hand and looked deep into blue eyes. "You are not alone. You will never be alone," he said firmly.

"Glorfindel," the prince whispered desperately.

"I'm right here," the seneschal assured. Glorfindel left Legolas to cry into his pillow for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "You should rest now, mellon nin. You must rest."

"Glorfindel, stay with me please," Legolas said thickly. "Please stay."

For the briefest of moments, Glorfindel actually hesitated. After everything that had occurred between them he couldn't assure that this was the best of ideas. However, he had promised to do whatever he could to help and Legolas was asking him to stay. How could he refuse that? So he nodded and kicked off his shoes before lying flat on the bed beside Legolas. Almost as if it were instinctive, Legolas shifted towards Glorfindel, laying his head on the seneschal's shoulder and closing his eyes. Almost nervously, Glorfindel tightened his hold on the trembling prince. Legolas seemed to appreciate this gesture and he shifted even closer so their bodies were pressed together. Glorfindel's free hand went to Legolas' face, wiping tears off the cold cheeks. No matter how many he wiped away, the tears kept coming and Legolas shuddered against him, obviously feeling at ease in his friend's familiar arms. Glorfindel gently stroked Legolas' hair as he cried, curled up against the Elda as if he were a young Elfling seeking comfort after a terrifying nightmare. And Glorfindel gladly stayed in that position for hours until Legolas finally managed to drift into a deep yet restless sleep. The blonde Elda could not take his eyes off the enchanting prince though and as he slept Glorfindel held onto him even tighter, hoping to offer a little comfort, no matter how small.

~*~

The bright sunlight woke Glorfindel from an uneasy sleep. Legolas was still fast asleep in his arms although it did not appear to be a particularly peaceful sleep as he looked no more rested than when he had gone to sleep that night. Glorfindel disentangled his hand from Legolas' and stroked the cool cheek affectionately. The prince stirred in his arms but let out a slight whimper so Glorfindel pulled back and satisfied himself with just watching the younger Elf sleeping. Under the harsh light of the morning sun, pale and cold, Legolas looked even worse. All colour seemed to have drained from his face and he slept with his eyes closed, a classic sign of Elven distress. He must have been exhausted after hearing the news of his father's death so Glorfindel didn't move lest he disturb his peaceful rest.

All Glorfindel's efforts to keep peace in the room were ruined when someone quite loudly opened the door just as he pressed a tender kiss on Legolas' forehead. Glorfindel quickly looked across to see Aragorn standing in the doorway, his face startled.

"Sorry," the man apologised upon seeing them and backed out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Glorfindel sighed softly, knowing he would have to get up to speak with the king and at least attempt to explain. He very carefully pulled himself up and slid his arm out from underneath Legolas. The prince stirred slightly as he was laid flat on the bed. Glorfindel cringed; silently praying that he wouldn't wake and thankfully Legolas merely shifted onto his side and wrapped his arms around himself as if to simulate the warmth of Glorfindel's arms around him. Ignoring the stiffness of his arms and legs from being in the same position all night, Glorfindel leant over Legolas and tucked a blanket tightly around him for warmth. Again, Legolas stirred but a gentle hushing from the Elda silenced him. After placing another gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead, the Seneschal of Imladris crept across the room and out into the living room where Aragorn was sat on the couch waiting for him.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," the man said before Glorfindel could speak. "Did he sleep last night?"

"After a while." Glorfindel lowered himself into the armchair and propped his head in his hand as he watched the man, who shifted uncomfortably in front of him like a naughty child brought before his stern father. "It was a long night."

"I still can't quite believe it. It's King Thranduil," Aragorn said, moving to what he considered to be a far safer subject.

"I know." There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Glorfindel could think of something to say. "How many people know about the king?"

Aragorn smiled grimly. "Well, it's a secret so of course everyone in Mirkwood knows. I tried not to answer when they asked me but I could not lie. Eventually, Elrond said to just tell the truth."

"It's probably for the best. I very much doubt that Legolas will wish to announce it formally. Maybe it's better to allow the gossip to spread on its own volition. If Legolas wishes to comment he can do so at a later date."

"Yes, maybe you're right." Glorfindel nodded sadly, wondering how on earth Legolas could come through this. "Glorfindel, can I ask you something?"

"You already have but by all means, ask away - again," Glorfindel smiled softly.

Aragorn seemed to take an unusually long time choosing his words and when he did speak it was tentative and somewhat reluctant. "Is there something going on between you and Legolas?"

"I beg your pardon."

"It's just Gandalf said something earlier…"

"Did he?" The seneschal's eyes flickered dangerously at the mere implication and Aragorn knew he had to tread carefully.

"Nothing…explicit but he did imply…"

Glorfindel stood suddenly, startling the king. "Estel, don't."

"I was just wondering…"

"I said, don't," Glorfindel shouted, wincing at the level of his own voice and looking to the door as if he could see Legolas' reaction to the sound through the wood.

Slowly, Aragorn stood up, his eyes never leaving the Elf before him. "He is my best friend, Glorfindel. I won't see him hurt. He has already been through more than enough. He doesn't deserve that. Especially not now."

"I don't know what Gandalf told you…"

"He didn't say anything…not really. I'm not stupid. I've seen how you two used to look at each other when you were together in Rivendell."

"Aragorn." The man looked back up at the Elf. "I have no intention of causing him any more pain, regardless of what has happened. We must concentrate on the now, not on the past."

"What does that…?"

"Now is not the time to engage in useless speculation and hurtful gossip, Estel. Legolas is as much my friend as he is yours. I would not wish for cruel rumours to make this any harder for him."

"Nor I…" Aragorn agreed.

"Good. Then we shall say nothing more on the matter." Glorfindel straightened out his robes and walked to the door. "Will you sit with him while I go and freshen up?" the seneschal asked rather coldly.

"Of course."

"Thank you," the captain said, leaving before Aragorn could question him further.

Now left alone with Legolas, Aragorn went into the bedroom and took up a seat by the bed. He took Legolas' exposed hand and held it tightly. It was way too cold to be natural but he maintained the contact.

Legolas, however, stirred at Aragorn's touch and after a couple of moments of indecision he opened his eyes a crack. "Hello," Aragorn smiled.

The prince's response was not what Aragorn expected or wanted. "Glorfindel?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No. It's me. Aragorn," the man said, trying not to show his disappointment.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked, obviously still sleep-addled.

"Yes, mellon nin."

Legolas looked up properly at him and Aragorn smiled gently, hoping to look reassuring. Legolas merely pulled his hand back from Aragorn's and tucked it under the warm blanket. "Estel…where is Glorfindel?" Legolas mumbled, closing his eyes again.

What little hope he had that his friend wanted him near was dashed as Aragorn heard those words. "He…he went to his rooms to change his clothes. Do you want me to fetch him for you?" the man asked, not meaning to sound as cruel as he did.

"Thank you," Legolas said, already drifting off again.

Somewhat disheartened, Aragorn stood up. "I'll be right back," he promised, quietly slipping from the room. He didn't immediately go and find Glorfindel as Legolas requested though but went to look for Gandalf instead. He needed answers. Legolas had always been an enigma to him. So many secrets were hidden behind those shocking blue eyes. Legolas had never really confided in him. They were friends and they talked about the past but Legolas had always been so vague about his life, and certainly no one else would speak of Legolas' past out of turn. There had always been something odd between the Prince of Mirkwood and the Seneschal of Imladris. Whenever they came into contact the atmosphere became slightly more strained. When they spoke it was always polite but strangely impersonal. It may have been understandable. Legolas was a prince, Glorfindel a mere servant (although admittedly a very high ranking one). Relationships of any kind between a Lord and a servant were considered taboo in Mirkwood. But Aragorn had heard that Legolas and Glorfindel had once been good friends. No one ever said what had happened between them to make the air so frosty. Legolas certainly didn't just abandon people he cared for. There had definitely been something going on between them but Aragorn was hardly in a position to question it – or at least he hadn't been when he lived in Imladris as a young man. Now, however, he was king of one of the most powerful kingdoms on Middle Earth and he had the power to demand answers from people who had previously been above him in station, including Glorfindel. Despite his new-found confidence in his position, Aragorn still didn't feel entirely comfortable interrogating Glorfindel. The Elf was one of the Eldar after all, a living legend and Aragorn always held the seneschal in high regard. He wasn't sure whether he could interrogate him – not given that Glorfindel had been his mentor when he was young, teaching him everything from weapon skills to the history of Arda. To confront his tutor wouldn't be easy but he had to know what was going on. Legolas would need all his support he could get and Aragorn would need all the information to help him. It was his duty as a friend to help Legolas.

Aragorn finally reached the floor where the guest quarters were located and he looked around in a daze. Perhaps he was destined to find Glorfindel after all. It suddenly occurred to him that the seneschal had no permanent room in the Mirkwood palace and could be just about anywhere. He cursed himself for not realising this and instead began knocking on doors. Eventually, a door he knocked on opened, revealing a smartly dressed Glorfindel. Dressed in his usual impeccable blue and silver finery the Elda smiled softly.

"Aragorn, I thought you were sitting with Legolas," the seneschal frowned severely.

Suddenly, Aragorn felt like a small child again. "I was…He asked me to find you."

"Ah," was all the Elda said.

"So, here I am."

"You left him alone?" the Elf said sternly.

"I…I…No. Well, yes. He asked…." Aragorn stuttered. He hadn't even thought that he should ask someone to sit with Legolas; he had been so intent on finding Glorfindel to get answers.

"He shouldn't be left alone right now," the Elf said, stepping out of the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just…I needed to speak with you."

"About what?"

"I…well, it's kind of…It's…"

"Aragorn, come on, I have to get back to Legolas. Say what you have to say," Glorfindel said impatiently.

Now he was here confronting Glorfindel, Aragorn found he couldn't speak the words. "It doesn't matter. It can wait."

"I'll be with Legolas if you need me," Glorfindel said, shaking off the slightly uneasy feeling he got from Aragorn. The man merely nodded his head and Glorfindel walked off, leaving the King of Gondor, standing alone in the corridor.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad

**Arda - **Earth


	10. The Terrible Truth

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 10 ~ The Terrible Truth**

**~*~**

When Glorfindel entered Legolas' chambers, the prince was sat on the couch, staring blankly at the dying fire. He had dressed himself but Glorfindel noticed that they were oddly matched black clothes – obviously the first appropriate thing he had found in his closet.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked when Legolas didn't as much as glance up upon his entrance.

The prince seemed startled at the voice and looked up sharply. "Glorfindel."

"I didn't mean to disturb you. Aragorn said you asked for me."

"Yes." Legolas stood up slowly as if it took a lot of effort to perform this simple action. "I want to see my father," he said, his voice stronger than he himself appeared to be.

"Of course." The prince nodded and went to walk to the door but Glorfindel blocked his way and placed his hands on his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am sure," Legolas said with blatant doubt.

"Alright," Glorfindel said quietly. "He's in the main healing hall."

Legolas took a deep breath and moved past Glorfindel to open the door. The disease that had ravaged Mirkwood now proved to be somewhat of a blessing in that it meant the corridors were deserted, meaning Legolas didn't have to answer any awkward questions or hide the blatant terror on his face and the trembling he couldn't stop at the prospect of what he was about to face. Glorfindel walked the traditional two paces behind him, although his sharp eyes never left the prince.

Their luck ran out when Legolas turned the corner to the healing halls. He quickly stepped back, hiding behind the wall. He wasn't looking where he was going and nearly fell into Glorfindel.

"Your Highness?" the seneschal asked, looking in concern at Legolas.

It took a couple of seconds for Legolas to find the words. "There are people around there," he explained quietly.

Glorfindel peered around the wall to find about fifteen guards and healers standing outside the healing room in which the king was laid out. Of course, Glorfindel should have guessed people would still be hanging around.

"Glorfindel, get rid of them, please. I can't deal with them right now. I just want to see my father," Legolas said, his voice low but urgent, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll sort this out. Just wait here," Glorfindel assured calmly. The captain strode down the corridor and approached the rabble. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said confidently, attracting everyone's attention. "I know that you all want to stay with your king but you have other places to be and duties to perform."

"Sir, we'd prefer to stay here," a healer said.

"We stay with our king," a guard agreed, standing straight to attention.

Glorfindel smiled slightly at their well-meant words. "Your loyalty is admirable but Prince Legolas wishes to sit with the king. Let us allow him to do that in peace," Glorfindel reasoned softly, hoping they would understand.

All looked around, trying to see the prince but Legolas remained hidden around the corner. "Where is he? We wish to offer our condolences," another guard said to the seneschal.

"Now is not the time for that."

"But he's our prince…"

Glorfindel sighed, moving closer to the group. "To Legolas it is not the king lying in there, it is his father. The time will come for you all to offer your condolences but it is not now. Just give him a few minutes alone with his father. Please."

The captain's speech seemed to stir something within the gathered people and they began to disperse, muttering to each other. "Thank you," the seneschal said gently, waiting until they were all out of sight before going around the corner. "All clear," he assured the nervous Legolas.

The prince nodded and walked with Glorfindel to the healing room. The door was closed but as Legolas reached for the handle Glorfindel placed his hand on top of Legolas' to stop him.

"Before you go in I have to tell you…his body is not in the best condition. You won't recognise his face, it has been badly mutilated and there are many wounds all over his body. He has been cleaned up and prepared for your viewing of course but…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Legolas asked in a small voice, tears falling down his face as he looked up at Glorfindel.

"Because I don't want you to go in there unprepared, mellon nin."

Legolas looked into truthful eyes for a moment before nodding. "Will you come with me?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course," Glorfindel smiled reassuringly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bed on which a figure draped in a white sheet was lying. He slowly walked over to the bed whilst Glorfindel hung back and closed the door behind them. When Legolas stepped up to the bed he reached out to lift the sheet with badly shaking hands. Even though Glorfindel had warned him, Legolas nearly collapsed to the floor in shock when he folded the sheet down. People could have stood there all day telling him what to expect and it still wouldn't have lessened the blow. It was true that the king was barely recognisable, his face horribly slashed. There was a large knife wound on his chest which had been rather roughly sewn up and the king's right index finger had been cut off, leaving only a bloody stump in its place.

Despite taking deep breaths, Legolas found his head swimming and he swayed slightly on the spot. Straight away he felt Glorfindel's firm, supportive hands on his shoulders, steadying him. Instinctively, he leaned back against the captain, his hand going to his mouth as his eyes found the large slit across the king's throat. He stared wide-eyed at the lifeless body – or what remained of it – now barely registering the fact that Glorfindel was practically holding him up.

Vaguely, he heard Glorfindel asking, "Do you want to sit down?" He found he couldn't answer though. A large lump in his throat made it so he could hardly breathe let alone speak. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the body. "Legolas? Are you alright?" Glorfindel whispered, tightening his grip on the prince's shoulders. "Legolas?" The younger Elf nodded dumbly. Tears were in his eyes but he was too shocked to let them fall.

A knock at the door startled Glorfindel but Legolas didn't appear to notice and the seneschal ignored it, not even bothering to tell whoever it was to go away. He could feel Legolas trembling violently beneath his hands and worried that the prince would just fall apart should he remove his support. His wish that the visitor would go away was dashed when the door quietly clicked open. Glorfindel looked around and saw Arwen standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me, I didn't realise…" she said softly, closing the door behind her after stepping into the room. "Father asked me to find you, Glorfindel. There was trouble in the Great Hall earlier and he wanted…"

"Not now Arwen," Glorfindel said softly.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She walked forwards so she was stood beside her friend. Glorfindel was about to speak again but she got there first, her eyes firmly avoiding the king's body. "Legolas, mellon nin, I'm so sorry," she said softly, placing her hand on Legolas' shaking arm. "I'm so sorry."

Legolas didn't appear to even notice her though. His eyes once more raked over his father's body, coming to rest once more on his father's mutilated face. It suddenly seemed to dawn on him what he was looking at. This wasn't just a random person, someone unconnected to him. This was his father and yet it wasn't. This was a corpse, a shell of the person he had once been. A terribly mutilated shell. For all his trying to disconnect himself, it suddenly hit Legolas that this corpse was his father.

He let out a half-gasp, half-sob and almost collapsed against Glorfindel. The blonde easily caught him though. "It's alright," he said kindly. Arwen also walked forwards, hugging Legolas tightly.

"Please don't," he said so quietly Arwen could barely hear him but she immediately backed off.

"Maybe I should wait outside," Arwen said softly to Glorfindel and the seneschal nodded. "I'll tell father where you are."

"Thank you," Glorfindel whispered, holding Legolas up. Arwen quickly left them alone, not wanting to get in the way anymore. "Alright, I've got you, mellon nin. Let's sit you down."

Glorfindel led Legolas over to a chair, practically holding him up. Legolas though couldn't tear his eyes away from Thranduil. "His ring," he managed to choke out.

"Don't look," Glorfindel said softly, reaching over and whipping the sheet back over Thranduil and hiding the distressing sight from Legolas.

Legolas almost collapsed against him again and Glorfindel caught him in strong arms. Surprisingly, Legolas roughly pushed him away, raising his hand to his mouth. "I'm going to be sick," he mumbled, stumbling to the bathroom and throwing up into the basin; hardly a surprising reaction to the sight of his father. For a minute, Glorfindel hung back, not wanting to crowd his friend but when Legolas sank to the floor he dashed in and caught the now sobbing prince. He carefully lowered him to the ground, enveloping him in strong arms and holding him close.

"It's alright, I've got you," Glorfindel soothed kindly, holding onto the crying prince. Legolas twisted around so he could bury his face in Glorfindel's robes. They sat there on the cold floor for over an hour, Legolas crying noisily onto the person he trusted more than anyone else.

"Glorfindel," Elrond's voice sounded from the door. The captain looked up from his charge. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," he answered softly, looking pointedly down at Legolas, who was now lying silently in the seneschal's arms.

"Perhaps we should get him somewhere warm. This floor is freezing," Elrond suggested and Glorfindel nodded as he felt Legolas shivering against him. "Legolas, can you stand?" the healer asked.

Unsurprisingly, Legolas didn't answer. "I can manage," Glorfindel said, carefully pulling back from Legolas a little and easily lifting him into his arms. Legolas just lay limply in his embrace, his face buried in the seneschal's blue formal robes. When Glorfindel carried him out into the bedroom, Legolas lifted his head to look at the now covered up body of his father. "Don't look," Glorfindel whispered and Legolas followed his instruction, replacing his head on Glorfindel's chest and wrapping his arm around the other Elf for support.

Thankfully, the corridor remained free of guards and healers, although Glorfindel saw Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits lurking around the corner. They didn't approach for which Glorfindel was very grateful. The last thing Legolas needed was a crowd of people around him.

Elrond opened all the doors as Glorfindel carried Legolas back to the safety of his rooms. Once inside, the healer went straight over to the fire whilst Glorfindel carefully placed his charge on the bed. He prised Legolas' arms from around his back so the prince could lie flat. Immediately, Legolas turned onto his side away from Glorfindel. The seneschal placed his hand on Legolas' back to find him trembling slightly and he knew the prince was crying into his pillow. Not knowing what to say, Glorfindel merely sat back in his chair, giving Legolas his space for now and yet near-by should he be needed.

"Glorfindel," Elrond whispered from the doorway. The captain stood and walked over to Elrond so they could speak without disturbing Legolas. "I think the fewer people around right now the better. I'll go and make some soothing tea for Legolas if you're willing to stay here."

"Of course," Glorfindel said, surprised that Elrond would think anything less of him.

"I'll leave you two alone then."

Glorfindel nodded and Elrond left silently, leaving the two Elves alone. Legolas was still crying into his pillow, not having even noticed Elrond's exit. Glorfindel sat down on the bed, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder again.

"Come, mellon nin. We need to get you out of those clothes and into bed," the seneschal said softly. Legolas just mumbled something that sounded like 'Ada' but didn't move from his position. "Come on," the captain urged, prompting Legolas to sit up slowly. "Here, let me help," he said softly, unbuttoning Legolas' robe and tunic. He left Legolas to pull his clothes off slowly whilst he retrieved a nightgown from the chest of drawers. He helped Legolas stand and pulled the robe over his head whilst Legolas just stood passively. "Lie back down," Glorfindel whispered, sitting the prince down on the bed.

Slowly, Legolas lay down and Glorfindel pulled the sheets up over him. He sat down next to the prince, stroking his hair back.

"What am I going to do, Glorfindel?" Legolas asked hoarsely, looking with imploring eyes up at the seneschal.

"Shhh, don't think about that now. Just try to sleep."

Legolas shook his head. "I can't."

Glorfindel knew it would be pointless to argue so he just nodded. "Alright, mellon nin. Just lie here and rest then."

"I don't want to just lie here," Legolas said, looking up and trying to struggle into a sitting position. "I don't want to have to…think about it. I don't want to think about…my father. I have to do something, Glorfindel. Please."

"No. No, you have to stay put, you're not well," Glorfindel answered, gently pushing the prince back down. "Don't exert yourself. You've had a massive shock." Giving in, Legolas lay back down, wiping tears from his face. "Come, you cannot torture yourself over this." He laid back and wrapped his arms around the prince and Legolas cried against him, holding tightly onto his robes as he sobbed. When the noise had died down, Glorfindel reached across for the book on Legolas' bedside table, barely touched by the prince. "How about I read to you for a while, help take your mind off things? Then you can try and sleep." Legolas nodded wearily against him so Glorfindel opened the book at the beginning and started reading in soft, melodic tones.

After a while Legolas relaxed against him. Glorfindel didn't stop his commentary, not even when Elrond entered with a steaming mug of tea and promptly left again. An hour or so later Legolas was breathing deeply, indicating that he had finally fallen asleep and Glorfindel stopped reading. He tucked a blanket around Legolas with his free hand and closed his eyes. For the first time in many years, Glorfindel prayed silently to the Valar for Legolas' safety and for the king's safe passage into the emptiness of Mandos' Halls. He would have given anything for Thranduil to be able to return to this life, as he himself had done all those years ago but such things were not commonplace and it would be foolish and unkind to propose the possibility to Legolas – to give him false hope – as Glorfindel longed to do. The Valar would not heed his prayer for Thranduil's return, of that Glorfindel was certain but for Legolas' safety they may be more obliging.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 11 ~ The Funeral **

**~*~**

It had been four long days since Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel had found Thranduil lying dead in a pool of his own blood on the floor of his rooms with his murderer sitting calmly by. On the outside it seemed as if everything was quiet and respectful in Mirkwood but underneath the calm veneer the whole palace was in uproar. The king had been laid out in state for two days already and half of Mirkwood had been to offer their respects to their fallen leader. Gandalf and Elrond had spent almost all their time either sending the word to the necessary people in both Imladris and Lothlorien or trying to control and comfort the people still visiting the king. Most of the main halls had been cleared of patients – people were actually eager to leave now, perhaps absorbing the dismal atmosphere and realising that they would be better off in their own homes. Now people walked around dressed solely in black and grey, even the staff – the few that were left anyway. If the deaths of family and friends, not to mention their crown prince Rumil, were bad enough before now they had no one to look to for support. Thranduil, ill or not, had been their guiding light of hope and now that light was extinguished and they had no one left, particularly as they had barely seen their remaining prince in the past days.

Legolas had locked himself away in his bedroom for most of the time, leaving only briefly to formally address the kingdom about their king's demise. He had been amazed at how together everyone had become in the brief space of time. The last of the funeral pyres had been burned and Mirkwood seemed to be pulling itself together nicely even without the royal guidance it was used to. The Great Hall had also been emptied and cleaned, leaving it in much the same state as before the plague if not considerably more empty of people. No people danced and sang within its walls now and those few who did dare to venture in there were acutely aware of the echoes the wooden floor created. Somehow it seemed disrespectful for any form of celebration to take place while the kingdom was still in mourning. Most of the guest quarters within the palace were now empty and what remained of the Mirkwood council had been reinstated – a necessity in lieu of the king.

Either Glorfindel, Elrond, Aragorn or Gandalf updated Legolas as best they could every day and although he would nod vaguely it didn't seem like he was really taking it all in. He barely spoke to them when they did ask a question, merely answering with a short nod of yes or no. He didn't eat much of what food he was given, nodding passively when Elrond told him that he had to eat to regain his strength but the plate would have hardly been touched when the Elven Lord returned later in the day. He would sleep in short, restless bursts but rarely slept through the night anymore, obviously troubled by the image of his father. When he wasn't lying in bed he was sat in the chair by the window, not moving unless someone specifically asked him to or the call of nature demanded it. Glorfindel would come in every couple of hours to make sure the fire was burning and that he was warm and comfortable enough. Surprisingly, Legolas didn't seem as openly distraught as he had been when he first heard of his father's death but this quiet contemplation was even worse – certainly it was harder for Glorfindel to watch.

The night before the official funeral Glorfindel knocked quietly on the door but typically received no response. This was a common occurrence now so Glorfindel entered anyway. As usual, Legolas was sitting in the armchair he had placed by the window, staring listlessly out at the pouring rain. A storm had been raging all day, furiously pounding the forest and palace and it didn't seem to want to abate even as night fell. Glorfindel looked to the un-slept-in bed, on which Legolas had laid out the same freshly laundered black robes he had worn to see Rumil in state, suggesting he had no intention at all of going to bed that night. On the desk, piled with unread papers, was a tray of untouched food, long cold.

Sighing, Glorfindel spoke softly. "Legolas, you need to eat something."

Legolas didn't so much as he spoke quietly in a hoarse voice. "I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat," Glorfindel repeated, walking on soft feet towards the prince. Legolas didn't respond though. It seemed that lately it would be easier for him to just keep quiet, contained within his own misery. There was no point in bringing everyone else down with him. Speech seemed far too difficult anyway; silence was easier and more comforting. "Maybe some hot soup? Or even just some herbal tea?"

"I said I'm not hungry," Legolas said tersely.

"Mellon nin…"

"Leave me alone." There was no real conviction in Legolas' voice. He just sounded hollow and lost – utterly hopeless.

Glorfindel perched on the wide windowsill so he could look side-long at Legolas, who didn't bother to acknowledge him. "You really should try and sleep for a while. It'll be a long day tomorrow, you'll need your strength," Glorfindel tried to broker the peace. Legolas ignored him though, not taking his eyes off the rain pelting the glass. White lightening cast Legolas' face into sharp relief, making him appear even more ghostly. "I know it's hard but you need to take care of yourself. You're no good to anyone like this. Please, try to sleep for a couple of hours."

"Go away," Legolas muttered, shifting slightly in his seat as if steeling his resolve.

Glorfindel watched him for a moment, not at all offended by the harsh words. "I'll go away if you really want me to," he offered softly, knowing fully well that that was the last thing the prince wanted or needed right then. Legolas closed his eyes only briefly, confirming Glorfindel's suspicions. Of course he didn't want to be left alone tonight. "Legolas, please try to rest, mellon nin."

"Please," Legolas pleaded, his voice tearfully cracking.

"Alright," the older Elf conceded softly. "Can I get you anything?"

Legolas shook his head slowly before returning his attention to the window. Glorfindel decided that at this fragile moment it would be best to just leave him be. It wasn't like he could really say anything to help anyway and clearly there would be no convincing the prince to rest. It felt wrong to press him when he was so upset. He remained sitting on the sill while Legolas looked out of the window. Not wanting to make the prince uncomfortable, Glorfindel averted his gaze to the window, thinking to himself whether there was anything at all he could do to ease the prince's suffering.

When Glorfindel heard a soft, shuddering breath being drawn beside him, he couldn't ignore it. He glanced over to Legolas to see tears falling down his face and drawing in short shuddering breaths. Instead of trying to find the right words to offer unwanted sympathy, Glorfindel just walked over to Legolas and pulled him into a loose hug. Legolas didn't respond, barely taking his eyes off the window. He did appreciate it though, even if he couldn't tell Glorfindel that. Somehow he knew the seneschal understood his gratefulness and needed no thanks. Neither spoke as they stared out the window at the falling rain. There was no need for words.

At around three in the morning, during a relative lull in the storm, Legolas pulled away from Glorfindel before stiffly gaining his feet. "Excuse me," Legolas said with hoarse politeness to Glorfindel who nodded. Legolas went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After using the facilities, he splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to clear his fuzzy mind with curiously shaking hands. He didn't dare look up at his face in the mirror; he knew he couldn't possibly look good and didn't need to be reminded of the fact. In truth, he was worried that if he thought too much on it the truth would shatter the small fragment of a façade he was holding up and he was terrified that if it fell apart he would either descend into that deep pit of despair that currently resided in his chest or go completely mad and neither was a realistic prospect right then. This was why he liked having Glorfindel's arms wrapped around him. He felt safe in those strong arms, like they were an anchor to the sane and a buffer against the misery that encased his soul. On the other hand, things still felt slightly awkward between them. The past didn't just disappear over night after all.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas opened the door to find Glorfindel sitting on the bed, straightening out Legolas' fine black funeral garb. He looked up when he heard the door open and Legolas gazed into beautiful clear blue eyes for a moment before breaking the piercing contact.

"Are you alright?" the seneschal asked softly above the raging storm.

Legolas nodded mutely and walked into the room, keeping his eyes fixed on Glorfindel until he reached the window, when he turned back to look at the fierce storm wracking his kingdom. After a while, Legolas broke the overly tense silence. "I'm sorry," he said softly, not even realising he'd actually said the words for a split second as they very nearly got swallowed up in the noise of the rain.

"For what?" Glorfindel asked, obviously equally surprised at the break in the silence between them.

"Earlier." Legolas turned around to face Glorfindel who was watching him closely. "I do appreciate you being here. I don't want you to go away." It had been the most he'd said since he had seen his father's body. Speaking still felt odd – inappropriate - somehow. "Thank you."

Glorfindel smiled softly. "You don't have to thank me." He rose from the bed and walked over to Legolas, who was still standing rather forlornly by the window although he appeared to have lost interest in the view. He placed his steady hands on Legolas' arms. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, Legolas looked down from his gaze. His throat constricted but he spoke anyway. "When you're here I don't feel so…lost," he confessed so quietly Glorfindel had to strain to hear. "I don't feel so alone."

"You will never be alone, mellon nin. There are so many people here who love you. They're all here when you need them."

Legolas nodded again, blinking back his tears as they blurred his vision. He looked up at the beautiful Elda and wondered how he could ever – no matter how briefly - have hated the person now stood before him. This kind, generous person. This person who showed him nothing but unwavering love and affection and support.

"I'm sorry," he said again, not glancing away from the piercing gaze.

"What for?"

"I said some things to you, some horrible things, back when we were…Well, you didn't deserve any of it. I never meant to hurt you no matter what happened between us."

"Hey." Glorfindel wrapped him in another hug and Legolas accepted the contact gratefully, laying his head against the broad chest and listening to the steadily pounding heart. "You don't have to worry about that right now. That's all in the past."

"I love you," Legolas whispered tearfully, closing his eyes.

For a moment Glorfindel froze, not expecting that. "I know," was all he could say in return. A sharp cry from the prince told him that Legolas had been hoping for something more than a lame acknowledgement. "Listen, your only thought should be for getting through tomorrow. We can talk about this later if you still want to." Legolas nodded and almost regretfully pulled back, wiping his tears away. "Alright?"

"Yes." Clearing his throat, Legolas walked away as if embarrassed. "I might start getting ready."

"It's not four in the morning yet. I think it's still a little early to be getting dressed."

"Right." For a couple of minutes Legolas paced back and forth restlessly. "I wish it wasn't raining then at least I could go outside."

"You should lie down," Glorfindel suggested softly. Legolas just shook his head and Glorfindel interpreted it to mean that he had no idea of sleeping that night. Arguing would get them no where so Glorfindel spoke quietly, "Then take a walk through the palace. Get out of this room for a couple of hours before dawn."

"There will be people out there," Legolas stated the obvious, glancing at the door.

"They will not bite. Besides, I'm sure no one will bother you even if you do encounter them," Glorfindel reasoned. Legolas still didn't look convinced. "It's still early. I doubt there will be many people about anyway at this time of day. Come and take a walk with me," Glorfindel said, holding out his hand.

Reluctantly, Legolas took it and Glorfindel led him to the doors, pausing for Legolas to slip on a dressing gown even though he still wore a tunic and leggings. They walked down the halls with no particular destination in mind and mercifully found the palace deserted, the servants not yet going about their daily business despite the big day ahead of them. Glorfindel walked behind the prince, equally quietly, giving Legolas the space he needed and Legolas didn't seem to even notice his presence.

They wandered around aimlessly for a while before Glorfindel finally spoke up with a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Legolas, we should probably get back. It's going to start getting busy in a while."

"Of course," Legolas said, having been pulled from his sombre thoughts. He looked around him, apparently disoriented for a moment. He quickly got his bearings and began walking back towards his own rooms.

When they got back inside, Legolas immediately went to the bed and looked down at the funeral clothes, running long fingers over the fine material.

"Excuse me, Captain, I should get dressed," Legolas said softly, not looking up at the other Elf.

"As should I. I won't be long. Shout if you need anything."

Legolas nodded, hardly noticing as Glorfindel left the room to go to his own quarters where his own borrowed black formal clothes were laid out ready for the day.

It took another few long moments for Legolas to finally pick up the clothes and take them into the bathroom where he quickly washed and slowly dressed, the clothes feeling uncomfortable on him, more for their bad connotations than the way they were tailored. Walking back out into the bedroom, Legolas looked at himself in the full length mirror. Dressed entirely in black it looked a sad sight. Had he not lost enough through the disease without the loss of his father as well? There was always more though. There was always something else to lose. To Legolas that seemed so unfair.

Not knowing what to do next with the time he had to spare, Legolas sat back down in the chair and watched the sun rise through the clouds, although it was quickly obscured by the rain and the day remained dismal even if the winds had died down slightly.

When Glorfindel, accompanied by the visiting Lord and Lady of Lothlorien – Celeborn and Galadriel – entered the bedroom a while later, Legolas remained in his chair, not even bothering to look up to see who it was and certainly not concerning himself with the normal protocol his position demanded when addressing nobility.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked softly when the prince didn't rise.

He went to take a step forward but Galadriel placed her hand on his arm, stopping him. She and Celeborn approached Legolas and the Lady of Lorien knelt down so they were level. He finally looked across at her when she touched his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap.

"We wanted to come and see you before the funeral and privately offer our most sincere condolences for the king's death."

"Thank you, my Lady. My Lord," Legolas said, looking up at Celeborn, who smiled gently in response.

"If there is anything I can do – we can do – please do not hesitate to ask."

Legolas merely smiled this time, not really knowing how to respond.

"Galadriel, we should get going and find our seats downstairs," Celeborn prompted quietly.

"Indeed. We shall see you later, I have no doubt," Galadriel said kindly and received another small nod. She bent over and kissed his cold, pale cheek softly before standing and walking away. Celeborn merely placed his hand on the prince's shoulder, squeezing gently before joining his wife outside.

As Legolas stiffly stood up, Glorfindel closed the door behind them. "Sorry, they said they wanted to see you. I didn't know how to say no." Legolas shook his head, dismissing the apology. "Are you alright?" he asked a received a small nod. "Legolas? Are you alright?" he asked again, more firmly.

Legolas smiled softly. "Just tired," he admitted quietly.

"Maybe you should lie down for a few minutes then," the seneschal gently suggested. "People can wait for a while if they have to. You could just close your eyes for half and hour or so."

"I'll be fine, really."

Although Glorfindel didn't entirely believe him, he didn't press the matter any further. And he didn't get another chance to comment anyway as a sharp knock came from the door and Elrond confidently entered, also dressed in black formal robes brought for him by his sons from Imladris.

"Legolas, it's time. Are you ready?" he asked quietly. The younger Elf didn't bother to answer. How could he ever be ready for this? "Shall we get this over with then?" Although the Elven Lord's words were light, everybody understood that it was false cheer.

They walked with Legolas into the sitting room but he stopped suddenly when Elrond opened the door. "Legolas?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

After a moment, he spoke almost nervously. "Can I have just a minute?" the prince asked croakily.

Glorfindel and Elrond glanced at each other in concern before Elrond answered kindly. "Of course, mellon nin. Take all the time you need. We'll be right outside when you're ready."

Once the door was closed and Legolas was alone in his chambers, the prince moved back into his bedroom. He looked up and out at the kingdom, still hazy from the pouring rain. He went to his bed and, using the post for support, knelt down on the carpeted floor, his hands clasped together. His lips moved slightly in silent prayer, something he knew he would not be able to do outside with all of Mirkwood watching his every move. He stayed knelt on the floor for a couple of minutes before opening his eyes and pulling himself up, straightening out his robes and taking a deep breath. He opened the sitting room door to find Glorfindel and Elrond waiting patiently for him.

"Are you ready?" Elrond asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Legolas said softly. He wasn't ready at all but he couldn't reasonably put it off any longer.

As they walked down the corridors the noise of people talking got louder. Obviously people wanted to come to this final farewell to the King of Mirkwood. Before they rounded the corner to the Great Hall, Legolas almost subconsciously reached for Glorfindel's hand and the seneschal took it, lacing their fingers together. When they were met with people though they both thought it wise to let go and Glorfindel did so with one final reassuring squeeze.

People bowed low as Legolas walked by. Some reached out and grabbed at him but with Elrond's and Glorfindel's help he managed to shrug them off. It only got worse when he entered the Great Hall. People grabbed him and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder and robes. Guards tried to gently pry them off and escorted Legolas to the throne where he would sit throughout the ceremony. Once on the throne guards surrounded it so people couldn't get too near and swamp him as they clearly longer to do.

As various people began to speak and offer their public goodbyes, Legolas scanned the crowd for the familiar, friendly face of Glorfindel and after a couple of minutes, he found him seated next to his Lord and Elrond's children. He eventually managed to capture the captain's eyes and Glorfindel smiled reassuringly through the crowd. This at least gave Legolas the strength to get through the rest of the tedious and painful ceremony. Although all he really wanted to do right then was run away and hide in his room, curl up in bed and cry himself to sleep, he knew that this ceremony alone would go on for a good few hours and he would have to be present throughout, maintaining his calm exterior when inside he felt his heart was breaking.

Even though he was supposed to be listening to the praise people were piling on the late king, he found all his attention was fixed solely on the coffin on a platform in the middle of the room.

"Your Highness," a voice said in the distance. Legolas looked down to find one of the Mirkwood advisors kneeling before him. "Your Highness." He was holding an open book out for Legolas to take. Clearly someone, probably Elrond, had chosen something for him to read. Maybe he himself had chosen it and he just didn't remember. The past days had been such a blur that he could barely remember anything about them. Realising every eye in the room was on him and that people were waiting, Legolas took the book with shaking hands and slowly stood up, wishing the attention would fall upon someone else. He looked down at the text and recognised it as one of Thranduil's favourite poems. His eyes suddenly burned and the words in front of him blurred. When he looked up at the expectant people though he forced back his stinging tears, cleared his throat and in a wavering voice, began to read.

Once that was done, Legolas sat back down, taking a deep, steadying breath and discreetly wiped tears from his eyes when everyone's attention was diverted from him. Again, he caught Glorfindel's eye and smiled weakly.

After what seemed like an eternity of speeches and prayers, none of which Legolas really paid attention to, the ceremony was finally drawing to an end. Another officer, this time from the Royal Guard, bowed before him. "Sir, would you like to…" He seemed decidedly uncomfortable with Legolas' confused silence.

Noticing this exchange and Legolas' obvious confusion as to what was supposed to happen next, Elrond quickly and quietly mounted the steps up to the throne, nodding as the officer saluted, and crouched down beside Legolas, leaning close so he could speak without being over-heard.

"Legolas, if you would like to say goodbye to your father, now is the time," he said, trying to sound as gentle as possible and ignoring people's whisperings from behind him.

For a brief moment, Legolas looked utterly astounded at the question. He was sure that at some point someone must have gone through all this with him but he barely remembered. The thought of having to say goodbye to his beloved father under the scrutiny of hundreds of eyes was not one he relished.

"I don't know what to say," he confessed in a whisper to Elrond.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want." Legolas still looked unsure. "I can come with you if you'd prefer." Slowly, Legolas nodded and stood up.

As he approached the coffin, walking past the tearful crowd, he suddenly felt nervous. He had not seen his father since that terrible first day and he had no idea what to expect. The last thing he wanted was to break down again in front of his entire kingdom. When he reached the steps, he looked over at Elrond with imploring eyes. Elrond shot him an encouraging look and Legolas began to climb the short set of steps to the platform. When he looked down into the open coffin he was relieved to see only a white sheet with the Royal emblem on it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Legolas immediately stepped down. The crowd seemed a little surprised that he remained silent and that there was no emotion other than relief on his face but those who knew him well understood that Legolas would not fall to pieces here in front of everyone. He would wait until he was alone and far from the prying eyes of the public for the tears to come and grief to overwhelm him.

Legolas walked quickly back to his throne, ignoring the whispers and stares around him. And, after only another half an hour, this part of the ceremony was over. The wooden coffin was covered in a thick, black shroud with the Royal emblem in the centre and six Elves came forwards, carrying the coffin from the room. In truth, Legolas could easily have skipped the whole thing. He felt no great need to sit beside his father's coffin and pray to the Valar throughout a rigid ceremony. He had done enough of that alone in his rooms. To some that might have sounded cold or uncaring but for people who knew him it seemed perfectly logical. Legolas had never liked being in the spotlight, always preferring to do things quietly in private. After all, it had always been Thranduil and Rumil who managed public relations.

Selected officials and family friends – headed by a sombre Legolas – followed the coffin on its parade through the palace corridors. At the end of the main corridor, the coffin went right where it would be taken to a large pyre and cremated and the party turned left into the large ballroom where the wake was to be held. It was just another place for Legolas to be surrounded by crying people.

Inside, servants had set up several tables, chairs, divans and couches for people to sit on and there was one long table at the end on the room on which was a selection of fine foods and drinks. To Legolas it all looked far too much like a party. It was supposed to be a wake, a time for grieving not celebrating. He bit his tongue though and was soon surrounded by people hugging him and offering their condolences. Although Legolas desperately searched through the crowds for Glorfindel, he couldn't find him and felt his heart contract in grief.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and went to shrug it off before realising it was Elrond, flanked by his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. "Elrond," he sighed in relief, trying to detach his hand from a crying maiden.

Elrond obviously noticed his discomfort and motioned for Elrohir to remove the clingy woman – whom Legolas didn't even know – and the twin did so, taking her hand in his own and gently leading her away through the crowds. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief at having a little space.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked softly. Legolas went to assure him that he was fine but what actually came out was an almost desperate shake of the head. "Alright, come on. Let's get you out of here for a minute," the Elven Lord said firmly, placing his hand on Legolas' back and guiding him through the crowds, who had now turned to the platform on the other side of the room where two Elves began to sing a melancholy tune. Mercifully, Elrond and Elladan kept people away from him and they finally made it outside, where Legolas could at least draw breath. Elrond led him to the nearest room – a dining hall – and guided him inside. Once the door had clicked behind him, Elrond sat the prince down at one of the long tables.

"Elladan, can you please get Legolas a glass of water," Elrond said to his son.

"Of course," the twin nodded, leaving for the kitchen next door.

"Feel better?" Elrond smiled, crouching down in front of the Elf.

"Yes. Sorry," Legolas answered, his voice still thick and trembling slightly.

"Shhh, don't be sorry. It was getting a little crowded in there." Elrond noted how Legolas was firmly avoiding his eyes, as though afraid that his resolve would crack should he see the sympathy hidden behind them. Elrond stood up and wrapped Legolas in a tight hug, which for a moment the prince gratefully leaned into. Reaching up to stroke long, blonde hair, Elrond muttered, "It's alright, mellon nin. It's alright."

Although he felt Legolas shuddering against him, the prince was obviously struggling back his tears. After a few seconds, Legolas pulled back, wiping his damp eyes with the back of his hand.

"Please, Elrond, not now," he said softly.

Worried though he was, Elrond understood and willingly complied with whatever Legolas needed to get through this day before he broke down and comfort was not helping him maintain his façade, unfortunately, that obviously meant just leaving him alone and not encouraging his grief for the moment.

"Alright," he said gently, standing up and settling for placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Elladan returned a moment later with a glass of clear, cold water. He handed it to Legolas, who took it with terribly shaking hands. "Thank you," he smiled falsely at the twin. He drank half of it slowly then handed it back to Elladan.

"If you want to you can slip away. Sit quietly in your rooms for a while. We can make your excuses."

"Thank you, Elrond but I should get back." He looked to the door leading to the grounds longingly. "Maybe I'll just step outside for a couple of minutes though." He stood up, straightening out his grey tunic beneath his black robes.

"Of course. Take as long as you need." Legolas nodded and left the room, stepping outside into the fresh air, glad at least that it had stopped raining for a while. Looking around Mirkwood now it was hard to believe that so much had happened in so little time. These past weeks had all been such a blur, it seemed like Rumil bringing the dying child back from the apparently haunted village had been years ago and yet it had all happened so fast. He wished he could just go back a couple of weeks. There were so many things he had wanted to say – none of which he had said when his family were alive. That was always the way though.

Sighing heavily he re-entered the dining hall, suppressing a shiver, and went back into the hall where he immediately merged into the crowd, now braced to confront the sympathetic mourners.

Even though it was Legolas' father being put into the ground he found that it was him doing all the comforting, hugging them stiffly as they cried on his shoulder. Diplomats shook his hand and told him bracingly that he needed to just carry on as that was what his father would have wanted. Legolas just smiled politely, wishing they would wipe those smug smiles off their faces.

As yet another person approached him he sighed and held out his hand, not even looking up. "No need to be so formal, mellon nin," a familiar voice said.

Legolas looked up when he saw the person before him. "Glorfindel," he sighed in relief, having to suppress a smile.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine," Legolas lied and of course Glorfindel saw right through it.

"Here, I brought you some wine," Glorfindel said, handing him a glass of red wine.

"Thank you."

"I see you have been doing the majority of the consoling," Glorfindel said, noting Legolas' somewhat ruffled appearance.

The prince shrugged, taking a sip of the best wine Mirkwood's cellars held. "I don't mind."

"Liar," Glorfindel smiled. "You know that the others are around here somewhere. I believe Estel was trying to find you earlier but you were obviously swamped." Legolas just nodded, not really seeming to hear what was being said. Glorfindel couldn't really blame him. All this must have been rather overwhelming. "Are you really alright?"

Legolas looked up at him and smiled weakly. "No." Glorfindel went to speak comforting words but Legolas stopped him with a raised hand. "I should get back."

"Right."

Eventually, Legolas ran into people he actually knew and cared about personally. He looked up to find Celeborn and Galadriel standing before him. Thankfully, they didn't speak with him for too long or try to hug him. They merely formally said they were sorry as their duty required and moved on. Legolas wished everyone could be that short in their condolences. His wish was not granted, however. Even Arwen ended up crying into his robes as he held her and hushed her kindly. Aragorn came and rescued him this time, taking his crying wife off the prince with a small, apologetic smile. Elladan and Elrohir kept their condolences mercifully short, probably under orders from their father and grandparents. The Hobbits all sobbed on his robes for a while until Gandalf pulled them away, alerting them to the fact that there was still food on the tables and they left him alone. Even Gimli had a tear in his eye although he merely mumbled something gruffly, shook Legolas' hand then walked off.

Even after the majority of people had left Legolas was still talking to politicians who seemed intent on telling him everything that would have to happen next, including ridiculously detailed descriptions of the upcoming coronation ceremony. It was absolutely the last thing Legolas wanted to hear at his father's funeral. He could only handle one thing at a time. When they started speaking about how he would want to change the kingdom, to mould it around his own regime, Legolas wanted to shout at them and run away. Instead he merely took another sip of his wine to keep himself from saying anything stupid.

On the other side of the room, Celeborn approached Glorfindel, who was watching Legolas nodding vaguely to the people in a circle around him.

"How's he doing?" Celeborn asked quietly.

Glorfindel glanced briefly over at the Lorien Lord. "He looks about ready to run away and hide," the seneschal answered quietly. "No one seems to want to leave him alone. They all want to hug him."

"Indeed."

"He's been consoling people all day. You'd think they hadn't realised it was his dad who died," Gimli's gruff voice said from beside them.

"They would naturally look to the next in line for reassurance in lieu of their king. People want to know they are in good hands," Celeborn reasoned.

"Well, they should leave him alone."

"For all intents and purposes, he's their king now. And they will look to their king in times of trouble. It's only natural."

"It's hardly fair on him though," Glorfindel said softly.

"Life is rarely fair on ruling monarchs," Celeborn answered, watching Glorfindel watching Legolas.

"Do you think we should go and rescue him?" Gimli asked from behind them.

Glorfindel nodded and walked over to the trapped prince. "Excuse me," he said, cutting in mid-conversation.

"Captain Glorfindel," one of the councillors greeted distastefully, looking down at the seneschal. "I didn't know you were in Mirkwood."

"I go where my Lord instructs," Glorfindel answered calmly, not intimidated by the advisor's glare.

"Yes, I can imagine."

Ignoring the condescending tone, Glorfindel smiled. "If you'll excuse us, I need to borrow your prince for a moment." He walked Legolas away from the politicians and past the few remaining people. "Just walk purposefully."

He led Legolas over to a corner in which Gandalf was waiting. "Ah, Legolas. How are you doing?" he asked as if surprised to find Legolas still here and not already retired to his rooms.

Legolas looked around and took a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "They were asking me if when I reshuffle my staff I would consider giving them all promotions."

"A touching sentiment," the wizard said dryly.

Legolas still looked worried though so Glorfindel looked deep into his eyes. "Hey, you don't need to worry about any of that right now."

Legolas nodded. "Did you need something?" he asked Glorfindel who had pulled him away from the discussion.

"I just thought you could use a break from all the political wrangling."

"Thank you," the prince sighed gratefully.

Gandalf placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Why don't you go and sit down with Elladan and Elrohir for a while. Try to look busy. I find that's the best way to avoid being pestered." Legolas nodded and, after casting a discreet, thankful glance to Glorfindel, walked over to the twins who were sitting on the couch.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 12 ~ Comfort**

**~*~**

At nearly ten that night, after hours of comforting the numerous funeral attendees, Legolas finally said goodbye to the last of his grieving guests.

"Thank you for coming," he said as politely as he could manage through his exhaustion and frustration, shaking their hands with small smiles for each of them.

The last councillor shook Legolas' pale, trembling hand firmly in both his own strong ones. "And we'll discuss the reshuffle of your council in the morning then?" he asked brightly with shrewd blue eyes that seemed to urge Legolas into agreeing with him. Legolas nodded, biting his tongue against the retort that threatened to escape him. "Goodnight, Your Highness," he said, pleased with what he had achieved that day. He released Legolas' hands, which he had been holding in a crushing grip, and stepped back, bowing politely before he left.

"Goodnight," Legolas smiled falsely. And at last the only people who remained were the two rulers of Lothlorien, Gimli, Elrond and Glorfindel. Everyone else had either gone to bed or gone to help with the distraught mourners who had already retired. Legolas walked over and sat down heavily on the couch, sitting back and immediately closing his tired eyes as though he couldn't keep them open any longer. He felt someone sit down more sedately next to him and opened his eyes a crack to see Galadriel beside him. She put her arm over his shoulders and pulled him close, planting a motherly kiss on his forehead. For a moment he just leaned against her, thinking how nice it would be to just fall asleep right here and escape all this forever.

"You did really well today, Legolas," Galadriel said lightly, disturbing his thoughts and he sat up. "We are all very proud of you."

Legolas smiled at her and hauled himself up off the couch with what seemed to him to be a supreme effort. "Forgive me, I think I'm going to go to bed for a while."

"Good. Please do," Elrond smiled kindly. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Alright. Shout if you need anything at all. We'll all be around."

"Thank you. I had better be ready for my reshuffle tomorrow," Legolas smiled nervously, trying to suppress his yawn.

"Hey, I don't want you worrying about that right now, do you hear? I want you to try and rest tonight and stay in bed tomorrow for as long as you need to. It's been a long few weeks for you and you need the sleep to aid your recovery," Elrond said firmly in his best healer's voice and Legolas just nodded and walked slowly from the room as though a great weight were pressing down on his slumped shoulders.

"Maybe someone should go with him," Galadriel proposed in concern, taking in the prince's downtrodden countenance.

"I'll go and make sure he's alright," Glorfindel offered instantly, striding after the retreating prince and leaving everyone in the ballroom smiling softly after them. "Legolas." The other Elf looked around, surprised to see Glorfindel jogging to catch up with him. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to babysit me."

"I know. I just wanted to walk with you to your rooms." Legolas nodded curtly and started walking slowly again. Glorfindel followed closely behind, watching the prince carefully. Truth be told, Legolas looked dead on his feet and Glorfindel wasn't really surprised. He himself was tired from the night spent with Legolas so the prince must have been even worse off, especially as he was still recovering from the after-effects of the disease as well as the cure.

When they reached Legolas' door, the prince stopped short at the sight he was met with. Bundles of flowers lay propped against the wall on the floor. Candles burned and Legolas saw countless messages of goodwill to himself, Thranduil and Rumil. Their kindness took his breath away. For long moments he could do nothing but stare at the gifts. People had lost so much of late and yet still they gave. It was a testament to how much they adored their late king and it only made Legolas feel worse. How could he ever live up to such expectations and follow in his father's seemingly perfect footsteps?

Glorfindel brought him from his dark thoughts via a hand on his shoulder. "Come inside," he said softly and Legolas willingly stood aside as Glorfindel opened the door for him. Once inside Glorfindel stoked the fire in the lounge, making sure the flames lapped up before doing the same in the bedroom. Legolas exited the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel and looking to Glorfindel who was now searching through Legolas' drawers for nightclothes.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want," Legolas said softly, taking his time in meticulously folding up the towel, just needing his hands to be doing something to distract himself.

"As long as you want me here, I'm happy to stay." Legolas smiled gratefully and Glorfindel placed the thick nightclothes he'd chosen on the bed for him. "You should get changed then get into bed. You must be exhausted after today." The prince nodded, picking up the clothes and slipping into the bathroom as Glorfindel pulled the heavy drapes shut. Legolas quickly changed, shivering slightly from the chill of the bathroom. When he opened the door he found Glorfindel reaching up and taking the spare blankets from the top shelf of the closet as if pre-empting his chill. Once he had succeeded in reaching them he made a triumphant noise as though the blankets had been trying to thwart him and he had finally won the battle. He turned to find Legolas looking at him.

"I found some spare blankets, it is cold in here," Glorfindel grinned. Legolas just nodded and moved aside as the Elda laid them out on the bed. Legolas too felt the chill in the room and whipped his dressing gown off the hook and pulled it on. Thick and comfortable as it was, the dressing gown caused a lump to form in Legolas' throat. It had been given to him years back by Thranduil after he did nothing but complain about the draughts coming from the windows. At first he had been mildly insulted by the gift – Elves did not really feel the cold after all – but over time he found it to be his favourite nightwear and often wore it despite his brother's teasing. Legolas now wrapped it tightly around himself, almost completely unaware of Glorfindel watching him closely.

"Legolas," the seneschal prompted after a while and the prince looked up, startled. "Come to bed." Glorfindel held out his hand for him and Legolas slowly walked towards him, gratefully sinking down onto the soft bed. "I'll stoke the fire out there; maybe it'll warm the place up a bit." Glorfindel strode into the other room, piling more wood onto the fire until it was once more burning brightly.

When he re-entered the bedroom, cheerfully saying, "I think it should warm up in here now," he found Legolas sitting in the centre of his large bed, his knees up and his arms wrapped around them, hiding his face in the dark gap as near-silent sobs wracked his slender body. This wasn't wholly unexpected. Legolas had been barely holding it together all day. The sight still brought tears to Glorfindel's eyes and an ache to his heart.

"Legolas," he whispered, not surprised when the prince didn't respond. He walked over to the bed and sat down, only waiting a moment before wrapping his arms around the sobbing prince. Legolas neither pulled back nor moved towards the seneschal, completely lost in his grief for the moment. Glorfindel merely stroked his hair gently, pressing kisses into the golden hair.

After a while, Legolas looked up, covering his tear-stained face with his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, his words muffled by his hands.

"Shh, don't be sorry, mellon nin. Don't be sorry. It's alright." He saw Legolas fighting to control his tears and placed his hand on the prince's arm. "It's alright to cry for your father now. You've been so strong all day, it's alright to let go now if you need to. I'm right here."

"I miss him so much," Legolas sobbed, abruptly throwing himself into Glorfindel's waiting arms and burying himself into the seneschal's warm chest, as if trying to shelter himself from his woes in the Elda's strong presence.

"I know," Glorfindel soothed, his hand stroking the prince's trembling back whilst using the other to hold him tightly. "I've got you. It's alright."

Legolas cried well into the night. He cried so hard he didn't think he'd ever be able to stop; deep, grief-induced sobs that reached his very soul. And Glorfindel just held him tightly through his tears, only uttering reassurances, never once questioning or berating. When it seemed as though he had no energy left inside him to cry, Legolas just laid against his friend consumed by his grief and still Glorfindel held onto him as tightly as when he had been crying.

By the time Legolas felt ready to release his vice-like grip on Glorfindel it was nearly three in the morning. His eyes felt sore, his throat aching from his cries and his whole body felt limp and achy, as if he had cried out every last bit of energy in his body. Glorfindel placed his hands on either side of Legolas' face, wiping the tears away with deft fingers. Legolas tried to avoid Glorfindel's probing eyes but after a moment they met. It felt as though the captain was searching his very soul. At once it felt both liberating and invasive.

"Do you think you could try and go to sleep now? You're exhausted and you need to rest," Glorfindel said softly. Legolas nodded. He was exhausted, more so than he ever remembered being in his life. With Glorfindel's help he managed to climb into bed and pulled the sheets tightly around himself, cocooning himself in their warmth. He turned his head on the pillow so he could look at the seneschal. Glorfindel reached out his hand and smoothed Legolas' hair back from his face. More tears slipped from Legolas' watery blue eyes. "Try and sleep now," Glorfindel whispered, still stroking soft hair in comfort. "I'm right here."

And that night, not too long before dawn, an exhausted Legolas finally cried himself to sleep with Glorfindel keeping watch over him like an attentive guardian angel. His dreams were filled with images of his father, brother and his people all surrounding him and himself being forcibly crowned as King of Mirkwood.

When he next woke it was bright in the room, sunlight shining in through the gaps between the drapes. His eyes were heavy, both from his tears the night before and the tiredness that kept him flat out on the bed. He looked to one side and was slightly surprised to see Glorfindel sleeping in the chair by the bed, his eyes glazed in Elven reverie. Although he hadn't expected it, somehow it felt right that he should be there. He remembered how kind the seneschal had been that night, his arms wrapped around him like a security blanket in which he felt completely safe even at his most vulnerable. He found that he missed that feeling now; missed those arms around him, protecting him from his troubles at least for a short time.

For a while, Legolas drifted in the pleasant state between sleep and waking. He felt that he could just stay that way forever. It felt good to just feel numb for a while. No one seemed too eager to disturb him either as not one other person entered the room as far as he knew. Perhaps Glorfindel had locked the door to prevent him being disturbed, he thought idly as he drifted off again.

In the dining room, Legolas' old friends ate a sombre breakfast, all still mindful of the mood of the staff. It was a quiet affair during which everyone seemed reluctant to break the silence. They ate a simple breakfast – the kitchens were still working on a skeleton staff – and sipped their warm tea.

"How was Legolas last night after we left?" Aragorn asked, finally breaking the silence. "I am sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"You know Legolas. He was putting on a brave face all day. He didn't look so good this morning when I looked in on him although he remained asleep," Elrond answered. "I think the whole thing has knocked him out flat and with any luck that's the way he'll stay for a few days. His body needs the rest after everything it's been put through in recent weeks."

"Do you think I should…?" Aragorn asked, going to stand.

"No, Estel. Glorfindel is still with him, making sure he is well. Let him sleep while he has the chance."

Aragorn nodded, knowing his father knew best in such matters. "I fear our young prince was suffering somewhat last night," Gandalf spoke up, buttering another slice of toast for himself.

"He looked about ready to burst into tears through the whole thing," Elrohir said without even thinking, ever the more truthful – and less tactless – member of the family. Upon the stunned, disapproving silence he looked up and muttered, "Sorry."

"It was indeed a very difficult day for all," Galadriel sighed, sipping at her tea.

"So much responsibility for one so young. On top of everything else he's been through as well. I thought he handled himself remarkably well though, all things considered," Celeborn said.

"So do I," Sam declared before lowering his eyes in embarrassment before Frodo placed a reassuring hand on his arm, showing no one took offence to his joining in the conversation.

"Well, I suppose the real test will come at his coronation," Gandalf pointed out.

"Coronation?" Pippin asked innocently. "You mean that Legolas will be King?"

"Of course. How did you think it would work?" the wizard smiled affectionately.

"Well…I…But it is _Legolas_."

"Legolas is – and always has been - Prince of Mirkwood, Pippin, even when he was fighting at your side during the War. He is next in line to the throne of the Woodland Realm and the last of the line until he produces an heir. He really has no choice but to accept responsibility of the crown."

"He can't refuse it?" asked Frodo, surprised at the rigidity of Mirkwood's policies that seemed to restrict his Elven friend.

Gandalf thought hard for a moment, glancing at his Elven friends. "I suppose he could if he really wanted to but then Mirkwood would be passed over to the people, with no ruling monarch. And we all know how damaging that can be to a kingdom." He looked pointedly at Aragorn as he said this, of course referring to Gondor, which had nearly fallen into ruin under the rule of the unreliable stewards.

"Legolas would never abandon his kingdom," Aragorn said with absolute certainty.

"Of course he wouldn't," Galadriel agreed, glancing across at her husband as if knowing he wanted to object. Celeborn kept his silence for the time being though.

"Our main concern should be for getting him through this tragedy. We can cross the coronation bridge when we come to it," Elrond stated firmly, ever the sensible healer.

"Quite," Gandalf agreed raising his mug of tea in salute.

Gimli swallowed the last of his scrambled egg and grumpily declared, "It was those damned Elves that tired him out last night. They wouldn't leave him alone for even a minute."

Elrond and Gandalf smiled discreetly at each other before the Elven Lord answered. "Yes, we know, Gimli. Their behaviour was hardly ideal but we must forgive them this one minor indiscretion in their grief for I am sure they meant no intentional harm." Gimli mumbled something under his breath but didn't comment further.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Rocky Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 13 ~ Rocky Relationships**

**~*~**

When Legolas woke again it was slowly. He thought he heard voices coming from the living room but he could neither distinguish who was talking nor what they were saying so he gave up and closed his heavy eyes again.

In fact, it was Elrond and Glorfindel speaking quietly in the lounge.

"At least he got a little sleep," the healer said in a low voice so as not to disturb the sleeping prince.

"It was a long night."

"I can imagine. As difficult as it may have been to watch it probably did him a lot of good to have a good cry on your shoulder. I would imagine after holding it together all day he needed the release." Glorfindel nodded, rubbing his tired eyes. He had watched Legolas sleep all through the night, only sleeping himself when the pale light of dawn lit the room. "I can look after him for a while if you want to get some sleep."

"I'm alright," Glorfindel assured, straightening up. "I suppose everyone's been asking for him this morning."

Elrond smiled in confirmation. "You don't have to worry about that, Gimli has launched an attack against anyone who dares attempt to disturb him, including a few high-ranking officials. He may start a war in the next few hours but Legolas will sleep soundly so long as he's outside the door."

"Glad to hear it. I honestly don't think he could handle being dragged into meetings right now."

"And he shouldn't have to. I'll try and keep them off his back for as long as possible. As long as you're alright here, that is."

"He's still pretty out of it. He was awake earlier but I don't think he was really with me. I thought it best just to let him sleep."

"I think that is all we can really do for now. We just need to give him time to sort himself out." Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "Well, I should get back before Gimli starts shedding Elven blood. I'll be around if you need me."

"Right."

"It's probably best not to leave him alone right now. Just in case…"

"Of course I won't leave him."

"Alright, I'll check in on him a little later. Maybe he'll be more receptive to visitors later when he's more alert." With that, Elrond left.

Glorfindel returned to the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click. When he looked down at Legolas he was surprised to see a pair of sleepy sapphire eyes looking up at him in confusion.

"Hey, you're awake," the seneschal smiled, stating the obvious. "How do you feel?"

Legolas averted his eyes, past lying to his friend but still embarrassed about the night before. "Tired," he croaked. "Stupid."

Glorfindel sat down on the bed and smiled kindly. "Well, you have every right to be tired after everything you've been through these past few days. However, you have no need to feel stupid." Legolas still didn't meet his gaze though so Glorfindel decided to change the subject. "Do you want anything? Water, maybe?" Legolas nodded, realising he was actually very thirsty. Glorfindel reached for the glass on the nightstand as Legolas sat up, releasing himself from the thick blankets. Legolas took the water from Glorfindel and drank gratefully. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Glorfindel asked eagerly.

Legolas shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm not hungry," he answered quietly, as if raising his voice too much higher he would expend energy he simply didn't have.

"Legolas, you haven't eaten for days." Legolas' only answer was to shake his head again and Glorfindel wasn't keen to push him if he really didn't feel up to it. "Alright. Maybe you should try and rest some more then."

Looking down at himself, Legolas said, "Actually, I could really do with a bath and a change of clothes."

"That I can do," Glorfindel smiled. "Wait here." He got up and went into the bathroom, setting the bath running whilst Legolas lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Glorfindel entered the room a minute later. "Elrond was here just now."

"What did he want?" Legolas mumbled tiredly.

"Nothing in particular."

Legolas sat up in bed, watching the Elda rifling through his drawers. "Have people been asking for me?" he asked.

Glorfindel looked around at him, sympathy shining in his clear blue eyes. "You don't need to worry about them, mellon nin. There is nothing that requires your immediate attention. Whatever they want can wait a few days."

"I suppose I should check though. Just to be sure," Legolas said, tiredly pushing the covers back.

Glorfindel strode forwards, putting his hand on Legolas' chest to stop him standing. "No, you shouldn't. Everything's fine out there. Elrond would let you know if anything was seriously wrong. Besides, the others can handle things for a while. Elrond wants you to rest for a while before you plunge back into the chaos and I'm inclined to agree with him."

Legolas nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I am tired," he conceded shyly.

"Then you should rest. Everything else can wait."

Again, Legolas nodded even though his conscience battled against his tiredness. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Glorfindel took his hand and pulled him up, briefly pulling him into a hug before leading him to the bathroom, where his bath was ready. He gratefully slipped out of his clothes and climbed into the bath, almost forgetting that Glorfindel was there. He sank down into the bath relishing the warm water swirling around his body.

Upon hearing Glorfindel walking from the room, Legolas opened his eyes and spoke. "You could join me."

Glorfindel stopped short, taking a moment before turning to face Legolas. He couldn't honestly say he wasn't tempted because he was. So very tempted. He knew that he couldn't in good conscience. The silence was obviously longer than Glorfindel had intended it to be because Legolas looked away from him, muttering, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," Glorfindel said, walking over to the bath so he could look into Legolas' eyes as he spoke. "I just don't want to…complicate things for you further right now. You've been through so much. I'm just not sure we should be…rushing into anything whilst you're still…" Glorfindel wondered as he stuttered when he had become so inarticulate around his former partner. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later. I just don't want to hurt you again."

"What makes you think you'll hurt me? Do you have so little faith in us?" Legolas asked quietly, not daring to look up, scared of what he would see.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to…again because I do. I really do."

"Then what is stopping you?"

Glorfindel considered his words carefully before answering. "I don't think it's what you really want," he said truthfully.

The words hung in the air for a couple of minutes before Legolas found a way to reply. "How do you know what I want?" Glorfindel went to answer but Legolas had not finished, a slight hint of annoyance in his hoarse voice. "How can you tell me what I want when you haven't even seen me in over a year?"

"Legolas…"

"Just don't."

"Legolas, please, I'm not trying to hurt you but…"

Legolas looked firmly away from him. "Maybe you should just go," he said bluntly, trying to sound firm even though his voice trembled slightly. He didn't hear anyone leave so he shouted, "Go," as loud as he could given his depleted strength. And after a moment of tense silence, Legolas heard Glorfindel leave, closing the door with a soft click

For a moment Legolas merely sat tensely in the bath, half-fuming at Glorfindel's words but the other half wishing he would come back. When he didn't though, tears slipped down his face but he ignored them – it wasn't as if there was anyone to see his grief – and he occupied himself by cleaning himself up. Instead of putting on the nightclothes Glorfindel had laid out for him on the bed, Legolas pulled his formal robes from the closet and slipped into them. After casting a brief look at himself in the long mirror, Legolas strode from the room.

He got outside then realised he had no where to go. He considered going to the kitchens but although he hadn't eaten in days he wasn't at all hungry and didn't want to risk running into a lot of people. He couldn't go to see Aragorn as Arwen would undoubtedly be with him and he wasn't sure he could handle her mothering right then. He didn't know where any of his other visiting friends were and he had lost most of the people he cared about in the plague. For something to do he read a couple of the cards that had been left outside his door but they all just made him feel worse so he stopped, turning to walk away and running right into Gimli.

"Where are you going?" the Dwarf asked gruffly through his concern.

"For a walk," Legolas answered simply.

"I'll come with you."

"Gimli, please, I just want to be alone for a while. I just want to go for a walk on my own."

"But Elrond said…"

"Gimli, I want to visit my father's and brother's graves alone. Please respect that, my friend," Legolas said wearily.

Gimli looked mortified at the suggestion that he would keep Legolas from doing something so private and important and he cleared his throat nervously. "Right, of course. Sorry." He stood aside and allowed Legolas to pass. "Sorry."

Legolas smiled softly, placing a hand on Gimli's shoulder to show he wasn't offended as he passed. "Thank you, mellon nin." He walked tiredly past. However, he didn't immediately go to the memorial site. Instead he wandered around the palace for a while, avoiding any place where people might gather. Right then all he really wanted was to be left alone. Crowds were too much for him to handle. Ducking past the busy servants' quarters when he heard voices from inside, he opened a door to the outside and stepped into the fresh air. The rain of the past days had cleared the oppressive atmosphere and it felt fresh if a little damp and the bright sunlight glinted on the droplets of rain, making it seem like the whole landscape was sparkling beautifully. To Legolas it seemed to almost make a mockery of the dark pain deep in his chest. It somehow felt wrong that the sun was shining when Mirkwood had lost its king. Despite this irrational thought, Legolas took a deep breath, loving the way the fresh Mirkwood air cleared some of the fogginess of grief from his mind.

Walking around the gardens, Legolas thanked the Valar that they remained deserted so he could wander in peace at his leisure. He took in the beautiful view of the forest, looking stunning despite the troubles it had been through lately. It was virtually cleansed now. After the War of the Ring, Orcs had fled from the forest and – before the plague – people had been working hard to clear up after their evil. The forest had done most of the work, the clean water washing away the festering, strangling darkness that had gripped the forest. The trees were blossoming again and the sun shone through the thick canopy, brightening the forest floor.

To Legolas now though it just seemed sad. Just as Mirkwood was beginning to blossom again she lost her king, who had brought her through the war. It didn't seem fair.

Turning away from the blooming forest – whose trees were whispering their sadness to him – Legolas walked slowly to the site where Thranduil and Rumil's ashes were resting just beneath the earth. He approached cautiously, nervously almost. Once there, more tears fell down his face and sobs wracked his body even though he had cried so much the night before that he didn't think he had anything left inside him. He put his hands over his mouth to muffle the cries in case anyone was near-by. Not that anyone would ever dare interfere.

Despite Gimli's rather grim view of the Mirkwood Elves, most knew how incredibly soul destroying it must have been for Legolas to lose both his father and brother and they would have done pretty much anything for their beloved prince, even if it meant leaving him alone when he needed it. After all, hadn't he already done enough for them? He had brought them through Mirkwood's most trying time almost single-handedly. Surely he deserved this time alone to grieve.

As Legolas cried, looking down at the small stone plaques substituting for headstones, he sank down to his knees in the wet grass, bending forward as though the weight of his grief was too much to bear.

From a distance, Glorfindel and Gandalf stopped short when they saw him crouched by his family's graves. Glorfindel went to go forwards but Gandalf held out his hand to stop him. "He can't stay like that," Glorfindel said quietly.

Gandalf nodded. "Perhaps it would be better if I saw to him. I don't think he will appreciate your presence right now." Glorfindel nodded in understanding. He had told Gandalf about his and Legolas' conversation when the wizard had found him sitting forlornly in the lounge. Naturally, he had been nothing but sympathetic.

Legolas didn't know anyone was near him until a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up sharply, quickly trying to hide his face and wipe his tears away in shame at being caught in his grief.

"It's alright," Gandalf said, moving his hand to Legolas' back. "It's just me."

The prince stopped trying to make himself presentable and looked around at the wizard. "Gandalf?" he asked shakily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Legolas smiled weakly. "I'm alright," he replied with the same lack of conviction as yesterday.

Gandalf smiled softly, his free hand pulling Legolas' robe tighter around him as protection from the cold. "I know you're not." Legolas looked up at him with what Gandalf could only describe as desperation. "But that's alright. You don't have to be alright. In fact, I would be very concerned if you were." The prince looked away as more tears escaped him. "You feel as if there's no coming back, that you just want to fall into that black hole inside yourself. But, as hard as it is, you can't allow yourself to fall. You have to hold on to what you have left."

"What? What do I have left?" Legolas cried softly.

"You have your friends, your kingdom. You have Glorfindel."

Legolas looked up sharply. "What?" He looked down in embarrassment. "He…he told you."

"Yes, and he loves you. He just wants what's best for you."

"How can he know what's best for me?" Legolas asked, speaking with the wizard as he would never normally do.

"I think that right now he is in a better frame of mind. Perhaps it is best to take your time. Don't rush into anything."

"Did he tell you why we parted?" Legolas asked a little bitterly.

"He didn't go into detail."

"He cheated on me with a maiden he had known for years." Legolas' tear-stained face softened, his anger draining away as fast as it had come. "But I never wanted him to go. He begged me to forgive him but there was no need, I forgave him almost straight away. I just wanted us to be together even after what he did."

"You can still have that." Legolas shook his head. "Glorfindel still loves you. He'll be there when you need him."

"I want him back," Legolas cried softly.

"You can have him back. But he wants to take it slowly and I think that's very wise, especially under the circumstances." Surprisingly, Legolas nodded as if it suddenly made sense to him.

"I think I really upset him," he said softly.

Gandalf smiled. "I don't think he took your words to heart. He was more concerned than angry."

Legolas nodded and looked back to the graves of his family. The sight brought more tears to his eyes. "I wish you could bring them back to me," he whispered, as if he was speaking to himself rather than to the wizard and he hadn't really meant for Gandalf to hear.

"I wish I could too. I wish it more than anything, Legolas." The prince nodded, still crying gently. "Will you be alright now?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Why don't you come indoors and I'll get the Hobbits to whip you up some real Shire food? You must be starving."

"Actually, I really just…I think I need to be alone for a while."

Although Legolas thought Gandalf would try and talk him into coming inside, the wizard merely nodded. "I understand. Have some time alone, think things through and remember to come back inside soon. It's cold enough out here already and you need to rest some more." Legolas nodded and Gandalf stood, also helping the prince to his feet. "Thank you, Your Highness." He smiled at Legolas and placed his hand on Legolas' damp cheek. "Whatever happens, however you get through this, whatever you have to do I want you to know how incredibly proud of you I am. And how proud your father and brother would have been of you. Don't ever forget that, you hear?" Legolas nodded, more tears escaping him. "I'll leave you alone, try and keep people off your back for a while."

"Thank you."

"I'm sure I'll see you later." And with that Gandalf left Legolas alone to his misery. He walked around for a while before coming to his favourite place in all of Mirkwood – the old tree in which he and Rumil had played as children. With ease only found in Elves, Legolas leapt up into the tree. He relaxed back on one of the branches, now able to look out over his kingdom.

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Visions

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 14 ~ Visions**

**~*~**

"Someone should go out and find him. He's been out there all day and it's starting to get dark," Aragorn said, looking out the window in concern. "I'm going out to look for him."

"Estel, leave him be," Elrond said.

"He shouldn't be out alone."

Elladan spoke up. "You can't tie him down."

Aragorn went to protest but Gandalf spoke up first. "Elrond is right. If he needs some time alone we should do everything we can to accommodate him."

"Fine," the man sighed, collapsing down into the chair. "I'd just like to know where he is," he muttered sulkily.

"I'm here," Legolas' voice came from the doorway, startling everyone. Aragorn immediately jumped up.

Elrond merely smiled serenely. "We were beginning to worry."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to concern you," Legolas said quietly.

Gandalf now came forward and smiled, placing his hand firmly on Legolas' shoulder. "No harm done, my dear boy. How did you like your walk?"

"Fine, thank you."

"You must come in and sit down. It's freezing out there and you haven't been inside all day," Aragorn said. "And you have to eat, doesn't he, Ada?"

"Really Estel, I'm fine," Legolas smiled falsely.

"Though it pains me to agree with anything my son has to say – Estel is right. Come to the kitchens and at the very least let me make you some soup. You have to look after yourself," Elrond encouraged, not pushing, just suggesting.

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, Legolas nodded. He was feeling a little hungry and he knew he would have to get it over and done with sooner or later.

"We'll sit in the kitchens, they should be empty by now. We can eat alone then," Elrond said, standing to leave. He took Legolas' arm and guided him down the hall towards the kitchens.

Aragorn went to follow but Gandalf stopped him. "Give him some space."

"But…"

"Estel please, he doesn't need to be coddled right now."

"Fine." Aragorn tried to get past Gandalf but the wizard held his ground, assuming Aragorn was going to follow his friend. "I am going to my rooms to find my wife," the man assured him tightly.

"He will come around eventually. Just give him some time," the wise wizard said.

"Time? Do you really think time is going to make him better? He's falling to pieces," Aragorn said tersely, looking to the others for support.

"Then leave him to fall to pieces in solitude."

"And if he can't pull himself back together?" Aragorn snapped.

Gandalf considered this a moment before answering. "Well, that's when he's going to need his friends by his side. Push him too far too soon and you'll only make him worse."

"Don't know how it could get much worse," Sam mumbled from beside the fire. The Hobbit seemed to realise that he'd spoken the words aloud and blushed, saying, "Sorry."

"He'll come to us if he needs us," Gandalf assured him.

"And in the meantime we do nothing," Aragorn said bitterly.

"What exactly is it you propose doing?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn thought hard before speaking. "Be there for him. Let him know we're here for him."

"He seeks solitude. You cannot force your company upon him," Gandalf reasoned. "Leave him be if that's what he wants."

"Mithrandir is right, brother. He has always preferred to be alone," Elladan chipped in.

"But this is different. His father is dead," Aragorn raised his voice.

"And Legolas does not need to be reminded of that fact," Elladan said firmly, lowering his eyes when Gandalf glared at him for engaging his brother in an argument.

"Elladan is right. He knows himself," Gandalf said softly.

"Not right now, he doesn't. He's lost. I can see it in his eyes."

"You cannot force him to confide in you."

"And if he does something irrational while we're waiting for him to ask for help? What then? We bury another member of the royal family?" Aragorn shouted.

"That is enough, Aragorn," Gandalf boomed, immediately silencing the man. "For all our wonderings we cannot dictate Legolas' fate. Only he can help himself now."

"Fine," Aragorn ground out, storming from the room and slamming the door behind him. Gandalf only appeared mildly startled by this and not at all offended. He understood that Aragorn was merely concerned for his friend. Aragorn had always been protective over his friends – especially over Legolas after the War of the Ring. Still, they could not force Legolas into anything and to force him would only do more harm than good.

While the others were discussing Legolas' fate, Elrond led the prince into the main kitchen. Legolas sat down on a near-by stool whilst Elrond stoked the fire and placed a kettle over the flames to boil. Legolas just sat watching him, mesmerised by the movements.

"Well, what would you like to eat? I'm afraid my culinary skills are a little rusty but I think I can manage to put together a sandwich.

"That's fine," Legolas smiled. He didn't really care what he ate.

Whilst Elrond raided the larder for something suitable to eat, Legolas engaged himself by tracing a knot in the wooden table with his finger, lost in his own thoughts. He was only disturbed when Elrond placed a plate in front of him, quickly followed by a mug of hot herbal tea.

"Thank you," Legolas said, picking at the food on his plate.

"Don't play with your food," Elrond joked with a grin.

Legolas didn't seem to see the funny side of this. "Sorry," he muttered, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"What were you doing outside today?" Elrond enquired politely as Legolas took a sip of his tea.

"Nothing in particular."

Elrond watched him staring blankly at his plate. "Is there something wrong with the food?" he asked with a smile.

"No. I'm sorry. It's fine," Legolas said vaguely.

"Then eat something. One bite is not enough."

"I went to their graves," the prince said so softly Elrond had to strain to hear even in the silence of the empty kitchens.

Elrond's response was rather unexpected. "Good." Legolas looked over at him sharply. "It is good that you got to say goodbye…more privately."

Legolas nodded. "I keep seeing his…I keep seeing him how he was after…after the attack," he confessed. "Every time I close my eyes…"

"I am sorry, mellon nin." A tear slipped down Legolas' face but he quickly wiped it away.

"You warned me but I didn't listen."

"Don't do that, Legolas. Wishing to change the past will do nothing but incite madness. You must concentrate on the future."

"It's hard," Legolas breathed tearfully.

"I know."

Legolas raked his hands through his hair. "I'm tired," he whispered.

"Then go and rest. You do not need to run yourself into the ground. It is not what your father would have wanted; surely you know that." Legolas nodded. "Finish your food then go to bed, sleep for a while. Things will seem clearer in the morning after a good nights' sleep."

Legolas only managed to swallow down a few more bites of food but it was better than nothing and Elrond cleared away as Legolas returned to his rooms.

He walked slowly back to his chambers deep in thought. A couple of times he had to look up and smile weakly at passers-by who greeted him with a small bow and whispered condolences. He walked on though, not allowing them to halt his progress too much. 'Walk purposefully' as Glorfindel had said at his father's funeral. And it worked. Nobody stopped him.

He pulled open his door and was surprised by how clean the sitting room was. With no maids around and so much going on, the rooms had been a little neglected of late. Now though there were no more papers scattered around. The fire was burning brightly, heating the room and the lamps were all lit. He walked through to the bedroom to find the bed formally made with fresh sheets and extra blankets folded neatly at the bottom. The fire in here was also lit, leaving the room warm and cosy. Legolas sat down on the bed. There were nightclothes – freshly laundered – on the chair along with a thick dressing gown that Legolas didn't recognise as his. On the bedside were a jug of fresh water and a plate of fruit.

Legolas didn't need to sit there and work out who had done all this. It was pretty obvious that Glorfindel had been responsible for making his room comfortable. Forcing back the tears that stung his eyes Legolas leapt up from the bed and strode to the door. He flung it open and walked down the corridor, not really looking where he was going. He ran right into something and looked up to find Glorfindel staring down at him, his hands on Legolas' arms to steady him.

"Forgive me, Your Highness," Glorfindel said, pulling back and releasing the prince. He bowed slightly.

Glorfindel went to walk away, sensing the tense atmosphere that still remained between them. Legolas though grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait. Please, wait," he said quietly and Glorfindel immediately turned to face him. Legolas lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. What I said…I didn't mean to hurt you. And I want to – if you're willing, of course – I want to try and make it work…" Legolas stuttered, not once looking up into the seneschal's blue eyes. "If you still want…If you don't I would understand but I really want to try and…"

"Legolas, you are babbling," Glorfindel said, making the younger Elf look up at him. "If this is really what you want then of course I want to try."

"Really?" Legolas asked, his voice small, almost childlike.

"Yes, really," Glorfindel smiled, his hand going to Legolas' cheek and caressing it gently.

Legolas looked deep into Glorfindel's eyes. "You know that I will have to be crowned king soon," he said, a hint of fear in his voice, although Glorfindel didn't know whether it was the prospect of being king or that he might be rejected.

"I know." Legolas nodded, tears glinting in his eyes but he blinked them back, trying not to fall apart in front of Glorfindel again. The seneschal noticed though and pulled Legolas into his arms, holding him close.

Legolas pulled back, taking a shuddering breath and smiling weakly as he wiped tears from his face. "Sorry," he whispered, wondering when it became so hard to hold it together.

"Don't apologise," Glorfindel said softly. "Let's get you back to your rooms. You look shattered." And he did. It looked as if he was having trouble staying on his feet.

"I am," Legolas surprisingly admitted, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Come on then." Glorfindel put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and led him back towards the room from which Legolas had just come. Once inside, Legolas slowly got undressed and slipped into the clean nightclothes Glorfindel had previously laid out for him. The captain set about pulling the blankets back. As soon as he was dressed, Legolas got into bed and sat up against the headboard.

Glorfindel sat down on the bed next to him, taking the plate of food from the bedside table and held it out to Legolas. "Here, eat something," the Elda said.

Sighing, Legolas said, "I'm not hungry."

"Would you please just eat it? Come on, it's only fruit."

"Fine," Legolas breathed, taking a piece of apple from the plate and taking a bite. After he had cleared half the plate, Glorfindel handed him a glass of water and he drank it down.

"Try and sleep now," Glorfindel said softly and Legolas slid down so he was lying flat. Glorfindel pulled the blankets and sheets up over Legolas so he was practically buried beneath them.

"Join me," Legolas said quietly, holding out his hand to the seneschal.

"You need to rest," the captain said with a smile, taking Legolas' proffered hand. "Please, just lie with me," Legolas corrected, his eyes closing.

Smiling, Glorfindel released Legolas' hand and took of his shoes. He pulled the covers up and slipped beneath them, making sure Legolas was warm enough. The prince cuddled up to him and Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the shattered Elf so he was holding him tightly. Legolas soon slipped into a deep sleep, feeling safe and warm in his love's arms. For the first time in days, Legolas slept peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares of his father's appearance. Glorfindel held him close, wanting only for Legolas to be able to rest in peace. And he slept through until four in the morning.

Glorfindel looked down when Legolas stirred against him. Blue eyes fluttered open a moment later. It appeared as if Legolas didn't really know where he was so Glorfindel kept quiet so as not to startle him and in the hope that he might return to sleep. However, he only became more alert so Glorfindel loosened his tight grip in case he wanted to move and it was a good job too as then Legolas tried to struggle up, ending up propped on his elbow, glancing blearily around the room. He then must have remembered someone was beside him as he looked over, rubbing his eyes.

"Glorfindel?" he asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, sitting up so he could properly look at the prince. Legolas didn't appear too distressed.

"What time is it?" Legolas looked out the window.

"About four-ish," Glorfindel answered, yawning. As an Elf he had the ability to simply know the time without having to check the position of the sun or the heavens for reference. Given everything Legolas had been through and his apparently hazy state of wakefulness, it wasn't surprising that his internal clock was a little off. "Come back to sleep," he said, taking Legolas' hand, surprised to find that Legolas was shaking slightly. "What's wrong, mellon nin?" he asked, now concerned.

"I…Nothing. I just thought I saw…"

"What?"

Legolas looked nervously around him, as though checking the room, expecting something to be lurking in the shadows. "Nothing."

Glorfindel now looked sharply around the room, searching for intruders. As far as he could tell though, the room was empty. Swathed in shadows though it was, it remained silent. Legolas was still tense, however. "I…I thought I saw someone."

Sensing that Legolas remained uneasy, Glorfindel threw the sheets back and stepped out of bed. He lit a candle, brightening the room. As he suspected, the plush chambers were free of intruders. Legolas was now sat up straight in bed, clutching the sheets to him and looking over at the lounge door. Following his friend's gaze, Glorfindel walked boldly into the other room, checking it thoroughly and finding nothing. He returned to the bedroom and quickly looked in the bathroom and closet. The rooms were completely empty though and Glorfindel turned back to Legolas. The prince was still staring at a point in the centre of the room. He looked so pale that even in the flickering orange candlelight he looked more like a ghost than the ethereal Elf he was.

"No one here," Glorfindel said, breaking the silence. "Legolas, there's no one here," he assured again, going to sit on the bed next to the prince.

"I thought I saw…I was sure I…" Putting his head in his hands, Legolas sighed.

"Mellon nin, it was probably just a nightmare. You were dreaming," Glorfindel assured, taking Legolas in his arms again.

"You're probably right," Legolas said against Glorfindel's chest. He pulled back. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Shhh, shh, I wasn't asleep anyway."

"You weren't staying up for me?" Legolas asked, looking into deep blue eyes. Glorfindel just smiled. "You didn't need to do that."

"I know I didn't. Now, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Glorfindel asked, stroking Legolas' hair back over his shoulders.

"Yes." Still, he seemed a little distracted though. After a moment, Legolas cleared his throat and nodded but instead of getting back beneath the sheets, he pushed the blankets back and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Glorfindel asked, standing suddenly.

"To the bathroom. If that's alright with you."

"Right. Of course. Sorry."

Legolas entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He placed the candle he had taken from Glorfindel on the side and leant against the sink. He looked at his pale reflection in the mirror. It hadn't been merely a feeling that something was in the bedroom with him. In truth, he had seen his father in his dream. Not a memory but like he was actually speaking with him. It had terrified him into waking but the dream had spilled into the real world and for a moment he could have sworn he had seen his father in the room. Not wanting to reveal this to his friend, Legolas had made up an excuse.

He hadn't realised he had been in the bathroom so long until he heard a knock at the door and Glorfindel called, "Legolas? Are you alright in there?"

Clearing his throat, Legolas answered, "I'm fine." He splashed water onto his face and left the bathroom to find Glorfindel waiting for him by the door. "I'm fine."

"Then come back to bed. Come on."

Legolas walked back to the bed with Glorfindel but stopped suddenly, staring at the same point in the centre of the room. Glorfindel also stopped with him, naturally startled. "Legolas, what's wrong?"

"I…" Legolas couldn't actually speak properly though.

"Legolas?"

"Can't you see him?" Legolas asked innocently, staring in wonder.

"See who?" He followed Legolas' gaze. "There's nothing there, mellon nin."

"I…" Before he could explain though, the image of his father faded away and he suddenly felt so alone. He stepped forwards, as if he moved closer it might bring the king back. It didn't though. "He was right here," Legolas insisted to Glorfindel. However, he turned towards the empty space and asked, "Ada," in a soft, imploring voice.

Suddenly, Glorfindel's eyes widened and he felt a chill run through him. He knew Legolas' claim was impossible but it still disturbed him. Pushing his discomfort aside, Glorfindel took Legolas' arm. "It's alright. Let's get you back to bed," he said softly, guiding Legolas to the bed.

"Don't you believe me?" Legolas asked, looking up at the seneschal.

For a moment, Glorfindel couldn't answer. "You're tired," was his only response.

"I'm not lying."

"I never said you were," Glorfindel defended himself, sitting Legolas down on the bed.

"I'm not crazy," Legolas said firmly. "You think I'm crazy?"

Glorfindel placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I do not think you're crazy. I think you've been through an awful lot and you're not thinking straight and that you're exhausted."

"You think I'm seeing things?"

Sympathy shone in Glorfindel's sapphire eyes. "Your father can't be here. You understand that, right?"

Legolas nodded, running his hands down his face. "Yes," he finally admitted and it was true. He knew Thranduil couldn't be here. Maybe he just wanted it so much. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Lie back down," Glorfindel whispered and helped Legolas get back into bed. "Try and go back to sleep, alright?" Legolas nodded gently.

"Glorfindel, you will be here, won't you?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I will," Glorfindel smiled. "Go back to sleep." Legolas' eyes slipped closed and soon he had drifted off into a slightly lighter sleep than before. As soon as he was certain that Legolas wasn't going to be disturbed, Glorfindel stood and left the room on silent feet. He ran down the corridors until he came to Elrond's guest quarters and knocked sharply on the door.

"Hold on," the Elven Lord called after Glorfindel banged impatiently on the door. The door finally opened to reveal a rather untidy Elrond. "Glorfindel, what are you doing here?" Elrond asked, squinting against the light in the hall.

"It's Legolas. Elrond, he was seeing things just now. He said he saw his father in the room with us."

"Where is he now?"

"Sleeping. Elrond, please can you come and check on him? I wasn't sure what to do."

Glorfindel sounded almost frantic. "Of course. Wait just a minute." Elrond ducked back inside only to reappear a couple of minutes later with a dressing gown over his nightclothes.

"I'm sorry to drag you out of bed but I was concerned."

Elrond smiled reassuringly. "You did the right thing. Better safe than sorry."

When Elrond and Glorfindel entered Legolas bedroom, the prince was still asleep in the bed. The healer approached anyway and sat down on the bed. For some reason, Glorfindel hadn't expected Elrond to wake Legolas and was rather surprised as Elrond called the prince's name, shaking his arm gently.

"Legolas? Wake up, mellon nin."

The prince groaned and opened his eyes a slit. "Elrond?" he asked groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked, placing his hand on Legolas' forehead to check his temperature.

"I was feeling fine – while I was sleeping," Legolas mumbled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. Glorfindel was concerned."

"Well, Glorfindel's concerns were unwarranted," the prince snapped, looking over at the captain in annoyance.

"Right now, Legolas, no concern for your well-being is unwarranted," Elrond said, defending his seneschal's actions. "However, you seem to be well enough now. I am sorry to have disturbed you. Go back to sleep now."

"Thank you," Legolas muttered, rolling over in bed and pulling the sheets up over his head. Elrond led Glorfindel outside into the sitting room so they could speak privately.

Glorfindel sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, Elrond."

"Don't be. It was best to check."

"I thought maybe there was something wrong."

"Well, he seems fine now." Elrond saw Glorfindel's concern still shining in his brilliant eyes. "Don't worry, mellon nin. He's exhausted and he's still grieving. It's not surprising he's confused. Give him some time."

"And if he…sees his father again? What am I supposed to say?"

"Don't say anything. Just assure him everything's alright and keep an eye on him." Elrond walked to the door. "Send for me if you need to. And, Glorfindel, don't take his anger to heart. Right now I don't think he really knows what he's saying."

"Right."

**Translations**

**Mellon nin – **My friend

**Ada – **Dad

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. Chasing Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**Chapter 15 ~ Chasing Ghosts**

**~*~**

Glorfindel returned to his bedroom but didn't get back into bed, not certain he would be entirely welcome. Legolas didn't move from the bed so Glorfindel assumed he was still sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the window and looked out across the beautiful Mirkwood forest. Although near dawn, the sun had yet to lighten the woods.

"What the…?" Glorfindel whispered to himself when he saw a pale figure dressed in white stood on the grass of the garden and staring right up at him. "It can't be." Without even bothering to put on his shoes, Glorfindel ran from the room and through the empty corridors until he pushed through the front doors then ran into the garden. He found it completely empty of other people – corporeal or otherwise. He swung around, checking every inch of the garden, even looking up at Legolas' window. There was nothing there though. "Alright, this is very spooky," Glorfindel said aloud to himself.

He shook his head and turned to go back to the palace, only to find himself face to face with a tall, blonde, blue-eyed Elf. He only just refrained from yelling in shock.

"Talking to oneself is an initial sign of madness."

Glorfindel took a deep breath, steadying his frayed nerves. "By the Valar, Celeborn, don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies, I did not realise I was 'sneaking'," Celeborn smiled calmly.

"You scared me half to death."

Celeborn grinned at him. "What are you doing out at this hour anyway?"

Glorfindel found himself at a loss to explain his presence without sounding completely insane so he lied. "Nothing. Just taking a walk."

"At five in the morning?" Celeborn looked down critically. "And without any shoes on."

"Yes. No…I was…I thought I saw someone out…You weren't walking around out here a couple of minutes ago, were you?" the seneschal asked hopefully. That would, after all, explain everything away.

Celeborn could offer no such assurance, saying, "No, I was on my way to breakfast and I saw you come out here."

"Breakfast? At five in the morning," Glorfindel shot back with satisfaction.

Celeborn smiled softly at the friendly dig. "I like to get an early start." Glorfindel nodded and looked back to the forest again, as if searching for something. "Is anything wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," the Elven Lord grinned.

"A ghost? No. I mean, ghosts aren't real…"

"Glorfindel, I was joking."

"Right. Of course you were. Sorry." Glorfindel sighed, knowing he must have sounded crazy. "I'm sorry, Celeborn. I've had a rather strange night."

"So I see."

"I think I'm going mad."

"Let me make you some tea then, perhaps it will calm your nerves."

"Thank you, my Lord but I should get back to Legolas."

"Of course. No doubt I will see you later, Captain."

"Good…day, sir," Glorfindel bowed before Celeborn walked away. Once he was gone, Glorfindel swept his eyes over the landscape, now brighter with the grey dawn and shaking his head at his strange thoughts, he turned his back on the garden and returned to the palace. Although he went back to Legolas' chambers and stretched out on the couch in the sitting room, he found he couldn't sleep. Eventually, he went back into the bedroom where the prince remained sleeping soundly despite the early morning light, and stood silently by the window, staring idly out into the gardens to the spot where he had seen the white figure. That Legolas saw it that night was unsettling in itself and yet could be explained away by his illness and exhaustion. But Glorfindel, although a little tired, couldn't so easily dismiss his own senses. After all, he had not been afflicted by the disease. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Glorfindel turned to watch Legolas, huddled beneath the covers, his face pale, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He remained asleep when Glorfindel had returned and truthfully Glorfindel was glad for that. It had scared him last night. Seeing Legolas like that was frightening.

The prince slept on well into late morning, not stirring until gone eleven in the morning. Glorfindel looked up when he heard the rustling of sheets. Legolas blinked blearily up at him.

"Is it morning?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Nearly eleven," Glorfindel confirmed. "You slept well."

Legolas mumbled his affirmative, trying to rub the tiredness away from his eyes.

"How do you feel this morning?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "I don't know. Better I think," he replied vaguely.

"Then…you don't remember last night?" Glorfindel asked cautiously.

"You honestly think I could forget that? I am not so shallow as to forget you after just one sleep," Legolas smiled at him.

It was clear that Legolas didn't realise he was talking about his ghostly encounter with his father and Glorfindel concluded that it was probably for the best. "But you don't remember anything else happening last night?" he checked cautiously.

"No. Why? I didn't say anything stupid, did I?"

After a brief paused of relief, Glorfindel smiled kindly. "No. No, you didn't say anything stupid." There was a long tense silence for a moment, although Legolas didn't seem to notice it. Glorfindel dragged himself away from his thoughts and focused on the prince. "Do you feel up to having lunch in the dining halls with the others?"

"Actually, I do. I must admit that I am feeling a little hungry today," Legolas said as if this fact surprised even him.

"Good. You should go and get dressed then."

Legolas sat quietly at lunch whilst the others talked cheerily, trying their best to keep the mood upbeat for Legolas' sake. Much to Elrond's delight, Legolas actually ate something, not much but it was a start. No one forced him into conversation, which he appreciated greatly because he honestly didn't think he could summon up the energy to form a coherent thought suitable for conversation.

After lunch, Legolas retired to his rooms where he quickly bathed and sat in Glorfindel's arms in front of the fire, dozing off in the warmth until night descended when he went to bed and slept reasonably peacefully. This routine continued for the next few days and Legolas remained largely undisturbed. Celeborn and Aragorn had temporarily taken over the running of Mirkwood, giving the prince sufficient time to recover. They brought Legolas frequent updates, making sure he knew the important things but not mentioning anything that they could handle by themselves. And over the next couple of weeks, Legolas slowly regained his strength with the help of Glorfindel's love and Elrond's medicines.

The day that Legolas had been absolutely dreading soon approached. His coronation. Plans had already been made. The whole thing had been organised with Legolas' somewhat reluctant approval. It was something he couldn't prevent though. It was inevitable. He was next in line. Technically, he was already king, this just made it finally official. Even so, it was a big step, one that Legolas wished he could avoid. Mirkwood could not, however, carry on under the rule of advisors and outsiders. She needed her king and that duty fell on Legolas' shoulders alone.

Of course, Rumil had always been intended to take up the role, being the eldest of the two brothers he had always been in line to be king. That had never been a concern before for Legolas. Due to the natural succession, Thranduil had ensured Rumil was totally prepared to take on the ruling of a kingdom, teaching him everything he would ever need to know about the running of Mirkwood. As Legolas was a long way from the throne, he had never been taught such things. He knew his duties as a prince, that was a necessity of his position. Personally, however, Legolas had always been far more interested in studying the arts and history or training in the Guard. Being a king had honestly never crossed his mind and apparently it had never occurred to Thranduil either for he had never pushed the extra lessons on his youngest son. Now that he was alone in the ruling of a broken kingdom, Legolas could not help but feel angry at his father for such an oversight.

For all his anger though, in truth Legolas was absolutely terrified. He had no clue what to do next. He was in this all alone. There was no family to fall back on. If it weren't for Glorfindel's presence, he was certain he would fall back into that deep, dark pit of despair in his heart. Whenever, during the preparations and rehearsals for the coronation, Legolas felt it suddenly overwhelming him he would seek out the seneschal and his beautiful blue gaze would anchor him once more.

Despite the preparations, which lifted everyone's spirits but Legolas', Elrond still insisted that Legolas needed to recover. Even though he was slowly regaining his strength it was not easy on the prince. The dark bruises on his body, although fading, still caused him discomfort and his muscles ached constantly. It turned out that he found it difficult to walk any distance or stand up unaided for too long, a fact that he was all to eager to conceal from everyone but that Elrond and Glorfindel always picked up on. They would invent an excuse for him to either retire to his rooms or at least sit down for a while. Legolas never openly mentioned any of this to his people though, not wanting to dampen their mood or concern them.

Everyone else in Mirkwood, people who had been robbed of their families and friends, seemed delighted that even with limited resources they were crowning their beloved prince as king. And Legolas tried his best to indulge them, smiling whenever they spoke enthusiastically about the coronation. He could hardly tell them that he was frightened. They needed a strong leader.

As children, Rumil and Legolas had always complained at how little time they spent with their father. Thranduil had told them that his duty as King of the Woodland Realm required him to make some sacrifices. As a child, Legolas had never understood this but now he had a better understanding. Sacrificing your own well-being for the good of your people seemed only appropriate. After everything that had happened in the past months, didn't they deserve some stability in their lives? Who better to provide that than their only surviving royal? He had a responsibility to make things as easy for them as possible even when he himself was falling apart.

The evening before the coronation, just after the final rehearsal, Elrond himself prepared dinner, much to the twins' amusement, insisting that Legolas join them even though he was really exhausted and just wanted to hide away in his rooms and pray that something would happen during the night to halt the fateful day that was looming. He sat quietly, picking at his food as the others chatted away excitedly. The Hobbits had become caught up in the excitement of the coronation preparations and were now talking about the outdoor party afterwards and who they were going to dance with.

Only Glorfindel was truly attentive to Legolas, occasionally glancing over to the prince and offering a reassuring smile.

When the conversation died down a little, attention was returned to Legolas, still lost in his own thoughts. "Well, Legolas, it seems as though everything is ready for tomorrow. Rehearsals went well today, I thought," Elrond said softly, startling the prince from his musings.

"Yes," he merely smiled weakly, placing his fork on the plate in front of him.

It was said with such an utter lack of conviction that everyone's smiles dropped. Gimli was the only one seemingly oblivious. "So, Elf, are you nervous?" he asked brightly.

Legolas looked up, a little surprised at the question. "A little," he answered, looking down at his plate to avoid prying eyes.

"I know I would be," the Dwarf laughed. "I'd be terrified."

"Gimli," Aragorn hissed, stopping Gimli's speech, sensing that Legolas was getting uncomfortable.

"What?" the Dwarf asked, clueless as Aragorn glared at him with cold eyes.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence after that until it was broken by Legolas standing up. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. If you'll excuse me, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Before anyone could reply, Legolas had fled the room.

"Excuse me," Glorfindel said, also standing and running after the prince. He quickly caught up. "Legolas, wait." The prince turned to face him, appearing surprised that Glorfindel had come after him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Legolas lied easily.

"I'll walk you back to your rooms."

"No. Thank you, Glorfindel, but I think I need to be on my own tonight."

Glorfindel looked slightly offended but he did understand. "Of course, I'll leave you alone." He pulled Legolas into a brief hug before releasing him. "I'll be around if you need me."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered. "Good night."

"Goodnight."

Glorfindel turned away, listening to Legolas walking slowly away from him. He was worried about the prince. He had been with Legolas throughout all his insecurities. A few days ago, Glorfindel had gone to Elrond, trying to persuade him that Legolas just wasn't ready for the responsibility of ruling the kingdom. Elrond, despite his own concerns, had told Glorfindel that they had no choice but to continue. Legolas was king. There was no way around it. Glorfindel had stormed from the room angrily but at heart he knew that Elrond was right. The same as Legolas knew it. Still, to see Legolas looking so utterly resigned to his fate was heart-breaking. All Glorfindel wanted to do was wrap Legolas up in his arms and shield him from the terrible fate he had been burdened with.

Legolas went straight back to his rooms and sat down on the bed. The rooms were virtually empty as all of Legolas' belongings had been moved down the hall to the king's larger quarters. Legolas had absolutely no desire to be based in Thranduil's old rooms, they held too many memories for him.

Although he laid down and tried to sleep he remained too nervous about the coronation to settle. Eventually, he gave up and wandered to his father's rooms, hoping to find solace there. The room was lit only by the silver moonlight shining from the open window. It was full of Legolas' things in the sitting room and office but the bedroom contained only a bed and a couple of hard-backed chairs. For a while he just stared out the window, ironically over-looking the place where his father and Rumil were buried. He could do nothing but stare at the small markers for over an hour, alone in the darkness. Eventually, when he could no longer stand up alone he turned away from the window and sat down heavily on the wooden floor, his head in his hands. No tears escaped his eyes though. Over the past weeks it seemed he had cried enough for a lifetime. He didn't think he had any more tears left in him. It had left him feeling empty and drained, exhausted.

Celeborn had first gone to Legolas' quarters, concerned at his sudden exit from the dinner table. The prince's rooms proved to be empty though but Celeborn had a good idea where he might have gone. When he entered Thranduil's old rooms he found Legolas sitting on the cold wooden floor, staring at the opposite wall. Deciding against lighting a candle, Celeborn walked across the room, making sure he made enough noise for the prince to hear him and turn him away if he wanted to but Legolas didn't so much as blink at his presence.

"Legolas?" he asked softly, crouching down so he was in front of the young prince.

Not even meeting his eyes, Legolas said, "Don't," his voice cracked and hoarse.

Celeborn merely nodded silently and got up quietly and went to the bed to sit down, being careful to be certain that he could see Legolas in case he was needed. Not once did Legolas even look up at him though. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. They sat in complete silence for a few hours until around four in the morning when Celeborn finally spoke up, hating the sight of Legolas like this.

"Legolas, come and lie down for a couple of hours," he suggested. When the prince didn't even look up, Celeborn got up and crouched down in front of the prince once more. "Please, Legolas." Finally, Legolas' eyes met his own and he nodded. Celeborn held out his hand and carefully helped him to stand. "That's it," he whispered, leading him over to Thranduil's large bed. He helped Legolas lay down but the younger Elf knew he wouldn't be able to get any real rest.

"It's going to be alright," Celeborn whispered, gently running his hand over Legolas' hair in an unusually parental manner. "Try and get some sleep."

It was an hour before Legolas finally took his advise, his tired eyes drifting closed, soothed by Celeborn's gentle hand working through his hair, the other free arm holding onto him loosely. Using the Lothlorien Lord's arm as a pillow, his tears dampening the sleeves, the prince – soon to be king – finally gave into his exhaustion.


	16. The Coronation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 16 ~ The Coronation**

**~*~**

As much as he wanted to let Legolas sleep when dawn finally lit Mirkwood, Celeborn knew that the coronation would begin in just a few hours and that Legolas needed to start getting ready. Gently shaking his arm, Celeborn called Legolas' name until dazed blue eyes slowly opened.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin but you need to start preparing for today."

"Glorfindel?" Legolas asked sleepily.

Although a little confused by this response, the Lord of Lorien answered, "No. It's Celeborn. All your things are laid out in your rooms. We need to get you dressed."

"What…?"

"You need to get ready for the Coronation, remember?" Celeborn explained gently.

"Coronation. Right." Legolas slowly sat up, glancing out the window at the pale-lit forest. "Right." He pulled himself up and walked with Celeborn back to his own rooms where he found Elrond and Glorfindel speaking about him. They both looked up when he entered with Celeborn poised to catch him should he lose his balance.

"Legolas, where were you? We were worried," Glorfindel said.

Seeing Legolas' downcast eyes, Elrond assured softly, "It doesn't matter. You're here now, that's what's important. Come on, let's get you into the bath then get you ready for the day."

Glorfindel quickly prepared a bath and they all waited outside whilst Legolas washed and took a last moment of peace before he would have to face the day ahead. He prayed to the Valar that everything would run smoothly from now on. His stomach turned at the mere thought that in a couple of hours he would be solely responsible for the ruling of what he considered to be his father's kingdom. His quiet reflection was disturbed moments later when Elrond knocked on the door and informed him that he had less than an hour to get ready. He extracted himself from the bath and dried himself off, never once looking at his still-marked and thin frame in the mirror. Once he was dressed he looked presentable enough to face Mirkwood's people. No one would ever know that beneath beautiful finery was a tortured and shattered body, aching and exhausted to the point of just wanting to lie down and never move again. As ever, he hid it well under the façade.

Celeborn had gone when Legolas entered the bedroom, only to be replaced by Aragorn. The King of Gondor was wearing the finest thing he had brought to Mirkwood all those weeks ago, not having planned to attend a coronation. Elrond and Glorfindel were already dressed in their finest clothes.

"You look perfect, considering it was made so hastily," Elrond said of Legolas' clothing. It couldn't be denied that Legolas looked stunning. Bar the dark circles beneath his eyes and his pale complexion he looked as he always did. His face remained set firm and almost grim. His robes were of the traditional dark Mirkwood green with the emblems of the monarch stitched in gold on the breast. It was almost an exact replica of Thranduil's old state robes, which was probably why Legolas looked so uncomfortable in them. He fidgeted under their gazes until they realised his discomfort and looked away.

A knock from the door started them all and Aragorn pulled it open. "Yes?" he asked the servant standing there.

"Your Highness," she addressed Legolas. "Lady Galadriel asked me to inform you that the ceremony is to begin in fifteen minutes."

Legolas cleared his throat nervously. "Thank you."

The servant bowed low and said, "Can I just say how happy we all are that this is finally happening." She smiled brightly and Legolas nodded his appreciation, effectively dismissing her at the same time.

"Well, I guess it is time then," Elrond said, clapping his hands together cheerfully. "Legolas, are you ready?" Although Legolas nodded he looked far from ready. "Then Glorfindel and I should get down to the Great Hall. Aragorn, I'm sure Arwen is waiting to take your arm." Elrond opened the door and ushered them out.

"Actually, Estel…Aragorn, can you just…just wait one minute? I need to talk to you," Legolas said before the king could leave.

"Of course. I'll meet you down there," he assured Elrond.

"Right. Good luck, Legolas. Everything will go smoothly, I'm sure," the healer smiled at the prince who returned the gesture weakly.

As soon as Elrond closed the door, Aragorn turned to find Legolas now leant against the windowsill, looking out at Mirkwood. "Legolas?"

When the prince turned to face him, his face was even paler than before. "I can't do this, Estel. I can't go down there."

Aragorn stepped forward until he was stood in front of Legolas. "Of course you can. You've done it a hundred times in rehearsals and if you do get it wrong I can't imagine anyone would say anything anyway."

"No, that's not what I mean. I can't be king."

"Legolas, you were born into royalty. You were born to do this."

"No. I wasn't meant to be king. It was always meant to be Rumil's duty, not mine. Father taught him everything, not me."

"Legolas…"

"I can't do it," Legolas stated firmly.

"Yes, you can. You have spent your whole life serving Mirkwood. This is no different. It's just a title."

"Damn it, Estel, this is not nothing," Legolas yelled angrily.

Silence engulfed the room for a few beats before Aragorn broke it. "I know it's not," he said softly.

"It's…It's my father's throne. I cannot sit on it."

"Legolas, it is your throne now, not your father's or your brother's. You are King of Mirkwood."

The prince considered this for a couple of minutes before looking up. "I could come and stay with you. You could take me to Gondor. Please, Elessar."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Legolas asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Firstly because I don't think that travelling would do you any good right now. And secondly, because you have responsibilities here and it would be irresponsible of me to take you away from them."

"Please, Aragorn."

"You're going to be fine," Aragorn assured gently.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not fine, Estel." He looked into the man's sympathetic grey eyes, tears clouding his own blue orbs. "I'm not fine," his voice cracked out. "Please help me, Estel. Please help me." His next breath hitched in his throat.

Aragorn stepped forwards and enveloped Legolas in his arms. "I am going to do everything in my power to get your through this. You are not alone, you hear?" Legolas nodded against him, wiping tears off his face before pulling back. "You know that this is merely a formality. Just a ceremony. These things are always a lot less scary than they look. It's all just for show. All you have to worry about is saying the right words at the correct time. Nothing more."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you recover from today. After that you take one small step at a time. Your people are not expecting miracles from you, Legolas. They will be learning from this experience as much as you. Nor do you have to prove yourself to them. That you have already done. Look at what you have brought them through already. If you can tackle that you can handle just about anything. And you shall not be alone. You have all of us to help. Elrond and myself will stay for certain. And even after we are gone there will always be advisors. They will aid you in the decisions you make.

"Being a king isn't about ruling single-handedly. It is about being a leader who knows how to make the right decisions. You are a prince of Mirkwood," Aragorn continued, smoothing out Legolas' robe. "You fought in the War of the Ring and you are bound to the Fellowship by an eternal bond of friendship. And now you are King of Mirkwood.

"Don't you ever forget your lineage. You are a son of kings. Of royal blood one way or another. I know it is terrifying to stand before a nation and rule them but it does get easier. Surround yourself with the right people and it gets better. I do not doubt for a single second that you will lead your people well and be a great king. It just takes time and practice. You will have both."

"And if I can't? If I'm a terrible king, what then?"

Aragorn smiled gently. "There will always be people who will think you a bad king. All you can do is rule as your conscience dictates. That way you will always be a good king, even if you make unpopular decisions. You heart has never yet led you astray, do not put so little faith in it now."

"I wish I had your faith," Legolas whispered sadly.

"For what it's worth, my faith in you is absolute – as it has always been."

"It's worth a lot," Legolas smiled gently. "Estel, I'm scared," he admitted.

Aragorn pulled Legolas into a hug, holding him tightly. "I know." He pulled back so he could look directly into Legolas' eyes. "Believe in yourself if nothing else." Again he straightened out the Mirkwood-green robe. "You are going to make a fine king." Legolas nodded. "Now, are you ready?" Another small nod then Legolas took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

They got as far as the door before Legolas stopped him again. "I never got the chance to say: thank you, Estel, for everything you have done. I could not have done it without you."

Aragorn smiled. "You are most welcome."

"I really mean it. Back when Ada was so sick and everything was falling to pieces you…well, I think I would have been utterly lost if it hadn't have been for you. Thank you."

"Come, it is time for you to be crowned King of Mirkwood. Your people await you." Legolas nodded sharply. "You will be fine. Get through today. Everything else can wait."

Although slightly tentative walking through the corridors, when they reached the large double doors to the Great Hall, Legolas stood up a little straighter and held his head high.

"I'll be around all day if you need me," Aragorn assured, squeezing his friend's shoulder gently.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"You won't need it." He smiled and patted Legolas on the back before slipping into the Hall to take his place alongside his wife.

Legolas took a deep breath, straightened his tunic and readied himself for what lay ahead. "Your Highness?" a guard asked, his hand on the door. Legolas nodded shortly and the guard opened the doors to reveal the Great Hall, beautifully decorated and filled with diplomats and officials from Mirkwood. The people, Legolas noticed, had abandoned their black mourning clothes in favour of uniforms and brighter clothing suitable for the occasion. Most still wore items of black though; small tributes to the dead, reminders of the horrors that had occurred. Everyone stood as he walked slowly down the aisle towards the throne. People bowed as he passed. He caught Glorfindel's eyes and drew strength from the small smile he gave.

Climbing the steps to his throne, Legolas turned to face his kingdom. Every eye in the room was on him as he sat down on the throne that had once belonged to his father. As soon as he was sitting he knew there was no going back. There was a shuffling as everyone in the large audience took their seats then complete silence fell. After another moment, Legolas nodded to the minister on his right – the signal for the ceremony to begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	17. Knights and Dancing

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 17 ~ Knights and Dancing**

Everything went perfectly, better than any of the rehearsals they had done. Several prominent politicians spoke about what the Crown meant, followed by short speeches from the Lord of Lothlorien and then from Aragorn representing Gondor. Legolas himself said a few words, written from him by various people. Thankfully, he wasn't required to make a big speech. He wasn't sure his nerves could stand up to too much let alone his legs. Once he was sat back down, the minister conducting the ceremony announced the nearing of the end. Legolas shifted nervously in his seat; he knew what was coming next. A guard approached the throne carrying a cushion with an elaborate golden crown resting on red velvet. Legolas almost cracked a smile at the sight. Without a doubt this had been commissioned by his father; typically overly grand and expensive. His father had worn this crown, which had replaced his own father's, upon his Coronation, having wanted to be rid of anything that had reminded him of Oropher. In an act that would sum up Thranduil's entire rule, he had melted down the old metal crown and created a new, far grander crown. He sent word to the Dwarves – still allies at that time – to send him the finest jewels they owned for a handsome fee. Set in the pure gold crown, it had become one of the most valuable things in the entire kingdom, kept deep in the vaults, always intended to be brought up when Rumil was crowned King.

Unlike his own father, Legolas had no desire to destroy this particular piece of the past. He did not hate Thranduil as he had hated Oropher. If anything, the crown was a reminder of his love for Thranduil. Despite his earlier reluctance regarding regalia, Legolas now considered wearing it a great honour. Still, he trembled as the crown was slowly brought forward. The guard climbed the steps and handed the pillow to the minister, bowing low to Legolas and backing down the stairs.

"Your Highness," the minister said. "Please kneel." Legolas stood from the throne and with every ounce of energy he possessed managed to keep himself tipping forward as he knelt on the pillow that had been placed on the floor before him. He looked up at the minister, nodding for him to continue. "I crown thee, King and ruler of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, formally called Greenwood. May you rule her and her people well and keep the peace of this great Kingdom for as long as you reign." The minister took the crown slowly from the red velvet cushion then lowering it onto Legolas' head carefully and respectfully. "Rise, Legolas, Lord and King of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood," he announced.

Legolas stood up, accepting the hand the minster subtly held out to help him. The minister then knelt before the new King in a reverential bow. At the same time the rest of the room stood up and bowed low to their Lord. Legolas nodded to the minister, who stood up, inviting everyone else to also stand at ease.

"Hail, King Legolas," the minister declared, to which the crowd replied in kind. Legolas nodded once more, blinking tears back from his eyes. His first act as king couldn't be to break down in front of every important person in Mirkwood. He followed the minister down the steps and back down the aisle, smiling and shaking hands on the way but never allowing himself to get waylaid too long. People followed him out as he walked to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the public were gathered. When he appeared before them they all cheered his name in glee and excitement. Mercifully, he wasn't required to make a speech, just show up and stand before them for a couple of minutes. Besides, the crowds satisfied themselves with cheering and seemed to require no speech.

After about ten minutes, Galadriel stepped forwards and took his arm, leading him away from the balcony and the overwhelming sight of all his kingdom spread before him. They went straight to Legolas' rooms, followed only by Glorfindel and Aragorn, where Legolas would be able to quickly change from his heavy robes and into something he could sensibly wear to the after party. He handed his crown to a waiting maid who went to put it back into the vaults where it came from. Although already servants were handing him his party clothes, he sat down on the bed, closing his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning with everything that had already occurred this day.

However, a fine green shirt was thrust into his hands so he looked up and pushed himself to his feet. He took the outfit from the servant and went to the bathroom, changing quickly so he wouldn't be tempted to sit down and hide.

When he emerged he was dressed in tunic and leggings, the same shades of Mirkwood green. A servant slipped a robe on him and he fastened it with a golden brooch that had once belonged to his father. Finally, Thranduil's own golden circlet was placed on Legolas' head and he turned to look at himself in the mirror. People had often said that – bar the emotions behind striking blue eyes – it was sometimes difficult to tell the two apart. They had always been startlingly similar in appearance. Now dressed in virtually the same outfit Thranduil wore for special occasions, the effect was both startling and disturbing, like seeing a ghost. This thought had obviously occurred to Legolas as well. He paled even further if that were at all possible and turned sharply away from the mirror, not wanting to look at himself as the image of his father.

"Let's go then," he said, shaking his head as he walked past Aragorn when the man opened his mouth to ask if Legolas was alright. If he heard one more word of sympathy from any of them he was certain that he would simply fall apart. Just a few more hours and it would all be over, or at least until the sun rose and he would take over as ruler of Mirkwood. He pushed the thought from his mind, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold his nerve during the party if he thought too far in advance. As he strode down the corridors, which were lined with clapping staff bowing as he passed, for just a moment things didn't seem so bad. People didn't hate him yet. That had to count for something.

The sight of the grounds filled with people of all races cheering only brought his doubts and fears back. Casting a brief look back at his friends, Legolas forced a smile onto his face and walked with fake confidence into the crowd, accepting people's hands to shake and maidens kissing him on the cheek. Councillors spoke briefly to him, congratulating him on his coronation as if Legolas had actually done anything. He bit his tongue though and smiled through hundreds of words and touches.

Every time Legolas tried to get away, a group of people would surround him, trapping him in conversation he barely had the energy to engage in. He ended up merely punctuating their pauses with the appropriate word or gesture and they seemed unaware that he was hardly paying them any attention. A drink was pressed into his hands and everyone toasted to his future as king. In fact, he couldn't look at anyone without them raising their glasses in salute.

The day seemed to fly by with people partying all around him and Legolas was caught up in the chaos, unable to escape. As night fell, the lamps were lit around the trees and a band began playing, lightening the previously formal atmosphere. Straight away, people began dancing and eating the feast placed before them. Alcohol, brought by the visiting Men living in the forest as a gift to her new king, soon began flowing freely, serving to lighten the mood even further. The Hobbits started showing the Elves of Mirkwood infamous Shire drinking games. Soon most people were dancing and partying, chatting amongst each other. All except Legolas who had spent the past forty-five minutes being lectured on the best way to reshuffle his staff given that a good number of his advisors were either dead, unwell or grieving after the plague. The callous words stung Legolas, even more so because they came from his father's chief advisor, who during the plague had hidden away in his home refusing to help at all even during the clean-up. Legolas clenched his jaw and smiled whenever the tall blonde paused for breath. Although several times he glanced around to find his friends they remained out of his sight, swallowed up by the crowd, no doubt enjoying the fabulous party after all their efforts and exertions. And Legolas was reluctant to go in search of them. After all, didn't they deserve a break after everything they had done for him? Besides he would only drag them down. Perhaps he was better off engaged in mind-numbingly boring conversation with his chief advisor. This was to be his future. Practice made perfect, after all.

He tried to tune into what the advisor was saying, smiling gently as he spoke about rebuilding the monarchy. He spoke about removing Thranduil's old policies, oblivious to Legolas' annoyance at his rather thoughtless comments about his late father.

Just when he thought he would have to either walk way or end up punching the Elf in the face, Legolas caught sight of Aragorn, only for it to drop when he saw the King of Gondor was sweeping his wife around in dancing, laughing brightly, unaware of his friend's predicament.

The advisor was now describing the advantages of knocking down old parts of the palace and rebuilding it to Legolas' personal tastes. Finally, the Elf seemed to realise that Legolas wasn't listening and said, "King Legolas," prompting Legolas to face him.

"What?" Legolas snapped.

"I was just saying, King Legolas…"

"Don't call me that."

The advisor looked startled. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, don't call me that," Legolas snapped again.

"I…"

Before the advisor could protest at Legolas' somewhat rude attitude, a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun to find himself face to face with Lady Galadriel, a knowing smile on her face. "Forgive me for disturbing you, my Lord, but my husband seems to have abandoned me and I really love this music. I need someone to dance with. Legolas, would you do me the honour?" she asked lightly.

Although Legolas initially hesitated, staring hard into the advisor's eyes, when Galadriel squeezed his shoulder he nodded, stiffly turning away and allowing Galadriel to lead him away from the advisor. When they had joined the dancers, Galadriel pulled Legolas close and led him a slow, calm, shuffling dance.

"You look like you're doing fine," Galadriel said softly. Legolas shook his head in disbelief. "No, you really are."

"He was telling me how I should knock down my father's palace to make way for a better one," Legolas said, anger creeping into his voice.

"Just ignore it," Galadriel answered.

"How can I just ignore it? Their King is dead!" Legolas shouted, pulling sharply away from Galadriel. People around him stopped what they were doing and looked to Legolas in surprise at the outburst.

"Legolas…" Galadriel said softly.

Thankfully, she was saved from finding the right words when Elrond stepped in, having seen the whole thing. "It's alright," he said gently to Legolas.

The king looked around himself, startled to see everyone watching him. "I…I'm sorry," he trembled out.

"Alright. Come on, maybe it's time to take a little break, hmmm?" Elrond said kindly, leading Legolas through the crowds. Even as he was led to the house, Legolas heard the party starting up again. Apparently they could continue with the frivolities without the guest of honour. Once inside and away from the noise of the party, Elrond sat Legolas down on a chair just inside the door, crouching down in front of him. "Better?" he asked softly and Legolas nodded. "Alright. Just sit here for a while and catch your breath."

Aragorn broke the quiet by bursting through the doors with Arwen close behind him. "Legolas, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly.

"I'm fine," Legolas smiled shakily.

"Is there anything we can do?" Arwen asked in a quieter, calmer voice than her husband.

"No. Really, I'm fine," Legolas continued to assure them. "You should go and rejoin the party. Go back to your dancing."

Aragorn was about to protest but Arwen took his arm. "You're sure?" she checked. When he nodded she pulled her husband away, guessing Legolas wouldn't want to be crowded right now. The man didn't get a chance to protest, she dragged him out the door and back to the celebration.

"Do you think you can go back out there now?" Elrond asked kindly and Legolas nodded, going to stand up, only to nearly fall into the healers arms when his strength failed him once again. "Alright, maybe not quite yet."

"Your Majesty!" a maid exclaimed, having seen Legolas' near fall.

"Just sit back down," Elrond advised gently as he lowered Legolas back down into his chair. "That's it."

"I'm fine. Just…hot," Legolas smiled weakly.

"Sir…" the maid said softly in concern.

"He's alright," Elrond assured her.

"Could you please bring me a glass of water?" Legolas asked the maid, mostly just wanting to get rid of her.

"Water. Right away, Your Majesty." She ran off to do as asked, clearly startled by what she had seen.

"How are you feeling now?" Elrond asked now they were alone.

"Just a little dizzy. I'm just tired that's all. Really, I'll be fine," Legolas smiled softly.

Before Elrond could say anything more, the maid reappeared with a glass of water for her king. "Thank you," Legolas smiled, taking the glass with trembling hands. She bowed low and left. Once Legolas had drained the glass slowly, he put it on the ground and stood up, a lot steadier this time.

"Maybe you should go and lie down for a few minutes," Elrond suggested, taking Legolas' arm in case he needed the support.

Legolas laughed humourlessly, straightening out his tunic. "Honestly, Elrond, if I lie down now I don't think I'll be able to get back up." He studiously avoided Elrond's eyes but the healer nodded understandingly. "We should get back before someone misses us."

"Legolas, take it easy, alright?"

"I'll do my best," Legolas smiled before opening the doors and striding purposefully out into the party, putting his game face back on and shaking even more hands and smiling his way through the crowds. He was quickly swept into a dance with a young maiden and remarkably he managed to do pretty well considering his legs felt ready to buckle at any moment.

He moved from partner to partner, his only slight reprieve coming when Arwen danced with him a little more sedately than some of the others. He was grateful for it but he was a popular person tonight and most of the maidens wanted to dance with him. He understood that most of this was political manoeuvring. He was, after all, now the King of Mirkwood and more importantly a king without a wife. Whoever he married would immediately become queen and that was a tempting outlook for any eligible woman.

Once, Legolas was pulled from the dancing by an insistent Celeborn and taken to the food and drinks table where Sam and Merry were currently engaged in an arm-wrestling competition which was heavily influenced by fine food and potent wine. He was forced to eat something and Celeborn shoved a drink into his hands. Unfortunately, this break lasted less than fifteen minutes as Legolas was dragged back to where everyone was dancing by a group of excitable Elflings.

The only advantage of dancing with the children was that they contented themselves with chatting about the decorations or the music rather than boring him with dull political talk. The downside was that they had bundles of energy and could surely have gone on all night. Still, Legolas preferred their company to the adults.

It was gone midnight before parents and foster parents pulled their children away from Legolas and told them it was time for bed, deaf to their protests of keeping the king company. There were still plenty of people left even after the departure of the children but Legolas managed to slip to the edge of the party where he took a seat on a bench and leaned back.

A quiet crying from nearby made him open his eyes and he looked around for the source of the sound. It took a couple of minutes for him to determine that it came from beneath him. He leaned forwards and looked beneath the bench to find a small girl curled up on the grass cradling a battered brown stuffed bear in her arms. She looked up when Legolas' face appeared upside down before her.

"Hello," he said softly.

She hesitated before stuttering out a teary, "H…Hello."

"What are you doing under there?" Legolas asked with a small smile.

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"My brother."

"And why are you hiding from your brother?" Legolas asked.

"He tried to steal Cuddles," the girl answered.

"Who is Cuddles?"

The child looked at him as though this was the single most stupid question ever asked and her voice reflected her exasperation. "My bear."

"Right." He looked across at the party. "Where is your brother now?" he asked, turning back to her.

"I don't know. He and some friends went to climb trees. I'm not allowed to climb trees. He said it's because I'm too small."

"And what about your parents? Where are they?"

"They left," she stated matter-of-factly.

"They left the party without you?" he questioned, stunned that parents would leave a small child and her – seemingly irresponsible – brother alone at such a large event.

"No. They went away. Because of the sickness." She pulled Cuddles closer and hugged him tightly.

Of course, Legolas understood that 'went away because of the sickness' really meant that they had died in the plague and he nodded softly, a pang of sadness resounding in his heart. "Oh. I see." Clearing his throat he then asked, "Who are you here with then?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"And where are they?"

"Dancing."

"Ah."

"I don't like dancing. It's silly," she declared boldly.

He smiled brightly at the statement. "Why is it silly?"

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I only ever get to dance with my brother and he always acts silly."

"Well then you should find a better partner. How about one of your friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Your aunt and uncle?"

"Nah, they're too boring. Anyway I don't know how to dance…properly."

"How do you know if you've never really tried?" he asked with a small smile. She found that she didn't have an answer for that. Legolas stood up and then knelt down in front of her, holding out his hand to her. "Come and dance with me," he offered kindly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" There were not many people who would turn down the offer of the king's hand.

"Because."

"Because?"

She leaned forward, whispering to him, "You're the king," as if it were a great secret.

"Yes, I am." He frowned. "That doesn't explain why you can't dance with me though."

"I'm not a princess," she stated as if he should have known the reason already.

"And?"

"You have to be a princess to dance with the king."

Legolas laughed brightly. "Who told you that?"

"My aunt."

"Ah. Well, you do not need to be a princess to dance with me."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

"I'm a king. I can dance with whoever I like." He smiled gently at her. "Although perhaps being a princess is a good idea." Her tentative smile instantly dissolved. "Therefore…"

"Mia," she put in her name.

"Mia. For this night you shall be Princess Mia of Mirkwood." She grinned at him brightly.

"Wait. What about Cuddles?" she remembered, showing him the battered bear.

"Right. Well, Cuddles shall be Sir Cuddles, knight of the realm."

She laughed at his declaration. "You have to knight him properly, like in the old stories."

"Of course. I forgot about that bit." He looked around himself and found a small twig lying nearby. He touched the tip of the stick onto the bear's shoulder and declared, "I knight thee, Sir Cuddles." Again she laughed at his antics. "Now, will you please dance with me, Princess Mia?" He held his hand out and this time she took it and clambered out from under the bench. He led her to the band, ignoring people's stares. Although she looked a little uncomfortable, Mia held Legolas' hand firmly.

Once they reached the front of the dance flood close to the band, the way cleared for them. Legolas faced Mia and bowed low to her. She did a long, comedy curtsy, which he laughed at, then they danced, him leading slowly and her following, watching his every move with fascination. People stared, confused at the unprecedented display but they soon went back to what they had been doing.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance," he smiled down at her.

"Mia!" a sharp voice sounded from beside them and the girl started, immediately abandoning Legolas. "What do you think you're doing?" A stern-looking Elf approached them, her face a curious mixture of embarrassment and anger. She rushed forward and took the girl's hand. "I told you not to run off. Your clothes are filthy." Then she seemed to remember that the newly crowned King of Mirkwood was stood before her and she bowed low. "Forgive my niece, Your Majesty."

"Not at all."

"You should have gone to bed hours ago. You were supposed to return with your brother."

"He left me alone," Mia whined to her obviously severe aunt.

"Oh for Valar's…" she sighed. "You should have come to find me."

"Ma'am," Legolas interrupted, causing her to look up in surprise. "I'm afraid that it was I who detained your niece. I am to blame not her."

"Well, of course, Your Majesty. Come, Mia. It's time for bed. If you will excuse us, Your Majesty."

He nodded but took Mia's small hand and leant forward to kiss it gently. "Goodnight, Princess Mia." He stood up straight and bowed to them both. "Thank you for the dance."

"Goodnight," Mia laughed as she was pulled away by her aunt.

Legolas watched her go and sighed softly. "That was really a nice thing you did," Elrond said with a smile. "Her parents were both healers. They died a few weeks ago leaving behind Mia and her older brother."

"It's so sad," Legolas breathed sincerely.

Elrond watched him for a moment. "The party's dying down so I don't see any reason why you can't slip away now. No one will miss you."

"I should probably stick around."

"You should go to bed. Celeborn told me you didn't sleep well last night. You must be shattered." Legolas dipped his head and nodded gently. "Go and get some sleep. Stay in bed late tomorrow morning and don't worry about anything else tonight, alright? Go on. I sent Glorfindel ahead to make you some tea and warm up your room."

"Elrond, thank you for everything."

"Go on."

Just before Legolas could leave though Galadriel and Gimli approached, both a little flushed from dancing. "You're not leaving. It's still early," the Dwarf exclaimed.

"It's nearly three in the morning and I'm going to bed," Legolas smiled.

"Nonsense. Come and dance."

"Leave him alone, Gimli," Elrond smiled.

"Yes, Legolas. Go and rest. Gimli, come on," Galadriel encouraged, saving Legolas once more.

"Fine. By the way, nice party," the Dwarf grinned, taking Galadriel's hand to lead her back to the dance.

Before she was pulled away, Galadriel said, "Goodnight, Legolas. Sleep well."

"Go now before you get waylaid again," Elrond said.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Elrond."

"Goodnight."

As soon as Legolas was in his rooms, safe from his subjects, he leant back against the door, closing his eyes. That had been just about the longest day of his life and he fervently hoped it wasn't one he would have to repeat any time soon.

"You look dead on your feet," a soft voice came from his bedroom door.

Legolas opened his eyes to find Glorfindel looking at him. He smiled softly and said, "I think I am."

The captain smiled and walked over to him. He pulled Legolas into a hug and the younger Elf leant against him, his head resting on a broad shoulder. "Come on, I've run you a hot bath, it might help you relax and there's some tea for you as well," Glorfindel said, pulling back.

"Thank you."

Glorfindel led Legolas into the warm bedroom and handed him a mug of tea. The King sipped at it, liking how it warmed his still slightly chilled body. Glorfindel smiled at him as he placed the empty mug back on the side. "I don't think you're going to make it to the bath," he said quietly, taking in Legolas' exhausted form.

"Neither do I," he admitted.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and into bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let me help you." Glorfindel helped Legolas out of his stiff formal clothes. The younger Elf helped as best he could given that he could do little but sway on his feet. "There," he said once Legolas was dressed in loose-fitting nightclothes. Legolas looked up at him and the seneschal smiled, pulling Legolas' hair back from his face. Their eyes locked for a moment, their very souls seeming to spark for a second. The captain leant forward and pulled Legolas against him.

Before they knew it their lips were brushing up against each other. However, before the kiss could become too passionate or too deep, Legolas broke it, pulling away but remaining in Glorfindel's arms.

"Please, not tonight," the newly crowned King of Mirkwood said softly.

"Alright." Although he said it, Glorfindel couldn't hide his disappointment. It had been Legolas who, just a couple of weeks ago, had tried to force it.

"I want to but…I'm just really tired."

Glorfindel's face softened and he smiled gently. "I understand. Get into bed and sleep then. We can talk tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered, moving over to the bed and slipping beneath the sheets. He held out his hand to Glorfindel and the seneschal joined him in the bed, hugging him tightly. Legolas rested his head on Glorfindel's chest, using him as a pillow. Within minutes he lay in a deep, exhausted sleep. The past day – not to mention the past few weeks – had really taken their toll on the already vulnerable young Elf. Glorfindel held onto him until he himself slipped into Elven reverie.

When Elrond poked his head around the door just before dawn he smiled when she saw them both asleep. He eased the door closed, being careful not to wake them.

Behind him, Celeborn looked questioningly at him. "Fast asleep," Elrond smiled.

"Good."

"I'll make sure no one disturbs them this morning. Legolas deserves to be left to rest," Elrond whispered as they walked towards the door.

"I agree. Leave him to sleep for as long as possible."

And they left Legolas to the few hours of blissful, dreamless sleep he could get. A guard was left outside the door with strict instructions that no one was to disturb Legolas unless it was a true life or death emergency.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**

**To Be Continued….**


	18. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 18 ~ Forgetting**

Even though Glorfindel woke at around eleven the next morning, Legolas remained sleeping and the seneschal didn't have the heart to disturb him. He carefully slipped his arm out from under Legolas – the blonde Elf had been sleeping on it all night – and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked across at Legolas when he stirred but he just rolled over onto his front in a bid to get comfortable now he was on his own. Glorfindel smiled gently and reached over to rearrange the ruffled bed sheets over him. Again, Legolas stirred but quickly settled so Glorfindel stood up straight and stretched his limbs out. He smiled once more down at the prince…_king –_ it would take a while to get used to that – when he sighed in his sleep.

To Glorfindel, Legolas still looked like the innocent young prince he had fallen in love with. It was only when he was awake that his shoulders stooped with the weight of his grief and responsibility and his eyes filled with the cares of his kingdom. It was only when Glorfindel saw him in peaceful sleep that he could compare the two states and it only made him feel terribly sorry for the person he loved more than anything.

He bent down again and kissed Legolas' warm cheek quickly, stroking his hair back when he shifted slightly. Leaving the exhausted Elf to sleep, Glorfindel quickly used the bathroom and pulled on some clean clothes he had brought with him. After downing the glass of water by Legolas' bedside and refilling it from the jug, Glorfindel crept silently from the room, closing the door as softly as he could behind him. In the sitting room, Celeborn was reclined in the armchair by the fire reading his book. He peered over the top when he heard the soft click of the door closing.

"Celeborn," Glorfindel exclaimed quietly. "I…I didn't know you were here."

"I thought I'd stick around for a while in case Legolas needed anything, keep the masses at bay," Celeborn smiled, lowering his book to his lap.

"Are there a lot of people asking for him?"

"I fear that was inevitable. They all want to know about their king." Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully, lowering himself into the chair opposite the Lord of Lorien. "How is he?"

"Flat out. He was exhausted last night."

"It's probably best to let him sleep for as long as possible." Again, Glorfindel nodded. "And what about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just worried about Legolas."

"He'll be alright," Celeborn assured with a smile.

Glorfindel sighed softly, forcing a smile onto his own face. "I know. I still can't help worrying though."

There was a long silence then as Glorfindel became lost in his own thoughts. Celeborn eventually got to his feet, disturbing Glorfindel's reverie. "Can I get you something? Tea, breakfast?"

Glorfindel glanced to the bedroom door then back to Celeborn. "I probably shouldn't leave him, just in case."

"I'll get it for you."

Although Glorfindel looked slightly surprised that the Lord of Lothlorien should even offer to serve as waiter to the seneschal of Imladris, Glorfindel answered, "Thank you, my Lord." Celeborn nodded and left to make the startled Captain breakfast. After he'd gone, Glorfindel wondered whether he should have asked Celeborn to get Legolas something to eat but then thought better of it. It wouldn't be fair to wake him up, especially since he probably wouldn't eat anything anyway. Whilst he was waiting for Celeborn to return, Glorfindel went back into the bedroom but Legolas remained sleeping. Glorfindel had to smile at the sight. In deep sleep, the blonde looked almost angelic; his eyes closed, snuggled beneath the pile of blankets, warm and safe, his mouth slightly open, breathing deeply. The sunlight filtered through the drapes, brightening the room a little but not so much that it was harsh. The room was warm and cosy but by no means stifling, everything being softened by the sunlight. Glorfindel turned away from his sleeping friend and closed the door and was surprised that he had been staring at Legolas so long that Celeborn had returned with his breakfast.

Legolas remained asleep all morning and through lunch despite a near riot occurring outside when Elrond ordered that Gimli not be allowed to enter. Mostly Glorfindel was alone in the rooms, checking in on the younger Elf every hour or so or keeping the advisors at bay. He was sat on the couch reading through reports forwarded to him from Rivendell when the bedroom door finally opened. Glorfindel looked up at the noise and was slightly startled to find Legolas blinking blearily over at him. A smile almost crossed Glorfindel's face at his appearance. He was wrapped in a sheet which he clutched tightly to him and was looking remarkably tousled. His eyes were slightly screwed up against the bright light of the lounge.

"Good to see you up," Glorfindel smiled, discarding his papers.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked, his voice gravelly from sleep and actually still a little slurred. It had, after all, been a while since he had slept at all, let alone so deeply.

"Just gone two."

"In the afternoon?" Legolas exclaimed in surprise. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he then asked with a sigh.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't like to disturb you." Legolas just nodded, apparently not so concerned about the late time after all. Glorfindel thought he still looked a little out of it and he had every right to be. The captain stood and walked over to him, placing a tentative kiss on Legolas' lips. The king made no attempt to respond to it though. "How do you feel today?"

Legolas mumbled something unintelligible and went back into his bedroom, flopping gracelessly onto the bed. Glorfindel laughed softly and sat down next to him, placing a hand on the small of his back. Legolas turned his head to look at him. The seneschal stroked his hair back and smiled softly. "It's been a hell of a month for you, hasn't it?" he asked gently. Legolas merely blinked blearily up at him. "Go back to sleep, mellon nin."

"I should…" Legolas started wearily, his eyes already closed.

"Shhh, just sleep." And Legolas did so, quickly slipping back into sleep. Glorfindel sat beside him for a moment then pulled the sheets over him, making sure he was comfortable before leaving again.

Legolas slept through pretty much the whole day. At around five in the evening he emerged from the bedroom and entered the lounge, still wrapped in his sheet, to find Glorfindel playing chess with Gandalf. Elrond and Frodo were sat next to the fire, talking quietly. Not wanting to go straight back to bed, Legolas sat down next to Glorfindel and watched him get thrashed at chess by the wizard. Although he did his best to concentrate on the game within an hour he was laid asleep in Glorfindel's arms, his head resting on his chest. After a while, the others quietly filed out, leaving Glorfindel to recline back on the couch, still holding onto the soundly sleeping Legolas.

It was another four hours before Legolas woke again, blinking in confusion, not knowing where he was for a brief moment. He lifted his head off the soft, slightly moving pillow and craned his neck to look up at Glorfindel. "What…?" He glanced around the lounge, wondering why he wasn't still in bed.

"You fell asleep," Glorfindel explained gently as Legolas sat up.

"Oh, right," Legolas mumbled, raking his fingers through his untidy hair. "Sorry."

Glorfindel also sat up straight and stretched out his stiff arms. "Gandalf was thrashing me at chess anyway. You saved me from further humiliation." Legolas nodded, picking up a white knight and twirling it idly between his fingers. "Are you alright?"

"The day's nearly over," Legolas murmured.

"Sorry?"

Legolas met his eyes. "Only a couple of hours left to hide."

The captain took him in his arms and pressed another kiss into his hair. "You don't have to hide, Legolas. And if you feel you need more time then take it. Give yourself a chance to recover then you can face everyone else later."

Legolas was silent for a moment then shook his head softly, moving so he could look into Glorfindel's kind eyes. "I don't want to think about it tonight," he whispered. "Please." Glorfindel nodded and as if connected by something in their souls they came together, kissing deeply. Being so close to Glorfindel again somehow just felt right. He had surely waited long enough for this. Their kiss became slowly more passionate and urgent and Glorfindel pulled Legolas carefully closer to him.

"Not here," Legolas breathed when Glorfindel went to unbutton his shirt. Glorfindel stopped what he was doing and nodded, standing and easily lifting Legolas into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and placing him gently down on the bed. He took a second to wonder at how light the younger Elf had become but Legolas pulled him closer and all thought disappeared from Glorfindel's mind. Their lips pressed passionately together again and Glorfindel impatiently tugged his shirt over his own head before more carefully unbuttoning Legolas' nightshirt. Finally, Legolas' skin was revealed and Glorfindel suddenly stopped what he was doing. Legolas' torso was covered in dark bruises – that he had known before – and in this position they seemed all the more disturbing. The person he loved was in pain.

"Glorfindel, what's the matter?" Legolas asked from beneath him, not understanding why the Elda had stopped so suddenly.

Glorfindel's delicate fingers ghosted over the bruises and Legolas looked down. "Do they hurt?" the seneschal asked softly.

Legolas hesitated before answering, "Not much anymore," he said truthfully. When Glorfindel still didn't move, Legolas took his lingering hand and kissed it softly, drawing Glorfindel's attention back to his face. "It's alright," he assured.

"I don't want to hurt you," Glorfindel admitted.

Legolas smiled softly. "You won't," he whispered. "I promise you won't." Glorfindel nodded almost nervously and leaned forward again, pressing fluttering, light kisses on the bruised skin. Legolas sighed as Glorfindel traced the slightly sore marks on his body with his soft lips. Glorfindel soon returned his attention to Legolas' lips though and their passion increased until all thought of Mirkwood and the events of the past weeks had disappeared from both their minds.

~*~*~

Legolas woke the next morning bathed in sunlight, warm and comfortable lying naked in Glorfindel's arms. The seneschal was still asleep but held onto him just as tightly. Twisting in Glorfindel's arms, Legolas turned around so he could bury his face in Glorfindel's exposed neck. Glorfindel stirred and shifted but remained sleeping, his blue eyes glazed. Legolas dozed for a while but found that he couldn't lie still any longer, growing rather restless in bed. He carefully slipped out of Glorfindel's embrace and walked sleepily into the bathroom, pulling on a robe as he went. Although still tired, the awful deep exhaustion was gone, replaced with a kind of numb feeling he couldn't quite explain. He guessed this almost pleasant feeling would not last long. After using the bathroom, he wandered into the lounge where he was surprised to find Celeborn sitting on the couch. As Celeborn looked up, Legolas self-consciously pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself.

"Legolas, you're awake," Celeborn smiled.

"Good morning."

"Afternoon," Celeborn corrected.

"Oh, right."

"Did you sleep well?"

Legolas cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Good. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love a cup of tea," Legolas admitted.

The Elven Lord smiled, standing up. "That I can do." He walked to the fire where a kettle was hanging and then to the dresser where he started putting dry herbs into two cups. "Sit down, mellon nin," he called back to Legolas who had discreetly pulled the bedroom door closed so Celeborn wouldn't catch sight of Glorfindel lying in his bed.

To distract Celeborn from the bedroom, Legolas joined him, picking up a pot of herbs. "Let me help," he said.

Celeborn took the pot from his hands and smiled softly. "No, no, no. Go and sit down. Go on." Legolas nodded in defeat and sat back down on the couch, leaning back tiredly as Celeborn set about making the tea. He handed Legolas a cup, which he took with steadier than before and joined him on the couch. "Thank you."

As Legolas sipped at his tea, Celeborn watched him closely before asking casually, "I assume Glorfindel is still asleep." Legolas nearly choked on his tea at this remark and looked up at Celeborn in complete shock. The Elven Lord merely calmly sipped his tea. "Don't worry. Far be it for me to intrude upon your personal affairs."

"It…It's not…I mean, we're not…It's not like…"

Celeborn smiled at Legolas' stuttering and held up his hand. "You don't have to explain."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long moment before Legolas looked up at the Elven Lord. "You…you won't tell anyone?"

"Not a word." Legolas seemed surprised by this promise. "It's hardly my place to provide fodder for idle gossip. Besides, I think you have enough on your plate without adding to the problems."

Another long silence. "I appreciate that, thank you."

Celeborn waited until Legolas had finished his tea before speaking again. "Forgive me; I forgot to ask are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good. That's good."

"What time is it?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Only early afternoon. No need to panic just yet," the Lord smiled.

Legolas stood up and replaced his cup on the table, stretching gingerly. "I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk," he said.

"Perhaps that's not such a good idea. You still look tired. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I really need to get out of here for an hour or so."

Celeborn hesitated but what could he do to stop him? Legolas was king after all. "Of course." Legolas nodded and returned to his bedroom, treading carefully so as not to wake the sleeping Glorfindel. Once he was dressed in a simple tunic and leggings but with a formal robe over the top, Legolas slipped from the bedroom and met Celeborn with a smile.

"Tell Glorfindel where I am when he wakes up."

Celeborn nodded. "Don't be gone too long and don't push yourself. You are still not at full strength." Legolas nodded, dashing out the door before Celeborn could warn him further.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Condolences

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter19 ~ Condolences **

**~*~**

Although he had only intended to take a short walk in the gardens, Legolas found himself wandering into his father's office. The last time he had been in there was during the plague when he had been researching possible cures for the disease. Not much had changed since then. Clearly, Thranduil had been in here at some point as his robe was draped over the back of his chair, indicating that the king had been sat at his desk for some time. Not much else had changed though. The same book that Legolas had been reading in this room remained on the desk, although someone had closed it. Reluctantly, after throwing the heavy drapes open to flood the room with light, Legolas sat down in the chair and opened the book up. He flipped through the familiar pages - his father's journal. He passed his fingers over the elegant Tengwar script. Closing his eyes, Legolas could picture his father sat at this desk by candlelight, filling in his journal – his nightly ritual before he retired to his rooms. His father always filled in these daily accounts of the kingdom, both from a personal and professional viewpoint. This particular diary was his personal one and all the more poignant to Legolas now.

He snapped the book shut again and opened his eyes. Pushing himself up, Legolas went to the large bookcase in which were lined up countless old diaries, kept safe over the years. Legolas opened the cabinet and ran his finger alone the spines until he reached one from 3000 years ago, when he and Rumil were just Elflings. He removed the dusty old leather-bound book, carried it back to the desk and sat down. He opened the book to the first entry that mentioned their names and then pulled Thranduil's robe from the back of the chair and wrapped it around himself, inhaling his father's scent. Once he had opened his eyes, Legolas looked down at the book.

As Legolas read what his father had written about his own birthday party and how he and Rumil had gone to the lake for a picnic, he smiled softly. His father wrote of how he had joined them and their mother in the afternoon and had played with them in the river until the sun had started setting and they could play no longer. Legolas remembered that day well. It had been one of the rare occasions that Thranduil had been able to spend some proper time with his two sons and wife. According to Thranduil this had been one of the best days spent with his children. He had fond memories of the birthday – in fact the last one he would celebrate with his mother. Suddenly he felt reassured by these writings – his father had actually existed. It was also terribly sad, he would never see his father again unless he himself went to Mandos' Halls, a thought he didn't dare dwell on. He couldn't allow himself to even consider it.

Rather angrily, Legolas slammed the book closed and pushed it aside, blinking tears from his eyes. He reached for the piece of parchment atop the large pile on his father's desk and looked it over - notes from the recent coronation. He looked it over and signed his name underneath as proof that he had read it and formed a new pile. Now with something to do, Legolas started working his way through the large heap of documents, throwing himself wholly into the work and even starting to write the letters of condolence, something he hadn't even considered before. After another hour, he found the words simply flowing through his pen. Words of hope and comfort poured from him. Although painful, the words came easily. He simply wrote what he thought he would like to hear at this time, the words that no one had spoken to him so far. He wished he could see every one of these people, speak to them personally about their loss, tell them how dreadfully sorry he was and how proud he was of them.

Legolas didn't realise how long he had been writing until the door creaked open. He looked up, pen poised in his hand, ink staining his fingers, to find Aragorn staring back at him. The man looked relieved.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Mellon nin, I thought Celeborn said that you were supposed to be resting."

Legolas turned back to his writing, having no patience for the man at that moment. "I don't need a lecture, Estel."

Thankfully, Aragorn didn't take this personally, knowing what was wrong. "Legolas, you're exhausted. You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"Aragorn, please go away."

The king sighed heavily. "Whatever you're doing can wait. Or leave it for Celeborn or myself to handle. That's what we're here for."

"I will not have you writing my letters of condolence," Legolas snapped angrily, not even looking up at the man.

Aragorn's face softened and he walked over to Legolas so he could look over his shoulder at what he was writing. The beautiful writing was spoilt only by the shaking of Legolas' hand. However, as much as Aragorn wanted his friend to rest he knew he couldn't interrupt this. He himself had had to write many such letters after the War of the Ring. He placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder but the Elf didn't even flinch, he was trying to concentrate. Giving his shoulder one last reassuring squeeze, Aragorn stepped back.

"I'll leave you to it," he said softly, going to the door. Legolas merely nodded distractedly, not even glancing up. "Shout if there's anything I can do." Legolas nodded sharply so Aragorn stepped out the door, closing it carefully behind him.

He was met on the other side by Glorfindel. "Estel, have you…"

"Found him," Aragorn assured, nodding to the office door.

"Thank the Valar. He needs to come back to bed."

"I don't think he should be disturbed yet."

Glorfindel went to push past the man. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, angry at the suggestion.

"He's busy."

"Busy? He's working? He needs to be resting."

Again, the Elda tried to get past but Aragorn stopped him. "Glorfindel, he's writing letters of condolence. Please, just leave him to it for a while. Please. I know how hard they are to write."

"Precisely. He should not be subjected to that right now."

"He wants to do it. I think we should respect that for the time being. We can come back later if he doesn't emerge. Please, Glorfindel, let him do this one thing for his people."

Glorfindel sighed in defeat and stepped back. "Very well." Casting one last concerned look back to the door, Glorfindel followed Aragorn away, leaving Legolas to his difficult but very necessary task.

'Difficult' to Legolas seemed like an enormous understatement. As he came to writing to his old friends, the words seemed to stick in his mind and not flow so freely onto the page. Now scattered around him were screwed up sheets of paper, which had proved to sound wrong, the words not seemed right somehow. Slamming his hand down on the desk in frustration at the thirtieth letter, Legolas glanced despairingly out of the window. This was one of the many things he wished his father or childhood tutor had taught him. He supposed that such things could not be learnt anyway. Despite his mounting frustration though, he put the pen to paper once more and started scratching out the words.

Once he had finished with his friends' letters he started on the people he didn't know, drafting out general condolences. These seemed even worse than the others and he slammed his pen down, running his hands through his hair in despair. This wasn't working. Throwing his father's robe from his shoulders, Legolas shot out of his chair and strode purposefully over to the door. He flung it open, startling the servant waiting out in the hall in case he needed anything.

"Your Majesty," the servant muttered, bowing low.

Legolas ignored the formality though. "During the plague, I ordered lists to be made of the…dead. Were they completed?" he asked sharply.

"I…Yes, sir, I believe so."

"Bring them to me. Quickly."

The servant bowed again and ran off, startled at Legolas' sudden change in demeanour. This was not the kindly prince they all knew and loved, this was a new Thranduil – a truly terrifying prospect.

As soon as the servant placed the list before Legolas, the king knew how utterly impossibly hard this was going to be. There were literally hundreds of names, some he recognised, most he didn't. Beside each name were marks indicating both when they died and how old they were. Legolas' eyes filled with tears when he saw the children listed, a couple as young as two years old, mere babies in Elven terms. He ran his hands down his face. How could he possibly console parents who had lost their babies with mere words? How could he console anyone?

Still this was all he has so, swapping his pen from his cramped right hand to his fresh left, he started writing individual letters to the relatives of everyone on the list before him. Even when the light began to dim and the words before him started to blur, he kept writing, needing to do this for his people.

"Legolas?" Elrond's voice came from the door.

"Go away," Legolas snapped in a croaky voice without so much as an upward glance. "Go away," he repeated in a more desperate whisper.

"You've been doing that all day."

"I said go away," the Elf ground out.

Elrond walked up to him, stepping over the rejected sheets of paper that lay to one side of the desk on the floor. He glanced down at the now large pile of completed letters, covered in Legolas' neat writing and lit only by the single candle burning beside them. The blonde Elf was leaning over the desk, straining to see in the dim light, his hand gripping the pen so tightly that his fingers were white beneath the black ink stains. Elrond could just see his face, pale and strained, even in the soft glow of candlelight. Obviously, he was exhausted, there was no way he couldn't be. He seemed to be using every ounce of his determination to not look up at Elrond.

"Legolas, mellon nin." Legolas studiously ignored him though. "Legolas," the healer repeated, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Come on, you've been sat here all day. It's getting late."

Legolas shrugged him off. "Go away, Elrond. Please."

The healer wasn't going to relent though. Undeterred by Legolas' coldness, he put his hands on the king's scribbling one, stopping the movement completely. Surprisingly, Legolas allowed this as Elrond held onto his hand for a moment before he removed the pen and placed it down on the table. He them pulled Legolas up so he was sitting straight in his chair. Legolas closed his eyes briefly and a shiver rippled through him.

Elrond followed his gaze to the pile of paper on top of Thranduil's old journal. "You've done a lot today," he said softly. "Enough. Come and rest."

"I don't want to rest," Legolas protested firmly.

"Legolas, you're exhausted and you're still not well…"

Legolas picked up the list of the dead and thrust it into Elrond's hands. "How many of their families do you think are going to be resting easy tonight?" he yelled. "How many of them can go home to comfortable rooms and sleep well? The people they love – their parents and children – are dead and we are doing nothing."

Elrond waited calmly as Legolas said this then answered calmly, "We are not doing nothing. We're doing everything we can to help them. It's just going to take some time."

Legolas shot out of his chair and shouted, "Well, it's not good enough!"

"It's all we have right now."

"That's what I'm supposed to tell my people? 'Sorry you're all in such pain but it's all we have'?"

"Legolas…"

"'You've just crowned me king but do you mind if I go and lie down for a while then I'll get around to rebuilding your kingdom'?"

"People will understand…"

"They shouldn't have to. This is what we've come to. Hiding away in the palace, hoping all this will just go away."

"You are not hiding. What more can you do right now?" Elrond asked calmly, even though Legolas had been shouting.

"More than writing letters of condolence."

"Such as?"

"Damn it, Elrond, I don't know," Legolas yelled, swiping his hands over the desk and scattering letters all over the floor. This action seemed to startle him from his anger and he looked down in surprise. "I don't know," he whispered in defeat. Elrond stepped around the desk. "Damn," the blonde Elf muttered, bending down to pick up the fallen papers.

Elrond went down with him and stopped Legolas' frantically tidying hands, taking the papers from him. Legolas slumped, sitting down properly on the floor, his breathing hitching. "It's alright," Elrond reassured.

"I'm sorry," Legolas whispered, passing a shaking hand over his eyes.

Elrond pulled him into a hug. "It's alright."

Legolas leant up against him and let the elder Elf hold onto him for the time being.

"Come on, let's get you back to your rooms."

Legolas shook his head. "I should finish these."

"You've done enough for today. There's no point in tiring yourself out."

"I'm not tired."

Elrond smiled sadly. "Legolas, you can hardly sit upright."

The king straightened and rubbed his eyes. "I won't be able to sleep."

"You could try. At least you'd be laid down." Legolas smiled weakly up at him. "I could try and find you a sedative. It'll put you to sleep for a few hours – a proper healing sleep."

Legolas smiled softly. "Thank you, Elrond but I know that healing supplies, especially sedatives, are in short supply. I'll be alright."

"Don't be silly. Look at you, you're barely functioning and that's not going to change unless you get some proper rest. We can spare a little sedative for the king." Legolas looked away but nodded, knowing Elrond was correct. How could he help people in the state he was in now? The healer stood and pulled Legolas up carefully. "Alright, let's go and sort you out," he said as he walked Legolas slowly through the corridors.

They paused briefly at the healing halls and Elrond snatched up a vial of the medicine, one of only a handful left on the shelf. He then led Legolas back to his rooms, nodding to Glorfindel and Aragorn in the lounge.

"Perhaps it would best if we all left Legolas alone to rest tonight," Elrond said to them softly as the king got undressed in the next room.

"But…" Glorfindel went to protest.

"Elrond's right. Let him sleep in peace," Aragorn backed his father up.

"He'll be knocked out anyway," Elrond reassured them. Glorfindel finally nodded and followed Aragorn from the room. Elrond went back into the bedroom to find Legolas sitting on the bed, waiting. "Just drink this down. It should work fairly quickly." Legolas swallowed the medicine down almost eagerly. "That's it. Now, climb into bed." The younger Elf did so and Elrond pulled the sheets up over him. "Go to sleep now," he whispered even as Legolas' eyes grew heavy.

"Thank you, Elrond," Legolas managed to say before drifting off into a drug-induced sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	20. Where The Madness Lies

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 20 ~ Where the Madness Lies**

**~*~**

Legolas slept so soundly that he wouldn't have heard if the entire palace had fallen down around him. Although Elrond had said that it was only a very light sleeping draught, in truth it was the strongest he could find and Legolas' previous tiredness only made his sleep deeper. Elrond briefly checked in on him, placing his hand against his cheek but the blonde Elf didn't so much as stir. With a smile Elrond quickly made sure he was warm enough and left him to rest, returning to his own rooms now he knew the newly crowned king was safe. Everyone else had the same idea; even Glorfindel found an empty guest room and crashed out for the night. Most of Mirkwood slept peacefully that night –in particular the two guards down in the dungeons. One lay with a knife in his heart whilst the other sat up straight in his chair, blood staining his uniform having spilled from his slit throat, his eyes staring lifelessly at the open cell door.

A silent figure slipped into Legolas' rooms, pausing at the bedroom door to watch the golden king sleeping soundly. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him carefully. Legolas didn't stir, still unaware that he was no longer alone. On silent feet, the Elf, who just days ago had cut the throat of King Thranduil, walked over to the bed.

"King Thranduil," he whispered. Legolas didn't move, too fast asleep to hear. The dark Elf leaned forward and shook Legolas' arm. "Wake up." Legolas shrugged the arm off him and turned away. Persistent, the murderer went around to the other side of the bed and shook Legolas again. "Thranduil, wake up," he called loudly. Slowly, Legolas' eyes fluttered open and found the Elf beside him. "Thranduil?"

"What?" Legolas mumbled, blinking to clear his vision.

The Elf sat down on the bed and stroked Legolas' hair back. "Shh, it's alright, Your Majesty."

"Who are you?" Legolas asked, tensing slightly.

"Don't worry about that. I brought you something."

"What? Who…?" Legolas mumbled, flinching away from the hand on his cheek and sitting up straight.

"Shh, shhh. I thought you'd want this back."

He handed Legolas a small bow with a bow on top and the king took it reluctantly, not knowing why this person was here or indeed who he was. "What is it?" Legolas asked, already feeling sleepy again.

"Open it up. You misplaced it and I thought you might need it," the dark Elf smiled.

Tiredly, Legolas opened the box and pulled the tissue-thin paper off the top, looking down at the gift. In the darkness though he couldn't see what it was so he reached over and turned on one of the oil lamps by his bed before lifting the gift from the box. When he saw what was nestled inside he dropped it with a sharp cry. Resting on a bed of bloodstained paper was Thranduil's missing finger with the ring of the monarch still attached. Suddenly wide awake, Legolas scrambled back from the Elf, falling gracelessly off the bed and hitting the floor hard.

The dark Elf stood up, looking down at Legolas in surprise. "Is something wrong, King Thranduil?" he asked innocently.

"I…I am not King Thranduil," Legolas stated, managing to scramble up from the floor and edge towards the door, his eyes never leaving the other Elf.

"What are you talking about?" the dark Elf smiled with what Legolas could only describe as pity. "You're confused, you're tired."

Legolas continued to back away. "Right. Yes, I am. And of course…thank you for the gift. Well, I should get going now. There is still lots to do." Legolas reached for the doorknob but in an instant the dark Elf had clamped his hand down on top of Legolas', stopping his escape. "Please let me go," the king begged.

The dark Elf smiled and surprisingly wrapped his arms around Legolas, forcing the king's head down to rest on his shoulder. "Shhh, it's alright," he hushed, stroking Legolas' hair as he trembled in his grip. "Come and lie down."

"Really, I'm fine," Legolas said firmly.

"Nonsense." The Elf pulled back with a sympathetic smile. "Look at you…so tired. Come and lie down." Although Legolas shook his head the Elf dragged him over to the bed. In truth, influenced by Elrond's sleeping draught, Legolas was terrified that if he did lie down, even with this stranger with him, he might very well fall asleep, a worrying proposition.

"No, I'm alright," Legolas protested, trying to pull away.

"Don't be silly. You need your rest," the Elf insisted. When Legolas still tried to get away, he said more forcibly this time, "I said sit down!" He all but threw Legolas towards the bed but instead of landing on the soft mattress, Legolas fell to the floor, banging his head on the hard wooden frame. He saw stars for a long moment and when they cleared he was face to face with the attacker, who was crouching down right in front of him. "Oh no. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…It was an accident." He tried to reach out his hand to touch Legolas' head but the king batted it away.

"Of course it was…an accident," Legolas agreed, trying to disguise his mounting panic.

"Let me help you up," the other Elf offered.

Legolas held up his shaking hand, stopping his help. "It's alright. I'm fine," he assured even though his head was swimming. He hauled himself up, using the bedside table for support. Facing away from his attacker gave Legolas the chance to seize the heavy oil lamp on his bedside table. Without warning and with all the strength he could muster, Legolas swung the lamp around, catching the dark Elf on the side of the head although unfortunately merely clipping him rather than knocking him out cold.

The Elf yelled sharply and fell to one side. Using the distraction, Legolas lunged for the door, flinging it open to reveal the dark sitting room. He ran as fast as he could across the room, terrified his attacker was chasing him. He flung the sitting room door open and ran out, quite literally crashing into Gimli.

"What are you doing, you stupid Elf? You're supposed to be sleeping," Gimli said before he noticed how distraught his Elven friend looked. "What's wrong?"

Legolas pointed to the open door. "In there," he breathed, trying to catch his breath.

Knowing something was seriously wrong, Gimli drew his axe from his belt and took a step forward. Legolas grabbed his arm and muttered, "Careful." Gimli nodded and removed the king's hand from his arm, walking cautiously across the dark sitting room. He heard Legolas behind him and turned just long enough to say, "Stay there." Advancing through the room until he reached the bedroom, Gimli remained on high alert. He saw Legolas' sheets strewn on the bed and Thranduil's missing finger on the white sheets, the smashed glass of the oil lamp on the floor and a small pool of blood where the attacker fell. The room was empty but Gimli saw the balcony door unlatched. The attacker had obviously escaped through those doors. Replacing his axe, Gimli returned to Legolas outside.

"Whoever it was is gone now. We should go and inform someone." Gimli looked up at Legolas who swayed slightly as he pressed his hand to the back of his head. "Are you hurt? Legolas? Are you alright?" the Dwarf repeated, his hand reaching up to Legolas' arm. "Legolas?"

"I…I can't…I…" The king reached out to steady himself against his Dwarven friend then dropped to his knees when they gave out on him. After that there was nothing but darkness.

~*~

One hour later found Legolas pacing back and forth in the Great Hall in front of the Lord and Lady of Lorien, Gimli, Aragorn and Arwen, Glorfindel and Elrond. On the table in front of them was the box with Thranduil's finger on which was attached the missing ring. So far Legolas had worked very hard not to look at the grisly gift. He couldn't stand the sight. Although Elrond had already told him twice to lie down and rest, he simply couldn't. When Elrond had heard Legolas' description of his attacker he had sent Glorfindel down to check the dungeons where he had discovered the two dead guards and the empty cell.

Just a couple of minutes ago, Elrond had told Legolas that his father's killer had been held in those dungeons but was now free. The younger Elf had been pacing back and forth since then, the tension in the air palpable.

"He was alive?" Legolas finally asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Elrond answered cautiously.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

Legolas took a calming breath. "Why is he still alive?"

"I don't…"

"We found him at the scene," Glorfindel explained in Elrond's place.

"And you locked him up?"

"Yes," Elrond said.

"You locked up the man who killed my father?" Legolas reiterated, his voice dangerously low now.

"What were we supposed to do? Kill him?" Aragorn asked from Arwen's side.

Unexpectedly, Legolas shouted, "Shut up!"

"Legolas," Galadriel intervened.

"Get out," Legolas snapped coldly. The others didn't move. "All of you, get out! I want him found. Now!"

"We'll do everything we can," Aragorn assured.

"No. You will find him." Nobody moved so Legolas yelled, "I said get out." When still everyone hesitated, Elrond nodded that it was alright to leave. They may have been offended by Legolas unusually harsh words but Elrond understood that the words were not said out of genuine malice. Not only had he just had a massive shock but he had also been knocked around the head, attacked, not to mention the potent drug still in his system.

Elrond closed the door as the last person left and turned back to Legolas, who had returned to his pacing. The healer went to the dresser and pulled out a decanter of Mirouver and two glasses. He poured a little into each glass and handed one to Legolas.

"Drink that," he said firmly.

Legolas did so and put the glass down on the table, resuming the pacing Elrond had hoped would stop. Finally the King spoke. "Did you order it?"

No explanation was needed for what Legolas meant. "I did."

"Why?"

Elrond put his own glass down so he had no distractions whilst talking to him. "Because I didn't think that executing the man in the corridor was particularly appropriate," he retorted a little coldly.

"Really? He kills my father and receives no punishment?" Legolas shouted.

"I had every intention of punishing him."

"By coddling him to death in the dungeons?"

"No. By bringing him to justice."

"Or allowing him to escape so he can go around attacking people?"

"He was not 'allowed' to escape. He killed people to do so. And every guard on duty is currently out looking for him."

"He killed my father," Legolas yelled, glaring wildly at Elrond.

"And seeking revenge on him will not bring Thranduil back," the healer said quietly.

He almost guessed the reaction this would provoke and he wasn't disappointed. Legolas' eyes hardened and he grabbed the front of Elrond's robes, pushing him hard up against the wall. "Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that," he yelled, shaking Elrond angrily.

The healer gently placed his hands on Legolas', immediately stopping his actions. "Let go, mellon nin. That's it," he encouraged as Legolas' hands released their grip on him. "That's it. Shh, it's alright," he soothed. He knew this wasn't malicious. The young king was obviously terrified and confused. Elrond wrapped his arms around Legolas, calming him instantly.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said, his voice muffled in Elrond's tunic.

"It's alright."

Legolas reluctantly pulled back and confessed, "I can't think straight." A combination of exhaustion – natural and drug-induced – shock and the bang to his head ensured that.

"I can imagine." When Legolas swayed dangerously on his feet, Elrond reached out to steady him. "Alright, I think we should sit you down." He led Legolas to the couch by the fire and made him sit. "There you go. How are you feeling?"

Legolas put his hand to his head again. "Dizzy." Elrond had checked him over when Gimli had sent for him and although he had hit his head quite hard he hadn't done any serious damage. However, the sedative was so strong it was hardly surprising he was feeling a little out of it.

"Lie down for a couple of hours then."

"No, I should…"

"Legolas, come on, you're no good to anyone when you can't stand up straight. Lie down. It'll help the dizziness if nothing else." Reluctantly, Legolas nodded and allowed Elrond to help him lie down on the couch. The healer stood and draped a blanket over him. "Try and sleep for a couple of hours. We'll let you know if we find anything." Legolas nodded and as he had feared before the moment he laid down he was asleep, unable to keep himself awake. Elrond smiled and crept out of the Hall, giving orders that he was not to be disturbed.

"I'll get a guard to stand by the door," Elrond told Gimli, who was waiting in the corridor outside.

"No, I'll stay," the Dwarf said, drawing his axe.

"All night?"

"If I have to."

~*~

A hand went over Legolas' mouth and he startled awake, unable to move or speak. He looked up to find his father's killer staring back at him, pinning him to the couch. The king naturally tried to struggle free but found himself incapable of movement.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down. It's alright." Legolas stopped his struggling, knowing now that it would do no good. "This is going to make everything better." The killer pulled a vial of clear liquid from his pocket and popped the stopper off. "Drink this down, it'll stop the pain." Legolas tried to squirm out from under the dark Elf. "No, no. Don't struggle, Thranduil. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." The Elf quickly removed his hand from Legolas' mouth but placed it over his nose instead, forcing Legolas to open his mouth to breathe and while he had a chance, tipping the foul-tasting liquid down his throat. Unable to breathe, Legolas had no choice but to swallow. Upon downing the clear medicine, Legolas found himself too busy choking to call for help.

Coughing, he fell off the couch, hitting the floor hard, barely able to breathe. When it looked as if he was going to catch his breathe again, a hot, searing pain shot through him. He found the scream that but up inside of him could not get past the choked sensation in his throat. In fact, he could not move at all now. His whole body had become totally paralysed. Blind panic coursed through him but he hardly had time to register it before he blacked out.

~*~

Gimli dragged Elrond down the corridor and into the now empty Great Hall. "See?!" he declared. "Empty."

Elrond sighed. "Gimli, he probably just went to his rooms."

"He didn't. I would have seen."

"Maybe you fell asleep."

The Dwarf looked so offended that Elrond had to smile. "I did not fall asleep."

"Legolas was tired; he probably went to lay down somewhere more private."

"If he was so tired then why would he get up? It's not exactly bustling in here and he couldn't have slipped past me."

Elrond considered this for a moment before striding into the Hall. Upon closer inspection, Elrond did notice something not quite right. The throw he had used to cover Legolas with was crumpled on the floor – surely Legolas would have taken it with him had he left, he was feeling the cold more now after all. Looking around the Hall, Elrond noticed something else out of place. The tapestry on the far wall was slightly crooked. Elrond strode over and whipped the cloth back, revealing the concealed door which led to one of the many escape routes built into the palace. He pulled the door open and looked inside. Legolas' thick over-robe was lying on the floor.

Whipping around, Elrond shouted to Gimli, "Summon the Guard. Tell them to search every inch of the palace and grounds." The Dwarf rushed off to do as Elrond commanded.

"Legolas," the ancient healer whispered to the empty hall.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	21. Entombed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 21 ~ Entombed**

**~*~**

The first thing that hit Legolas was sharp, burning, unrelenting pain. The next thing he felt was cold stone beneath him and at his side. It was dark so he couldn't make out where he was but it felt damp and smelt musty, like a cave. He tried to move but there was very little room. Claustrophobia gripped him as he felt around his prison, realising just how small it was. There was something else beside him but he could barely make it out. It was solid and covered in cloth. He ran his hands across it and felt the outline. Fear pulsed through him when he discerned the shape – it was a person dressed in thick robes. He felt no steady up and down motion from the figure and he felt a cold chill run through him. Out of morbid fascination he felt for the face but the head was covered in cloth. Suddenly having a sickening image of a mutilated corpse in his mind, Legolas felt beneath him and found the corpse's hand. Only a brief feel of it confirmed his worst fears. Only four fingers on the right hand. His father.

Whatever small amount of composure he had been clinging onto completely vanished at this point and he cried out, trying to edge away from the body. His fingers clawed at the lid of his stone coffin but to no avail.

"Push it," a small voice echoed from above him. He wasn't alone.

He started banging on the lid before realising that whoever it was out there wasn't strong enough to move the stone lid. He started pushing as hard as he could even though he had very little strength left – the paralytic still in his system. The thought of his father's rotting corpse lying beside him spurred him on though. He pushed as hard as he could.

"Get me out," he pleaded desperately. "Please get me out."

After an eternity the heavy stone lid began to slide sideways and Legolas pushed harder. As soon as there was enough room, Legolas scrambled up and climbed out of the coffin, his legs barely mobile. He fell rather gracelessly onto the hard dusty ground. Ignoring the hands that reached out to him, Legolas pulled himself away from the coffin, drawing in deep, desperate breaths. He reached another stone wall and realised he was in a building. Having nowhere else to run, darkness encroached on his vision and for the third time that night, he blacked out.

He didn't know how long he was unconscious for but something shaking him roughly woke him. "Wake up. Please, wake up. Please. You've got to wake up," a small voice called, still shaking him. "Get up. Come on. Please."

With the image of his rotting father still imprinted into his mind, Legolas wanted nothing more than to fall back into that blissful blackness but the – clearly children's – voices made him force his eyes open. Indeed, it was a child looking down at him and a familiar child at that. Mia. She was staring wide-eyed at him, her cheeks flushed and covered in dirt and tears.

Sharp, searing pain coursed through him and when he tried to move his right arm he found it too heavy, apparently he was still under the influence of the drug the dark Elf had forced into him.

"He's awake," Mia said to someone and Legolas turned his head to see a small boy standing nervously off to one side.

Despite everything, Legolas pushed himself up, groaning in pain and closing his eyes to the dizziness. He felt Mia grasp his arm and he looked down again. He then turned to the small boy, pale and terrified in the darkness. There was a third person as well, lying face down on the stone floor. Legolas pulled himself up with Mia still clinging to him. He crouched down at the woman's side and pulled her hair from her face. He recognised her from the coronation party as Mia's angry aunt. He touched her face with shaking fingers and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"What?" she asked, the word dazed and slurred.

"Can you sit up?" he questioned, his own voice gravelly and weak. She nodded and Legolas helped her up so she was sitting on the ground. "Are you hurt?" he asked, gingerly touching the cut on her forehead with his fully working left hand – he could barely even feel his right one so couldn't move it either.

"I'm alright," she said shakily, wiping her face with her sleeve. When she looked up, she realised she was eye to eye with the King of Mirkwood. "Your Majesty." Her eyes raked down his filthy, shaking form, noting the cut on his own head and the bleeding hands from where he had pounded on the coffin lid. "Valar. Are you injured, Sire?"

Legolas didn't answer her question but instead asked, "Where are we?" When no one offered an explanation, he stated, "We have to get out of here." With all the energy he could muster he pulled himself to his feet, taking in his surroundings. It looked like an old crypt, names were carved into the thick stone, marking the names of those who had died in service of the kingdom. There were a couple of sarcophagi in the centre. The one with the lid hanging off, Legolas knew held Thranduil and he swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat and looked away quickly. The other one remained undisturbed and Legolas had no desire to find out what or who lay inside. The room was lit by a small torch mounted on the wall. It provided only a limited amount of orange flickering light but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

The two children were again clutching at each other as their aunt stood up, pressing the palm of her hand to the cut on her head. Legolas' eyes scanned the walls again, pushing aside his own pain, dizziness, exhaustion and fear for the moment. He finally lighted upon the entrance, which looked like a large slab of stone, sealed tight.

He gracelessly clambered up the set of steps to the door and tested its firmness. It didn't give way even an inch. Sighing, he looked across the room. Maybe if he could see properly… Annoyingly, the torch was nearly at ceiling level on the wall and right above his father's tomb. Knowing he couldn't ask one of his fellow prisoners to attempt to reach it, he walked back down the steps and over to the stone tomb. Even though he tried his very best not to look down, he found he couldn't avoid it. At the – now perfectly illuminated – sight Legolas swayed dangerously on his feet and with his good arm, grasped the edge of the coffin for support, desperately fighting the urge to black out again. A small hand grasping his arm made him snap away from his father and he looked over to see Mia's aunt next to him.

"Your Majesty?" she asked in obvious concern.

He shook off the mind-numbing terror that had briefly gripped him and reached up, grasping ahold of the inch-wide ledge halfway up the wall and despite his unsteadiness, he hauled himself up so he was standing on the stone edge of the coffin. He had to release his handhold to reach up and grab the torch and he felt the woman put her hands on his legs to steady him. Carefully, he passed the torch down to her then leapt down, nearly falling over but managing to steady himself at the last second. He took the torch from the woman and noticed her staring, wide-eyed, at the open coffin.

She swayed on her feet and Legolas instantly reached out to steady her. She grasped his arm for support and shook off her repulsion.

"Mia, come and look after your aunt, please," Legolas said and the child instantly complied. Legolas went to the stone door again, passing the flame over the slab. There were no handles or anything to properly grasp, indicating this was never meant to be opened from the inside.

"Mia, can you hold this for me?" he called over to the girl, holding out the torch. She left her aunt for her brother to care for and went to Legolas. "Carefully," he warned as he handed her the torch. "Just hold it up."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, gripping the torch in both hands.

"I'm trying to get us out of here."

"How? You can't move that, it's too heavy."

He nodded grimly, having to agree with her assessment, but then leaned against the door and shoved it with all his weight. The large door didn't move. After five minutes of pushing and pulling, the slab remained firmly in place and Legolas leaned back against it, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his face.

"Damn it," he swore.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" Mia said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We're going to die," her brother cried in agreement, gripping hold of his aunt tightly.

Legolas looked over to him and said firmly, "We are not going to die. We'll find a way out of this."

"How?" Mia asked unsteadily.

Legolas didn't know how to answer but he did know that no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to open the door. He took the torch from Mia's trembling hands and led her back down the steps towards her family.

"What are we going to do?" the maiden asked, holding the children close to her.

Legolas wondered why on earth they were asking him when he had absolutely no clue. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "How did we get here in the first place?"

It was the aunt who answered. "We were walking home and there was a man. He…I don't even know how he did it, but he knocked us out and then we woke up in here."

"Right," Legolas sighed in defeat, leaning tiredly up against the wall and wondering whether it would be entirely wrong to just lay down and sleep until someone else got them out of this predicament. Mia's soft crying convinced him that this was impossible and he pushed himself upright. "People will start to miss us soon. They'll come looking for us."

"In a crypt?"

"They'll find us," Legolas said hopefully.

~*~


	22. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 22 ~ Rescue**

**~*~**

Legolas had no idea how long they remained in the tomb. By now Mia and her brother were sound asleep by their aunt who was dozing lightly against the wall, exhausted by their trials so far. Legolas could not rest though, even though his entire body screamed at him that he needed the sleep. He stared intently at the door as though just thinking about it would force the slab to the side and set them free. Predictably it didn't move. He sighed and leant his head back against the wall. He had been trying to avoid looking at his father's coffin but it was becoming increasingly difficult. In a way he wanted to see him again but he knew that if he looked at the body he would fall apart and he couldn't afford to do that right now.

Amazingly, he managed after a while to fall into a restless sleep. He was woken though by a banging on the door. He stood up slowly as the slab was pushed aside. The others were awakened by the sound of stone scraping on stone and they also stood and Legolas pulled the children behind him, shielding them. They waited tensely as the stone slid aside. It stopped then and Legolas gripped the torch he had been hiding as a weapon.

"Legolas." Glorfindel's head appeared through the gap and Legolas had to work hard to keep from falling to his knees in relief. "Legolas," the Captain sighed. "He's in here," he called back to someone outside, then stepped outside and ran down the steps towards Legolas. Elrond appeared next, also running over to the four Elves.

"Legolas are you hurt?" he asked as Glorfindel checked over the others, leading them outside to safety.

"I don't think so," Legolas answered, handing Gimli, who had also appeared from behind the slab, the torch. "Where is he?" Legolas then asked bluntly.

"We don't know. We have people out looking but we haven't been able to track him.

Legolas nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Come on; let's get you back to the palace."

"I want him found, Elrond," the prince said firmly.

"We'll do what we can. Let's concentrate on you for the time being."

"I said I want him found," the king shouted.

"Legolas…"

"I'll go out and look for him. Maybe I can pick up his trail," Gimli offered.

"No," Legolas shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Gimli stood firm, tensing in anger. "I can handle myself, Elf," he grumbled, glaring at Legolas.

"I know you can but…"

"I'll go with him," Glorfindel said from the doorway. "We'll find him if we can, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head. "I don't want you two out there."

"We'll take Aragorn with us too."

"Fine. I'll come with you."

Elrond spoke up now. "Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. You're not well. We need to get you back to the palace." Really Elrond wanted to get him to a healing hall right away. The prince looked even worse than he had before.

"Listen, we'll go out and see if we can pick up his tracks. You should go back to the palace and let Elrond check you over. You really do look terrible," Glorfindel smiled. "Go on."

Reluctantly, Legolas nodded. "Alright. Thank you." Glorfindel nodded and turned to leave. "Glorfindel, please be careful."

Glorfindel turned back and smiled softly. "I will. Take care of yourself."

Legolas nodded and Glorfindel and Gimli left, leaving Elrond to look after the king. And he was going to. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Wait."

"What is it?" Legolas nodded towards the open tomb, not so much as glancing at it. Elrond walked over to it curiously and looked down inside. It only took a second for the healer to identify who the corpse once was. "Oh Gods," he mumbles. He turned sharply to Legolas, who was still staring at the doorway, anything to avoid looking at the body. He strode away from the tomb and wrapped Legolas in his arms, hiding the sight from the king.

Legolas leaned into the healer for a moment before whispering, "Can we please go now?" in such a childlike manner it hurt Elrond to hear it.

"Of course," Elrond said, stepping back and leading Legolas away from the mausoleum. He led the king back into the palace and straight to his rooms instead of taking him to the dreaded healing halls. Whilst Legolas sat in silence on the bed, Elrond quickly set the bath running. When he returned to the bedroom, Legolas was bent over, his hands raking through his long, dirty hair. "Legolas, are you alright?" Elrond asked as he took a seat beside him.

"He drugged me," Legolas said softly, not looking up.

"Do you feel unwell?" Elrond asked, concerned about the younger Elf's slightly dazed state. Legolas shook his head. "Tell me and maybe I can help."

Again, Legolas shook his head but this time he met Elrond's eyes. "I'll be alright."

"I'll be the judge of that." Elrond looked down at Legolas' trembling hands and noticed the cuts. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. "Oh, Legolas," he whispered, pulling the blonde Elf into a hug. Tears slipped silently from his eyes as he held onto Elrond tightly. "Shh, it's over now."

"Please make it stop, Elrond. Please." Unfortunately, Elrond couldn't do anything but hold onto him and whisper reassurances. "Please. I just want to be left alone. Please," Legolas cried onto Elrond's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." He held onto Legolas for a while longer. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed so you can get some rest." Legolas nodded and pulled back, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "Alright." Elrond helped Legolas up and led him to the bath. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

It didn't take long for Legolas to get himself cleaned up but he sat in the bath for a while, crying softly to himself so Elrond couldn't hear him. After a while though he cleaned himself off and got out of the warm water, quickly drying himself off and changing into warm nightclothes. Taking a steadying breath, Legolas opened the door to find Elrond sitting on the bed waiting for him. The healer stood when he saw Legolas. "Feel better now?" he asked kindly. Legolas just nodded. Both knew it was a lie but neither felt inclined to comment. "I'm sorry, we're a little short on bandages but I could try and rustle something up."

"It's alright," Legolas said softly. "It's fine."

"Lie down and try and get some sleep. You look exhausted." Legolas nodded and Elrond stood from the bed as Legolas slipped beneath the sheets. As soon as he lay down, his eyes began to close. "Sleep well."

"Elrond, can you stay?" Legolas whispered as he drifted off.

"Of course, I'll be right here," Elrond said softly, sitting on the chair by the bed, keeping watch over a sleeping Legolas.

~*~

"This is impossible. There's nothing to track. This man is long gone," Gimli mumbled for the eighth time in the past hour.

"Will you please stop complaining," Aragorn muttered under his breath. "I think I have something." He gestured to the broken branches to Glorfindel and the Elf nodded in agreement. "This way."

"Even if we do catch up with him, what exactly are we supposed to do? Kill him?"

"That would be a good start," Glorfindel said softly.

"Legolas should have said."

"I suppose we should try and bring him back alive if we can," Aragorn suggested, keeping his eyes on the tracks they were following. "Leave Legolas to decide what to do with him when we get back."

"He'll want him dead," Gimli growled.

Glorfindel sighed heavily, his own eyes on the ground. "_You_ want him dead. Legolas isn't like that."

"Then he's a fool," the Dwarf snapped.

Aragorn turned sharply to his Dwarven friend. "Gimli, that's not fair. He's been through a lot." As Aragorn began walking again, Gimli hung back, keeping his distance from the Man and Elf.

Eventually, they came to a clearing and all drew their weapons, ready to face the Elf that had killed King Thranduil. In the clearing they found a decrepit old wooden house. No smoke billowed from the chimney and the place looked empty and yet the tracks led them here. Aragorn and Glorfindel nodded that they were ready and they looked back to Gimli, who also nodded eagerly, his axe raised for action. Slowly, they crept into the clearing and walked quietly up to the house. Whilst Aragorn and Gimli looked through the front windows, Glorfindel went around the back, trying to see through the back windows but they were too filthy to see anything. He joined the other two at the front. Aragorn nodded to the door. They took positions as Glorfindel put his hand on the handle and turned it. The door didn't budge though.

"Locked," he whispered to the others.

"Maybe there's a key," Aragorn said, glancing around for a place to hide a spare key.

Before they could look around more, Gimli slammed his axe against the lock and it broke instantly, the door swinging open. "Not locked anymore," he said.

"Very stealthy," Aragorn said.

"Thank you."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and together they stepped into the house, weapons raised. Once they were inside they split up and each took a room, wary for attackers. "All clear," Aragorn said as they joined each other in the dilapidated front room.

Glorfindel sheathed his sword and strode over to the fireplace, holding his hand near the coals. "Still warm. Someone's been here recently."

"You think it's him?" Gimli asked.

"Makes sense. He'd want to hide somewhere," Aragorn replied. "If he was here he's gone now."

"Don't be so sure," a voice said, plunging his dagger into Glorfindel's back. The seneschal of Imladris fell to the ground, leaving the dark Elf standing with the blood-coated dagger. Before he could even move, he had both Gimli's axe and Aragorn's sword sticking out of his body and he fell to the ground dead before he even had a chance to react.

"Glorfindel," Aragorn shouted, crouching down to look at the Elf. He carefully looked at the wound on the Seneschal's back. "It's not too deep," he assured, helping Glorfindel stagger to his feet.

"Easy for you to say," the captain ground out.

"We need to get you back to the palace now, get Elrond to take a look at you."

"I thought you said it wasn't serious," Glorfindel said breathlessly as Gimli retrieved their weapons from the dark Elf's body.

"I don't think it is but you had a knife in your back, mellon nin." Glorfindel glared at the Man.

"What should we do with him?" Gimli asked, kicking the body with his foot.

Aragorn grimaced. "Leave him. We'll come back for him later. I don't feel like dragging his body through the forest. It'll be getting dark soon anyway, we should hurry."

"Agreed," Gimli stated.

"Alright, let's go," Aragorn said, helping Glorfindel stagger out of the house, supporting him as best he could. Gimli closed the door behind him and followed them, keeping alert as they struggled through the forest. Finally, just as the sun was setting, they reached the palace and Aragorn aided the injured Glorfindel inside. "I'll get him to the healing halls, you go and find Elrond. I'd imagine he's still with Legolas."

"Right." Gimli ran off to do as asked.

"How are you doing?" Aragorn asked Glorfindel as they continued through the deserted corridors.

"Just super," Glorfindel ground out through gritted teeth. In truth, his back felt like it was on fire and his head was starting to swim from the blood loss. Finally, Aragorn managed to get the Elf to the healing halls and he laid him down on one of the beds. "Stay with me, Glorfindel," he encouraged as he rifled through the drawers and supply cupboards. Unfortunately, they were almost empty of anything useful. "Damn it," he swore softly. Of course they had used so much during the plague. They barely had bandages or healing herbs.

Meanwhile, Gimli ran to Legolas' rooms and slammed through the door. Elrond looked up, across the living room but Legolas remained sound asleep in the bed. Frowning, Elrond stood up and walked out of the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Gimli, what's wrong?" he asked in a whisper so as not to disturb Legolas.

"It's Glorfindel. He's hurt. Quite badly, I think."

"What happened?"

"That Elf stabbed him in the back. Aragorn sent me to find you."

Elrond looked back to the bedroom door in concern. "I can't leave him alone. He's in pretty bad shape."

"You go, I'll stay with Legolas," Gimli offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go and help Glorfindel."

"Alright," Elrond said hurriedly. "He's pretty sound asleep but I think he's been dosed so keep a close eye on him."

"Right."

"Send for me if you need to," Elrond told him firmly.

"We'll be fine. Go. They're in the healing halls."

Elrond nodded then dashed off, leaving Gimli to stand quietly in the centre of the room to catch his breath for a moment before going to the bedroom and taking up his vigil over the sleeping Legolas.

Elrond went straight to the healing halls and found Aragorn trying to stem the flow of blood from the now unconscious seneschal. "Aragorn."

"I can't seem to stop the bleeding. We have none of the necessary herbs or any bandages."

Elrond was immediately next to the bed. "Go to the nearest guest room and find some clean towels or bedsheets, anything we can use as improvised bandages." They transferred pressure and Elrond took over as Aragorn ran from the room. "Hold on, mellon nin," he whispered. Aragorn returned just a moment later, ripping up a sheet and bearing towels. He threw them to Elrond, who immediately pressed one against the wound. "Help me pack this," he instructed his son.

The two expert healers worked on Glorfindel for over an hour before the seneschal was stable and resting peacefully. They had managed to stop the bleeding and had wrapped lengths of material around him to act as bandages.

"Should we tell Legolas?" Aragorn finally asked.

"No, he's exhausted; we should leave him to sleep."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, he didn't really say much at all. He seemed really shaken; I didn't like to push too hard."

"Is Gimli with him?"

"Yes, I'm sure they're fine. Can you stay here? There are some things I need to take care of."

"Of course. What things?"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep an eye on him."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Mellon nin – **My friend


	23. Dedication

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 23 ~ Dedication **

**~*~**

Legolas woke to find himself lying in a warm, comfortable bed. It was dark in the room but he wasn't panicked. He felt safe here. His head was pounding and swimming nauseatingly but at least he was no longer terrified. No, he was safe here.

"Legolas?"

The king looked over at the chair where Elrond should have been sitting. It wasn't the healer sat there anymore though. "Gimli?"

"I thought you were awake." The Dwarf stood and opened the bedroom door to allow light from the lounge to brighten the bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Where is Elrond?" Legolas asked wearily.

For a moment, Gimli didn't know how to answer, unsure of what he was supposed to say. "I…I'll see if I can find him," he said.

Legolas sat up in bed, immediately knowing something was going on. "Gimli, what's wrong?" he asked croakily.

"Nothing," Gimli answered a little too quickly.

"Gimli…"

"It's nothing. Nothing is wrong. Nothing for you to worry about."

Now Legolas was certain something was going on. "Gimli, tell me what is wrong," he said as firmly as he could through the haze.

"Alright, but I don't want you to panic, alright?" Gimli said, looking over at the obviously concerned king. "There was an incident in the forest."

"What kind of incident?"

"That Elf we were tracking…We found him but he…Glorfindel…"

Suddenly, Legolas was infinitely more alert. "What about Glorfindel?"

"Now don't panic, alright? Glorfindel was hurt."

"What?"

"Elrond and Aragorn are with him. He'll be fine."

Already Legolas had pushed the blankets off himself and was going to climb out of bed. "Wait, what are you doing?" Gimli asked in shock.

"Where is he?"

"Legolas."

"Where is he?" Legolas demanded.

"The healing halls but you have to stay here."

"I have to see him," the king insisted.

Gimli stood in front of him in an attempt to stop him. "Don't be ridiculous, Elf. You can barely stand."

"Get out of my way, Gimli."

"Legolas, please…"

Legolas merely stepped past Gimli and strode as purposefully as he could from the room. He only just remembered where the healing halls were in his blind panic. Gimli followed close behind him, still calling for him to stop. Legolas ignored him though. When he had been told that Glorfindel was hurt all thought of what had happened to him and the pain he was still in just vanished and all he could think of was getting to his love.

When he came to the healing hall he pushed the door open and quickly found Aragorn sitting beside the bed in which Glorfindel laid. The man stood up, exclaiming, "Legolas!" The king stepped forward so he could properly see the seneschal. For a long while he could do nothing but stare helplessly at Glorfindel, not even hearing what Aragorn and Gimli were saying to him. Slowly, cautiously, Legolas reached out his hand and ghosted his fingers over Glorfindel's pale face. The older Elf didn't respond to the touch though.

Behind him, Gimli watched the bizarre scene in confused silence. He looked up at Aragorn and asked, "What…?" but Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder to halt the question. Now was not the time.

"What happened?" Legolas eventually asked in a quiet voice, not turning to look at either Aragorn or Gimli.

"It was that Elf. He stabbed him. But he's going to be fine, Legolas. Really. He wasn't too badly hurt. He'll be up and about in a few days. We just have to wait for him to regain consciousness."

"The Elf."

"Dead," Gimli said proudly. Legolas just nodded shortly.

"Maybe we should get you back to bed. You're exhausted and you have to rest," Aragorn said softly, walking up to Legolas and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I want to stay."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "You can barely stand up. He really will be fine, mellon nin."

"I'm not leaving," Legolas said firmly, glancing back at Aragorn.

Sighing heavily, Aragorn nodded understandingly. He should have expected this. It wasn't like Legolas could be forced into anything. He had the power here not Aragorn or Gimli. "Alright," he said kindly, squeezing Legolas' shoulder gently. "At least let me find you a comfortable chair to sit in so you can rest." Legolas didn't respond but Aragorn nodded to the Dwarf, who went off to find something for Legolas to sit on. When he came back, Aragorn had laid a blanket over Legolas' shoulders and the king was clutching Glorfindel's hand. "Here, sit down," Aragorn said and Legolas let go of the seneschal's hand so he could sit down in the soft chair.

"You can both go now and rest if you want," Legolas said to the Man and Dwarf at his side.

"We can stay. If you want us to," Aragorn replied, reluctant to leave Legolas alone.

"I'll be fine."

"You're kidding right?" Gimli scoffed. "Elrond would have our heads if we let anything happen to you."

Legolas turned to face them with tearful eyes. "Please," he muttered softly.

Although Gimli was about to protest again, Aragorn nodded his understanding. "Alright, we'll be close by if you need us. Please try and rest," he advised. Legolas nodded and turned back to take Glorfindel's hand again. Aragorn shoved Gimli towards the door and out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"We shouldn't leave him alone," Gimli protested when they were in the corridor.

"Give him some time alone with Glorfindel."

They walked slowly down the deserted hallway. "So, what is going on with those two?"

"Ah. I suppose it would be alright to tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

Aragorn put his arm over Gimli's shoulder and led him towards the kitchens so they could get some food. It had been a long day and he still had some explaining to do.

Legolas sat in silence, watching Glorfindel's steady breathing. It was mesmerising. It felt a little creepy though. Seeing Glorfindel like this made his throat constrict and tears spring to his eyes. He had seen so much death in the last few months, he wasn't sure he could handle losing Glorfindel as well. Ignoring the tears that fell down his cheeks, Legolas leaned forward and kissed Glorfindel's hand but the seneschal didn't respond.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered softly, looking up at Glorfindel. "Please." For a moment he cried softly to himself. When he looked back up though, he placed his hand on Glorfindel's chest, comforted by the steady breathing and the soft fluttering of the heart beneath his hand. He carefully moved to sit on the bed, which was thankfully quiet spacious, and laid down beside him, his head resting lightly against Glorfindel's shoulder. He placed his arm around the seneschal and closed his eyes as he was still feeling the effect of whatever the dark Elf had drugged him with. Laying there listening to Glorfindel's soft breathing, Legolas slowly drifted off into a light slumber, glad for the support the seneschal offered him even in unconsciousness.

When Elrond entered the room he was surprised to find Legolas curled up against a still unconscious Glorfindel. Sighing softly, the healer walked over to them and gently placed a blanket over the king. Legolas stirred slightly but remained asleep and Elrond wasn't keen to wake him any time soon. The king needed all the rest he could get. Knowing Legolas would be safe in here; Elrond crept from the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Now that everything was reasonably quiet in the palace and the latest threat had passed, Elrond went to his guest rooms and immediately crawled under the sheets. Within seconds he was fast asleep. In fact, the entire palace was quiet that night. Some slept more soundly than others. Legolas' sleep was more restless but whenever concern or pain woke him, the soft feel of Glorfindel against him lulled him back into sleep.

~*~*~*

When Glorfindel woke up he winced against the sunlight that brightened the room. Surprisingly – or perhaps worryingly – he didn't feel any pain. In fact, he felt almost numb and warm and contented. He turned his head towards the source of the light and squinted to see Elrond stood by the window, looking out at Mirkwood. Glorfindel moaned softly to attract his friend's attention and Elrond turned around to look at him.

"You're awake," he said softly with a smile.

"What happened?" the seneschal asked croakily.

"You were…"

"Stabbed," Glorfindel suddenly remembered. "That…I could kill him," he growled out, suddenly feeling the twinge of pain in his back.

"Sorry mellon nin, Aragorn and Gimli beat you to it," Elrond smiled, still speaking little above a whisper.

"Damn it," the seneschal swore loudly. "I really wanted to…"

"Shhh," Elrond hissed, nodding to the other side of the bed. Glorfindel turned his head on the pillow and was surprised to see Legolas fast asleep in the chair beside him. "He hasn't left your side for two days," the healer explained.

Now Glorfindel also lowered his voice, not wanting to disturb the king. "I've been asleep two days?"

Elrond nodded slowly. "We've been trying to persuade him to leave but he was insistent."

"Is he alright?"

"Not really. But he's more concerned about you than himself." Glorfindel nodded and reached out a hand to Legolas but didn't actually touch him, not wanting to wake him. "You'll be fine by the way. With a little rest you're healing nicely."

"I feel fine already," Glorfindel said, withdrawing his hand and pulling himself into a sitting position gingerly.

"Don't get too used to it. You've been drugged. Painkillers. You appeared to be in a lot of discomfort yesterday," Elrond said softly.

Glorfindel frowned at this and looked over at his Lord. "I didn't think we had enough supplies for that. Celeborn said they were at an all time low."

"They are. In fact, I'm afraid you were given nearly the last of it."

"But…Elrond, you wouldn't even give them to Legolas."

"I know. And believe me, if it had been my choice I would have left you," he smiled with no maliciousness. "But Legolas ordered it and I had to obey." Glorfindel looked back over at the sleeping King of Mirkwood. "I know. I warned him against it."

"Is he going to be alright?" Glorfindel asked again.

"He hasn't left your side long enough for me to check him over. Now, you should rest, mellon nin, recover your strength."

"And you should get him out of here and into bed."

"Believe me, I have tried. He is very stubborn when it comes to you though," Elrond smiled knowingly. Glorfindel slipped back down the bed and relaxed back, sleep already beginning to drag him back down. "Rest now."

"Look after him, Elrond," Glorfindel whispered, his eyes falling closed.

"Worry about yourself right now, not Legolas." Glorfindel had already fallen asleep as Elrond said this and he smiled softly. Even though he had told his friend not to worry, Elrond's concern for the young king was growing by the second. The Elf had barely left Glorfindel's side, refusing to even lie down or eat anything in all that time. He barely spoke to Elrond or anyone else, instead just sitting there holding Glorfindel's hand and watching for any small change in the Elda.

Once he was certain Glorfindel was sound asleep, Elrond knelt down beside the sleeping King of Mirkwood and placed his hand on Legolas' knee to wake him. Instantly, Legolas' eyes snapped open and he was looking to Glorfindel.

"It's alright. He's fine," Elrond assured softly. "He woke briefly moments ago. He told me to make you go and get some proper rest." Legolas quirked a tired smile at him and Elrond laughed softly. "I'm serious."

"How is he?"

"He seemed well enough," the healer said genuinely. "He was worried about you though."

"He wasn't in pain was he?"

Elrond smiled at the young Elf's concern. "No, he wasn't in any pain. He's resting peacefully now. Come on, Legolas, you're worn out. You should go to your rooms and get some proper sleep." Legolas looked reluctantly from Elrond to Glorfindel then back again. "He'll be fine. Come on. Even if it's just for a few hours."

"I'm really fine, Elrond," Legolas said, sitting forward in the chair and wincing slightly at his stiff muscles. He had been sat in the same position for nearly two days.

"You're not fine. You're exhausted, upset and in pain. Please, even if you only lie down on the bed. Someone will be with Glorfindel at all times and I will wake you if his condition changes, I promise."

Legolas thought for a moment. On the one hand he really didn't want to leave Glorfindel but on the other he was tired. Finally, he nodded slowly to Elrond and the healer smiled, standing up. Legolas pushed himself up out of the chair and Elrond took his arm to steady him. It took a moment before Legolas was able to stand on his own, feeling rather light-headed after being sat down for so long.

"Alright?" Elrond asked and Legolas nodded, just about managing to summon up a smile. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want you to stay here with Glorfindel. Use everything at your disposal to keep him comfortable. I don't want him to be in pain," Legolas said firmly as he walked a little unsteadily to the door.

"He won't be in any pain, I promise." He followed Legolas to the door and opened it for him. "Listen, don't worry about Glorfindel. Go and rest now. I'll send for you if there is any change. Go on." Legolas still appeared reluctant but seeing as he could hardly stand up straight anymore he nodded and walked straight to his rooms. The chambers were mercifully warm and tidy. It felt strange being in his father's rooms instead of his own smaller ones but right then he was just too tired to care. He considered getting changed but instead he just laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, not even bothering to close the curtains or pull the sheets over himself.

When, an hour later, Elrond checked in on him he was still fast asleep. The healer smiled softly and quietly closed the curtains. Not wanting to disturb the king while he was peaceful, Elrond crept out of the room, leaving him to sleep.


	24. Attack

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 24 ~ Attack**

**~*~**

Legolas slept peacefully for a couple more hours until a gentle hand on his shoulder disturbed him. "Legolas, wake up, mellon nin," Celeborn said, shaking him softly. "Legolas." The king rolled over in bed, trying to escape the person attempting to rouse him from his peaceful slumber. When the person continued to call his name, he opened his eyes a slit. "Wake up."

"Celeborn?" Legolas mumbled, his eyes slipping closed again.

"I am sorry, Legolas, but you are needed," the Lorien Lord said softly. Legolas moaned, just wanting to go back to sleep. "I know and I am sorry but you need to get up."

As awareness cleared away the fog of sleepiness, a realisation suddenly hit him and he sat up quickly. "Glorfindel…"

"He's fine. It's not him. We need you in the conference room," Glorfindel said as calmly as he could under the circumstances.

"What's going on?" Legolas asked wearily, rubbing his hand over his tired eyes.

"Don't panic…but there was a Spider attack."

Suddenly, Legolas was wide awake and alert. "Spider attack? Was anyone hurt?"

"Perhaps you should come down to the meeting room. Can you stand?" Legolas nodded and Celeborn helped him off the bed, handing him a thick robe to wear over the loose white shirt he had on. They walked as quickly as he could towards the conference room.

Celeborn was worryingly silent during the walk and the tension grew until Legolas had to ask, "How bad is it?" Celeborn merely glanced across at him, not answering the question. Legolas picked up his pace after that.

When they reached the conference room, Legolas was surprised to find it full of people, all shouting, sat around the long table in the centre. Although they were clearly in the midst of a heated argument, they all stopped the moment Legolas entered. They stood and bowed as Celeborn led Legolas to the head of the table. Legolas remembered his father regularly sitting in this chair and although it felt wrong he had no choice but to sit, too tired to remain standing. Truth be told, he was still a little dazed. He looked around the table at what remained of his advisors and at his friends. They were all looking extremely serious and Legolas guessed that before he had arrived there had been a rather heated argument.

"Does someone want to fill me in," Legolas prompted when no one spoke.

Everyone looked at each other, not really sure who should be speaking. Eventually, Elrond answered. "There was an attack in the village. Spiders."

"Was anyone hurt?" Legolas asked.

Elrond looked over at the king. "A couple of children were playing in the forest. One of them was hurt; she's in the healing halls. But the other, a little boy, was killed." Legolas paled but didn't speak, sensing there was more to it. Elrond looked to Galadriel, who nodded softly. "Legolas, it was the little girl you met at the coronation. Mia. She's in the healing halls."

"Is she…? How is she?" Legolas asked in concern.

"Not good," Elrond answered honestly. "But we…you have a bigger problem right now."

Although Legolas wanted to know more about the little girl, he knew that for the moment he had to concentrate on the bigger picture. He nodded for Elrond to continue but it was one of his advisors that answered. "Your father, King Thranduil, led the army to destroy most of the Spiders in the forest but a few remained. So far, they've been kept at bay but lately…well, obviously we've had more important things to worry about, what with the plague…"

"Get on with it," Gimli grumbled and Legolas was glad for his impatience.

It was Aragorn who finished what the advisor started. "You have no defences. Mirkwood has been open to attack ever since the plague started and now they know. Legolas, your kingdom is vulnerable. You have no Guard."

"I don't?" Legolas asked.

"During the plague, your Guard was…broken. Too many of them were hurt or dead or grieving," Celeborn explained. "Elessar has already sent word to Gondor to ask for reinforcements but it will still take some time, especially given they're bringing supplies with them and Mirkwood is vulnerable without any soldiers."

"You're telling me there are no guards left in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked wearily.

Elrond answered. "There are some but they're either at home recovering or with their families."

"Alright." No one spoke. "What do you suggest?" he prompted.

The advisor now spoke up. "Order them all back. Our defences may be depleted but there are still some guards and right now, some is better than none."

"Alright. So what's the problem?" Legolas asked, not understanding why it hadn't already been done.

Elrond looked to the advisor and Legolas immediately sensed the tension. "Not all of the guards will be so eager to return to duty given everything they've lost I think we should have a little sympathy for them."

"You mean, don't recall them?" Legolas asked and Elrond nodded. "Do you have another suggestion then?" he asked.

"No," Elrond answered truthfully. "We wait for Gondor."

Legolas looked to the advisor. "Can we wait that long?"

"Every moment we leave Mirkwood unguarded gives the Spiders a chance to attack us and if they start they won't stop until there is nothing left. We can't afford to get more people injured. We have virtually no supplies and the civilians are panicked enough."

Legolas looked to Elrond for his view. "Even if we did call them up, they're weak, tired and sick," he said.

"A weak army is better than no army at all," the advisor countered heatedly.

"And if it gets them all killed, what then?" Elrond yelled, startling Legolas a little. No one else seemed too surprised by it though and Legolas guessed this was what they had been arguing had been about when Legolas entered. "In case you haven't noticed, Mirkwood has been damaged enough already."

"I don't think anyone needs reminding of what's going on," Galadriel said softly and clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, obviously they do and you're in no position to comment Galadriel. You weren't here when people were dying in my arms," the Imladrian Lord showed uncharacteristically. At this, more arguments broke out and although Legolas had a go at bringing back some order, he eventually gave in and just sat back, trying to pick out the individual arguments but even that became virtually impossible after a while. He sat back in his chair; his head resting back, wondering how his father had ever managed to control these affairs.

It was a long while before finally Gandalf – the only calm one besides Legolas in the room – stood up and his booming voice stopped all the yelling immediately. Everyone looked up, including Legolas, whose mind had been wandering slightly.

"For goodness sake, arguing amongst ourselves is not resolving this issue. We are wasting time." Even as he said this, Gandalf nodded slightly to Elrond, moving his attention to Legolas.

Elrond took the hint. The arguing was doing him no good. In truth, Elrond had forgotten about the young king. This was Legolas' first proper official meeting, they were supposed to be making things easier for him and they had forgotten. "You're right, I'm sorry. We have had a chance to put forward our views. But I strongly advise…"

Legolas put his hand up to stop Elrond's argument. He wasn't sure he could take another round of shouting. "This is my decision, isn't it?" he asked tiredly.

"It is," Gandalf smiled softly, realising this was hard on the newly crowned king.

Legolas thought for a moment. "Get the Captain to bring every guard that is physically able and set them to protect the people."

"Sir, we should send a group into the forest as soon as possible to go on the offensive," the advisor said, seeing his chance.

"Great, go looking for trouble…" Elrond started but stopped himself, apologising to Legolas.

"Elrond is right. For now we'll stick to protecting the borders. There won't be enough guards to launch an offensive."

"But sir…"

Aragorn stood up at this point, startling everyone. "Your king has given you an order, I suggest you follow it," he said firmly. The entire table was silenced at this and nodded to Legolas who smiled slightly. "My Lord, is there anything else?"

"No, you can all leave," Legolas said, trying to remember how his father used to do this.

Everyone stood up and slowly filed out, leaving only Gandalf and Legolas. "I thought that went well." Legolas looked down at the table. "Legolas, you did fine."

"Fine," Legolas repeated slowly, not believing the assurance.

"It was your first one and you did fine."

"Am I doing the right thing, Gandalf?"

The wizard sat back in his chair and sighed softly. "I'm not sure I can answer that."

"Please," Legolas said softly.

"Yes, I think you did the right thing. If you leave Mirkwood open to attack you leave her more vulnerable. People may not like it but they will understand the logic."

Legolas nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"You should go and rest some more. Things might start getting busy for you soon."

"Don't you think I should supervise…?"

"No, I think you should go lie down and sleep. I'll make sure Aragorn and Celeborn take charge of the recall and get this done for you. We'll wake you if we need you but until then you should try and rest."

Again, Legolas nodded slowly. "Thank you." He managed to pull himself to his feet, using the table as support, but it was harder than he would have liked.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf asked in concern, also standing and walking over to Legolas. The king nodded. "Go on, Legolas. Rest and if you need anything…"

"I can't do this, Gandalf," Legolas said sadly, looking down at the table.

"You're doing fine," the wizard assured.

Legolas shook his head. "That's not what I…"

Gandalf placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "What do you mean?" he asked gently, watching the Elf closely.

Legolas shook his head and forced a smile onto his face. "Nothing. I didn't mean anything," he muttered unconvincingly.

Although Legolas went to move away, Gandalf kept his hand on the shoulder to stop him leaving and guided him to sit down and forced him to look at him so they were looking at each other, although Legolas' head stubbornly remained bowed to avoid meeting his eyes. "Legolas, are you alright? Truthfully. Because if you're not, you need to tell someone – me or Elrond – so we can help you." Still, the golden Elf didn't meet Gandalf's eyes and the wizard understood. "Are you in pain?" he asked softly. At this, Legolas looked up, tears brightening his blue eyes and Gandalf knew he was right in his assumption. His face crumbled in sympathy and his hand tightened on Legolas' shoulder. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked as Legolas wiped fresh tears from his face with his sleeve. He didn't answer though, just lowered his head into his hand. "Tell me where it hurts," Gandalf said firmly but kindly. Legolas closed his eyes to ensure he couldn't see the kind wizard. "Legolas, please, it's alright. Tell me where it hurts."

Knowing he couldn't avoid it, Legolas answered the question. "I don't know," he whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

Gandalf frowned, again understanding what Legolas meant. He couldn't pinpoint it because it hurt him everywhere. "Why didn't you say something to Elrond? He could have helped you, given you something."

Legolas opened his eyes and looked into Gandalf's pale grey eyes. "Supplies…" he started weakly.

"Oh, for Valar's sake, Legolas, you've spent the past two days pumping painkillers into Glorfindel. I know Elrond would have given you something if you had asked."

"My Lord," a servant asked at the door, looking to Gandalf.

"Not now," Gandalf uncharacteristically snapped.

"But…"

"I said not now! Go away!" Although the servant was a little startled he left, closing the door behind him. "Alright, we don't have many painkilling herbs left but we might be able to find a sedative."

Legolas smiled softly. "I can't," he said in a small voice.

"Why not?"

"Spiders attacking…"

"Right. I'm sorry, you're right." Gandalf watched as Legolas ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to talk to Elrond. In the meantime, you go and rest. Try to sleep for a while. Are you going to be alright for a while?"

Legolas nodded and sat up straight, taking a steadying breath. "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Gandalf stood up and helped the king up. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your rooms." He walked with Legolas outside. He was more than a little surprised to find the same servant still waiting in the corridor. "I thought I told you to go away," Gandalf snapped in annoyance.

"What is it?" Legolas a little more patiently.

"One of the healers sent me to tell you that Glorfindel is awake and is asking for you," he told the king.

A bright smile lit Legolas' face at these words and he looked to Gandalf as if asking for permission to leave. "Go," the wizard smiled gently.

"Thank you," the king grinned, already turning to leave.

**To Be Continued….**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	25. Plans

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 25 ~ Plans**

**~*~**

Upon leaving Gandalf, Legolas immediately rushed off in the direction of the healing halls, desperate to see Glorfindel again. He knocked briefly on the door but didn't wait for a reply before pushing the door open. He was surprised to find Glorfindel was sat up in bed, reading a book and eating fruit from the plate balanced on his lap. He looked up when Legolas entered and smiled brightly in welcome.

"Glorfindel, you're looking better."

"I'm feeling better," Glorfindel confirmed, laying his book to one side and taking in the image of his love. "How are you? One of the healers filled me in on what is going on – the attack." Legolas nodded, leaning against the bedside table. "How did your meeting go?"

"It was…chaotic," Legolas admitted softly.

"You look tired." The king merely nodded. "Elrond said you stayed at my side while I was…I appreciate that, Legolas. Thank you." He received only another distracted nod from Legolas so reached over and took Legolas' hand in his own and finally the golden-haired Elf looked down at him, forcing a smile onto his face. "Are you alright?" the seneschal asked softly and Legolas again nodded unconvincingly. "Legolas, I am fine. Really. I'm going to be fine."

"I know," Legolas said weakly, his voice cracking.

Glorfindel squeezed his hand a little tighter and said, "Come and sit with me for a minute." Although he made it sound like it was something he needed, he was actually concerned about his love. All of this couldn't have been easy on him and he looked like he could use a break.

"I should get back," Legolas protested, glancing at the door.

"They can spare you for a couple of minutes more. Lie next to me. I have missed you," Glorfindel gently encouraged.

"You've been unconscious," Legolas pointed out with a hint of a smile.

"I can miss you in my dreams."

"I really do need to get back. There are things I have to see to."

"Melleth nin, please."

"Glorfindel, I have to…"

"What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked seriously, releasing Legolas' hand.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have to deal with this attack right now. I'll come back and check on you later," he promised, pushing himself up straight and going to leave.

"I know what you're doing."

"I'll see you later," Legolas said, making for the door and leaving before Glorfindel could say anything further. Legolas closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, closing his eyes for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't want to be near Glorfindel. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to lie down beside his lover and be held tightly, the captain's arms acting as a buffer against the pain, and cry himself into a deep, numb sleep. But that was the problem. He worried that if he allowed himself to do that he would never get up again if anything should happen within the kingdom. He couldn't afford to do that right then. He needed to focus.

Once he had gathered up enough strength, Legolas pushed himself up straight and straightened out his rumpled clothes and cleared his throat. He knew where he had to go now and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. It took him a few tries but he eventually found the healing hall where Mia, the little girl injured in the attack, was lying in bed. He nodded to the healer watching over her.

"How is she?" he asked in a whisper so he didn't disturb the Elfling.

"Sleeping soundly for the moment, my Lord. Her wounds are not too severe."

Legolas nodded softly, his eyes not leaving the small child. "Thank you. You can wait outside. I need a moment alone with her."

"Of course, sir." The healer bowed and quickly left the room.

For a couple of minutes, Legolas just watched the girl, lying peacefully on her side, holding the blankets tightly to her as if they were her only protection. Legolas didn't know where her aunt was but he guessed she would still be sitting with her deceased nephew. Legolas knew that's where he would be at a time like this.

"Hello," Mia's soft, nervous voice reached his ears, startling him from his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered with a weak smile. Her wide eyes shone at him in the dark and he walked over to the bed.

"It's dark," she whispered to him.

"It is late." Legolas quickly lit a candle with slightly shaking hands. He looked down at her and noticed she was cuddling her favourite teddy bear in her arms. With another smile and a sigh, he sank down into the chair at her bedside. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment. She just shrugged her shoulders and Legolas understood immediately. He felt much the same. "Mia, I am so sorry."

"Thank you," the little girl whispered.

"Where are your aunt and uncle?"

"My aunt's with my brother and my uncle went to get some tea. He's in the Guard and he doesn't like the healing halls. I don't either but he says I have to stay here for a while."

Legolas nodded. "He's right." That sounded so redundant. "I'm sorry about your brother," he said after a long silence.

"My aunt keeps crying and I think my uncle was earlier too. It was strange. He never cries."

Legolas smiled sympathetically. "They're upset."

Mia nodded softly. "I didn't want to cry. They thought it was odd." She shuffled up the bed so she was sat up straight. "Did you cry when your brother died?" she asked with complete innocence.

It was so profound that Legolas realised that he didn't need to lie to her. She needed reassurance, after all. "Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry," Mia offered, lowering her eyes.

"It's alright."

A knock from the door startled both of them and Legolas stood up when Mia's uncle entered. "King Legolas. Can I help you, sir?"

"No, I was just checking on the patient," Legolas smiled.

"Oh. Would you like me to leave you…?"

"No, no. Please, I should go." He turned to Mia and smiled. "I'll try to come back a little later, if that's alright."

"I'd really like that," Mia grinned.

Legolas then turned to her uncle and shook his hand firmly. "If there is anything I can do. Anything at all," he offered softly.

Although rather bemused by the unexpected compassion from the newly crowned king with whom he had had virtually no contact, the guard said, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Legolas withdrew his hand and left the room quietly. "What was that all about?" the Elf asked his niece when they were alone again. Mia smiled and laid back down.

Legolas found himself at a sudden loss. He had hoped his visit to Mia would inspire him as to what to do next. He wanted to return to his rooms but felt that under the circumstances he couldn't. He remembered all too well what it felt like to lose a loved one and when he thought of Mia's aunt sitting beside the body of her nephew with the same pain he had felt when his father had died, it felt wrong that she should suffer alone. So he quickly found the resting place of the young boy so he could offer his comfort to his aunt. When he reached the correct corridor he was surprised to find Elrond leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for him. He slowed when Elrond noticed him.

"A whole hour. Far longer than I thought," Elrond commented dryly.

"Sorry to disappoint," Legolas snapped. "Any news?"

"You don't have to speak with her," Elrond said, ignoring Legolas' question. "She's pretty upset."

"Is she in there?"

Elrond nodded but stopped Legolas from opening the door. "Legolas, don't. You don't have to do this. Go and lie down, get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," Legolas shouted. "Get out of my way."

Elrond still didn't let Legolas pass though. "Please…"

"Last I checked I was King of Mirkwood and you are my guest here. Now, move aside," Legolas commanded but Elrond remained unmoved, not at all intimidated by Legolas' gruff manner. He understood where this was coming from and it was not from malice or anger. "Elrond, get out of my way."

Again, Elrond held up his arm to stop Legolas from entering the room. "That woman is distraught and I don't think you're in any fit state to speak with her at the moment."

Legolas sighed and again tried to get past Elrond. "Let me go. I have to speak to her."

"And what are you going to say to her? That you understand how she feels?" Legolas' eyes glinted dangerously at this. "She knows that. And frankly, at this point, I don't think she really cares what you have to say. Talk to her later if you want to, but give her some time." This seemed to calm Legolas slightly as he started to understand what Elrond was saying. "Let me take you back to your rooms. Come on." For a moment, Elrond was sure Legolas was going to refuse but the younger Elf then thought better of it and nodded. After all, he really didn't know what he was going to say to the woman behind that door and he was tired.

Elrond led him back to his rooms and Legolas sat down on the couch whilst the Elven Lord prepared him some tea. When the healer turned back though Legolas had his head leant back, already asleep. Elrond smiled softly, putting the mug down on the table and walking over to Legolas. He quickly went into the bedroom and retrieved a blanket from the bed. He placed it over Legolas and sat down beside him, for some reason just knowing that he would be needed and sure enough, a couple of minutes later, Legolas stirred in his sleep, whimpering slightly. Elrond hushed him, placing his hand on the king's arm. As though drawn to Elrond through the action, the younger Elf shifted so he was resting against him, and although a little surprised by this, the dark-haired Elf held him tightly as he slept.

After just an hour though, Elrond had to carefully life Legolas off the couch and place him in the bed. He pulled the covers up over the young Elf and slipped from the room, leaving Legolas to sleep in peace.

Elrond went straight to the healing halls to see Glorfindel and pleasingly he found the seneschal sat up in bed reading. "Mellon nin, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you," Glorfindel smiled, laying his novel down.

"Good. Do you feel up to completing a little mission for me?" the Elven Lord asked, sitting down beside Glorfindel.

"A mission?" the seneschal asked seriously, sitting up straight and focusing all his attention on his Lord.

"Yes. One of great importance."

"Of course, my Lord. What's the mission?"

"It will require a great deal of delicate negotiation and strength on your part. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Well, strength may be a bit tricky but I'll do what I can, sir."

"Good."

Glorfindel looked expectantly at his Lord, waiting. "So what is the mission?" he prompted after a while.

"Legolas is in his rooms. Go to him. Take as long as you need. Just…look after him," Elrond said softly.

"Sir?"

Elrond held up his hand to stop Glorfindel's protests. "I don't want or need to know the details but I do know that Legolas trusts you more than anyone and maybe he needs your kind of…comfort rather than mine."

"My Lord, I would never…"

"Glorfindel, I don't need explanations. My only concern lies with Legolas. Whatever there is between you we can discuss it later – and believe me we will discuss it – but at this moment in time I am far more concerned about Legolas than political relations. Go and see to him."

Again, Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Elrond."

Once Elrond had left, Glorfindel quickly changed into some proper clothing and went straight to Legolas' rooms. He was startled when he met Aragorn at Legolas' door. "Estel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Actually, I was coming to see Legolas," the man answered softly. "You had the same idea I see."

"Elrond asked me to stop by."

"Oh." Glorfindel noticed the small bottle of massage oil in Aragorn's hands. "Massage oils?"

"Last time they helped him a little. I thought he might appreciate it again."

"That's very thoughtful."

Aragorn nodded slowly then held out the bottle to Glorfindel. "He'd probably prefer you," the man offered.

"Thank you," Glorfindel smiled, taking the bottle from the King of Gondor.

"Look after him."

"I will," Glorfindel said softly and Aragorn clapped him on the shoulder as he left. Glorfindel turned to Legolas' room and slowly opened the door. The king was as Elrond had left him: curled up in bed, still sleeping lightly. Glorfindel closed the bedroom door behind him and walked on silent feet over to the bed then sat down next to the younger Elf. Legolas obviously felt the movement and his eyes opened, fixing on Glorfindel. In the warm light, Glorfindel looked positively beautiful and Legolas was content to just watch him for a while and the seneschal seemed to understand this and did nothing but smile at the sleepy Elf, unfazed by his glazed stare.

It took a while but eventually Legolas sat up, wincing slightly. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing's wrong," Glorfindel hushed him. "Just relax."

"How is Mia's aunt?" Legolas pressed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I don't know. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"Shh," Glorfindel leaned forward, pressing his lips to Legolas'. For a moment, the king allowed this, too surprised to react but then he regained his composure and pulled back from the Elda. "What are you doing?" he asked in surprise, looking deep into Glorfindel's blue eyes.

"Do you trust me?" the seneschal asked, taking Legolas' hand gently in his own.

"You know I do."

"Then place your trust in me for a few hours. Please. After that you can do whatever you want. Let's just be together for a while." He noticed how Legolas was about to object and quickly halted it. "Please. You don't have to pretend to me. Come on, mellon nin. If not as…as lovers then as friends. I am your friend; you must believe that if nothing else."

"Of course I do," Legolas said softly, his voice slightly choked.

"Then you will allow me this time?" Slowly, Legolas nodded and the seneschal smiled brightly. "Thank you. Right, I'm going to run you a bath."

Again, Legolas smiled at this and Glorfindel looked questioningly down at him. "It seems that all you ever do is run me baths when you come in here."

"Well, it is a skill I possess," Glorfindel laughed.

"Can't argue with that."

"Wait right here," the seneschal smiled and climbed off the bed, entering the bathroom and immediately applying the same herbs and oils to the hot water as Aragorn had done for Legolas a few months back. Glorfindel turned the water off and dipped his hand in, swirling it around for a moment, as though checking what it would feel like for Legolas to sit in. When he was satisfied, he returned to the bedroom and found Legolas sitting on the bed, looking vaguely out the window at his kingdom.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked from the bathroom door.

The younger Elf looked over at him calmly. "It's all mine now."

Wiping his hands on a towel, Glorfindel frowned at the rather unusual statement and asked, "What's all yours?"

Legolas nodded out the window and smiled sadly. "It belongs to me. Every league of it, every person inside these borders is my responsibility. Every tree, every rock, every friend…every enemy."

"You couldn't have known about the spider attacks and there is nothing you could have done."

Legolas shook his head, still smiling gently. "I know all that." Glorfindel sensed there was something more so said nothing. "You know, my father or brother would have had some rousing speech to boost morale right now. They'd know exactly how to deal with this attack, what to do about the Guard, how to make all this right."

Glorfindel walked into the room and sat down beside his friend. "Whether you realise it or not, you're doing fine."

"We both know that's not true."

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Glorfindel said firmly, his hand going to Legolas' and squeezing it tightly. "Under the circumstances."

"My father has faced similar pressures and he managed just fine. He fought and won a war on this soil."

"And you went to Mordor and back and you here you are, still fighting."

"I'm tired of fighting," Legolas smiled. "Going to Mordor with Aragorn and Gimli, all the challenges we faced there, it's nothing compared to this. Even as we watched Boromir die and Haldir and all those soldiers from Lothlorien, I knew what I had to do: destroy the Ring, defeat the armies of Sauron. But here…every second, I try to grasp what I need to do here yet it alludes me. My own kingdom is beyond me. I watch my people die and I see no end to it. And although I know I should fight for them I can't. I can't see past the memory of watching people I've known all my life being put on the pyres and burned for the greater good."

"It _was_ for the greater good," Glorfindel assured.

"It's easy for you to say that and I appreciate it. And maybe you are right. Maybe I did everything I possibly could. But I'm not sure I'll ever really be able to convince myself of that. I wish I could because I so want to be strong for my people. They deserve that but I can't. I know how they suffer because I've suffered it with them and they're so much stronger than me."

Glorfindel reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Legolas' golden hair. "Stop talking like this."

Legolas grabbed Glorfindel's hand to stop the movement. "I have to talk like this. I've been trying. I know it doesn't seem like it but I have. My father never intended for it to happen like this."

"Of course no could have anticipated a plague like this…."

"No, that's not what I meant. He never intended for me to be King of Mirkwood. Rumil got all the training. He was stronger than me, no question. And I always accepted it. It was just the natural order of things."

"You can be a good king."

Again, Legolas smiled softly. "I hear people say it but I don't feel it. I have no experience, I'm young…"

"Your father was a young king and look at what he achieved."

"My father and I are different. We always have been. Some people are just meant to be leaders."

"You are a son of kings. Your father would have started out in the same position as you. He was probably just as scared and unsure as you." Legolas laughed at this and Glorfindel had to agree. "No, you're right. Thranduil was never unsure in his life."

"When my brother was young he used to speak of one day becoming king. Mostly childish things: how we would do anything we wanted without having advisors and guards around us all the time. No more school or tutors or assistants. We made this pact that we would never allow Rumil to turn into our father. We used to speak so badly of the Crown, got into trouble for it a lot of the time too. But all through it Rumil knew. He knew what he would one day have to do. He understood his duty as king and even though we joked about it he knew the pressure that would one day be put on his shoulders. I hated the thought but Rumil thrived on it. He even looked forward to it secretly. I had no such respect for the post."

"That was a long time ago, Legolas. Things change. Your brother grew up and so have you."

"At the coronation I accepted my duty but I didn't want it like Rumil did. I thought I could convince myself that I could do it. I tried."

"And everyone believes that. Legolas, you have been through so much…"

"So people keep reminding me. But it's not an excuse, Glorfindel."

"Really? I think it's about the best one you have," Glorfindel insisted.

"I could sit on the throne and act as my father did. I could muddle through day by day and hope that one day I would actually feel it and maybe in time I could even believe my act. But my people wouldn't. I could spend the next thousand years convincing people that I am the king my father was, the king they want me to be, and I would do that for them and maybe they would love me for it, but it wouldn't be fair on them. I can never be the king they expect me to be."

"Being a king isn't about meeting expectations, Legolas. Of course you would be different from your father. But different doesn't mean worse."

"You and I both know I can't do this," Legolas smiled.

"No, I don't know that."

Legolas looked steadily into Glorfindel's eyes and said, "I can't do this." It wasn't the desperate plea for help he had given Aragorn the morning of the coronation and yet it was all the more profound.

"Legolas, please. Listen to me, you're exhausted and you're not thinking straight."

"I am so far beyond exhausted," Legolas admitted softly. "I've lost everything I've ever loved: my father, my brother, so much of my kingdom. I can't stay here."

"Then go and stay with Aragorn in Gondor or Gimli in Aglarond. Go to Rivendell or Lorien. Take some time."

"Time isn't the issue. And I don't intend on going to any of those places."

"Legolas, if you're saying what I think you're saying…"

"I am. Galadriel has been planning to sail West for a while. I intend to go with her."

For a moment, Glorfindel stared at Legolas in shock. When he finally recovered himself he said, "That's not a decision that should be made lightly."

"And I haven't made it lightly."

"You have suffered so much pain and fear lately. You're grieving for your friends and family. You're not thinking straight…."

"I am thinking straight, Glorfindel. This is the only thing I'm certain about."

"But…"

Legolas took Glorfindel's hand again and smiled. "I can't stay here. I know there's no hope of a reunion with my father and brother."

"I understand your reasoning, Legolas…"

"When…when you were sent back from the Halls of Mandos," Legolas saw Glorfindel tense at the mention of the dreadful experience he had endured, "you told people that for the first few years you felt empty inside, that you wanted to sail to the Undying Lands. That's how I feel now. I have to go. Since the end of the Fellowship and the destruction of Sauron we have all felt the call of the West. I don't believe many will be able to resist it much longer."

"But we fight."

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Maybe but…"

"Glorfindel, I know you're trying to help but I know this is the right thing to do."

"And Mirkwood? What happens to your kingdom, your people? Who will lead them? Advisors? Stewards?"

"Glorfindel…"

"Because last I looked it didn't work too well for Men. A hundred years under the guardianship of stewards and the twin kingdoms were nothing more than ruins."

"Mirkwood has good advisors and Aragorn knows…"

"Leave an Elven kingdom to Men? Yes, that can't possibly go wrong," Glorfindel scoffed.

"Things have changed. The world is different now."

"Valar, you really don't care, do you?" Glorfindel shouted, standing up suddenly in anger. "Mirkwood will fall without her king."

"Mirkwood has already fallen."

"It has recovered from worse," the seneschal argued.

"No, it hasn't." Whilst Glorfindel was losing control, Legolas remained calm.

"And your people? What of them?"

Slowly, Legolas stood up so he and Glorfindel were face to face. Legolas took Glorfindel's hand and smiled softly. It felt good to smile and mean it again. "I don't think this has anything to do with Mirkwood. I think this is about you and me."

"This is about you and me," Glorfindel exclaimed, snatching his hands away.

"Why are you angry at me?"

"Why…? You've been through a lot. I get it. I understand why you want to escape. What I cannot grasp is why you are so keen to give up. You can fight."

"I'm too tired, Glorfindel."

"We're all tired, Legolas. This plague, everything that's happened lately…you're just looking for the easiest option."

"What's so wrong with that?" Legolas asked and the question stumped Glorfindel for a moment.

"Legolas, please, don't make any rash decisions. Take some time. Think properly about this. Give yourself a chance to…recover from everything you've been through."

Legolas smiled that annoyingly calm smile. "I don't think I can recover, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel took Legolas' hands again and pulled him close once more. "Yes you can. I'm going to be here to help you. And so will Elrond and the others but you have to give me a chance. Can't you even try? For me if nothing else."

The king pulled Glorfindel into a hug and whispered softly, "It's not enough."

Sharply pulling away, Glorfindel strode to the door, as if wanting to escape this conversation but stopped himself, turning back to Legolas. "Then what will be enough? Tell me what I can do to keep you here. Talk to me, mellon nin, tell me what you need," Glorfindel pleaded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I have to leave," Legolas answered calmly.

"And there's nothing I can do to keep you here?" Glorfindel asked in a shout and Legolas shook his head slowly. This clearly didn't please the seneschal. His anger, which up until now he thought had been remarkably restrained, exploded at this. "Fine! Go! Run away. It's what you're best at. You ran from me and now you run from your people. I just thought you had a little more respect for me and Mirkwood. Clearly I was mistaken." Glorfindel paced back and forth for a moment before continuing. "Do you miss your family?"

"What?"

"Do you miss your family? Your father and brother?"

"How can you ask me that? Of course I miss them."

"Well, for the first time, I'm glad they're gone. I'm glad they're not here to see you now. They would have been so disappointed in you," Glorfindel snapped, yanking the door open and slamming it closed behind him.

Legolas just stood in the centre of the room staring at the door. He wasn't surprised by his friend's reaction, he had been expecting it. There was nothing he could say to defuse Glorfindel's anger and he wasn't going to chase after him to try. Instead he went into the bathroom and slowly removed his clothes and when fully undressed, he climbed into Glorfindel's perfectly prepared bath. As he slipped into the now warm water, all his troubles melted away. He remembered that when they were a couple he and Glorfindel had shared these baths and no matter what atrocities their residences had endured it was all forgotten as they laid together in the sweet-smelling water.

Whilst Legolas reclined in a warm cocoon of water, Glorfindel stormed down the hall until he reached his guest room and slammed the door so hard behind him that the walls rattled. He strode around the small room for a moment and, looking for a release of the anger building inside him, he kicked the table in the centre of the room over, scattering papers on the floor. The anger burning inside him dissipated when the pain hit his foot and he gracelessly hopped over to the bed. After nursing his aching toes for a moment, Glorfindel sighed heavily, raking his fingers through his hair. He fell backwards so he was lying on the bed and closed his eyes.

In his room, Legolas was combing through his damp hair when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He knew it wouldn't be Glorfindel and he wasn't surprised.

Elrond entered the room, looking concerned but his frown turned to a smile when he saw Legolas. "You look better."

"Thank you. I feel it," Legolas smiled softly.

"I'm pleased to hear it." Elrond sat down on the bed beside him. "So you and Glorfindel had a disagreement."

"How did you know? Did he talk to you?"

"No, but the smashing of furniture in his rooms gave it away."

"Ah."

"What happened?" Elrond asked gently.

Legolas smiled across at him and answered, "I told him my plans."

"Plans?"

Having faced Glorfindel with this, Legolas found it easier to tell Elrond. "I'm going to sail to the Undying Lands," he said simply.

It took a moment for Elrond to absorb this but eventually he nodded and said, "I see." Not exactly the response Legolas had been expecting but he waited for Elrond to speak and after a minute he did talk but once more it was not what Legolas had been expecting. "Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

Elrond nodded. "And there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No."

There followed another long silence. The arguments Glorfindel had voiced out loud seemed to be running through the healer's mind but he did not speak any of them even though Legolas was fully prepared to answer them. When Elrond spoke again, it once more surprised the younger Elf.

"Alright. If that's what you really want I'll do all that I can to help."

"I appreciate that," Legolas smiled softly.

"You understand that there are things you need to take care of first. Mirkwood needs a leader of some kind."

"I know. Don't suppose you want a kingdom?" he laughed.

Elrond smiled broadly at this and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "No, thank you. But I think I know where you should start asking."

"Oh?" Legolas asked but it was stifled by a yawn.

"You're tired. Get some rest tonight. Will you allow me to speak to some people? Make some enquiries?"

"Please."

"Try and sleep. We should have an update on the Spider attack and Guard situation soon. If anything significant occurs I'll let you know." The healer stood up so Legolas could climb into bed and the king gratefully did so.

"Thank you, Elrond."

The older Elf just smiled and quietly left the room as Legolas drifted off into sleep. He had known exactly who to turn to when Legolas said he wanted to leave. He just hoped all parties would agree.


	26. Together At Last

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 26 ~ Together At Last**

**~*~**

"Well, I can't say I'm particularly surprised," Gandalf sighed.

Galadriel was pacing back and forth in the conference room – or what remained of it at least. "Indeed, we should have anticipated this."

"We did," Gandalf murmured softly.

Galadriel stopped, looking down in surprise at the wizard, who was sat at the long meeting table. "What do you mean?"

Elrond leaned back against the table and answered, "Thranduil has always had safeguards in place for the ruling of his kingdom should the whole royal family be…incapacitated. A group of twelve advisors and trusted associates were chosen to rule in their stead if it became necessary."

"So Mirkwood has no need for a monarch after all," Gimli said from his place in what would have been the king's chair at the head of the table.

"This is where we run into a problem. The plague has destroyed virtually all the hopes of establishing a proper council and most members have been scattered or killed. We haven't been able to track down all twelve."

Aragorn now spoke up, "So what's the procedure for electing a new twelve?"

"Fortunately, Thranduil left detailed instructions."

Galadriel held up her hands at this point to halt any further enquiries and asked, "Are we seriously discussing this?"

It was her husband who stepped in to calm her. "We have to discuss it, melleth. If Legolas…"

"That's my point! Legolas tells Elrond he wants to leave, that the call of the West has grown too strong, and no one questions his motives? Has it not occurred to you that he is trying to escape Middle Earth to be rid of his duty?"

"Galadriel…" Celeborn went to speak but the Lady cut him off.

"We're talking about his decision like it is the only option," she exclaimed.

"To him it is the only option right now," Elrond said softly.

"And what about talking to him, trying to convince him…?"

"It is not our place to convince Legolas to stay," Celeborn answered. "We have no right to force him to stay on Middle Earth or even attempt to persuade him. It is a decision he must make on his own and it appears that he has done so, regardless of what his motives are."

"I understand that but…." She realised she wasn't gaining much support from her kin so turned to Aragorn and Gimli. "Estel, you agree with me, right? You don't want Legolas to leave?"

The King of Gondor considered this for a moment before answering. "I don't want Legolas to leave. Of course I want him to stay here but I can't force him to. If this is what he needs to do then I must respect it – and I do."

Galadriel shook her head in disbelief. "Gimli." She looked to the Dwarf for support.

"I don't understand this whole Undying Lands fascination you Elves have but as Legolas' friend, I have to support him if this is what he wants."

"One way or another we have to search for these twelve. I'll send out messengers to search out any original members of the council left. Then I'll talk to Legolas and ask who he wants to make up the numbers," Elrond said softly.

"I can help with that," Celeborn offered.

"You're on their side?" Galadriel asked incredulously.

Calmly, he answered, "I am on Legolas' side. As we should all be."

They all nodded and departed slowly, leaving only Celeborn and Elrond in the room. There was a long silence before Elrond finally spoke up. "I understand that Galadriel herself, as a Ring-bearer, has been considering leaving for Aman for some time now."

"Ever since the end of the war," Celeborn confirmed.

"I share her sentiments."

"As do many of our race now," the Lord of Lorien said as Elrond poured them both a glass of wine left over from the coronation celebration. "People are becoming weary of Middle Earth of late."

"Will your wife leave soon do you think?"

Celeborn sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Nenya has no power now. Many of the Galadhrim are also keen to leave Middle Earth. I do not think my wife will remain much longer."

"And you?" Elrond asked delicately.

Celeborn smiled thinly. "I have not yet decided. I do not feel the pull of the West as my wife does."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh?"

"Rivendell is entering its final years. As I understand it, Lorien is in the same position." Celeborn nodded in confirmation. "And yet Mirkwood – besides this…set back – is flourishing."

"Your point, mellon nin?"

"We have a kingdom soon to be without a ruler and Lorien will soon possess a leader without a kingdom."

Realisation dawned on Celeborn and he sat forward, folding his hands together on the table. "I see." He looked over at Elrond. "You're asking me to rule Mirkwood in Legolas' stead?" he asked calmly. Elrond just looked straight into his eyes, not needing words to answer. "That is quite a lot to ask."

"But not unreasonable, I think," the Elven Lord of Imladris murmured.

"You think not?"

"Who better? You have already said you do not intend to leave Middle Earth. You know how to rule a kingdom and Legolas trusts you greatly."

"I have no blood right to Mirkwood. The advisors have more right to the kingdom than I."

"Advisors. As Gandalf pointed out, Gondor's history suggests that leaving a kingdom to lesser leaders rarely works out well," Elrond said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Even so, Elrond…."

"I know it's a big ask – and Legolas would never ask you in person."

"Does he even know you're asking me?" Celeborn asked carefully.

"Of course not. But can you think of a better person?" Celeborn didn't answer this time but Elrond hadn't expected him to. "You are more than qualified."

"Elrond, it is not our place to make plans for Legolas. He is king and ultimately it is his decision."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the help right now," Elrond reasoned. "Of course, I'll talk to him about it if you wish."

Celeborn held up his hand. "Slow down, mellon nin. May I at least have some time to think about this and discuss it with my wife?"

"You have to make her see that this is right for Legolas, Celeborn. He doesn't need her opposition at a time like this."

"You don't think he'll change his mind then?"

Elrond shook his head, downing the remainder of his drink. "No, he seemed very certain and I'm not sure we should be trying to talk him out of it."

"Perhaps it is for the best then," Celeborn suggested.

"I am forced to agree with his decision. After everything he's been through I don't think staying here is doing him any good." Celeborn nodded in agreement. "I should get started on rounding up these select twelve." Elrond got up and left Celeborn alone; giving him the space he needed to consider the offer he had made. It did make sense. However, ruling Lorien, which was almost constantly protected by the Elven Ring Nenya, was very different from taking on the shattered kingdom of Mirkwood. It was a lot to take on, especially without the aid of his wife. He had no doubt that Galadriel would be leaving soon. They had discussed it back in Lorien at the end of the War of the Ring. She had made it very clear that she would be leaving Middle Earth and he had agreed that when the time came he would go with her. Now though, he had another option. For all his discomfort at taking Legolas' kingdom he had to agree that the young king leaving Middle Earth was the right course of action. It was a valid decision and Elrond was right not to attempt to dissuade him. Still, this was a massive step to make and he had to consider it carefully to ensure he did the right thing for both Mirkwood and for himself.

~*~

Although Legolas tried to sleep his mind was still buzzing from his argument with Glorfindel. Expected it may have been but pleasant it definitely was not. The fight he had had with the seneschal was about the future of their relationship. Legolas had thought he would leave him and they would never be able to regain what they had felt before Glorfindel's initial infidelity. Now their positions were reversed. It was he who was planning on leaving Glorfindel. What was worse though was that he himself remembered how awful he'd felt after Glorfindel had left and the thought that he had caused Glorfindel that same pain was what was keeping him awake now.

Sighing heavily, he rolled over in bed and closed his eyes. His guilt would not let him rest and he eventually gave up trying and sat up. Running his hand through his untidy hair, he looked around the dark room. Knowing he wouldn't be able to return to a restful state without at least attempting to resolve his argument with Glorfindel, Legolas climbed wearily out of bed and slipped into a dressing gown. He pulled the door open and went to find Glorfindel's guest rooms.

Politeness dictated that Legolas knock on the door so he did, although he didn't expect an answer and didn't receive one. He knocked again but got no response so, taking a steadying breath, he opened the door and peered into the lit room. A candle was burning on the dresser but Glorfindel was in bed apparently asleep. His stunning blue eyes were glazed over and his face was fittingly serene. Legolas closed the door softly behind him and walked on silent feet over to the bed.

For long moments he just stared at the near-angelic image of the seneschal of Imladris. When he became too uncomfortable looking into blank eyes, Legolas moved over to the window, hitching the curtain back so he could look out at the somewhat restricted view of Mirkwood's forest. He had no doubt that he would miss his kingdom. He had grown up here, spilled blood for her and now he was leaving. Even through his sadness though, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"It's rude to lurk in dark corners without invitation," Glorfindel's voice startled Legolas and he dropped the curtain back down. He looked around to find the Elda still laid in bed and looking directly at him. "What are you doing here?" the seneschal asked in what seemed to be annoyance.

"I couldn't sleep," Legolas explained lamely.

This seemed to concern Glorfindel for a second and his face softened but he quickly took on that same anger as before. "Perhaps being in your own room would help with that," he snapped. Legolas just nodded, stung by the hurtful tone of his voice. The seneschal was not impressed with the silence and said, "I'm tired, I don't want to talk right now."

"I do," Legolas said simply.

"I don't particularly want to listen to you either."

"Glorfindel, please."

"Go away, Legolas. Go back to your bed."

Ignoring this instruction, Legolas continued. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, congratulations you failed spectacularly at that."

"It wasn't my intention…"

Glorfindel sat up abruptly, startling Legolas slightly. "What was your intention, Legolas?"

"I…I don't…"

"You're not even sure what you're saying now so how can you be sure this is the right course of action?"

"Your objection is you don't think I know what I want?" Legolas asked in surprise. "I didn't come up with this on a whim. I have considered it long and hard."

"So, that's it. You're just going to leave? You're going to throw it all away with no thought to anyone else."

"To anyone or to you in particular?" Legolas asked calmly.

As this, Glorfindel practically leapt out of bed. "Of course to me in particular," he yelled. "What were you expecting me to say? 'Good luck'? 'Have a safe journey'? Do you care so little about us?"

"Of course I care about us. But I have to do this. I have to, Glorfindel."

"And what about me? Am I supposed to just forget about you when you're gone? Forget what we have? You think that's fair?" Legolas didn't answer so Glorfindel continued, striding over to where Legolas was standing by the window. "I understand your reasoning, I really do, but…it's so permanent, Legolas. You can't come back once you set foot on that ship."

"I know that."

"You know the facts but I don't think you comprehend the consequences."

"I do. Of course I do. I have thought this through."

"Did you even consider the effect your decision would have on the people around you? Not just Mirkwood but your friends as well. Did you think that to Gimli and Aragorn your leaving is as good as death? After everything they did to bring you back from the brink of death and you're so eager to abandon them?"

"I am not abandoning them," Legolas protested softly.

"Then what are you doing?"

Legolas didn't answer but looked long into Glorfindel's deep eyes and understood, finally, what he actually meant. "Are you angry at me?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm angry at you," Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Because I'm leaving? No. Because I didn't ask you to join me." Realisation washed over him. "That's why you're so mad," he whispered as if to himself.

Glorfindel didn't answer for a long moment but he knew Legolas was waiting for a reply so he nodded slowly. "Yes. I just thought that you thought enough of me to even consider me in your decision."

"That's what all this is about." Glorfindel just stared at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Legolas sighed tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. "Glorfindel, you know the unwritten rules of taking the final journey. You can't force someone to do it and, on a more personal level, I would never ask that of you. Everything you would have to give up…"

"Everything? Such as? I have no family to stay for."

"You have the Peredhel family and Rivendell."

"Elrond and the boys don't need me anymore and do you really think Imladris is more important to me than you? Besides which, Rivendell is in its autumn now; its people will soon be leaving. There's very little to stay for anymore," Glorfindel said, his voice weakening as he spoke. He could no longer remain angry at Legolas. It was an understandable courtesy. "I would have come with you," he said softly, stepping to Legolas and taking his hands. "I will come with you, if you will let me."

"Glorfindel, I would never want to be your reason for leaving Middle Earth," Legolas repeated his sentiment again.

"I understand that and you are not influencing my decision. I want to be with you and if that means that I have to follow you into the West then I shall."

"You have no idea how much I want you to be with me but I know you don't want to go."

"I want to go with _you_," Glorfindel stressed. "If you will have me."

Legolas smiled softly. "I want you to come. I want us to be together."

"That's settled then," Glorfindel stated.

The king looked down at their linked hands. "I could stay on Middle Earth. If you don't want to go, I can wait for you," he whispered.

Apparently it wasn't very convincing as Glorfindel smiled softly, placing the palm of his hand against Legolas' cheek. "No, you can't," he whispered back, looking deep into Legolas' darkened eyes. "What you said earlier about needing to leave, I understand it. I was just angry at you for giving up."

"I'm not…"

"It's alright," Glorfindel interrupted Legolas' denial. He pulled the younger Elf into a hug and although surprised, Legolas leaned into him, pleased for the seneschal's strong arms wrapped firmly around him. "It's alright." He rubbed his hands over Legolas back and felt the king relax against him.

"I'm sorry," the young Elf said softly.

"You haven't done anything wrong."

Legolas shook his head. "I shouldn't have told you like that. It was unfair."

"Sh. Look, I'm fine. No harm done," he smiled. "Besides, we'll have an eternity to argue about this." He smiled when he heard Legolas laugh softly against him. "Let's not worry about this tonight. You're tired. We should get you back to your rooms."

Legolas pulled away, looking up at Glorfindel. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked almost nervously, as if worried he would be refused and sent away.

The seneschal smiled though and pulled Legolas back into a hug. "Of course. We'll go back to your rooms; they're a little bigger than this one, at least." Legolas nodded softly against him. "Come on." They pulled apart and Glorfindel snatched up a dressing gown and slipped it on whilst Legolas pulled open the door. Once they reached Legolas' rooms, the king went straight to the balcony and pulled the doors open, breathing in deep breaths of air. Glorfindel stood behind him as he leaned against the railing. His arms wrapped around Legolas' thin waist and the younger blonde leaned back against him. Glorfindel looked over Legolas' shoulder at the moonlit forest. "It's beautiful. You forget after being away for so long," the seneschal said softly.

Legolas nodded, following his partner's gaze. "My father's kingdom. I wish I had the strength to make him proud."

"He was proud of you, Legolas. How could he have been otherwise? Look at what you have done for your people. You saved them. What more could anyone ask of you?" Legolas shook his head so Glorfindel pulled them around so they were face to face. "I have never met a stronger person than you, Legolas Thranduilion – and I have met some truly great people in my time. You are certainly stronger than me."

"Stronger than the great Balrog Slayer? I don't think so," Legolas chuckled.

"Any idiot can kill a Balrog. It takes more than physical strength to do what you have done and come out the other side."

"Any idiot?"

Glorfindel grinned. "Alright, that was pretty special," he conceded and Legolas laughed. "But my point is that…." Glorfindel trailed off.

After a moment's silence, Legolas prompted, "Your point."

Glorfindel stared at him for a while until Legolas began to squirm uncomfortably at the strange change in the seneschal. Before he could prompt Glorfindel again, their lips were locked in a kiss that Legolas was definitely not expecting. When they parted, Legolas opened his eyes and was almost bowled over by the beauty he saw in Glorfindel. Finally, the captain spoke. "My point is that I love you," he said softly. "I never said that enough, not even when we were together in Rivendell."

"You never had to say it. I knew."

"I should have said it though."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't say it enough either. And I do love you, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel smiled and kissed Legolas more gently this time. "Let's never forget to say it again." Legolas nodded in agreement. "Now, Aragorn had a rather good idea earlier."

"There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"He suggested a bath and an early night."

Legolas looked across at the forest. "It's late," he observed and he was correct. It must have been nearly two in the morning.

"Good point."

"A hot bath sounds nice though."

Glorfindel frowned at this, his hand going to Legolas' arm. "You're not too tired?" he asked in concern.

"I think I can keep my eyes open long enough. If you'd join me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He led Legolas over to the bed and sat him down. "Wait here," he said as he backed into the bathroom and prepared the same bath as he had earlier. When he entered the bedroom again Legolas was sat on the edge of the bed with his head bowed but he looked up when he heard Glorfindel walking over to him. Glorfindel held out both hands and Legolas took them, allowing himself to be pulled up.

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	27. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 27 ~ Dreams**

**~*~**

Once in the bathroom Glorfindel helped Legolas undress and then pulled his own clothes off. He climbed into the large bath and supported Legolas in. They sat down, Legolas in front of Glorfindel so he could lie back against the seneschal. Glorfindel held onto him tightly as the kind rested against him, relaxing in the warm, sweet-scented water. Despite his efforts to concentrate on Glorfindel's body beneath him, Legolas found himself dozing off a couple of times. Glorfindel didn't seem to mind though. He merely held him tighter and pressed gentle kisses into his damp blonde hair.

When Legolas startled awake after a couple of minutes dozing, Glorfindel looked down at him. "Couldn't keep your eyes open after all?" he asked with a smile.

Legolas rubbed his hand over his tired eyes and smiled softly. "Sorry."

"Maybe bed would be a better idea," Glorfindel suggested and Legolas was forced to agree so he nodded then sat up straight. Glorfindel carefully climbed out, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, then helped Legolas out also handing him a warm, fluffy towel.

Glorfindel was just helping Legolas on with a clean nightshirt when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You get dressed," the seneschal assured. Thankfully already clothed, Glorfindel went to the door and pulled it open. He was surprised to see Gandalf there. "Mithrandir, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I was just looking for Legolas."

"He's just getting dressed," Glorfindel told him carefully.

"Ah, I see. Well, Lord Elrond asked me to deliver this." He handed Glorfindel a small vial of a green herbal liquid. "It's all he could scrape together from the storerooms. It's a painkiller," the wizard explained.

"I'll make sure he gets it," Glorfindel assured, taking the vial carefully.

Gandalf nodded. "Right. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night." Gandalf turned to go and Glorfindel was about to shut the door when the wizard suddenly turned back. "Take good care of him, mellon nin. He deserves a good night of rest."

"I will," Glorfindel promised sincerely.

He closed the door on the old wizard and went back into the bedroom where Legolas was running a brush through his hair. "Who was it?" the king asked. When Glorfindel didn't answer immediately, Legolas put his brush down and devoted all his attention to the captain. "Glorfindel, who was it? Is something wrong? Has there been another Spider attack?" Legolas asked in alarm.

This snapped Glorfindel from his thoughts. "No. Sorry. No, everything's fine. That was Gandalf. He told me to get you to drink this." He handed the vial to Legolas.

"What is it?"

Knowing Legolas would protest over taking it if he knew what it really contained, Glorfindel replied, "Some additional medicine that's being given to all suffers of the plague." Legolas shrugged off the strangeness of this explanation and quickly drank the liquid, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. He handed the seneschal back the empty vial. Quickly laying the glass to one side, Glorfindel once more took Legolas' hands and led him towards the bed. "You should rest now," he said as they sat down.

"Stay with me," Legolas said softly.

"Of course." Glorfindel leant forward and kissed Legolas softly. When they parted Glorfindel ran his fingers through Legolas' long blonde hair. "Melleth nin," he whispered with a small smile. "You are so…" he trailed off, unable to find the words.

"So what?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel shook his head. "I don't know," he laughed. "You should rest now. You're exhausted." Legolas nodded and they climbed into the large double bed. Legolas laid down whilst Glorfindel pulled the sheets up over both of them. Once he was also in bed, Legolas moved towards him. Glorfindel took him in his arms and Legolas cuddled up closer to him. Glorfindel quickly leaned over and blew out the candle before returning his attentions to the young king. Legolas had his eyes closed but Glorfindel knew that he wasn't yet asleep. He stroked Legolas' hair for a while until his breathing evened out and he had fallen into a peaceful, pain-free sleep. For long moments, the seneschal of Imladris watched the pale young Elf sleeping soundly against him. Eventually though he shifted to a more comfortable position and allowed his eyes to go vacant in Elven reverie, his arms still wrapped around Legolas.

When Glorfindel woke next it was just after dawn. Warm light was pouring into the room, bathing the bed in pleasant warmth. He looked across to see Legolas laid on his side with his back to him but clearly still sound asleep. Glorfindel assumed it was the light that had woken him and he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. A noise from the bedroom door disturbed him though and he sat up straight in bed. Still Legolas remained oblivious to the noise from the sitting room. It troubled Glorfindel though so carefully and without waking Legolas, he climbed out of bed, replacing the sheets over the king. He walked on silent feet over to the door and slowly pulled it open. He saw the intruder right away. A tall, blonde Elf was rifling through the drawers of Legolas' desk and she clearly didn't notice Glorfindel's presence. He strode over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded as he spun her around to face him.

"I…I was just…"

"What are you doing in here?" Glorfindel shouted impatiently, furious at the intrusion. He forgot that Legolas was sleeping next door.

"Sir, please. I was just…"

"What's going on?" A sleepy Legolas interrupted from the bedroom doorway.

Glorfindel released the Elf, whose arm he had been holding tightly to stop her moving. "I didn't mean to disturb you," he said softly. "I found her going through your desk," he then explained, nodding at the woman.

Legolas looked at the Elf maiden for an explanation and she quickly gave him one. "Lord Elrond sent me to find papers concerning the council," she said quickly, more afraid of her king than she was of the Seneschal of Rivendell.

"Did he tell you to enter without permission? To rifle through private papers?" Glorfindel yelled, making her jump.

Sensing her unease, Legolas stepped forward, warning, "Glorfindel." The seneschal took this very seriously, knowing that in such matters Legolas had to act as King of Mirkwood. "Answer his question," he prompted in a softer tone.

"Of course not, sir. I did knock several times but there was no answer. I knew you were…not at your best so I thought I could just slip in and do it without disturbing you," she said quickly, clearly nervous.

"That is the most ridiculous…" Glorfindel started but Legolas stopped him.

Legolas walked over to his desk and went straight for the bottom drawer from which he retrieved a pile of papers. "Take these straight to Lord Elrond. You are never to enter this room without permission again, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

He handed her the papers and said, "Go." She immediately complied, even forgetting to bow on her way out.

"You were too lenient with her. She was trespassing," Glorfindel snapped.

Legolas just smiled softly. "She was just trying to help."

"She was…"

"Glorfindel, please. Let's not worry about such a small intrusion."

This seemed to quell Glorfindel's annoyance and he nodded. "I'm sorry. She just startled me. With everything that's happened recently I suppose I'm still a little jumpy. Still, no harm done. Come, let's get back to bed. It's still early." Legolas nodded and allowed the captain to lead him back into the bedroom. They slipped beneath the sheets and Legolas curled up against the seneschal as Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him. "I forgot to ask how you were feeling this morning," the captain said, looking down at the young king in his arms.

"Not too bad actually," Legolas admitted. "In fact, it's almost as if someone slipped me something last night to make me feel better." He looked up at a guilty Glorfindel. "Ah."

"Sorry. It was something for the pain. Elrond sent Gandalf to give it to you. I didn't think you'd take it if you knew what it really was." Legolas smiled softly up at him, showing that his initial supposition had been correct. He would have objected. "Anyway, that was the last of the herbs for the time being so make the most of it while it lasts." Legolas nodded against him.

"And you? How are you feeling?" the king asked, running long fingers over Glorfindel's smooth chest.

"I'm fine, mellon nin. Really. I don't want you worrying about me. You should only be concerned for yourself right now."

"Maybe. But I worry about you all the same."

"I know," Glorfindel smiled.

Legolas sighed softly, his eyes closed but merely in tiredness not in proper sleep. For a while, Glorfindel was content to lie there with Legolas beside him where he was always supposed to be. It felt right even after everything they had been through – perhaps _because _of everything they had been through. Legolas had always meant so much to him. This was just how he wanted their lives together to be like. It was what he had always dreamed of.

"Glorfindel," Legolas' voice disturbed his pleasant thoughts.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?" the king asked sleepily.

"I was just considering our lives together. The future we never had. In Rivendell we were always sneaking around, it was…lovely, exciting almost, but it was always confined to secret meetings in the shadows. But in Aman we can actually have a relationship, something more than we have now. That's what I was thinking about." Legolas smiled softly. Glorfindel's vision made for a pleasing one. The dream becoming reality had never really occurred to him before. A prince and a servant of Lord Elrond was hardly an appropriate match, certainly in the eyes of King Thranduil or Lord Elrond. Now though they had the chance to make the life they had always considered impossible. It was a pleasant thought and one Legolas was happy to indulge in. Wrapped in safe arms and pain-free, that future seemed very close.

"It's a nice thought," Legolas muttered dreamily from Glorfindel's side.

"Soon to be more than just a thought." The king mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative. Glorfindel leant down and kissed Legolas' forehead. "Go back to sleep," he whispered and Legolas took his advice, soon drifting off to sleep again and Glorfindel joined him. Almost as if they were one mind, they dreamed of their future together in the Undying Lands, free from pain and sadness. It was a beautiful dream, one both of them were eager to live out for real.


	28. Difficult Choices

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 28 ~ **

**~*~**

Legolas was flicking through various papers, each with different personal details of potential council members. The papers were scattered all across his desk, roughly placed in three piles: those he had instantly rejected, those he had decided he definitely wanted and those he was still undecided on. It was a long process but one he was determined to complete to the very best of his ability. He had to get this right. After all, these people would co-rule Mirkwood when he left.

Elrond had only managed to round up four of the original twelve council members who would run Mirkwood according to his father's wishes. That left eight Legolas had to find and it wasn't easy. Not only did he have to pick the correct ones but he had to use what little information they could gather about their involvement in the plague, more particularly if they were even still alive, which was tricky at best due to the limited amount of information. Sifting through reams of parchment with the names of the dead was not easy when there were only a few to do it.

Legolas had already completed the letters of condolence he had started before. It had been difficult but he knew it had to be done and that he had to do it personally. He had rejected both Elrond's and Aragorn's help in this matter - although a lot more politely this time – and both had understood and left him to it. Legolas appreciated this.

A knock at the door startled Legolas and he looked up from the biography he was reading, calling, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Celeborn. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

"No. Please, sit down," Legolas offered.

Celeborn did so, smiling over at the king. "How's it going?"

Legolas sighed, shifting some sheets of paper around. "I don't think I have ever seen so much paperwork," he said only semi-jokingly.

"It seems you have narrowed it down a little though."

"A couple of them I've already settled on. The rest I'm not sure about yet."

Celeborn leant forward and placed his hands on the desk. "Legolas, if anyone can make the right choices it is you. Just trust your instincts about these people. They have never let you down before."

The king nodded with a small smile. "Thank you." Celeborn grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"So, who have you come up with? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. You will be commanding them. You should be aware of my choices. In fact, I'd value your opinion on them," he said, handing Celeborn the two he was certain of and Celeborn accepted them, glancing at the words. After a couple of minutes' silence, Legolas finally broke it. "How is Lady Galadriel taking your acceptance of the Mirkwood Crown?"

Celeborn smiled without looking up at Legolas. "Lady Galadriel is not taking it well. However, she has not been talking to me long enough to shout at me, which I must take as a blessing."

"I am sorry if my request is causing you trouble," Legolas said sincerely, glancing up at the Lord of Lorien.

"Legolas, I agreed. If my wife is angry it is my doing not yours," Celeborn assured.

"She is annoyed at me as well. She does not want me to leave."

"No, she does not," Celeborn admitted. He must have sensed Legolas' disappointment at this as he finally looked up at the king. He placed the papers back on the desk and gave his full attention to Legolas. "Her anger is irrelevant in all this. She cannot influence your decision. It must be yours and yours alone. Galadriel knows this and no matter what she says to you, she does understand your decision. As for her anger toward me that is not your concern. Our marriage is our problem, not yours." Legolas nodded, glad for this assurance. "And Glorfindel? How is he handling all this?"

Legolas couldn't help but smile at this. "The idea is growing on him, I think. In fact, I believe he is actually getting rather excited about it."

"I think he likes the idea of spending an eternity with you in paradise." Legolas just smiled shyly. "I don't know what it's worth but I'm pleased you two can finally be happy."

"It's worth a lot," Legolas said quietly.

"Well, I should leave you to it. It seems you have a lot to be getting on with. Good luck and send for me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Celeborn left Legolas alone to sift through more biographies. Boring and tedious though it was, it had to be done and truthfully he was grateful that he was able to do it. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest easy in the Undying Lands if he wasn't sure Mirkwood had been left in good hands. Even though he wasn't staying, his people were and they deserved to be given the best possible leaders. He was determined to give them that even if he could offer them nothing else. Besides, he owed it to his father to do his best for the legacy he had inherited.

A couple of hours later another knock came from the door and again Legolas called for whoever it was to enter. He was mildly surprised to see Glorfindel. "Still rifling through them, then?" he asked.

"Every time I think I've come to the bottom of the pile I find a few more. I've never even heard of most of these people. I don't think even my father knew most of them."

Glorfindel smiled. "I should imagine not. Rulers rarely knew their advisors."

"Good, I don't feel quite so bad now," Legolas quipped weakly.

"You'll make the right decisions, mellon nin. I have confidence in you."

"I'm glad someone does," Legolas said under his breath.

"You are their king, one way or another, and they will follow your orders. They trust you, mellon nin. They will do as you say up until the moment you hand power over to Celeborn and the council." Legolas smiled slightly. "Legolas, perhaps you should take a break, clear your head."

"I am starting to see lists of names whenever I close my eyes," the king smiled.

"Then join me in the dining halls for some lunch. Take your mind off this for an hour or so."

Legolas sighed, "You're right." Slowly standing up, Glorfindel led Legolas through the corridors and into the dining hall where the four Hobbits were already tucking into a large lunch set out on the table. They all looked up when the two Elves entered. Glorfindel frowned down at them for ruining the food he had prepared for himself and Legolas.

Sam climbed down from his chair and stood in front of Glorfindel, looking up at the tall, blonde Elves in front of him. "I can explain, sir. You see, we were hungry so we came to the kitchens to get something to eat but as you know supplies are low so the chef went to find us something and told us to wait in here. Then we found this feast and we didn't know it belonged to anyone so we just thought we would…"

"Claim it for your own?" Glorfindel asked sternly.

"No!" Merry exclaimed from the table and Pippin shook his head in silence, swallowing a large piece of whey bread. "Well, yes, actually."

Legolas stepped in at this point; worried this was going to continue with the rambling Hobbits. "It is fine. It looks like there's enough to go around," he smiled. Glorfindel took the hint and led Legolas over to the table and helped the young king sit down.

"Here," the captain said, handing his partner a plate full of food. He still needed to gather his strength and he hadn't been eating properly for weeks. Legolas looked reluctantly at the food almost as though he had no idea how to eat it. Whilst Glorfindel tucked into the fine feast, chatting cheerfully to the Hobbits, Legolas sat in silence merely picking at his food. It took a while for Glorfindel to notice this but when he did he leaned over and whispered, "Mellon nin, are you alright?"

Legolas looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm fine but I should really get back to searching for a council," he answered, standing up.

"Legolas, you need to eat something," Glorfindel protested.

"I will. I'll…" He picked up the plate and a glass of water. "I'll take it with me." Before Glorfindel could stop him, Legolas had rushed from the room, leaving them all more than a little bewildered.

~*~

Glorfindel went first to the king's study but found it empty. He took the time to eliminate all the other possible places Legolas would be – including the family's gravesite – before returning to the king's rooms. He entered to find Legolas sat at the desk in his lounge. The younger Elf didn't look up although he must have heard Glorfindel's entrance. The seneschal walked up behind the king, placing his hands on Legolas' slumped shoulders and squeezing gently. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down.

Legolas picked up another piece of paper and vaguely answered, "I'm fine."

"You didn't eat much," the seneschal observed, looking at the nearly full plate of food lying forgotten on the edge of the desk.

"I'm not hungry," Legolas said distractedly.

"You haven't eaten a full meal in weeks." Legolas ignored him, focusing on the task of picking out a council. His distraction frustrated Glorfindel and he moved beside Legolas so he could catch his eyes. "Legolas, please look at me," he instructed softly but the king continued to ignore him, almost physically turning away. "Your Majesty," Glorfindel said more firmly. This seemed to catch Legolas' attention and he glanced briefly across at the captain. "Legolas."

"What?" Legolas snapped suddenly, slamming his papers down and startling Glorfindel so he stood up straight. "What do you want, Glorfindel?"

Somewhat offended by the king's harsh tone, Glorfindel replied, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed distracted at lunch."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Clearly."

Legolas sighed heavily. "Glorfindel, I have to get this done," he stressed.

"Not right this second you don't. We won't be leaving for a while yet. You have time. Besides, Celeborn could help you. He's eager to get involved in the process. You don't have to do this alone, mellon nin. You're running yourself into the ground."

"I have to do this," Legolas repeated.

"Not alone."

"Yes, Glorfindel, alone. This is my kingdom. I am responsible for it. My legacy may mean nothing to you but when my father died he passed on this realm to me and I intend to live up to his expectations. I will provide a good future for my people even if I am not here to see it," Legolas snapped angrily.

"Legolas, I know how important this is to you and I understand why you feel the need to get this done but it is not worth hurting yourself over."

"I'm not hurting myself."

"You're still not at your best. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine," the king protested.

"A 'fine' you doesn't bite people's heads off when they offer help," Glorfindel said softly. "Come and rest, mellon nin. Just lie down for an hour or so. Please. For me."

Legolas considered this for a moment and finally nodded. He had been at this for a long time and truth be told his vision was beginning to blur and all the names and biographies were starting to blur together. "Alright," he finally sighed.

"Come on," Glorfindel encouraged, holding out his hand for Legolas to take. He walked the younger Elf over to the bed and Legolas laid down on top of the sheets. "Go to sleep for a while. It won't hurt you to take an afternoon nap," he smiled. He sat down next to Legolas and stroked the young Elf's blonde hair back.

Legolas looked up at him, his eyes already starting to grow heavy. "Glorfindel, I'm sorry," he said wearily.

The seneschal smiled, still tenderly stroking Legolas' hair. "Shh, you don't need to apologise to me."

"No, I was horrible to you."

"After everything you've been through people can forgive your short temper."

"I'm not talking about 'people', I was apologising to you."

"Well, you don't have to. Don't worry about me, alright? You do whatever you need to to get you through this. I know you have to ensure the security of Mirkwood and I will be right here for you whenever you need me, no matter how horrible you are to me."

"Thank you," Legolas smiled shakily. The seneschal nodded with a small smile. "Glorfindel," the young Elf said tiredly.

"Yes?"

"I miss Ada."

"I know you do." Although Thranduil and Glorfindel had never been even remotely close, Glorfindel also felt the death of the king. Not because of any personal feelings towards him – they had barely known each other outside the odd political meeting at Rivendell – but because he saw the intense pain in Legolas' eyes at the king's passing. Although Legolas didn't mention it much, Glorfindel knew he still suffered. It seemed that everyone else had almost forgotten this part but Glorfindel had not. "I wish there was something I could do, mellon nin," Glorfindel whispered sincerely. "Try and rest now."

Legolas nodded and closed his eyes. "Can you stay with me?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm right here."

It didn't take long for Legolas to drift off into sleep and Glorfindel remained sat on the bed, smoothing his hair back until he was certain the young Elf was asleep then he carefully stood up and quickly retrieved a blanket and gently laid it over the sleeping king. Once he was certain Legolas would be alright alone, Glorfindel stepped out of the room and went off in search of Elrond.


	29. Last Night

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 29 ~ Last Night**

**~*~**

It didn't take long to find the Lord of Rivendell in the conference hall, sitting at the table, rifling through various papers. Glorfindel entered and closed the door behind him. "Can I talk to you?" he asked abruptly, startling Elrond from his thoughts.

Recovering himself, Elrond said, "Of course."

"How much closer are we to having Mirkwood sorted out?"

Elrond frowned slightly at this. "Closer but it's going to take some time."

"Time," Glorfindel repeated, pacing back and forth in front of the table. "He doesn't have time," he said almost to himself.

"Who? Legolas?" Elrond asked. "Is he alright? Did something happen?"

"No," Glorfindel continued to pace in front of the now confused Elrond. "Can everything be made ready within the week?" he finally asked, stopping his movement for a while.

"One week? I don't know. Maybe but we'll be pushed. We still have to…"

"Do whatever you need to but Legolas and I are leaving in one week's time. Even if it's not ready by then, lie to him."

"Glorfindel…"

"He's slipping, Elrond. He won't admit to it but he's…I feel like I'm losing him and I won't let that happen. He desperately wants to leave but he feels obligated to stay."

"Then we should let him stay for as long as he needs to," Elrond argued.

"It's killing him being here. You know it as well as I do."

"You can't rush this transition."

"One week and we're leaving," Glorfindel stated firmly. Leaving the conference hall, Glorfindel went straight back to Legolas' rooms, giving Elrond the space to consider his seneschal's words. Glorfindel sat down on the bed, watching the younger Elf sleeping soundly for long moments. After a while, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's pale cheek. This disturbed Legolas and he opened his bleary blue eyes to find Glorfindel looking down at him.

"Glorfindel? What's wrong?" the king asked, slight urgency tainting his voice at the possibility that Glorfindel was here to deliver bad news.

"Shh, shh, nothing's wrong, stay where you are," Glorfindel said softly, gently pushing Legolas back down as he tried to lever himself up. Legolas didn't protest at this and lay back down, looking up at his friend. "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on you, that's all."

"Oh," Legolas sighed.

Glorfindel started stroking Legolas' hair back, knowing it calmed the young Elf. "How are you feeling?" the seneschal asked.

Legolas let his eyes drift closed and shook his head softly. However, he smiled faintly when he looked back up at his love. "I really couldn't tell you," he answered truthfully.

The seneschal smiled softly. "That's alright, you'll feel better soon. It'll all be better soon." Legolas nodded, his eyes fluttering closed once more. Glorfindel watched him for a moment and whispered, "I love you so much."

Legolas smiled softly and said, "I love you too." When he sensed the seneschal's melancholy, however, he opened his eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Glorfindel assured. "Don't worry about me." Legolas nodded, smiling gently at this. "Can…can I lie with you for a while?" the seneschal asked quietly, almost sounding like Legolas had done earlier – pleading for a positive answer.

In fact, Legolas seemed surprised by the request. "Of course," he answered, shifting over slightly so Glorfindel could lie beside him. The seneschal did so, pulling Legolas into his arms and the king lay against him, his head resting on Glorfindel's chest with the captain's fingers stroking through his hair.

"It's nice. Just lying here with nothing to do," the captain said after a while.

"Easy for you to say," Legolas mumbled, his eyes flicking over to the desk, on which remained an alarmingly tall pile of papers he still had to work through.

"Don't worry about any of that," Glorfindel sighed, glancing down. "You should go back to sleep." He received no argument from Legolas, who shifted so he was more comfortable against Glorfindel and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for the king to fall back to sleep, feeling safe and protected in Glorfindel's embrace and truth be told it was good for Glorfindel as well. Having Legolas so close by was comforting. He closed his eyes and relished this time they had together on Middle Earth. He couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to living an eternity in peace with the person he loved. He would miss Middle Earth and, despite what he said, Glorfindel knew that Legolas would miss it too. Still, once they were in Aman everything would be alright. It had to be because things couldn't get much worse for Legolas in Mirkwood right now.

~*~

"What do you think?" Legolas asked Elrond once more, watching the Elven Lord closely as he looked through the king's final council choices.

"As I have already said, it is your decision, not mine, but I think they are good choices. What do you think of them?"

"I don't know," Legolas sighed. "They're all good people."

"Then you are satisfied with them?" Elrond asked gently and Legolas nodded. He seemed distracted though and Elrond instinctively knew what he was thinking. "A group of twelve politicians will never rule the kingdom in the same way as you or your father but they will rule it well. And Lord Celeborn will keep them in check," the Imladrian Lord assured.

For a moment, Legolas was silent but then he finally voiced what had been bothering him for weeks. "Am I doing the right thing, Elrond?" he asked quietly.

This was the question Elrond had been both expecting and dreading. "I can't answer that, mellon nin. I wish I could. Only you can be certain of that." Legolas sighed in disappointment. He had been hoping for a better answer. "I am sorry, Legolas."

The king smiled gently. "I just can't help thinking that…" Legolas cut himself off.

"What?" Elrond prompted him to continue.

"I can't help thinking that Ada would be so disappointed in me," Legolas whispered, his eyes drifting down to the table. "He left me with one job: to rule Mirkwood in his stead and I have failed him. I'm giving away something he worked hard all his life to build. My brother would have been king. He would have sacrificed his life for his people and I cannot. I am the weak link in the chain."

"You are not a weak link, Legolas. And I believe your father would have been very proud of the decisions you have made. To walk away is sometimes harder than staying and struggling through."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You will." Legolas smiled weakly. "As for your brother's sacrifice – I can't think of a greater one than you have already made. Look at what you have done for your people. No one could ask more of you. You have sacrificed enough for Arda, not just in Mirkwood but during the war as well. You deserve to rest now," Elrond said gently, looking deep into Legolas' eyes. "I don't want you worrying about the kingdom when you're gone. It will be well taken care of. There are plenty of people to make certain everything runs smoothly. Everyone will be taken care of, you have my word."

Legolas cleared his throat and smiled. "Thank you, Elrond. For everything."

"I haven't really done anything."

"You've done a lot."

"As have you. It's time to move on. Let go. You can be certain that Mirkwood will be fine in your absence. Go and rest now. It will be a long day for you tomorrow." Legolas nodded and stood up. "And, Legolas, I think these are the perfect choices. They will run Mirkwood well."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Sleep well, mellon nin."

Legolas went straight back to his rooms, his haven. He wasn't surprised to find Glorfindel in the lounge, throwing unwanted books onto the table, frustration creasing his fair features. Whilst Legolas had thrown all his remaining energy, of which there was very little left, into choosing the final twelve who would effectively run Mirkwood, Glorfindel had been concentrating on preparations for their leaving, including packing Legolas' things. Unfortunately, he himself had very few possessions with him as they remained in Mirkwood. Still, once they reached the Grey Havens they wouldn't need much at all. Everything they would need would be provided for them in the Undying Lands for them.

"There you are," Glorfindel said when he looked up and spotted Legolas watching him. "Did Elrond approve of your choices?"

"Yes," Legolas said with a small smile.

Glorfindel abandoned his book cull and stood up to greet Legolas. "Good. Then there's nothing left for you to do." He wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist and looked into Legolas' beautiful blue eyes. "I'm glad. That list was beginning to make me crazy," he smiled.

"I know but it was important that I do it properly."

"I understand," Glorfindel sighed softly, his hands moving up to Legolas' back. "But I'm still glad it's over and we can leave." As usual over the past few days whenever Glorfindel mentioned them leaving Middle Earth, Legolas got a far-off look in his eye and went strangely quiet and this was no exception. "You're not having second thoughts about going, are you?"

"What? No. No, of course not," Legolas answered. "I just…I don't know…I haven't even left yet and I miss Mirkwood. When I think of what this kingdom was, what it could have been had none of this ever happened…I just wish there was someone here who could tell me I am doing the right thing."

Their eyes locked and Glorfindel said, "You're doing the right thing."

Although Legolas smiled, he didn't look convinced. "Thank you, but I didn't mean from you."

"You're thinking of your father?"

Legolas nodded. "Every time I think of leaving I think I'm leaving my father." He chuckled at his own confession. "That sounds crazy, I know."

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't sound crazy. Of course you miss your father. It's only been a couple of months since his death. Stop being so hard on yourself, you're still grieving. It will take some time. But if you're not ready for this then we can wait for as long as you need."

The king considered this for a moment but then he forced a weak smile on his face. "No, I want to go. I have made up my mind and I will stick to it."

"Alright."

"One thing. Tomorrow, I want to leave early, no ceremony or ritual. I don't want a fuss."

"No ceremony? Well, Elrond and Celeborn will be disappointed but I can't think of a better way to leave," Glorfindel smiled and Legolas joined him. "For tonight, however, it's just me and you and for the first time in days we have nothing to do."

Legolas glanced over at the piles of books in the lounge. "Don't you have packing to do?" he asked.

"It is a hopeless cause, I think. There's no way all of this is fitting into two backpacks," Glorfindel laughed and Legolas smiled. The seneschal leaned in and kissed Legolas softly and the younger Elf melted into the kiss. "I have a plan to pass the night away."

"Oh?"

"Bath and bed," Glorfindel suggested.

"That does sound like a plan."

"Good."

"Except…" Legolas pulled back before their lips to meet again. "Except, I think bed first."

"Oh, really?" Glorfindel breathed suggestively.

Legolas smiled weakly at this and corrected, "I meant that I'm tired."

"Oh." The seneschal seemed a little deflated at this and let his arms drop down to his sides in what could only be called disappointment. He shrugged it off though, thinking that Legolas had every right to request this. "Of course. Yes, you should rest," he said, quickly trying to recover himself.

"Glorfindel, don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." Glorfindel's face softened as he said this. "We have an eternity together. I can wait another night. For now you should rest." Legolas now looked concerned that he had truly offended his companion so Glorfindel assured him, "It's fine. You're exhausted and you should sleep. Go on. I'll finish packing."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked tentatively.

Glorfindel placed his hands on Legolas' arms and smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, alright? Worry about yourself. If you're tired, go to sleep." Legolas smiled and nodded and allowed Glorfindel to lead him into the bedroom. The seneschal pulled the curtains closed and Legolas lay down on the bed, immediately closing his eyes. Glorfindel placed a gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead before walking on soft feet out of the bedroom and leaving Legolas to sleep in peace. He wasn't upset at the brush-off. He knew Legolas was exhausted. He must have been after everything that had happened and surely he deserved one final night of peace on Middle Earth. It was a lot for him to process and these past few days had taken a lot out of him, more than he would like to admit. Sighing softly, Glorfindel sat back down beside his piles of books and continued sorting again. At least it gave him something to do.

An hour or so later a knock at the door startled Glorfindel from his musings about his future. He got up and opened the door to find Elrond outside.

"My Lord," the seneschal greeted, bowing slightly even though he knew it wasn't really necessary anymore. Under the circumstances, he had resigned his position as seneschal of Imladris.

"I was hoping you and Legolas would join us for dinner. Nothing big; I know Legolas doesn't want that, just a few close friends."

"I can ask him. I'm sure he'll want to. He's sleeping right now though," Glorfindel explained.

"Really? I'm surprised. He seemed a little wound up earlier."

"I think he's just a little overwhelmed. I didn't like to argue with him over it," the Elda admitted.

"Probably for the best."

"I must admit it's good to see him a little rested for a change," Elrond smiled. "Anyway, we'll be in the Great Hall if you two feel like joining us."

"Thank you." Elrond patted Glorfindel on the shoulder and left him alone. Sighing, Glorfindel closed the door and went straight to the bedroom. Legolas was still sleeping soundly but as this was the last time they would all be together, Glorfindel placed his hand on Legolas' arm, calling his name. When Legolas' eyes opened they were obviously dazed and Glorfindel smiled down at him. "Sorry to wake you but Elrond had organised a…gathering in the Great Hall, nothing big, just close friends. If you feel up to it we could stop by, even if only for a few minutes."

Legolas blinked up at him and Glorfindel couldn't help but smile. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"Elrond. Party. The Great Hall."

Legolas pulled himself up into a sitting position. "A party?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"A gathering," Glorfindel clarified. "Come on, just a few minutes."

"Right," Legolas yawned. Glorfindel helped him up and handed him some appropriate clothing.

"Put these on. We'll get this done then go back to bed. Back to sleep," Glorfindel corrected himself with a grin and Legolas actually managed to force a smile onto his face. He pulled the clean leggings and tunic on and quickly tidied himself up in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn't look great but it wasn't so important to look perfect in front of his friends. They wouldn't care. Glorfindel smiled at him when he came back into the bedroom and he was surprised to see the Elda dressed in his best clothes.

"You look amazing," he complimented.

Although Glorfindel was a little surprised by this unexpected comment but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you," he smiled. "So do you."

"Liar but thank you."

Glorfindel took him in his arms again. "You look perfect to me." Legolas smiled briefly, burying his face in the other Elf's blue tunic. "Come on, melleth nin. Party then sleep."

"Right."

They walked arm in arm together down the corridor, meeting the occasional maid or servant along the way and Legolas nodded politely to them. When they reached the Great Hall, Legolas was surprised to find only a handful of people milling around. All the remaining Fellowship were there, as well as Elrond, Arwen, Celeborn, Galadriel and the twins. Elrond's parties were not known for being quiet gatherings, particularly for his friends, but he actually seemed to have managed it this time, no doubt for Legolas' sake more than anything.

"Legolas!" the twins exclaimed in unison, alerting everyone to their entrance. "We're so glad you could make it," Elrohir enthused.

"Thank you," Glorfindel grinned at the fact that they hadn't mentioned his presence yet.

"Good to see you too, Glorfindel," Elladan added.

"Legolas," Elrond called the king over and Legolas gladly joined him, leaving the twins to chat to Glorfindel. Given that it may well be the last time they saw their old friend and tutor, the twins were remarkably cheerful, for which their father was grateful. "So how are you feeling?" he asked Legolas when they reached the table full of food.

Legolas smiled at him, knowing there was no point in lying to Elrond now. "Tired. Nervous."

The healer patted him on the back and said, "No need to be nervous." Again, Legolas smiled weakly. "Really, there's no need to be nervous. It's all very simple." The king nodded. "Let me know if you need anything, alright? Anything at all."

"Thank you."

Although things were a little strained between Legolas and Galadriel who was still not too pleased with his decision, the king enjoyed himself for the most part. Glorfindel stayed close to him in case he needed support for which he was grateful. The twins kept everyone's spirits up with their amusing banter and the Hobbits performed a fair few Shire drinking songs for their entertainment, leaving most of the Elves a little bewildered but Gandalf seemed to enjoy it, smiling and clapping along. Gimli was contented with working his way through the copious amounts of food and alcohol on the tables. Elrond made himself useful by ensuring no one started up a boring political conversation with Legolas. Galadriel mostly sat quietly in the corner, cradling her glass of wine and watching over proceedings. Aragorn and Arwen also kept to themselves but managed to keep things light. Although Aragorn had not been overly impressed with Legolas' decision at first, once Arwen and Elrond had talked to him he began to understand and had agreed to at least put on a brave face tonight.

Overall, the whole thing wasn't as bad as Legolas thought it would be. Being around his friends was uplifting given that he had felt so bad all week.

"Ada, we need more wine," Elrohir said as he approached his father who was speaking to Legolas.

"Then go to the kitchens," Elrond smiled.

"Ada…"

Legolas smiled at this protest. "I'll go," he offered.

"You don't have to do that," Elrond assured him. "My son is just being lazy."

"I don't mind. I could do with some fresh air." Elrond nodded and Legolas walked away, smiling at Glorfindel reassuringly as he left. He didn't notice Galadriel following at a discreet distance behind him.

It was only as he was rummaging through the wine rack for an appropriate bottle that Galadriel made her presence known, startling him. "Can I talk to you?" He nearly dropped the bottle in fright and spun around to face her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she smiled softly, swinging the door closed behind her and walking gracefully over to him.

"Galadriel, you shouldn't sneak up on people," he breathed.

"Sorry. I just thought that we should clear the air before you left tomorrow." He looked slightly nervous about this and she reassured him. "I'm not going to say anything bad, I promise."

"Alright," Legolas said tentatively.

She smiled and sat down at one of the work tops and he sat down beside her. "I know I haven't been fully supportive of your decision or of my husband's, but I do understand why you're leaving. These past couple of weeks I haven't been fair on you. You've been nothing but giving all this time. You deserve to make this decision for yourself and it's not my place to stand in your way."

"Thank you." Legolas was surprised by this. The Lady of the Golden Wood wasn't known for admitting she was wrong. "My Lady, I would never have asked Lord Celeborn to…it was Lord Elrond…"

Galadriel held up her hand to stop him and he was grateful to her for that. "I know it was Elrond who presented the idea and Celeborn was right to accept. He will rule Mirkwood well." Legolas nodded thankfully. "Anyway, what I meant to say, good luck and I wish you and Glorfindel all the best. I hope it won't be too long before I see you again."

"Thank you, my Lady."

Galadriel nodded and stood up with him. Although a little unsure, they hugged, Galadriel holding him back tightly. "Take care of yourself, Legolas." The young king nodded against her, tears welling up in his eyes. They pulled back and Galadriel took a moment to look deep into Legolas' blue eyes, sparkling with tears. She placed her hands on either side of his face and said softly, "No matter what happens or what anyone tells you, your father was and always will be immensely proud of you." Tears rolled down Legolas' fair face at this. So many people had said those same words but Galadriel's were not empty words of comfort, they were genuine. Galadriel knew. "Don't you ever forget that. He loved you more than anything." She let him go but reached her hand out to wipe his tears away.

"Thank you," he managed to choke out. Galadriel smiled softly, knowing exactly how much her comments meant to the young Elf.

"Come, tonight is about celebration."

He nodded but at the same time said, "Can you take this in to Elrohir? I'll join you in a minute." She took the bottle from him. Once she had returned to the party, Legolas slipped from the kitchens and went straight out into the nearly deserted gardens. A couple of guards were wandering around, Celeborn having increased security since the Spider attack, which thankfully seemed to have been a one off.

"Your Majesty," one of them called, running over to him and bowing. "Can I help you, sir?" the guard asked, obviously wondering what the King of Mirkwood was doing wandering around the grounds in the dark without an escort.

"No, thank you. These guards, is it necessary for them to be out here?" Legolas asked, looking around the dark grounds.

"Uh, they are just doing a regular patrol, sir," the guard answered, somewhat mystified.

"Then they are not imperative to security?"

"No, sir."

Legolas thought for a moment before ordering, "Ask them to go inside for a few minutes. I would like a moment alone."

"Alone out here, sir?" the guard asked, clearly nervous about the prospect. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I gave you an order," Legolas snapped without even realising he was saying it. He instantly realised what he had said though and bowed his head. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound so blunt. Please, I just need a moment alone out here." At this his eyes flickered over to the two graves of his brother and father and the guard immediately understood.

"Of course, sir. I'll have them cleared right away." The guard bowed sharply and began clearing guards out of the way.

"Thank you," Legolas said softly to him when he passed him by. The guard nodded and followed his colleagues inside, closing the doors behind him.

Slowly, Legolas walked over to the graves and just stared at them in the torchlight for a long while. He slowly knelt down beside them, placing his hand on the soil. He said the first Elven prayer that came into his mind. The past week, he had been avoiding coming here but Galadriel's words had prompted him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ada," he whispered to the headstone bearing the names of his family. "I'm sorry." He meant it to sound like an apology but it came out as a broken cry and he put his hand over his mouth to stop more escaping him. Taking some slow, deep breaths, he removed his hand and looked back down at the lettering on the tombstone. He traced long fingers over the Sindarin writing. Although he had been to this place several times it had always been to grieve. He had not felt so close to his father and brother since their deaths. A smile almost passed over his lips but sadness and tiredness prevented it.

"Legolas, am I disturbing you?" Aragorn's voice startled him from his musings.

Clearing his throat and quickly wiping tears from his face, Legolas looked up at him and faked a smile. "No, not at all." Aragorn smiled and came closer, his grey eyes sweeping over the letters. "I couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye," Legolas explained although there was no need to do so. Aragorn didn't require one.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Legolas gestured for Aragorn to sit beside him and he did so, placing the bottle of wine and two glasses he was carrying on the ground. "If you'd asked me that half an hour ago I would have said no but…I really think I am now. I've been so nervous about leaving. But now…I don't know what changed but I feel better about it."

"Maybe you just needed to find your peace with them," Aragorn nodded to the grave they were sat beside.

"Maybe." Legolas laid his hand on the stone again. "I'm going to miss them," he admitted softly. "It doesn't sound right, does it? They've been gone for a while now and yet I've still felt like they're still here in a way."

"Legolas, your mother and father and brother still are with you in a way. They are a part of Mirkwood and you are leaving that behind. But no matter where you go they will remain with you," Aragorn smiled and Legolas nodded his thanks.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Aragorn grinned widely. "Maybe one day we'll meet again."

"I hope so," Legolas said sincerely.

"For the time being though, I have a kingdom to piece back together. I'm afraid I have somewhat abandoned Gondor of late."

"In truth, I had almost forgotten about Gondor," Legolas admitted.

Aragorn nodded and it was understandable that the Elf had more important things on his mind. "She will be a good empire again, fair and true. It will take some time but it will be so, I am sure of it."

"I hope Celeborn will lead Mirkwood to aid you in negotiations with the Eastern races. We have done so little in the past."

"Well, that is not for you to be concerned about anymore. I will rule Gondor as best I can," Aragorn assured.

"I wish I had your strength," Legolas said softly.

"To do what you are about to do requires a different kind of strength." Legolas nodded slowly, not entirely convinced but too tired to argue. "However, tonight is your final night and Elrond is determined that it be a celebration. Who are we to argue?" Legolas laughed as Aragorn pulled the cork from the bottle and poured a little wine into both glasses. He handed one to Legolas and raised his own in salute. "A toast: To King Legolas, Captain Glorfindel and their future together." They tapped glasses and downed the wine.

"Thank you, mellon nin," Legolas smiled.

"Good luck."

They sat there for a while, together for the final time, talking about their adventures together. Although Legolas had never really spoken of his time with the Fellowship, they now spoke freely of the War, laughing at the Hobbit and Dwarven antics and softly over the deaths of friends and comrades. And Aragorn talked of his plans for Gondor's future – the unification of the factions of Men – and his lenient policy on forgiveness for the crimes committed by the lesser races who had been forced to join Sauron's armies and, more importantly, for Aragorn, the future he planned to share with his wife Arwen. Legolas was happy to listen. It cheered him to hear Aragorn talking so animatedly about his life and his plans, especially when he himself would not be on Middle Earth much longer.

Once they had exhausted every topic and finished all the alcohol. Aragorn sighed, "I don't think we can hide much longer. We should get back to your party."

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I'll be in my rooms."

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning," Aragorn said, standing up slowly. He held his hand out and Legolas took it, allowing Aragorn to help him up. Before the Elf could walk away, Aragorn pulled him into a tight hug, holding him close for what he knew would be the last time. "Goodbye, mellon nin," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything." Legolas smiled against his shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

"I will." They parted and Legolas smiled at his friend. "Thank you for everything, Aragorn. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're more than welcome." They shook hands firmly. "It's been a pleasure and an honour, Your Majesty."

"Goodnight, Estel," Legolas smiled, walking away. Aragorn just nodded before going in the other direction to rejoin what remained of the party. He was glad that he got at least a few hours alone with Legolas before he left. There had been so little time to do so of late.

Legolas did return to his rooms right away. He hadn't been lying when he said he was tired, although he wasn't nervous about leaving anymore. Nodding to a passing maid, Legolas opened his door and stepped inside. He wasn't overly surprised to find Glorfindel waiting for him.

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to," the Elda smiled when Legolas entered.

"Sorry, I was with Aragorn."

"Oh. Did you have fun?" the seneschal asked, noting the empty bottle in Legolas' hand.

Legolas placed it on the table and smiled, "Yes, actually."

"I'm glad. And did you say goodbye to…"

"Yes," Legolas answered before Glorfindel could finish. Of course, Glorfindel had been eager for him to say goodbye to his father and brother, or at least visit their graves before they left. Until today, Legolas had been reluctant to do so but Glorfindel was pleased he had finally gotten around to doing it. He knew that it really meant a lot to the younger Elf.

"Good."

Legolas walked over to him. "And now we have nothing else to do."

"Maybe you should get some rest," Glorfindel suggested.

"I have an eternity to rest," Legolas said, pulling Glorfindel close and kissing him deeply. It grew steadily more passionate until they were making their way over to the bed, pulling their shirts off. Glorfindel laid Legolas down on the bed, smiling softly before properly undressing him. It was their first proper night of passion in a while but it had been worth the wait. Satisfied, but exhausted, Legolas now laid in Glorfindel's arms.

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Tolkien created.

* * *

**Mirkwood's Plague II:**

**Aftermath **

* * *

**Chapter 30 ~ Epilogue**

**~*~**

Legolas patted his steed's neck with a smile and Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder gently. He had just finished attaching their luggage to the horses and they were finally ready to leave. It was still only just past dawn but they wanted to leave as early as possible so as to avoid a scene.

Their friends had different ideas, though.

"You didn't honestly think you could just sneak away, did you?" Elladan asked as they approached.

"They really don't know us well at all," Elrohir grinned.

Despite their plans being ruined, both Legolas and Glorfindel smiled at this. "We should have known we couldn't escape," Glorfindel laughed. Elrond approached his old friend and they shook hands. "My Lord, it has been an honour to serve you."

"Glorfindel, you were never a servant to me," Elrond smiled kindly. "Good luck with everything."

They spent a while exchanging goodbyes; none of them really tearful except for the Hobbits. Mostly they were all putting on brave faces for their friends. Only the Elves were genuinely not upset – they knew this wasn't the end. They would see each other again soon in Aman. Gimli did not seem to be taking the parting well, though. Dwarves did not have access to the Undying Lands and to them; leaving earth was basically like death.

"Gimli," Legolas smiled softly.

"Legolas," the Dwarf mumbled gruffly, avoiding Legolas' piercing gaze.

"My friend, please don't be angry with me." Gimli just nodded. "Maybe one day we will see each other again."

"Thought your precious Lands were an exclusive, Elves-only club."

"Maybe they could make an exception. You are a personal friend of some very powerful people," he said, nodding over to Galadriel and Celeborn. "I have no doubt we will see each other again."

"We had better because if we don't I will eventually hunt you down, Elf."

Legolas laughed softly and they shook hands. "I'll see you soon, I promise," Legolas assured him. Elrond soon replaced Gimli in front of Legolas. "Elrond, thank you so much for everything," the prince said softly.

The healer pulled him into a hug without hesitation and said gently, "Goodbye for now, mellon nin. Take care of yourself and of my seneschal." Legolas nodded, his eyes drifting over to Glorfindel who was saying farewell to the twins. "I'll see you soon, mellon nin."

"Legolas, are you ready?" Glorfindel asked and Legolas nodded slowly. Before he could turn back to the captain, Aragorn flung his arms around the Elf and held him tightly for a long moment.

"Goodbye, Estel. Good luck with everything."

"And you, my friend."

Aragorn helped Legolas mount his horse and the king prompted the steed forwards. Glorfindel followed close behind him but Legolas looked back at his friends until he could no longer see them. Turning to face the path, Legolas quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, pulling his horse up alongside Legolas' and the king nodded across at him. The captain reached over and squeezed Legolas' hand tightly. Again, all Legolas could manage was a weak smile. "It'll be alright, melleth nin."

"I know," Legolas sighed. "I know."

It took several weeks to reach the Grey Havens but as slowly as they went, the journey was hard on the already shattered king. They entered the small port a day early and were met by an eager-looking blonde Elf. Glorfindel nodded in greeting to him and swiftly dismounted his horse.

Legolas did now acknowledge the Elf who had obviously been sent to meet them; right then he was having enough trouble keeping his eyes open and staying on top of his horse at the same time.

"Come on, let me help you down," Glorfindel's voice said softly and Legolas felt gentle hands being placed on his waist and back to support him down. Sliding rather gracelessly down, he leant against Glorfindel, for a moment letting the Elda's warmth comfort him.

"Your Majesty, welcome to the Grey Havens," the new Elf bowed low to the king of Mirkwood but Legolas just nodded against Glorfindel, too exhausted to be bothered with unnecessary formality. "Your ship sails at midday tomorrow. If you wish I can escort you to your accommodation for the night. Unless, of course, you wish to make your own arrangements."

"No, thank you. A room sounds ideal," Glorfindel answered for Legolas, who had at least managed to open his eyes and straighten himself out. He was sure thought that were it not for Glorfindel's arm wrapped around his waist he would have simply slid to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked wearily, his voice quiet and slow with exhaustion, as they started walking.

"Shh, don't worry about that. You just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. Can you do that?" Glorfindel whispered so the other Elf couldn't hear what they were saying. Legolas nodded wearily, laying his head against Glorfindel's shoulder, pleased for the tightening of support the captain offered. When their host caught up with them carrying their bags, Glorfindel asked in concern, "Is it far?"

"No, sir. Just over there," he answered, pointing to a small building under a narrow bridge near the seafront. Glancing behind him almost reluctantly, the Elf asked, "Do you need further help?" His eyes scanned over the king of Mirkwood and Glorfindel supposed he had seen many Elves pass through here not in the best condition.

However, he also knew that Legolas hated to be pitied, especially when he wasn't well, so he pulled the king closer to him and answered, "No, we're fine, thank you." He suddenly felt wildly protective over his love. Of course, he hated seeing Legolas like this but he didn't like the thought of other people intruding on what Legolas would have considered a humiliating experience. He always liked to appear strong in front of others so he probably wouldn't want to be examined by this stranger, no matter how well-intentioned he was.

Thankfully, it didn't take them long to reach the small inn in which they would be staying. The Elf walking in front of them opened the door for them and motioned them into the foyer where a tall, elegant Elf stepped out from behind the wooden desk.

"Your Majesty," he bowed low. Of course he knew exactly who Legolas was and his position within the Mirkwood monarchy. "It is a pleasure to have you here. Anything I can provide you with please do not hesitate to ask."

"We would appreciate being shown to our room now," Glorfindel said in Legolas' place, wondering if the king was even listening to the other Elf.

"Yes, of course, Captain Glorfindel," the Elf bowed again. "If you would follow me." He relieved the other Elf of their bags and again bowed to the king before leading them towards a high, winding staircase.

Legolas' eyes looked upwards and he sighed softly, muttering, "Stairs," to himself.

"Here, let me help you," Glorfindel said softly. "Here, can you take this?" he told their host, handing him the pack he had been carrying. Once relieved of his burden, Glorfindel easily swept Legolas up into his arms, ignoring the brief mumble of protest at being carried, and started ascending the staircase, ignoring the startled looks the other two Elves gave him. Now he was in Glorfindel's arms, Legolas stopped protesting and let his head rest on the seneschal's shoulder.

"Straight ahead," their host instructed when Glorfindel reached the top of the stairs. The tall Elf rushed ahead of them and opened the door allowed Glorfindel to step inside and gently lay Legolas down on the closest bed.

"Thank you," the prince smiled up at him, as Glorfindel settled him down.

"You're welcome," the captain smiled gently in return before turning to their host, who had laid their bags down in the corner.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"Yes, some food and water," Glorfindel answered even though he knew that the Elf was actually speaking to the king. "And please ensure that we are called in plenty of time to catch our ship tomorrow."

"Of course, sir." Moving slightly closer to Glorfindel so they could speak privately, their host asked, "Would you like me to send for the healer, sir?"

Glorfindel glanced over at Legolas then moved to perch on the edge of the bed, taking Legolas' cold hand in his own. "Melleth, do you need a healer?"

Legolas considered this for a moment before shaking his head softly, "No, I just want to sleep."

"Alright," Glorfindel smiled reassuringly, caressing Legolas' pale cheek only briefly before turning to face the stunned inn owner. "We are fine, thank you."

"Of course," the tall Elf bowed.

"Please see to it that we are not disturbed tonight unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes, sir." The Elf bowed one last time and backed out of the room, pulling the door closed quietly behind him.

Once they were alone, Glorfindel looked down at Legolas who was looking wearily around the small room. "You should get some rest. The hard part is over now," he told the king kindly and Legolas nodded in agreement, letting his head rest back against the soft pillows. "Do you need your medicine?" Another small nod told Glorfindel that Legolas was probably feeling a lot worse than he was letting on. He quickly got up and rifled through their bags until he found the case containing the small amount of painkilling herbs Elrond had provided them with before they left. They had used them sparingly on their journey and there were just enough left for that night. After that they wouldn't be needed anyway.

After taking his painkiller, Legolas let his eyes fall closed and just about felt a blanket being laid over him before he fell asleep.

Whilst Legolas slept Glorfindel unpacked what they would need for the night then went into the small bathroom to quickly wash up. Even for him the journey had been long and arduous – worrying for Legolas had not helped in that.

He was forced to dash for the door when there was a sharp knock, not wanting to disturb Legolas abruptly whilst he was peaceful.

"Thank you," he said, taking the tray of food and wine from their host.

"Sir, are you sure there is nothing more I can do for the king?" he asked eagerly, looking past Glorfindel into the room.

"No, I don't think so. He'll be better in a few days."

"Indeed," the Elf smiled. "Well, if there is anything else you need please send for me."

Glorfindel nodded and closed the door on the overly-attentive Elf. Even though Legolas looked peaceful, Glorfindel decided to at least attempt to waken him so he could eat something. Surprisingly, the king woke easily, looking blearily up at Glorfindel.

"Here, Grey Havens specialty according to our host," Glorfindel smiled, holding out a plate to Legolas.

"Thank you," Legolas whispered, dragging himself up into a sitting position. He ate slowly, not really enjoying it but only doing it because the seneschal was watching him. "Are you alright?" he asked to break the silence.

Glorfindel smiled at this. "I am fine. Don't worry about me." Legolas handed the older Elf the half empty plate with a grateful smile. "You should rest."

Legolas looked down at himself, still in his muddy travelling clothes. "I should change," he corrected. With Glorfindel's help he managed to get to his feet and then rifled through his pack until he found some clean loose fitting clothes. He went into the bathroom and quickly tidied himself up before returning to the bedroom and climbing gratefully beneath the fresh sheets.

Glorfindel leaned over and placed a kiss onto his forehead. "I'm going to take a bath. Will you be alright?" he asked and Legolas nodded, already half asleep again. "I'll be just next door. I won't be long." Once Legolas was properly asleep, he slipped away. When he returned half an hour later, the king was still sound asleep, exhausted from his long journey. Glorfindel had expected this, he'd known the trip would be hard on Legolas but at least it was all over now.

Even when Glorfindel made considerable noise lighting the fire, Legolas merely turned over and sighed and remained in his dreams. The Grey Havens at dusk was certainly something to behold and Glorfindel was almost tempted to wake Legolas so he could see it but he looked so peaceful that Glorfindel just didn't have the heart to disturb him. So instead he climbed into be beside the blonde Elf and Legolas immediately moved towards him. Taking the king into his arms, Glorfindel closed his own eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

A loud knocking followed by hushed voices disturbed Glorfindel but for the first time, he ignored it, pulling the sheets up over his head to hide away from the sunlight. Sunlight: that didn't make sense. He was sure he had closed the curtains last night. Then he realised that Legolas was no longer beside him in the bed. Suddenly, he threw the sheets off himself and looked around the bright room. It took him a moment to spot Legolas but eventually he found him sat on one of the balcony chairs overlooking the sunlit harbour.

"Legolas?" he called and the king glanced around at him.

"Good morning," Legolas smiled tiredly from his seat.

Glorfindel dragged himself out of bed and gracelessly plonked himself down in the chair beside the king. "What are you doing up so early? I would have thought you would want to sleep in this morning."

"I had the oddest dream about my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Legolas shook his head. "No, it's alright."

"I suppose it's nearly time then," Glorfindel said softly and Legolas nodded. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am so tired, Glorfindel. I just want it all to end."

Glorfindel smiled and laid his hand against Legolas' pale cheek. "I know."

~*~

"Your Majesty," the tall, blonde Elf bowed low as Glorfindel helped Legolas board the ship into the West. No one paid heed to the seneschal but Glorfindel didn't mind. This wasn't about protocol.

"So, this is it," he said as they took a seat beside some other Elves.

"This is it," Legolas sighed, his head going to Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Have a good journey, Your Majesty," the captain of the boat bowed to Legolas.

"Thank you."

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the fresh sea air as the ship began to sail from the port. Glorfindel smiled at Legolas' reaction and held him closer. Here with the person he loved, Glorfindel knew this was right. Soon they would be in Aman and all this would be over and Legolas could finally rest – as he deserved.

**The End**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Yep, that's the end of Mirkwood's Plague II – Aftermath. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you think one last time. I really appreciate everyone who had continued reading this story (I suspect there are a couple of you out there!) and everyone who has reviewed so far.**


End file.
